Life Denied
by Devour Thy Flame
Summary: AU. Kai thought he was a forced assassin since the age of six but one slip of the blade forced him to remember far more and maybe being an assassin wasn't him at all. Something from the past seeks him, pulling him into a bloody war. KaixOC Tala? No Lemons
1. Prologue: Fallen Angels!

Rated R for:This story is rated for violence and blood. There are no lemons in this story and very little language…it's all the violence…so if you don't like it…leave…I won't mind. 

In the beginning eleven chapters of this story won't be so intense -kind of dark though- and more on the funny sad line but as the story progresses things will began to get very dark, intense, and bloody. In the first chapters there is a lot of memories and explaining of the characters lives, since this is basically an AU and all. Beyblades don't exist but killing assassins, deception, and whole other world of horror does. 

****

So I hope you enjoy. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Prologue: Fallen Angels

___________________________________________________________________________

You never know what life is going to be like and you never know whose is next to fall and that's how things were. I couldn't prevent what happened, as I was the one who caused it. 'I Let the blood fly' they say but I didn't mean it to happen, I would have done anything to stop it. However, what they wanted from me is something I could never give. I don't speak much to people anymore and if they knew what I had that they wanted they would say ' Damn it just give it to them and stop the bloodshed.' I think those people are idiots as if I give it to them then everyone would suffer years to come.

Nevertheless, I wish it didn't happen...I wished his life didn't become this way... 

*

**__**

Kyoto, Japan, January 7, 2080 A.D.

Crouching low to the ground, I Kai skillfully crept my way along the edge of the building. I was sure to keep away from the light of the moon, and the light that spilled fourth from the window I slid beneath.

Today, someone will die.

Quickly.

Painlessly.

Therefore, she won't lose hers.

Ever since I could remember, or at least as far as I dared to remember, I was an assassin. Hired, not by choice, as I wasn't, given one, to kill every hit on the list. The death list names written in blood, over black paper. The innocents that threatened the organization, or at lest they claimed. I couldn't and still don't see what was so threatening about people who couldn't even defend their lives against my onslaught. I was, trained, yes, but I took life so easily. I did not need the skills I was, trained for, how could they threaten them. Was it some game for them? Write up a list, force me to kill, for what? So they could watch me lose my innocence, little by little, with each life I spilt over the floor. Watch me lose my sanity, my own self. I was, forced to let the blood flow from my victims to the floor, their life's essence. For what? I didn't know what this organization was; all I knew is that they held her. She is, kept prisoner, threatened with death, slowly and painfully, if I refused to do the death list.

I had to kill...

I had no choice...

I was, forced to lose my innocence, and grow up faster then normal. Standing to my full height at the left side of the window, my gaze flickered within its depths to find a young woman and her child playing happily. I regarded the scene with no more then passive expression, while my eyes flashed with many unnamable emotions, this woman, she remind me of her.

Today I would be, forced to end her life, taking the poor child's mother, and yet I felt nothing. No that was a lie, it tore me up inside, but I would tell myself that I felt nothing. I was an assassin, I was cold, and I held no heart even if I could feel it beating wildly within my chest. It didn't matter. I had to kill her, she was on the list, she meant nothing, and she was a threat. I had to make sure she did not lose her life, so this woman had to die.

That smile....

****

.

.

.

__

I was only six here, I walked happily by my mother's side as she smiled down at me warmly. I had no cares in life, all I knew was that my mother would watch out for me, care for me, like she has done for my whole life. I knew I had a father, but I never saw him, my mother always claimed he lead another life that kept him from seeing us. It didn't bother me. I loved my mother. She was always there for me.

"Kai do you want to visit the park again, we could stop there before we head home?" She inquired lightly, my little hand griped with in her own. Her hands were, so big compared to my own, I wondered briefly if I would ever get bigger. It seemed to me, I would stay small forever.

I didn't dwell on it. "Yeah, yeah, let's go." I began to pull her into the direction as fast as I could, I could see the tops of the jungle gym above the fences and knew they were close. "Come on mama, hurry up." I pleaded as I tired to force her along. I wasn't getting anywhere. No matter how much I pulled, I would never be strong enough to make my mother travel at the pace I wished. If only I were, bigger, we would be there right now, swinging on the swings, going down the slides.

I stopped cold, frozen dead in my tracks as I look down the barrel of a gun.

I may have been small, but I wasn't naive. I knew what was, held in front of me, and knew this man was not playing around with a toy. The look in his eyes said he meant, business, and could careless if the boy in front of him was no more then the age of six. The look in his eyes told me that he held no qualms over killing a child. The man lifted his gaze from me to the shocked face of my mother. He grinned. "I have been scent here to collect you Mrs. Hiwatari." He spat out maliciously; the look in his dark depths told his victims of the tortures he was able to unleash if we did not cooperate. Neither she nor I were, about to do anything to anger the thick sweating pig before us. "It seems Mrs. Hiwatari that your husband has decided at the last moment to betray the cause and turn all noble like on us." He laughed. "So it seems you will have to come with use unless you want the kid to die painfully." My mother followed the man with out hesitation; she did not want me to be, harmed.

****

~*~

I stared at the door. Since I was a child I was trained in the arts of Kendo and all types of Jitsu and Kata, not to mention I was able to use anything around me as a weapon as scary as that might sound. The lint within my belly button had its uses in the arts of death, but I won't go into the details right now. It was this hour, of this day, in this very room that I would find out what my training was for.

The door opened to emit a balding man in about his late forties, wearing a pint-striped suite. I eyed him carefully; the man held no deadly ease to him like myself. Sure the man could handle a gun. I could see that with the way his right hand itched the side, which hid the weapon within his coat. If this man wanted to conceal his weapon he should have done a better job of it, the only thing this man has proved so far is that I Kai could kill him without a second to pass. Finally he spoke.

"Here." He handed me a black envelope. I opened it and eyed the names written in blood over the black paper carefully, this was a list of death. I couldn't help the widening of my eyes as I read over the paper, taking in the names, times, and dates that they were suppose to die. The ones with two bloody splotches were the higher threats. "You are to kill ever name on that paper, they are threats to this organization and therefore need to die."

I folded the paper, placed it back within the envelope, and regarded the man before me evenly, no emotion played across my face. "And if I refuse..." I questioned slowly, watching for a reaction carefully, making sure to go unnoticed.

The man smiled suddenly, it held no warmth, just a sadistic glint. "Then I shall have to kill your mother, you do know that she is alive." He rose a brow at the clenching of my fist; I wasn't suppose to show that much emotion, perhaps I needed a bit more training. "I promise to set you free, and your mother, if you kill every threat on that list." He waited for waited answer.

I didn't want to kill, not for these corrupt creatures, but I had no choice. My mother cared for me when I was younger, now it was my turn to care for her. "Fine! But I kill no one else, you must promise me this first."

The man chuckled darkly. "I don't think you're in the position of making any demand with me, not with the position you are in." He said bemused with the request. "But yeah, whatever, all you have to kill are those on the list." The man turned to leave, but before he did, he left me with a few words. "Oh, and by the way, you will have a dear friend here to help you with your assignments. Trust me, you will love this surprise. If you fail, you must know that he dies along with your mother." With that, he was gone to leave me to my thoughts.

I didn't want to kill....

With this, I had only one thing filtering through my dark mind. 

Forgive me mother, but I have no choice....

.

.

.

I shook myself of my thoughts. Now was not the time to be distracted from my duties, not when I could be, caught. Carefully I pushed the window open, cursing the stupidity of people these days, but strangely glad I wasn't, forced to crack open for entrance. I climb in, like the shadow of death that I so represented for this resident, making not a sound.

They paid me no notice until I was standing right over them, their happy playing being, interrupted by my mere presence. The young woman frown at me, slight fear playing across her features while curiosity played in the child's face. I bent down to the young boy's level, ignoring the clench of my heart and the memories that rushed fourth. Oh how I wished I had asked Tala to take up this mission, yet I could never mean it. Tala had already lost enough of his innocence to these creatures; he didn't need to lose more. As for me... it was to late for me, I was already lost.

Just a tainted soul.

"I need to speak with your mother, go now and play hide 'n' seek. Don't come out until the men in blue uniforms come for you." The child nodded happily that the prospect of playing a game and ran for a place to hide for now. I watched him go, the placid look upon my face only wavering for an instant, before it was back again. I faced his next target. "I suggest you don't scream, he might hear you." I whispered painfully low. Drawing my sword, I decided to make it a quick and painless blow to the jugular. She would die instantly then, having no idea she was dead until her soul left her.

With a quick sweep of the blade, she was face down on the ground lying in a pool of her own crimson life. I stared at the form with lifeless eyes, before whispering to the soul that now departed. "I am sorry, you are innocent, now descent to heaven, your boy will be looked after, I will see to it." Quickly jumping for the window I drew my cell from with in the confines of my black leather trench coat, and brought the telephone to my ear after dialing in a number. "I would like to report a murder over at the Inishi residence on 67th street in main." I informed the operator. "There is a little boy there as well, see to it he is well looked after or my blade will claim your life." I threatened before hanging up the line.

I needn't worry about my telephone being, traced, back to me thanks to the organization, it was untraceable, and I had no intent to go through with my threat. I would kill no one who wasn't on my list of death. If she didn't see to his care then I would do it personally as Kai Hiwatari instead of one of my many assassin aliases. So slowly, like a shadow of hell, I crept through the night from rooftop to rooftop, before letting myself fall into the comfortable seat of my black motorcycle. I charged up the engine and headed at full speed back to headquarters. I needed rest after this kill, when I took lives from those who held one that depend on them I always needed sleep. Though before I could claim it, I needed a tranquilizer to knock myself out, if not, then my sleep would be, tormented by the nightmares of all the lives I have taken. Filled with lifeless eye's, and pools of blood and the cries of pain as I took life, and the accusations that haunted me.

Forever drifting among the red hell of death. 

If I wanted to sleep, I have to claim it in the unnatural way; any other is like living in hell. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Authors Note: I hope you like the prologue. Very short, I know but that's why it's called a prologue... The other chapters will be longer, I promise. 

Anywise, I love identities, which is why I chose to make him an assassin because I can make him have a bunch of identities. 


	2. 1: Dysfunction!

****

Disclaimer: I don't Own Beyblade or any of it's characters! But I don't care what anyone says…Kai is mine! Not as in legal terms but in my own terms. 

****

Note: When reading story look for this symbol ~ Blah ~If you see it the name that is inside it is the point of view it is in. Since my story is written in first person I had to put these guides in here for you people so you could better understand my story. 

.

.

.

****

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Dysfunction! 

___________________________________________________________________________

.

.

.

__

I watched the sun filtered through the halfway closed blinds, coming across a peaceful looking boy's sleeping face. One would never have guessed this boy to be Kai Hiwatari, the most a-social boy of Neo high, nor would they have guessed him to be the heartless assassin talked about in many stupid news reports. One would never have guessed that he was a cold heartless killer, with more blood on his hands then in the actual human body. He was, covered in the crimson life liquids from head to toe; he was, stained. No one would have guessed it by watching him in deep slumber; he looked like the little innocent boy he was supposed to be. No. His innocence is lost, long ago, when he was the age of six or so he says to Tala. 

Though I by just looking at him would never thought him to be a denier of life but then again so was, he denied from what he took… 

*

Tokyo, Japan, January 8.

~ Tala ~ "Kai!" My voice filtered over his ears, only to go unheard by my drugged brother.

"Kai Hiwatari, get your butt up!" I Shouted as I shoved open my adoptive brother's room, only to frown at the sight I saw before me. "Damn him!" I cursed harshly beneath my breath. He only ever looked like then when he slept after he took a tranquilizer as his sleep was always, filled with terrors….Terrors that were, reflected upon his face. I would hear him sometimes crying in his sleep it was a painful time and I hated it. However, Kai only ever took tranquilizers after an assassination.

"You stupid, stupid brother of mine!" I shouted. 

He had taken a lot, so it was obvious to me the younger brother that he had killed the woman last night. Kai had been watching her and her little boy for sometime now, finding difficulty in killing her. The child reminded Kai of himself when he was younger, and the woman of his mother. It must have taken its toll upon his already tortured soul. 

I shook my head sadly. "Kai you idiot, why couldn't you let me kill her for you." I growled, but I knew why he didn't let me, and it made absolutely no sense at all.

Kai had so much blood on his hands, and I Tala, held none at all. Kai was a fool. I had blood. I was, stained too, but Kai refused to see it that way. I had only killed two, while he, Kai the assassin by force, has killed over fifty young men and women who were considered threats to the organization. Taking the now ice water by Kai's bedside, I tossed it in my brother's face, knowing very well that he would be, ticked. But, I never expected what happened next.

Kai's eyes shot open like quicksilver, blade in hand, he held it poised against my throat, to the point of drawing blood. Kai's eyes widened fretfully, he dropped his sword in fear, barely cringing as it clattered to the ground. " Don't. You ever. Wake me up. Like. That again." He grounded it out; I could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. He had nearly killed his brother, which probably caused him more, inner self-torture. "You know I sleep still alert to attack, even when drugged, ARE YOU LOOKING TO GET KILLED TALA!" He nearly screamed out in frustration.

I shook my head slowly, the guiltiest expression one has ever seen upon my face. My heart pained. If Kai had killed me, then he truly would have gone mad. I felt horrible for nearly causing my brother to end my pitiful life, causing him such pain. "I'm sorry Kai." I whispered brokenly. "I only wanted to wake you in time for school."

Kai nodded slowly and stood to get ready for the day. Seeing my brother back to his normal expressionless self, I hesitantly left his room to make up some breakfast for us both.

~+~+~+~+~

~ **_Kai ~ _**I watched as my brother slowly drifted from sight out of the door. I couldn't even move, for I became frozen with an feeling I dared never to bare once more in my lifetime and then the door shut, leaving me to this darkened place alone. It wasn't truly dark where I stood in this room, but that was how I felt in it right then.

Completely lost in a void of daggers. All of the sharp ends tugging and ripping at my body and I wasn't able move, it was as if my body seized to function properly. It was as if I wasn't alive any more just a body without its soul.

After a few minutes, a stone-like anger grew within me. " Stupid." I growled under my breath, impassively. 

The fact of the matter was that I wasn't angry at Tala as much as I was at myself. I was stupid, a total idiot. I was, taught not to make mistakes in life. I was, taught to be perfect. The perfect weapon. My perfect self could have killed my brother. Why did I have to be so alert? It wasn't as if the timing or place called for it. 

I hate dabbling in what I should have done but still I couldn't help it. He was my brother, not my real one, but the closest thing to it. No matter what people say, he would always be my true brother as I consider him so.

My mind was so troubled by my mistake that I couldn't take my thoughts away from it. I just didn't like how I handled things. I needed more training. If I truly completed my training then I would've been able to sense my brother's presence, though I usually am able to do just so but for some reason today was different. I would blame this incident on the drugs as they could've easily complicated my senses but then I can't...it's just an inanimate object it has no control over my actions.

Sleeping in awareness was how the organization forced me to be until it was second nature. I could recall those days with Mr. Darius and the deep metal training he vigor upon me. It was an intense process and very complex. I was very young in those days so, I don't quite recollect everything that happen only that whenever I messed up or didn't do something to his distinct satisfaction I was beaten until bloody. After a while I froze feeling the pain he threw at me though I never once afterwards messed up….That is until today.

I gritted my teeth, slowly to the wall next to my bed. I cuffed my hand into a fist. Growling viciously, I punched my hand into the wooden white-coated wall. My blue hair swaying within the strong punches wind. Sweat flew off my body like bits of rain.

Why did I have to screw up?

My hand that still collided with the wall, I gradually allowed to fall, along with my body towards the ground. I leaned against my bed, my arms hugging my knees. "Damn myself for being to weak." I said almost as if I demanded myself to be damned to hell for transgressions that I couldn't help but commit, though it was true...I somewhat did at times. 

I closed my eyes and stood from the ground. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of all thoughts, as I couldn't take it anymore. My thoughts hurt me too much and I couldn't stand it. Once thought held no hold over my mind, I opened my eyes slowly emitting nothing but emptiness. Apathetic, the way I liked it.

It was 7:30 am, school would began soon, and so, I went to my closet to get some clothes that where better suited for the school I went to. I reached up into my closet, grasping a blue school uniform from the rack. My stomach boiled in disdained. I hated uniforms and preferred my black leather trench coat with black leather pants instead. It was what I felt comfortable wearing. It was what suited me anyway. I threw the shirt over my shoulder, landing it safely on my bed against the blue blankets.

Then I pulled out a pair of blue pants that matched in color with the shirt, slammed the closet door shut with disgust and slowly made my way back to my place of sleep. I sighed in contempt. Taking my leather coat off I flung it against the wall of my closet. 

I took the shirt off its hanger and unbuttoned it slowly. I opened the flaps of the shirt and placed it over my body, sticking my arms through the sleeves one at a time. I hated this too, school. I didn't enjoy going to school, as it was too loud there. Not that I minded it. It did take away all my thoughts but still I preferred quietness. I pulled my pants up to my waist and buttoned them. Standing from my bed, I headed out the door to meet with my brother, before heading to school. 

Once one week passed I shall take up my training once more to fix the defects within me.

~|~

~ **_Tala ~ _**I placed my brothers breakfast plates and mine down carefully on the table, with sluggish movements. I still couldn't get over what had recently taken place. A loud clanking sound tugged at my ears. It almost made me cringe. I spun around swiftly, serious for only a moment before falling ill in my dejection. It was my brother. I had a feeling it was he but then it could have been our maid. Kai was all dressed for school. If he had gotten, ready that quick? It was as I had suspected….He was beating himself up. He usually ate before getting dressed for school, it was rather a routine with him. 

I frowned sadly. I hated when he berated himself, it sucked. But then I knew it was partly my fault as I should've been more careful when I woke him up. Scratch that I shouldn't have even attempted too. I knew my brother well. Therefore I obviously should've of been aware of what he would do when awoken by someone. He had no control over his actions while in sleep and I knew it to. " Your breakfast is ready." I informed in a soft tone, pointing to a plate across from mine. 

" Thanks." He whispered. His hardened tone forced me to frown even when I wanted to smile and act as if things were, okay. I just couldn't stop myself. I had always known Kai to be vague when it came to emotion. Well since the organization forced him to be so. Still, Kai whenever we were alone would show some type of feeling with me as he felt he had to for my sake. 

I wonder how he really was taking this. "Kai are you okay?" I questioned, though I wished I didn't as I got me nowhere. 

"Fine…just fine." He whispered. 

"I am sorry, for walking in on you this morning…"

"It's okay." He said, not really paying attention as ate his breakfast. I had made Kai's favorite to try to make up for what I had done, Ramen. I could recollect when we were little how Kai would jump for joy whenever are mom, made Ramen for dinner and any other occasion. I missed those precious times, I missed seeing my brother happy and would do anything to obtain it again. 

"So everything is cool?"

Ignoring my question, Kai stood gradually from the table as he had finished his meal and I followed him shortly after still waiting for an answer. " I'll see you later Tala at school." He said walking out of the kitchen. He stopped halfway leaving me with some last words. " Oh and be careful." He whispered, his tone baring slight concern.

"Kai wait!" I gulped. That sensational guilty feeling struck me as I watched my brother with dejected sloppy movements walk out of the kitchen. I had hurt him. I knew it then that soon Kai was going to fall. It was inevitable, one day my brother was just going to bare too much and fall because of it. I frowned. I so didn't want to be the one to put him over the edge. 

To be the one to force him into the sea of flames…

~+~+~+~+~

~ **_Kai ~ _**I walked out the front door never once looking back, carrying my backpack over my shoulder. The heat rays of the sun automatically marred my flesh with their presence taking away my sight in a blinding flash of light. But because of my training I was able to overcome the powerful rays and went on as normal towards my black motorcycle, jumping on it. My eyes slowly like a turtle would look for its children, drifted upon an object next to where I abode. 

It was my brothers red motorcycle it was the same as mine only with a different coloring. I could recall the day I had bought it for my brother. It was his 12 birthday, Tala was so happy and it made me feel somewhat warm inside to see my brothers smiling face. 

You'd think from a thought as happy as that one would make me feel some type of emotion but it didn't. I felt nothing. I started up my engine and pushed down on the gas pedal, taking off to school.

The harsh draft of wind blew the thin fabric of my uniform in all directions as I drove down the abandoned road. The road was a plain dirt road small pebble like rocks were scattered not by fault just by the winds strong breeze all over the ground.

I avoided all the rocks by staying on the paved street. Nevertheless, sometimes I did run over a rock or two but that couldn't be helped. The wind also blew into my face, as I kept the helmet open, but I didn't care. The truth was, I liked the wind in my face, it reminded me of myself. The wind was a like a double of me, someone I could relate to. The wind is tossed carelessly in all direction, never given the chance to choose it's path in life, its just forced in any direction whether it liked it or not. We were like two trapped souls in an unfair world. 

I slowed my motorcycle as I began to reached my destination. I made a left turn into the schools driveway, pulling into a parking space and then took my keys from the ignition. The engine's loud rumbling quickly went away and I slipped the keys safely into my pocket then gradually took my helmet off allowing my blue hair to fly freely about my face. 

The building was large almost shaped like a hospital, it even had the feel of one, not that I had been in one anyway. Scratch that, I could recall once when I was very young. I had gotten into a major car accident with my mother and was taking to the hospital for surgery. That day would never be, forgotten, as it was how I got the scar on my right arm. The scar covered my whole arm in a weird squiggle line from my wrist halfway to my shoulder.

I pushed the brown metal door that led into the school open, entering at a snails pace. The door automatically shut once I had fully made it into the building. Kids crowded the halls of the school. Their loud yelling filtered into the cores of my ears causing me to cringe slightly. I had never gotten used to all the loud noises but nearing the end of the day, it wouldn't faze me so much. 

School was one of the only places that I didn't have to be my assassin self. I could just rest easily. Then again, the only reason I go to school is so that no one would suspect me of being the worlds most wanted killer. It was what the organization forced me to do, to keep me safe. 

More like, themselves...

I opened my locker combination, 16, 28, 34, 2, was my password, which I had never once forgot. Taking my helmet out from under my armpit, I placed it gently on top of my books while taking out my chemistry book in the process. 

Shutting the locker door, I frowned slightly. " Tyson, you can come out now." I said monotonously.

I could see Tyson slowly creeping behind the edge of my locker, as mine was the last one on the locker line. Moreover, I could sense his movements and feel him breathing. Tyson should've known better that he could never sneak up on me. Then again, he doesn't know about all my training or that I am an assassin. The only person with that knowledge besides the organization and me was Tala. It was good that no one knew about me. That meant that fewer people are eligible to get hurt because of me.

Tyson walked up to me with his head slumped over. " Dude how did you do that?" He asked curiously in utter amazement. 

I shook my head, callously, walking passed him. " Your approach is all wrong, try to be less noticeable and don't breathe so loud next time or you will never win." I explained walking into my Chemistry class just as the bell rang. 

I had no idea why I just gave him that tad bit of advice. I just guessed that I did it so that next time Tyson could do better as it was annoying watching his pathetic attempts to try to scare me.

Tyson scratched his head, considerably. A smile pierced his lips. " Thanks dude." He said running in the opposite direction to his Algebra class.

I sat with my back harshly pressing against the rim of my seat. I had finished my Chem. Assignment early. I had already learned all there is to know about chemistry in my study training sessions. My eyes attentively watched the clock above the exit to the classroom. I just wanted this class to end. I wanted to get the day over quickly so I could move forward in my life and come closer to saving my mother. 

A loud, buzzing sound… 

It was the school bell… 

I stood from my seat, taking my book in hand. Class was over, well just the first one; I still had a ways to go before the day would end. I walked out of the classroom; Starring down at the ground, lost in thought. 

__

After school… Forget it, I wouldn't think of it now. As of 8:00 in the morning, I was a normal teenage boy of Seventeen until 3:30. From there I would prepare myself to kill, unless of course, the organization had need of me in the office. Even then, I wasn't, allowed to be normal. 

I sighed as I made a right, down the hall toward the stairs that lead to the roof. It was, now the first lunch period although I had second period lunch I never missed the first. It wasn't as if Asian literature was of vital importance to me anywise. The only classes that mattered were chemistry, math, business classes, and computers. Nothing else helped me in my future. Throwing open the door that lead to roof I took two steps at a time until I found myself on the rooftop and once there discarded all thought.

From my view on the roof allowed me full access to the courtyard. My eyes grazed over every inch in search of my brother. The ground was, littered with hungry teens, all milling about trying to find their seats to eat their food. I shook my head. Freshmen were disgusting. The way they all race to be first in line and then wolf down their food with parts falling to the floor in their haste. Freshmen deserved to be, beaten up, all except my brother. He never ate like that. He was patient and most of all no one and I meant no one was, allowed to touch him except me. Anyone else and they were asking to die!

I shook my head as I surveyed the area. I would never actually kill anyone who was not on the list. Coming close to it, yes, but never going through with it. Thought left my young assassin mind as my sight fell upon a crowd of youths. All were watching as some bigger boys pushed around a boy. I left the building and brought fourth the assassin within. On closer inspection, I found the toy was none other then my own little brother. My blood boiled at the sight, causing me the ache for blood. I never got it when I went to kill those on the list, only when someone screwed with those close to me in such a manner.

Tala never attacked those weaker them him, he held too big of a heart to do so. Those bullies are lucky for that; Tala was almost as dangerous as I. Shaking my head I jumped from the building, landing on all fours to the rough ground below.

"Hey did you guys see that, he just jump from the roof of the school."

"Dude, those highlanders are going to get it now, that's his brother their messing with."

"I know what you mean, he never seems to care for Tala, but no one better mess with the kid else they have a death wish."

"No kidding, I still remember the first guys that made an attempt at his brother. They were in the hospital for a week."

I had no need to push through the crowed. They just moved out of the way in fear of their lives from the look I held on my face. It was my game face. The one I wore explicitly for assassinations. I was beyond, ticked and they would pay for that.

"Hey, you guys better run, Kai's coming!" A squeaky little kid screamed to his lackeys.

The larger one shook his head. "Let him come I can take care of him too, sweet both brothers at the same time." He laughed.

"Are you sure about that." I whispered in his ears, and smiled inhumanly as I felt the boy's body stiffen at the sound. "I'd sure like to see you try." I took a few steps back so we were facing each other. "All of you to fight my brother, well, that's an insult." I shook my head. "You are just lucky he fights no one weaker then himself, he could have killed you all if he wanted." I smirked inwardly at the narrowing of the bully's eyes. "Lucky for you I don't hold the same thoughts."

"Good, I've been itching for a fight, the only thing your brother is good for is a punching bag." He snarled.

I narrowed my eyes, turning slightly to take in the sight of my brother. I hated what I saw. He held a bruised eye and a busted lip. My eyes narrowed even more as the crimson liquid made a trail down Tala's chin. I hated the sight of blood.

More then anything...

__

.

.

.

The room was dark; not an inch of light for miles as the shadows had devoured it all. I stood straight, not moving once. My face was roughly hardened from my entire training prior too this day. It was my thirteenth birthday. I was to receive my first mission, my reason for all my training. I received a list of names written in blood over black paper. I was to give each individual on their a time and date for their death. 

As of now I had never been, ordered to carry out this mission. I was, allowed a normal life, and trained in the art of business so, that I would have a second cover besides school. I was scared although the look never played upon my face. I was terrified, as today was the day; I would track down the first name on the list and kill that target on the appointed time.

The balding man entered the room, wearing the same pint stripped suit as when I was, first told of my life's mission. The day I found out what hell really was like. My face remained dispassionate as the man smiled a devilish grin. He was a sadistic man who enjoyed torturing me, but I never let him know that he got under my skin. I hated him and would've rid the world of him years ago if it wouldn't have made things worse. If I killed him, they would find out and then kill her too. 

"Ah Kai, you have completed your training well and now it is time for you to put it to good use." He explained, in a raw malicious voice. " Remember the black list I gave you for your birthday?" 

I nodded. My movements where so strict so, aware and perfect that not one emotion slipped out. I was like a robot. 

As of now, I knew that my first kill would be today. The knife was drawn, the blood would flow tonight, and I would lose my innocence that I had been trying to hold on too a little bit more. " Show it to me." He commanded. 

I reached into the corridors of my pocket, pulling out a small black folded paper. Unfolding it carefully, I showed it to the man. I wished that list would just burn. I didn't want to see it. Since the day the death list was, given to me, I haven't been able to look away from it. Each night I read it, and each night I dreaded the day I would have to carry out the list's commands. 

Letting its crimson message flow to all its victims… 

The man took the paper from me. His eyes scanned it over attentively. I glared inwardly. The man was despicable; he didn't need to read the list over. He had created the list. Knew where each name was and that the first name on the list was the first to die. How badly I wanted to punch him and run but for my mother's sake, I did nothing more but watch as the man handed the paper back to me with a slight grin. "You never got to play with your present did you Kai?" He asked, in a sadistic tone." I didn't move nor did I answer him, as I had nothing to say. " Well today is different. I want you to pay a visit to Mrs. Kari Tekeda and follow her around, get to know her life style that way on the appointed day you will know how to kill her." He explained. 

I nodded, bowing my head. " Yes." I whispered beneath my breath, leaving the dark room, shutting the door harshly behind me. 

~|~

I drove my motorcycle up to a small brick house that lie on cold a sack and was the last house on right. Each house was a few feet away from the other, which helped greatly when I would carry out the crime. No one would hear the screams as I executed the assassination. I shut the engine down and pushed myself off my motorcycle. 

Like the shadow of death, I lurked with speed up to the house. My movements all executed with great stealth and awareness. Coming to the window of the small house, I painstakingly glanced through the window into the small abode, everything seemed to be, cleared not a person in sight. It was just the study. 

An eighteen-year-old girl was what I was looking for. As a crucial guess, I didn't think I would find her here. Eighteen-year olds don't really like school too much so I've learned. 

I looked up at the roof and backed a couple feet away from the house and then in one quick motion, I lifted myself from the ground as if I had just sprouted wings, landing silently on the roof. Once at the top, I quietly crept across the roof until I came to the end where as I jumped off landing on all fours in their back yard. 

There were, no more windows at the front of the house, so nothing more about her life could be, revealed to me. In order to fix the problem I left to her back yard in hopes that there might be another window about. I knew there was one, there would be an Arcadia door. I could easily see into the whole house through it, easily learn of her life and know when to strike.

I moved within the darkness away from the light of the moon up to the edge of her house in the hopes that I wouldn't be, spotted. I crouched, my back against the wall. My eyes peering through the door.

Concentrating all my senses, I was able to know everything that took place in the house. I frowned at what I saw. 

The little boy who looked to be no older then seven laughed as his sister, who was my next target, tickled him. I could recall playing this same exact game with my brother. We hadn't yet been, tainted at the time. We hadn't been taking away from the world. Tala was only four and well I was just beginning six year of life. We had gotten into a fight over who was going to play the new video game we had gotten first. I pounced, my brother tickling him to death. Until he gave in telling me that I could play first. Of course since I was a lot older I did have an advantage over my brother and won too because of it. That seemed to be the last time I had ever had any fun as a few days after that I was taken away to the organization.

I looked up with my hardened eyes from the two playing, into the kitchen. There I saw what seemed to be their mother, cooking a lovely dinner for them all. They all seemed to be so happy but little did they know their jubilance wouldn't last forever as death's shadow was upon them and soon would sink its blade into there happiness, their lives forever destroyed.

I glanced back at the two. Only to find them settled down in front of the television, they seemed to be playing a video game, just as I had with my brother. This happy family reminded me so much of my own, so peaceful, loving and joyful.

This girl was my first target. I had to kill her. Otherwise, my mother would be, taken from me forever. Was this some kind of sick joke? How could this girl be of any danger to the organization? The way she looked with her family now she couldn't hurt a fly. What was the organization thinking? Were they trying to see if they could break me? Take away my innocence a little more by making me destroy a family like my own.

I turned away from the door. My back still crouched against the wall. This was my first mission. If I ruined my first mission, they would surely kill her. That woman with the boy had to die. Otherwise, she would. Is it wrong to take the life of another innocent just to save her? I had to do it. She has taken care of me her whole life and it was my turn to protect her. I would do whatever it took. 

I looked into the window once more, only to see them all now sitting down, enjoying their dinner. I gritted my teeth, standing from the ground. 

I had gained enough information for one day. It was time for me to depart from this place. I jumped back onto the roof of her house, with haste. Silently creeping along the roof until I came to the edge and then jumped off landing on all fours to the hard ground below. 

~|~

The bald man put his fist harshly into my cheek, sending me back a bit. But I did not show slightest bit of fear or pain. I forced myself to remain stoic before him. I would not give the man the satisfaction that he so desperately wanted. " How dare you disobey my orders." The man said in calm sadistic voice. 

It has been two days since I was supposed to kill the woman, Tekeda. 

Every time I went and got close to killing her, something seemed to snap within me causing me to leave. I didn't know what it was. It was unknown feeling. One I hadn't felt in a long time and didn't know how to identify it. It was feeling that each time I came close to her, my cold heart would collapse. My stomach would sting and I wouldn't be able to breathe. I didn't know why… but I just couldn't spill her life to the floor. 

I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I was heartless, cold, and ruthless. I should've been able to kill her on sight. It was just that when I came close to drawing my blade across her throat, letting her crimson life fall, I would choke and those enigmas of emotions would tare at me until I put the blade away. " Well what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked in an irritated fashion. 

I spit off to the side. My saliva was, tinted with pink/magenta color. The remainder of the blood slowly drizzled down the side of my lip. 

I hated blood. I hated its smell, its taste and feel. I hated everything about it. 

I narrowed my eyes, with bleakness to my face. " It's like I said I refuse to kill her, I will not kill for you despicable pigs." I explained and then turned away from the man, walking towards the door I stopped leaving the man with a few words. " You will never win." I whispered, finishing my journey out the door.

The man gritted his teeth, his hands clenched at his sides. " You will kill her Hiwatari, you have no choice." He spat under his breath; a malicious smile pierced his lips followed by a mirthless laughter. 

~|~ 

I rested my back against the rim of my bed. My left arm hugged my right leg while the left one lay freely about the bed. I kept my eyes closed. I was deep in thought though you would never know by my barren outer appearance. 

It had been two days since I had refused to kill that woman and nothing had happened yet. I had wondered if my choice too not kill was the right course of action. Though I would've thought they would've done something by now, threatened me and or put me back into the emotive training. God knows I needed it. If those stupid emotions hadn't of drove me mad inside the assassination would've been, completed by now and I would be one step closer to freeing my mother.

My eyes slowly opened as I heard the door to my corridors open. I had spoke too soon. They had come. I wondered what they had planned for me. I sat stealthily up in my bed as the door flew open.

What happened next was what hurt me the most. My brother, Tala, flew in from outside the door, his body slamming harshly to the ground. I stood from my bed, taking off towards him. I gritted my teeth as I starred down at him. 

He had crimson cuts from head to toe on his body, his face was black 'n blue, his lip busted. Taking in a closer inspection at my broken brother, I noted that his right rib and possibly his left leg were broken. 

"This is what happens when you refuse to listen." My eyes shot up like a bat out of hell, only to meet with the bald man's callous eyes. 

He had done this to Tala. I could see it as I glared into his eyes. How dare he touch him! He was only a child. He did nothing to deserve this cruelty. They were cowards picking on him. They knew he wouldn't fight back. He was almost as strong as me and could handle himself well. But unlike me Tala was honorable and never fought against those weaker then he. 

"Now I am going to ask you this one more time and if you refuse I will take the life of your mother and your brother. I will let them die slowly and painfully, with you watching. Now are you going to kill for me or not?"

My eyes narrowed. To him, I kept my countenance inane but deep down I was boiling with rage. " Fine." Snarled painfully low. 

The man chuckled inhumanly. " I knew you see things my way... I want you to kill that woman by tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned, knowing that the outcome of my answer would meet with his expectations. 

I knew that once the words, that 'I wouldn't kill for them' slipped from my mouth that they wouldn't be too happy. However, I never thought they would take it this fare. Well that was understatement as somewhere inside me; I knew that once I disobeyed their orders they would do something drastic. Although, I thought they would take it out on me not on my little brother. 

I fell to the ground next to Tala. " Yeah whatever." I said, taking him into my arms. 

The man smiled barbaric grin at me. His inhumane piggish self-showing on his features. He turned from my broken brother and me, heading towards the door. " You can never win Kai and once you learn that, everything will be better." He explained shutting the door behind him. 

I glared at the man as he left through the door. It didn't last long. I immediately went back to aiding my helpless brother. 

I picked him from the floor carrying him the way a man would carry his bride to their car after marriage. I held him this way as I thought it to be the safest approach. I brought him to my bed, lying him carefully on top of the soft cushion, not to hurt him worse. This was my fault. If my stupid useless emotions hadn't gotten in the way, I could've killed that woman and sparred my brother the agony as it must of hurt his small body terribly.

I could picture them in my head, kicking my brother around like trash as if he wasn't a person and just a means to an end. 

My blood boiled harshly, I had the sudden urge to take off after that man and spill his life to the floor for what he had done to Tala. But I threw that thought to the side, my eyes fixated on the broken rib that seemed to be out of place on Tala's chest. I had to stabilize it until I could get him some help. Taking my hands to my brother's much-tattered shirt, I shredded it, cringing slightly as I heard my brother, wail out in pain as I slowly placed his rib back in place. 

" Shh.…Be quiet...It will only hurt for a second." I whispered, under my breath, subtle concern, and dejection playing my tone, but I slowly masked it. That was all I needed to show more emotion and possibly get someone else hurt that I cared about. 

Tala slowly cracked opened his black eye. " K-Kai-i..." He stammered, slight tears trickling down the lenses of his eyes. " I-am-s-sorr-y-y..." He choked. 

I shook my head. I narrowed my eyes impassively. I couldn't risk it. My emotions had cost me too much pain. I cleared my mind of all thought. I needed to concentrate on fixing my brother up. 

"Don't. It's not your fault. It's mine okay." I whispered dead-like under my breath. Placing my hand against Tala's back, I situated him up. Taking the shirt I had ripped off Tala's body, I wrapped it around his wound as tight as possible so that the bone wouldn't move around and make Tala's condition worse. 

Tala winced as he forced himself to shake his head and talk at the same time. "No. Don't beat yourself up over this. Its not your fault that you have feelings and you can't kill...It's not your fault...K." He explained, taking short breaths in between sentences. 

I did not reply to him because I didn't want to get into fight with my brother. Tala needed to worry about him and healing. He shouldn't worry about me, as I didn't need him too. " I am going to take you to the hospital." I picked my brother up in my arms from the bed and walked for the door. " And it is my fault no matter how you look at it and I promise you never have to bleed again." I whispered under my breath, so only I could hear it and not Tala. 

I wouldn't let my brother feel pain again. He deserved better then that. He deserved so much more and if I weren't his brother then maybe Tala would've been better off. Then he wouldn't have been, mixed up in my problems. I took off out the door, heading for the hospital. I needed to make it there in time before my brother's condition became, life threatening.

.

.

.

I looked up from my battered brother to the bullies who had inflicted the damage to him. _I had made a promise to Tala that I would never let him bleed again and I have failed_. They would pay for letting loose his blood. They would pay for making me break my promise. I wouldn't let them go unpunished. 

My eyes burned of raging flames. I was livid now and my onslaught could not be, stopped. I looked at the one who dare challenge me. " What are you waiting for, I thought you said we were going to fight." I paused cocking my head to the side, mocking dejection filled my expressions. " Don't tell me your backing down, I was really itching for a fight." 

The bully growled. " Your asking for it Hiwatari." He walked up to me, readying to punch me out for my cynical attitude.

I sighed. "That's too bad your backing down." I took my elbow, just as the boy ran towards me and rammed it into his jaw, sending him flying into the ground. I glared down upon him. My blood boiling to a breaking point. "Too bad I couldn't accept your resignation." I said in a deep voice, which said that I left to the dark side of life. I turned around, everyone gasping in fear as I did so. My eyes donned upon the rest of the gang that dared to screw around with my brother. "Which one of you helped beat him up?" The bullies back away from me, shuttering fretfully at me after seeing me take out their boss in one devastating shot.

Tala coughed. " Just leave it alone Kai." He choked pleadingly, still lying on the ground.

Ignoring my brother pleas, I walked up closer to the bullies who seemed to be disappearing, little by little in front of me. Pulling out a thin short blade from the backside of my oversized uniform shirt, I pointed it at the scared stiff bullies before me. "I am going to say this one more time and I better get results. Now which one of you touched him?" I questioned in demand. 

Tala lifted his head slowly in the air, writhing with each nerve pulled as he forced himself to look at me. " Kai just let this go they are not worth it." He cried out. 

I shook my head, looking deadpanned down at Tala. " No they deserve to die for spilling your blood. I made a vow that I wouldn't let anyone harm you again and plan to follow through with it." I looked back to the frozen with fear bullies. "Now which one of you spilled my brothers blood, if you don't tell me now I will be forced to take all of your lives... It's your choice really, I don't mind either way but one of you will pay." I explained in a cold deathly tone, from the sound of my voice the bullies could tell I held no qualms about killing them and that I had been being dead serious with them the whole time. This caused them to shutter further, sweat practically bleeding off their faces. 

The crowed that watched as my brother's life was damaged little by little, without helping him began to back away as they too were beginning to fear me_...Cowards_. I rose an eyebrow. " I am waiting."

Tala weakly pulled himself up from the ground. His eyes closed. His teeth gritted as the agonizing pain seared through him. " Please Kai I beg you, just let it all go. I am okay and killing them isn't worth the consequences." He explained his tone filled with complete hope and despair.

I starred down at my struggling brother. His words of warning forced my game face to slowly diminished. My eyes putting out, the flames as they returned to their icy state. I sighed. Thought slowly barging back into my mind. 

My brother was right as much as I wanted to kill the fools, it wasn't worth what would slowly follow it. There were too many witnesses. I would be, found out and sent to prison where as, my mom lose her life, and it would all be because of me. I would just have to make them pay another day. " Fine." I looked away from my brother to the bullies. " You should thank my brother as it is because of him that I shall spare your life from my blade." I began to walk off. 

First period lunch was ending and mine slowly beginning. I stopped halfway from the door that led into the school. " Oh you might want to call the nurse for him, I only grazed him but still you might want to get him checked and hear my warning, if anyone ever touches my brother again, I won't be so reluctant." I explained throwing the doors open, letting my image slowly die as the door shut.

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief that they were all still alive. The bullies ran to there leader who was still partially knock out, they all with what little strength they hadn't used being fearful picked him from the ground and ran off to find someone to treat him. 

The bell ringed, first period lunch was officially over.

I effortlessly pushed the doors opened which lead to the roof. The fresh air grazing through my thick blue hair. 

Although my outer exterior was normal and cold as I always was, on the inside I was in fear of me. I couldn't believe what I had almost done. I had never been that livid before. I had never so desperately wanted to take some ones life before. 

When I saw them torturing my helpless, well not completely but in my eyes, he was just a defenseless child and my brother. I couldn't bear to watch them spill the crimson liquids from his small body. I couldn't watch my brother go through all that agony again and that was when I broke. I wanted blood. I wanted them to die for beating my brother to a pulp; forcing him to feel the torture of being different, of having a heart, for having innocence. 

They were destroying him. When I watched them punch and kick Tala about the ground, a rush of emotion and terrifying memories fled back to me. Of when I was tortured for doing my training wrong. When I was, beaten until, bloody for showing too emotion. Last but not least the thought of my brother having to be crucified like I was, to be smacked around like trash for doing things he couldn't stop nor had any part of. I couldn't help myself not to want revenge on my brothers behave. 

I walked over to the edge of the building, starring over it I was able to see the juniors and seniors walk carelessly to there tables to eat their lunches and brag about their lives to there friends. The juniors and seniors were nothing like the freshmen and sophomores, they were less childish, not so loud and fights barely ever broke out. I had to admit though there was some pretty nasty fights but we never had as much as the freshmen. 

My senses caught onto something. I spun around quickly only to meet with Tyson, Rei and Max's happy faces. They were the closet people I had to friends though I would never admit it… never in a million years. I was cold to them at times but I had my reasons and they were good ones too. " Hey dude we thought we could find you up here." Tyson explained a smile plastered on his face. 

I was about to regard him but was, interrupted by aloud clanking sound. We all looked up to the sky only to see a giant jet over the top of the school. 

I sighed. "Oh on...Not again." I whispered shaking my head in irritation. I looked up at the jet. I gritted my teeth while narrowing my brows against my eyes. "What the hell do you guys want now?" I yelled.

"We brought you lunch." A definite male voice answered over what sounded like an intercom. 

I heaved. "Not this again, I thought I explained that I refuse to eat your food." I growled. They would never let me eat the school food. They would tell me something about how it was poisoned and that it would degrade my mind making my skills as an assassin lower. 

"You will not eat the schools food, It is poisoned and nasty looking and will ruin your mind and bodily functions and you know what that means don't you?" I nodded in annoyance, crossing my arms against my chest. I hit it right on the nail. The organization was so paranoid, though I too didn't like the looks of the school foods, but it was better then anything they could ever provide. 

" Dude what's the jet man doing now?" Tyson wondered. 

" What does this guy want from you Kai?" Rei asked. However, he wouldn't receive an answer to it as I just ignored him. 

The hatch of the jet opened, lowering down on barbed wire, a small bag. I knew what was in it too. They were giving me my lunch whether I liked it or not. " You will accept this food and enjoy it...Do I make myself clear?" The voice ordered. 

I rolled my eyes. " I will not eat your food, it's probably poisoned. I wouldn't put it past you." I informed, in a low serious tone. I wouldn't put it past them as I wouldn't put any dirty trick behind them. They were dirty boars after all. 

" Why would we do that?" 

" To get rid of me?" I retorted clearly irked at the man.

The barbed wire retracted back into the jet. A shaft opened in front of the hatch, letting loose a medium sized monitor. A picture of a man appeared on the screen, before him on a small table was my lunch. 

"Kai you should know we would never poison you, we need you and you know that." He picked up a pair of chopsticks taking a bite of the meal. " Mmm, good...See I have I killed over yet, now, eat that food and enjoy." He explained, the wire dropping the food into mid air. A mini parachute expelled from the lunch bag, drifting it safely into my arms. "Now eat up and remember you have a job to do after school." He reminded as the monitor returned to the jet as it took off swiftly away from the school. 

"Fine whatever." I groaned under my breath. I opened the bag pulling out a small white circular tub, attached to it was a letter. I pulled it off; it seemed to be stuck to the tub by tape. I pulled from the purple envelope a small letter. My eyes took across it like a squirrel as it flies from tree to tree. 

Hey, 

I snuck in your favorite food, Ramen when they weren't looking. I don't think it would be holy if you didn't have it. Besides, I was sure that you wouldn't trust theirs. It's, poisoned...Right. I hope you enjoy. 

See you around, 

Tala

My features remained bleak although I was grateful to Tala as I was just going to throw the food away. I didn't trust them as fare I could throw them. However, the food probably wasn't, poisoned as that annoying man was indeed right they needed me and most likely wouldn't try to kill me off until I had finished the bloody death list.

" Hey dude if you're not going to eat that...Do you mind if I take your place?" Tyson asked.

" Huh?" I smirked inwardly. Tyson was a regular idiot. He would do anything for food. It could sometimes be rather pathetic. I examined the rest of the contents in the bag. Nothing in there held anything to my liking. Then folded the bag up and tossed it over my shoulder at Tyson. " Knock yourself out." I said in a calming fashion.

Tyson laughed excitedly at the prospect of receiving free food. " Thanks dude!" 

I walked and sat down at the ledge of the school roof. My legs hanging freely over the edge of the ledge. Ignoring Tyson's thanks as I always did, I went on as my cold self, eating my food while paying them no attention. 

~|~

I stood from the ledge moving to the door of the school building to sit in the shade as the burning sun was beginning to annoy me. All the while moving there I did not look at them once. I could not show any caring for their friendship, as there are eyes everywhere, waiting for the chance to pierce me of life and the people I cared for. 

Rei and Max sat side by side, laughing at Tyson. The idiot had eaten too much food and now was complaining about it. Once he had gotten a hold of himself, their laughter seemed to seize.

Rei sighed in relief as he had almost laugh his lungs out." Hey Tyson, I can't come over to your house this weekend. I made plans with Mariah, I am sorry dude." Rei informed apologetically. 

Tyson didn't bother to sit up and look at Rei; he just began to moan once more in pain from an overload of food. " Oohh…Dude, That's all right but I still can't believe you're dating that scary woman." He groaned. 

Rei shook his head, chuckling, a grin piercing his lips. " It's better then dating Hilary. Now there's something that could give you nightmares." He retorted. 

Tyson's eyes opened wide, his right brow rose. " Dude that was cold." He said in astonishment. 

"So how did you and Hilary get together? I mean I never thought this day would ever come." Max interrupted. 

I leaned back against the door, which lead back into the school. I cracked my eyes open slightly. This was something I had to see an answer too, not that I cared or anything. I never really thought about it. However, being at school with Tyson and knowing what Hilary was like, I too couldn't believe that they were actually an item. Hilary was so damn annoying and well Tyson could be at sometimes but not as much as her, in my perceptive eyes, they were complete opposites.

Tyson began to wine. " I-don't-know.... One day we were at each others throats and the next minute she tells me to pick her up at seven." He explained. 

Rei began to giggle compassionately for him. " Dude if that's how it is-Then why don't you just break up with her?" 

Tyson began to groan. " I can't do that, I don't want to break her heart...Besides that doesn't work, I tried that once and she replied _'Okay so you can pick me up Monday at eight'_." He explained, lamentably. 

I closed my eyes. He was lying. 

I could sense it in the tone of his voice, could see it in how he moved, and I could see that his eyes were, completely, dilated. His story might ring truth but the break up part was a complete distortion. Tyson loved Hilary; he just didn't want them to know that. He was an idiot. You shouldn't let people tell you what to do but then again; I had no room to talk. I stood from the ground, readying to push the door open to enter the school building. 

Tyson sat up from the ground and spat." Hey Kai where are you going?" He asked curiously. 

I dropped my hand to my side. " The bell is going to ring soon." I said callously. 

The bell rung. I knew it would. I could sense it.

Tyson's mouth dropped, his blue orbs filling with astonishment. " Dude how did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

I ignored Tyson's questioning of me once more and pushed the door open, allowing it to shut uncontrollably behind me. 

Tyson starred on at me in disbelief. " Dude what's his problem?" 

Rei put a hand on Tyson's shoulder. " He's always like that but you know he likes us." Rei explained. 

~|~

I ambulated across the school courtyard. My head bowed to the ground. The school day was almost over; I only had two more classes, then my day, as a normal teenager would be over. Starting at 3:30, I would have to go back to being an assassin. My next victim was luckily a male who had no family. That little bit of knowledge would make things a somewhat easier for me. It still would be hard but not as hard as the ones, I had taken prior too him. 

" Did you hear about Hiwatari?" 

" Yeah he kicked those highlanders butts." 

" I know. He was planning on killing them all until Tala stepped in."

" Did you see what happened after the fight?" 

" What do you think that jet over the school had to do with Hiwatari?" 

" I heard that they were giving him medication so he wouldn't freak out again."

" That's stupid... I heard that he was part of some whacked out science experiment and they were coming by to make sure that he hadn't gotten out of hand yet."

Hearing the gossiping of me, I immediately walked towards them. I stood next to the crowd, cocking my head to the side. " No you're all wrong, I heard that it was the feds' coming to arrest him for knocking off people who talk too much. " I said sarcastically. 

The whole group jumped in fear, freezing in the places. One boy was brave enough but didn't show it too well as he stutter, facing me. " Um hi Kai...How are you doing?" he stammered. 

I could sense the fear in his voice as he spoke. People lately have seemed to be afraid of me. Most likely due to my out breaks. I would expect nothing less from my schoolmates, as sometimes I too feared me. However, it did not excuse them from talking about me behind my back. 

I didn't like to be, talked about. 

" Good, though, I don't if you will be?" I said, my expressions going into thought. " Hmm....I wonder." I would never truly hurt the kid, he hadn't done anything to tick me off to the point where I was about to break but a lesson needed to be, taught.

" So...Is it true about the feds' and you?" A kid asked, leaving the safety of the crowd. 

I narrowed my eyes. A sadistic smirk attached itself to my lips. " Oh yeah, didn't you hear about how I almost killed the Highlanders?" I said cuttingly. My reminder of earlier events struck fear into the group's eyes, but, I didn't know why. It wasn't as if they didn't now that one. " The feds' were just coming to tell me that if I kill someone one more time that I would go to jail...But you know what they don't know can't hurt anything." I explained. Although, while I said these things I began to easily fill with regret and didn't know why I let these words slip from me. 

I wasn't lying to them all. 

I was just joking around. 

Although, I don't know why…

Still I wasn't lying. 

My life is as I say.... Is like living in frozen blood bath of never ending sin…

The gossiping group began to dwindle slowly as people began to sneak away, for fear of losing their lives. " Well...Auh…That's cool well...Auh...See ya around Kai." The boy said as he and his group ran off. 

I shook my head. " Annoying." 

~ **_Tala ~ _**I watched my brother with amusement. Walking up closer, I placed a hand on his shoulder. Kai didn't seem the least bit bothered or startled by my gesture. 

" Did I just see you use sarcasm? Were you actually, being funny? Man well there's something you don't see everyday." I taunted. It was good to see him acting somewhat funny about his situation. That eased some of the tension that had been coursing through me since Kai almost lost it and almost killed the Highlanders at lunch. 

Kai moved away from me, letting loose my hand from his shoulder. " Be quiet Tala...You should know that I don't have humorous bone in my body." He explained bitterly. I sighed mentally. He was back to being cold again. I couldn't help but wonder where his entire humor went off to. 

I nodded. My lips baring a smirk. " Yeah you just keep telling yourself that." I retorted sarcastically. 

Kai waved to me over his shoulder. " Later." he said callously. 

I shook my head with a grinning smile. " See ya." I said, walking in the opposite direction to my next class. After I went to the nurse and got my wounds fixed, I went to class. I immediately ditched class for awhile, lying to my teacher to get a bathroom break just too see how Kai was doing. As fare as I could tell. Kai was doing all right and didn't seem to ticked or beating himself up over what had happened during my lunch period. Knowing that my brother was doing okay was enough to calm me for now. 

~|~

~ **_Kai ~ _**The bell ringed, letting it become, known that school was officially over. 

I walked out with the excited teens as they rushed out the door. I didn't want to go with them, but was, sort of pushed into it as once the bell ringed they were like a herd of wild elephants dragging along whatever got in their way. It was rather annoying. 

I stopped in front of the parking lot and was about to place my helmet back onto my head but my actions were canceled as Tyson, placed his arm around my neck. " So what's with these rumors I hear about you being a psycho killer?" Tyson asked curiously. " 'Cause it couldn't be true, you're as sweet as a kitten." he explained with good humor, elbowing me subtly.

I pushed him away. " It's none of your concern." I said fixating my helmet over my head.

Tyson sighed. " Fine...I guess I will see you later, I have to go to Kenny's now anyway?" He groaned.

I turned to face him. " Kenny?" I had never seen or met this person yet. Nor had I heard Tyson mention him before. 

Tyson took a deep breath and let it loose slowly. " Yeah, I thought I told you about him. He's a little disabled boy who loves computers. I have to visit him every so often because of too much detention, it's my punishment." 

Tyson jumped at Rei's voice. " Yeah but your sentence has been over for a week, you don't need to visit him again." He explained. 

Tyson sighed. " I know, I know, I just can't help liking the kid," He shook his head. " Whelp, I will see ya guys around." He said, walking off towards his blue truck.

I sat down onto my bike starting up the engine. Tyson was weird at times, but he had a good heart, which was why he reminded me of my brother. He and Tala were so much a like save that Tala wasn't as childish and rowdy as he was. 

Rei watched as Tyson got into his truck and then slowly turned to at me with a dopey smile. " I guess I will see you around too...If I don't meet with Mariah soon, she will have my head." He explained waking off, while waving goodbye. 

I watched callously as Rei left further from my sight. Once he was completely gone, in a calm cold-blooded manner. " You can come out now, Johnny." I informed. 

Johnny was a flaming red head that worked for the organization, he was the head of the spy division, that would watch me and make sure that I didn't do anything to betray them like my father had.

The red head came from out behind a big black van, his eyes baring vicious curiosity. " So why were you associating with them?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and scowled. " You people are the ones who told me to fake a normal life and if I am going to have one I need friends like any other kid. Besides I could care less about them." I assured. 

I had to act this way; I couldn't stand any more people being hurt because of me as that would be what would happen if I showed any liking towards them, friendship wise.

Johnny was sort of a yes man. If you tell him to jump, he does. If you tell him to bark he will. Therefore, if he knew that I actually thought of them as some sort of friends he would so quickly tell the balding freak, where as he would use it against me in threats. 

Johnny nodded. " Okay that's good...Well anyway I am supposed to remind you that you have an assassination assignment tomorrow, on David Twitty." He informed. 

I rose an eyebrow. " I thought I was suppose to make the kill tonight." At least that's what I had been, told last night and reminded by the man on the jet. 

Johnny shook his head while smirking. " They postponed it for tomorrow, which means you won't be going to school that day." He explained. 

I back out of the driveway, on my shiny black motorcycle. " Whatever." I said driving off at full speed into road. Postponed...Why, so I can be tortured with it more...Damn them_. _I thought callously. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

****

Author's Note: _Finally!_ I am glad that's over. This was a super long chapter and it took me forever to write. I love Tala and I thought it would be cool to put him in as Kai's brother. Yeah I know he is probably OOC but that is because he is Kai's brother and I wrote him in as how I thought he should react to things. Nevertheless, don't fret as the story progresses, he will go back to his smarty-pants self-righteous self.

****

Questions and Answers!

Q: How old is Kai?

A: Kai is 17 and started, as you found out in this chapter killing people at the age of 13 not six. He spent from his six year in training for assassinations and other things. 

Q: How old is Tala?

A; Tala is 15 years old. He has trained not as much as Kai and isn't obligated to kill people like him but does it anywise for Kai so he wouldn't go mad. 

See ya later, 

~ Hyperactive ~

# Cold-Heritage #


	3. 2: Paroxysm!

****

Disclaimer: I **do own** you Not **Beyblade**! (Weirdo!) (Yep!)

****

Authors Note: I am sorry for the slow update I just got the Final Fantasy X-2 video game for Christmas and haven't been able to put it down. I hope everyone else had a great Christmas or a great whatever your holiday is. 

But I guess I should say...**HAPPY NEW YEARS, 2004, YEAH **

Note: I don't know why I did this but I just going to warn you before hand, I wrote the second to the last person's point of view of this story in a witnesses point of view. I am guessing that I didn't want it in Kai's. I just wanted to warn you all so you wouldn't be confused. 

Okay now lets move onto the fiction andif any of you bare any questions on anything in this fiction please feel free to ask and I will certainly answer. 

****

.

.

.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two: Paroxysm! 

__

Don't turn away. I pray you've heard the words I've spoken.  
Dare to believe for one last time and then I'll let the darkness cover me.  
Deny everything, slowly walk away to breathe again on my own 

****

---Disturbed, Believe, Darkness.

****

___________________________________________________________________________

.

.

.

__

I've watched him grow up...Even when he was taking away, I still watched him. Though he never knew nor could he sense me as I concealed me from him. People talk about an outburst of emotion, how your emotions are what save you from total devastation and make you stronger in life. However, for Kai this would be a total deception. He seems to think that his emotions are what destroy him and everyone else around him but if this is so, then why even when he is, stoic are they still hurting.

One could never accuse their emotions for their problems. I would call it denial. He was, in denial blaming his feelings for his pain inside but it's ignoring the pain that would get him in trouble. Sometimes the greatest pain is what leads you to freedom. 

The one disposition I would consider dangerous to one's health is his cold temperament. I wished he would lose it but then again I kind of didn't as it seemed to me that being dispassionate seemed to be the only way he could bare his capture days with the organization. Still being cold and quiet won't save you from everyone…And most definitely not yourself... 

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan, January 9

~ _Kai ~ _It was early dawn and I was still sitting down on my bed, digging through a wooden box -subtly but with my full concentration. But periodically my concentration would break and I'd feel the concern I tried so hard to dissimulate start to eat at me. 

I wasn't allowed to go to school today but if I wasn't there, how was, I to watch over my brother. I looked up at Tala who seemed to be glaring down at me. " It's like I said, I won't be joining you for school today." I explained and then went back to rooting through the box. 

Tala growled through his gritted his teeth. " What the hell...Why not?" He asked. 

His constant interrogation of me was beginning to annoy me as I callously glanced up at him. " Because, They postponed my kill for today." I explained. 

I had told him four times before telling him the truth that I had fallen ill but he wouldn't believe me. I didn't really want to tell him the truth, it would spare him the grief, but Tala just wouldn't quit hounding me for it.

Tala's eyes opened wide, his fiery orbs frowned in worry. " Damn they changed the date for today! I thought you were to take care of it yesterday?" He stated. 

I shook my head and sighed. " Nope, they expanded the time, making me have to wait a full day." I explained. 

I bowed my head going back to looking through my box. It was, filled with fake security cards, birth certificates, and licenses. The person I would take out today happened to be in Kyoto where as I am in Tokyo; I would need a new license to make it over the border into that town. 

I didn't want to give them my real license as what if I somehow was, caught in the middle of the kill or even afterwards. The organization sure wouldn't help me. I would be, put in jail so fast with a murder change and from their God only knows what would happen. I am sure all hell would break loose. I never got why I needed a license to make it over the border, as it wasn't as if I was a foreigner trying to pass through to another country. The only thing that I knew was that something happened years ago and because of it, many laws had to change. 

" Damn them, I know they did this on purpose." He growled, clenching his fists tightly in anger. 

Flopping the papers back into the box, I looked up to meet with Tala's livid features. " Well there's nothing we can do about it now…Just get over it and move on with life." I explained monotonously. 

Tala fell recklessly, down next to me; the bed shook measurelessly as he did so. " I guess...Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked, ready and willing to do so. 

Shaking my head subtly, I shut my eyes. The truth was, I did want him to stay with me, though I could never ask him to. He needed to live the most normal life he could and he couldn't do that waiting at home for me to come back. Besides, this mission would happen after school, I couldn't ask him to wreck his day for nothing. " That's all right...You just go to school." I whispered. 

Tala glared at me skeptically. " Are you sure?" 

Opening my eyes, I nodded. " Yeah... " 

" All right then, I guess I will see you around." He said heading for the door but stopped halfway. " Oh and… be careful...Don't slip up." He mocked, walking stealthily out the door. 

He did that to me a lot...poke fun at me. I knew why too, he was trying to lighten up the moment, too bad it rarely worked. I went back to my work, looking for my license. I had millions of these to go through as I had one for every country and place in this world. It was rather annoying after a while as it took forever to find the one I was looking for at the time.

In somewhat frustration, I shoved the box harshly towards the ground, and stood from my bed in the process. Then walked over to my coat rack, taking my leather trench coat from it, and wrapped it around my barren body. 

I couldn't take it anymore, it was so stupid, I probably lost it anyway, and I just couldn't stand looking for it anymore. You could call it a quick impulse or whatever; I just wasn't going to look for it now, maybe later. 

I walked over to my desk that was at the right from my bed against the wall. Opening the drawer, I took out a plain white medium sized bottle and took from the bottle two oval shaped pills. I wanted to sleep. I needed it. I didn't know why but I did. Usually I only used tranquilizers for after I made a kill, but this time I had to make an exception. I guess I was rather becoming addicted to taking them, as I loved how they calmed me from my pain. 

Once I had gotten what I needed from the bottle, I placed it back into the drawer and lay down on my bedspread. I closed my eyes and dropped the pills into the center of my mouth and swallowed them quickly.

Slowly after taking the pills, I was, rendered unconscious.

~+~+~+~+~

****

~Tala ~ I walked out the door of my first period class, algebra, and went on my way towards my lunch period. I didn't really want to come too school today; I rather of stayed home with Kai. It wasn't as if school held, any vital importance for me, like Kai I had already learned all of this in my training. 

I didn't receive all the training that Kai did; I didn't do any emotive training or sword training. All I knew was all types of martial arts. I pushed the door open, which lead to the food court. I wasn't really; hungry either that function within me that tells me when to eat just didn't feel like talking.

"Hey Tala." a voice called out from behind. 

I waved over my shoulder. In a drone like fashion, "Hey Tyson." I greeted, not really thinking about why he was in my lunch period. 

All I could think about was how Kai was doing; I hated when they made him do assassinations, why couldn't they force me to do some. For some reason they never ask me, the only time I made a kill was when I could convince Kai to let me, which rarely happened. 

"Dude how'd ya know it was me?" He asked in surprise. "You and Kai are so freaky that way...It's like your psychic." 

I nodded. " Yeah maybe." I said in a trance like manner. " So what are you doing here? This isn't your lunch period." I asked, finally. The thought was very passive, but if I didn't say something quick, Tyson would start babbling on about the most stupid of things. 

Tyson yawned. " Well, I have detention during my lunch period so I've been forced to eat with you freshy people." He explained, mockingly.

Freshy people? 

Ugh. 

Tyson could be so annoying sometimes not to mention retarded. Sometimes I wondered why Kai would even consider hanging around him - it seemed like a waste of time- and since most of the time you try to talk to him, it's like trying to have a conversation with a wall. I just guessed that maybe there was something Kai saw in him that I didn't as to me it was pointless. "So, where is Kai today?" He asked. 

"He didn't come to school today, he got ill." I falsified. I couldn't tell him the truth and never would. Kai would be so mad at me. Besides Kai had told me before he coughed up the truth that he was ill so acting sick wouldn't be such a big deal as it was already planned by him. 

" Dude that sucks...Though I never imagined Kai would ever get sick." Tyson replied in utter amazement and compassion at the same time.

I nodded. " Yeah."

" Too bad big bros. gone and their is no one left to protect you." A piggish voice mouthed from behind. 

Ugh. I stopped in the middle of the courtyard, turning around with a mocking smile. "Yeah. Well, he would be here right now but he's at home cooling off as _mom_ forced him to go to anger management as he kind of went mad since he didn't get to tare ya to shreds." I scoffed, recalling the time yesterday when Kai almost killed them. But I felt dumb now as I just created a new problem for Kai. By tomorrow, everyone will think he has some freakish temper problems. "But of course they let him go on good behavior. I thought he was faking purity but he wasn't as he said that you weren't worth his time anyway. I believe he said...'_ I could have a better time punching a chain link fence, at least it hits back_'." I informed sarcastically.

He growled. "How dare you!" He yelled. "I am going to wreck you so bad that not even your own mother will recognize you." He barked viciously. 

My eyes grew dark. How dare he mention my mother's name in the same sentence with pain! Now, normally I would never hurt someone who was weaker then me but he crossed the line this time when he brought up my mother. I scowled, bringing my fist into the bullish leader's stomach sending him back a few feet. 

I jumped back from him. " Don't you ever include my mom in your filthy sentences." I growled. My mom did not deserve this kind of dishonor. I wouldn't let him get away with that, even if I had to break my code for a few seconds. 

" Dude that was cool, I never saw it coming." Tyson laughed, walking off with me. 

I had gotten in one good punch on the sorry loser of a bully and that was all I was going to do. I still held my code somewhat during that battle; I still wouldn't get into a major fight with him. My thoughts turned to flames as a cold somewhat wet arm grasped tightly around my throat jerking me back a bit.

Tyson stopped turning slowly around, his countenance, somewhat jarred. " Hey what are you doing?" He asked.

" Did you think I would let you get away with punching me?" The bully asked, cutting off my circulation making it hard for me to breathe. It felt like someone put hot barbed wire around my neck and pulled it easily through the skin and bone, it was painful. 

I gagged subtly trying to get out a few choice phrases. " No I didn't...'Cause I didn't think your puny brain would know how to." I choked. I then grasped my hand around the bully's arm and threw him over my shoulder landing him harshly into the rough dirt ground. 

" Dude I thought you don't like to fight?" Tyson reminded. 

I smirked, starring down at the bully. " It's not fighting unless I beat him up...All I did was remove him from my neck." I explained walking away towards the food court so I could eat lunch, leaving Tyson in utter awe. " I will see ya around Tyson." I said, saluting him over my shoulder. 

~+~+~+~+~

The bell rang. School was officially over for today. 

The fiery ball of light from above, with blazing rays, struck down melting away at my smooth skin forcing me to sweat as I ran out the school doors heading straight for home. I needed to know if Kai was okay, if he had made the kill yet. Kai didn't tell me when he had to make the kill save that the assassination was, changed from yesterday to today. He always was short with information never telling the full story. He was trying to shield me from the repulsive details...

The jerk… 

I ran down the sidewalk trying to get too my bright red motorcycle as I had parked at the very end of the school parking lot. I needed to get off the school premises as quickly as possible because if I could I would like to make it home before Kai left. 

I stared down at the paved ground not paying attention to where I was going, which was a mistake on my part. A dark wide shadow spread across the smooth cement, I slowly looked up curiously only to meet with the bully I recently had a grudge match with… I smiled. It was a miracle that the bully was back on his feet. 

" Hey Tala, where are you going in a rush? Trying to get away from school before I beat you down into ground?" He asked, mockingly.

My smile grew into a smirk...he didn't know how wrong he was." Hey you actually got off butt. I heard when a cow falls on its back it can't get up again." I scoffed. It was so fun to pick on the lower breed of man...especially the ones who can't remember their own names. However, as much as I wanted to stick around and play; I had greater matters to attend. I bit down on my lip, by the look on the bully's face that probably wouldn't happen for some time. 

The boy growled. " How dare you make fun of me...Are you looking for a death wish?" He asked. 

I placed my pointer finger to my chin, allowing my expressions to go into a state of thought. " Hmm....No....Wait! Was I? Nope...or wait a minute...No.… forget it... I lost what I was going to say. " I explained thoughtfully. " And since I can't remember, I think I will just go now." I said running through the bullies. 

" No you don't." He roared taking a concealed knife from underneath his long sleeved shirt. My eyes widened, noticing the knife too late as it, quickly pierced the thick flesh of my chest and through my ribcage a few inches away from where my heart resided. I writhed while cringing at the same time as the bully automatically jerked the knife side to side against my tattered flesh until it came loose from my body. 

I stuttered backwards on my feet, my right hand over my wound. I looked down at the new injury that owned my body as the sticky crimson liquid slowly seeped through my shirt to the point where it covered my hand in a solid gooey red. My countenance went into shock over the fact that I didn't see his knife, as I should've known it was there or even been able to avoid it after it was, drawn. My thought pattern was, too scrambled to think straight that I never saw it coming. I looked up at the bully, my eyes narrowing in disgust. " Hey that was cheap shot. What kind of idiot are you? You can't do that and expect everyone to respect you as a great bully." I said still joking around, although I was in complete and utter pain. I had never been, stabbed before, this was the first as usually I was attentive to these things but I had screwed up royally this time. 

The bully with a victorious smile, sauntered over to me. "Then I'll just be the bully every one fears and loathes. Either way is fine to me. However, in being the cheap bully I am, I think I am going to have more fun with you." He said punching me in the face and then an upper cut into the gut. I fell gradually to the ground in pain, holding stomach as I did so. " It's what you get for messing with me." He said spitting on me as he walked away, his group each taking a turn in kicking me as they passed by. 

I painfully wiped the spit from my face ignoring my pain...Saliva, how disgusting. 

~+~+~+~+~

****

~ Kai ~ I slept restlessly as not even the small amount of tranquilizers I took was enough to calm me. My body was asleep, yes, but my mind and soul wouldn't shut down that easily. The torments and cries that I so desperately wanted to leave behind, by using the powers of tranquilizers, just wouldn't work this time. I should've taken a bigger quantity and then maybe I could sleep peacefully. 

Slam. 

Boom. 

My eyes shot open like quicksilver as the sounds easily made their way into my mind set. I looked over to the small night table next to my bed, at my alarm clock; the time was 3:50 P.M. " Damn." I cursed beneath my breath. I forced myself from the bed; I had slept in too late. With all the nightmares I had while sleeping, I would've thought I'd been up by now. I walked out the door shutting it slowly behind me, and down the straightway, narrow hallway. The hallway was plainly white, you almost felt like you were in prison or in a mental institution. The way it was, built, you felt trapped.

A light at the end of the hallway let me know that I had almost reached the living room. It had almost slipped my mind, as I was too worried about sleeping into late but the time I was supposed to go and murder Mr. David Twitty was at hand. I would worry about it later though, I was still curious as to what the sounds I heard were all about. Judging by how they sounded, I figured that Tala had finally made it home from school. However, just for assurance I kept my mind open to all possibilities. 

Coming into the living room, I soon felt a sharp hand pierce through my stomach as I saw my brother lying bloody on the couch. I ran stealthily over to him, an unusual worried look on my face. " Tala what happened?" I asked kneeling down by his side. " Did they do this to you?" I asked, referring to the bullies I had the opportunity of meeting and almost killing yesterday.

Tala sat up on the couch, shaking his head while slowly wincing from the pain. " No.…It's nothing...I tripped and fell down the stairs is all." He moaned taking breathers in between sentences.

My eyes grew shady. My brother was lying to me. I could tell. I was, trained to tell. He shouldn't lie to me. " You're lying. What really. Happened?" I grounded inquisitively. My features became livid awaiting Tala's answer. I knew what the truth was already but just to be sure, I needed to hear it from his mouth.

His black 'n blue eyes cracked open slowly while he struggled to breathe, his hand grasping a mesh of fabric that was the couch. " Just leave it alone, nothing happened." He said struggling for air. 

I stood up from the couch and bowed my head. " It's not nothing… Do you call a badly broken rib, and a stab wound to the chest, nothing? They did this to you and now they shall pay." I growled, in a calm vicious manner. I lifted my gaze to my brother, Tala's eyes opened wider as he noted that I was wearing my game face. I let them get away with it before for Tala's sake but this time they wouldn't be so lucky. I turned from Tala tarring out of the house at breakneck speed.

" No come back!" Tala shouted as loud as he could only to be recoiled with more pain. 

~+~+~+~+~

I stormed off ducking away into the shadows away from the slowly dwindling sun, my eyes fuming with rage and anger I was beyond, ticked. This time nothing would stop me for committing cold blood murder and I didn't want to. I had thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told them that they would die if they ever touched my brother again, it looked like my threat had fallen on death ear. I didn't bother taking my motorcycle as I didn't see the point, it wasn't as if I wanted a quick escape.

I ran down the alleyways that were not fare from my house, which lead to the organization. They had connected the two so they could keep permanent watch on me, too bad they weren't here to watch me and possibly stop me from doing something I shouldn't. Although, I knew they wouldn't care, if anything they would be thrilled.

I picked up my pace, jumping leaps, and bounds to get to, them. They needed to pay. This time every sin they committed would go punished instead of not. I came to an abrupt stop as I heard a wailing scream. In curiosity, I made a right down an alley of some rundown building. I shook my head at what I saw; the bullies that had recently attacked my brother were now taking on some pitiful girl. I walked out of the murkiness into what little light there was, left from the sun, a smirk stealing away at my cold lips. " What you couldn't take me on, you couldn't take my brother on...So you had to go and pick on something weaker?" I scoffed in disgust at the sight before me. 

The bullies all gasped looking up from their prey to me. Their leader began to chuckle, holding the scared girl in his grasp. " Awe look who came to join us...It's the pip-squeaks brother coming out to play. What you didn't get enough yesterday?" He jeered. 

I cocked an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. " Was that supposed to be funny? 'Cause I didn't get it as it seems to me you're the one who didn't get enough." I paused, my game face devouring my skepticism. " I thought I warned you what would happen if you touched my brother again? Did you have earwax in your ear or did you not care that I threatened your life? I asked stoically.

The bullies began to laugh the girl who looked to be about my age shuttered in fear. " Awe you must be joking, you take my life. I let you off easily yesterday and if you looking for a fight I would be happy to oblige." He explained.

My eyes narrowed practically colliding with my sadistic grin. " Huh. Good, I've been itching for a fight but I tell you now it won't last long." I retorted, egging the bully on, causing him to become more angered. 

" You think so?"

I nodded, my eyes slowly donning upon the frightened girl. " Yeah but first you must put the girl down." I commanded, my tone nothing but lifeless. 

The big headed bully held her high in the air. " You mean this girl?" I nodded. The bully just laughed. " I don't think I will." 

I didn't want to take out the bully when there was a fraction of a chance that she could be, caught in the crossfire. I would have to forget about murdering them for now as I had a witness. I also didn't want to do that in front of her innocent eyes. I knew she was, innocent by the feel she had as she screamed in pain, and how she looked as the bully flung her about the air, she was innocent and I had no right to taint her. The bullies needed to pay though and I would continue to make them but not with the ultimate price rather something little less then that. But that bully didn't want to bend to my will...He would pay for that too. 

I put my hand over his shoulder and in blinding light disappeared from their sight. Their leader the big mouth looked in all directions in fear and shock. " Where did he go?" He wondered but he didn't have to wait long as soon after he felt a sharp blade grazing across hit neck, drawing a thin amount of blood but not enough to kill him. He looked over his shoulder only to see me glaring at him with hardened features. 

" How did you do that?" He asked fearfully. 

I spit off to the side. " I am a master of all jitsu and kata's." I explained. " Now dropped the girl before I end your life." I threatened. 

The bully quickly dropped the girl to the ground, placing his hands up in the air as if to surrender. The girl backed away from them, trying too slowly moving away from where the action seemed to be taking place. 

I turned away from him as I had more, important things to do. I had a job that had to be, taken care of soon and could bare no error. I slowly walked away, they were lucky for now but someday when I got another chance I would make them pay. " I shall spare your lives for now." I informed, putting my sword back into its scabbard that was, concealed away inside my trench coat on my back. 

The leader growled through his gritted teeth. " I won't let you get off that easy Hiwatari!" The bully yelled charging after me, pulling out his concealed mini knife in the process.

I didn't pay him mind and kept walking forward until he was closing in on me. Within minutes a light flashed through the bully's eyes, when all thought and knowledge returned to him he found that I had stopped his onslaught with one finger. Just as he was about to stab me through the back, I put my hand behind me raising a finger stopping the blade in its place. But this little charade didn't go without it's consequences however, they were minor not of any real harm, just a little poke to the finger. I brought my finger to my face, starring as the crimson liquid slowly drizzled down my finger. Placing my thumb over my pointer, I slowly rubbed the sticky contents away. I hated blood, I didn't like the sight of it or even it's smell, It disgusted me.

I turned around gradually to face off with the scared countenance of the one who dared to strike me. I starred at him impassively; but the fires of Hades still burned within me. " You shouldn't have done that, now you pay." I said. Jumping in the air, I kicked him in the face, quickly wrapping my legs around the pig heads over sized neck. I then in the midst of a back flip sent the guy flying over me. His back smashed into the rundown, brick of building wall and consequently he was, rendered unconscious. 

I turned to meet with the rest of the group who seemed to be, immobilized by fear. " See yeah...Oh and once he wakes up, tell him if he isn't extra nice to Tala there will be consequences." I explained, walking off into the chilling dimness, away from the dwindling lights of the sun. 

The young girl looked on in utter shock, shaking it off she realized that her hero was leaving. " Wait! I never got your name..." It was too late, as he was gone like that. " Or to thank you." She finished. 

~|~

Coming to my home, I busted through the door heading through the living room trying to get to my living corridors. I hadn't yet let my anger go towards the bullies which was sort of a good thing as I didn't seemed to have any kind or gentle emotions left in me. It would make things easier when I made my kill. Walking down the obscured hall, I came closer to my bedroom door only to come face to face with Tala. 

Tala glared at me suspiciously. " What did you do Kai?" He asked, almost in slight concern but you never would have guessed it from his cold features. 

I pushed Tala out of my way. I didn't want to explain myself to him nor did I really want to talk about it. " That's not your concern." I said in a cool and collected fashion. 

Coming to my door I accessed my corridors and slammed the door in Tala's face. I had things to take care of; I was beginning to run late for my duty, to kill Mr. David Twitty. Like all the others I had slaughtered, I didn't know how this man could be a threat but I had long ago learned not ask questions. I walked over to my spilt box of papers and cards. Kneeling down to the ground, I sorted through them finishing what I had started and even still as my door harshly opened. 

" Did you kill them Kai?" Tala asked, but I kept silence. " I told you to leave it alone. Why couldn't you do that?" He asked, coming up behind me. I wasn't, in the least fazed by his words, and just kept on as I had been. My hands slowly stopped looking through all the junk, gradually picking up a card in the process. I had found it; I didn't lose it after all. Standing up, I ignored my brother and walked out the door.

However, Tala still didn't leave me alone as he growled following behind me. " Answer me Kai!" He yelled through his clamped teeth. 

I, at my brother's harsh tone stopped in my place and stared down at the floor. " I did nothing that would jeopardize my mission and now I am leaving." I said proceeding to walk away. If I didn't answer my brother, I would be leaving him in curiosity and worry. Although, I was in a completely heartless mood, I still didn't want to do that to him. 

" Why are you leaving? Is it time for the assassination?" He asked still following behind me. 

I ignored his questions and walked out the front door, again shutting it in Tala's face. It was night now and the moons cold presence froze into my already cold blood stream making it freeze over further. I would make the kill tonight and I would do it without hesitation. Deep down below the frost of my heart, I could hear myself screaming for me to stop. But after watching my brother bleed once more shattering my vow to pieces again, the anger inside of me boiled to a point I hadn't seen in along time. I walked over to my bike, hopping on top of it I didn't bother to wear my helmet and just started the engine up driving quickly out of the driveway. Tarring out down the street, I left the road behind him in flames as the soft cement began to melt after me. 

I drove my motorcycle through the crossing line, which led me directly into Kyoto. So fare I had made it into Kyoto with little trouble, usually I would get stopped and asked for my license and registration at the crossing line but it looks as if I got lucky this time. It was somewhat weird too as I had been speeding the whole time. I should've at least been giving a speeding ticket. To me it looked like the police were on another donut break, this meant that they wouldn't be around for a while. It was actually somewhat good news as I had panned my kill to be somewhat out in the open. In this mission, I would have to be extra careful in making sure I had no witnesses. The police not being around would just make my position much easier. 

I eyes narrowed as I took in my surroundings. I was closing in on my target position. Looking down at my wristwatch I denoted that the period in, which the assassination was supposed to be completed, was, drawing closer too. 

I jerked my motorcycle to the right pulling into a dark alley. Shutting my engine down I parked my motorcycle against the wall. I didn't worry about any one stealing my motorcycle as I had the keys and my bike was impossible to hot wire. Therefore anybody who was dumb enough to try to steal it would just be wasting their time and mine. In addition, nobody would be able to move it as it weighs with all the extras on it as big as an elephant and a horse. Moreover, this murder wouldn't take long and I would be back for it soon. 

I walked through the dark alley coming out the other side and met with a series of clubs. My eyes scanned across each of them until they fell upon a medium sized club, at the top of it in bold blue glowing letters it read '_ Maidens Peak!'_. I had seen this club before as I had made another kill here recently. Maidens Peak was a teenage hang out some adults would go there to but it was, made to the teens. They would hold all types of singing contests. I believe they called it '_Spit or Swallow_' if you were spit you lost and if you were swallowed you won. It sounded lame to me but it was how it truly was there and to the teens all the rage.

The man I was supposed to kill, Mr. David Twitty, He usually hanged out at this club. From what I had learned about him, he was just a young man about in his early twenties, he came here every day after college for relaxation. 

He should be coming out of there any moment now. I silenced my thoughts, watching out of the corner of the club as the door slowly opened to reveal my target. I spit off to the side, walking out of the murkiness to spill the blood of the innocent once more. However, this time it didn't bother me so much, I was still looking for blood from what happened earlier that day with my brother. Most of the reason why I didn't care was, because I broke my vow twice to Tala. I was angry which complied with my insane training I endured as a kid made my heart freeze over more, along with my morals. 

I tapped on the man's shoulder backing away as he quickly turned to face me. Staring into my eyes he noted my impassive look, which caused him to become somewhat frightened. David looked at me with suspicion. " W-What do you want?" He stammered in question. 

I placed my pointer finger to my lips. " Shhh." I whispered and then I evaporated from sight leaving the man in shock. He wasn't like that for long as soon David felt a warm but cold hand around his mouth and a blade to his throat. " You shouldn't talk...It could lead to trouble." I explained sadistically. 

The man began to shiver within my grasp and I didn't care. It was as if I was gone leaving behind only the dispassionate and scary parts which held no qualities of the real me. It was as if I wasn't there anymore.

****

~ Female Witness ~ I walked with my head bowed down the dark streets of Kyoto, my long brunet hair wavering in the wind. The air around me was so frigid; I could feel it pressing my flesh becoming numb with every strenuous touch the air made against my open skin. The cold wind seemed to find every crack and gap in my garments. I wore a long purple sweater with cut off sleeves and some shorts, I wasn't prepared for this cold night, The winter was coming too soon. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to find what little warmth I had left. 

I had been looking around for him, the one who had saved me hours before hand. I didn't know why I wanted to find him so bad. It wasn't like he did anything special for me, but for some reason that I wished would just go away, I didn't feel right not thanking him for saving my life. I was normally strong no one ever picked on me and lived to speak about it but today was different I felt lifelessly spent and didn't really care what happened to me.

I had been having a bad day; my boyfriend had just broken up with me humiliating me completely. Men...I hated them. To me, the world would be better off without them, which is why I couldn't believe I had spent the rest of the day looking for my hero of the night.

I sighed. " You should give up, you're not going to find him." I growled beneath my breath, the air escaping my mouth automatically turning to frost. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore, I was stupid, I had no way of knowing where he would be, at or even his name. Therefore, how could I ever expect to find him and thank him? 

I shook my head of the thoughts coming to a decision that should have been, made at the beginning. I was going home, giving up my futile search. My home was located in Kyoto, I had been visiting Tokyo, as that was were my boyfriend had moved too, but I had been slowly yet reluctantly moving back towards home. I wanted to thank him for saving me from a near death experience but it didn't look like possibility for today. 

I slowly lifted my gaze up from the slicked with ice ground only to witness something I wished I hadn't. My eyes grew wide with terror; my breathing began to stammer as my body shuttered with fear. 

There was so much blood...

**__**

~ Kai ~ It was, time to end the mans innocent life forever and as much as my true self was screaming from the inside for me to stop and think about what I was doing…. My newly hardened fake self wouldn't allow it. It was like I was turning into two different people their was Kai Hiwatari and their was 'The Shadow of Death', which I greatly represented as I carved my medium sized blade into the flesh of the mans jugular. The blood slowly but in a quick fashion drizzled out down his neck. David's breathing viciously became, cut off as he gasped for air. I dropped my hand from the man's mouth, allowing the lifeless body to fall carelessly to the ground as if it were a piece of garbage. 

I knelt down to the body, somewhat regretting what I had done deep in my heart, but the shadow remained as I looked at the lifeless corps before me. I was going to say something to the corps but stopped as my senses caught onto something I should've felt in the beginning but in my distraught disposition, I sourly missed it. My eyes narrowed as I heard strange breathing sounds that did not belong to me. At breakneck speed, I jumped from the ground turning around in the process. My eyes opened wide, filling with jarred emotions I hadn't yet experienced before. My old Hiwatari self-coming back to me, the shadow that I so despised disappeared. My eyes fell upon the body on the ground and a whole bunch of devastating thoughts crammed through my mind. I looked up at the one who seemed to be, immobilized. Had she seen me do this? I didn't know what to do, but then when did I ever?

**__**

~ Female Witness ~ My body wouldn't allow me move, I became idle to what I had just witnessed. I had never seen so much blood come from, one person, except for that one time so long ago. This would the second time I have had someone killed in front of me. The man, who committed the crime, stepped from the shadows revealing him to me. I was, really blown away now. My eyes opened wide with devastation. The murder of this innocent life was the same person who saved me from having mine ended. How ironic was that? Within the fear I seemed to be, trapped, I took one step backwards as he walked forward towards me but couldn't seem to go any further. 

My supposed to be hero of the night stopped before me. " Did you see me?" He asked, his voice almost sounded if he was hopping my answer would be no. 

I couldn't bring myself to speak, my throat was cut off from my head, I couldn't get the words out even if I wanted to. My body began to ache from all the fearful shuttering I had been doing. 

He put his hand over my shoulder causing me to become startled as he did so. He looked me deep in the eyes as if he was trying to look deep in my soul for his answer. " Look I won't hurt you.... Now tell me did you see me?" He asked in a deep callous tone. By his tone how could he expect me to believe, if I told him that I saw him murder that poor man, that he wouldn't do the same to me? 

I couldn't bring myself to answer him as I didn't know whether to tell him the truth and besides I for some reason still seemed to be unable to talk straight. " I-a-I-a..." I stammered. Well at least I got myself away from the mute button, I didn't like not being able to speak as it felt sort of funny and I felt stupid in front him. 

His eyes narrowed as he grasped my hand dragging me along with him much to my surprise. I wanted to pull away but couldn't seem to muster the strength to do so. " I'll just take that as a yes." He informed.

I took this time to take in his appearance, as I hadn't had much time to do so. He had blue hair, that seemed almost like ice, frozen ice only found in the middle of Alaska and it seemed to stand on air. I figured from his outfit that his favorite color must be black and or blue, which seemed interesting, as those were mine. He was medium height but taller than me. I had seen his countenance, he seemed so complex, like there was something always going through his head that never had to do with anything he was in the middle of doing. His eyes seemed to me too always be hard and cold as if he had a tough life. I wasn't sure if my guesses were true; but then again, I am a good judge of character. 

I didn't know how I got into think about him this way. Why should I care about who he is or about his life? It wasn't like it was of grave importance to me...But then there was that one moment when his eyes seemed to unfreeze it was brief but it was there. It happened when he saw me standing before him in fear, it happened when he thought I saw him make his kill. However, I couldn't help but wonder, why he seemed to be so scared and surprised but I only saw that in a blink of the moment as they immediately went back to ice. He was a very weird character. " Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously. 

I was getting tired of thinking and tired of running. In addition, there was that little factor that I didn't know where I was going, which rather irked me. I didn't like not knowing things. " Be quiet." He commanded stoically. He wasn't big on passionate speech, I thought angrily. I wanted to know where we were going and I wanted to know now. 

Pulling my arm from his grasp, I slowly backed away from him. He stopped in his place but didn't turn to face me; he just sat there as if he was suddenly, turned to stone. " If you're not going to tell me where you are taking me then I won't be accompanying you." I explained, crossing my arms. 

" Who says you get to decide?" He asked but it seemed more like he was making a statement and not asking a question.

My brows furrowed. " What?" I asked and was about to speak further when he suddenly lifted me from the ground over his shoulders. What was he trying to pull? " Put me down!" I demanded.

" I said you don't get to decide." He explained almost seeming to become; irritated by me though his tone was as impassive as ever. If he wasn't going to put me down when I asked I would just force him to. I was champion of the boxing team. Girls weren't, allowed to participate, well that's just what the boys' say but I joined anywise and now am the champion. I was able to beat up all the boys in my school. I hoped that that class would come in handy today. Taking my hands into fist, I began to beat them against his backside. With all the heavy forces of my punches, he didn't seem to even flinch or even become bothered by it. 

" Put me down...Now!" I shouted. 

" Shut up and be quiet." He growled. 

He didn't seem to enjoy it when I would scream. I ginned a devilish smile; an idea had come to me. " If you don't put me down right now I swear I'll scream so loud. Then everyone will come out of their houses to see what's going on." I threatened. Much to my surprise he had finally listen to me and sat me down too, bad I found out his real reason wasn't because of me. 

" Get on now." He commanded. I could tell right now that he was a real bossy person, almost like a control freak. I shuttered mentally, what was I getting myself into? I wondered starring at his beautiful motorcycle. At least he had good taste in vehicles. I didn't really want to get on the machine as I was scared to find out where he was planning on taking me but then again, what choice did I have? He certainly wouldn't give me one. 

I sighed. " Whatever." I said in irritation. He was beginning to get on my nerves with all his commands. I threw myself over his bike while crossing my arms over my chest. " There I did it are you happy now?" I asked. 

He ignored me, proceeding to hand me his black shiny helmet. " Put this on." He ordered. 

I growled through my clamped teeth, taking the helmet from him. " Do this do that, are you always this bossy?" I asked fixating the helmet on my head. Nevertheless as I had suspected he just ignored me completely and started up his engine. Talking to him was like talking to a brick fence. It just stands there doing it's own thing with no regard for others, annoying. 

" Unless you want to fall off my bike and crack your head open...I suggest you hold onto me." He informed. This time he sounded more like he was trying to warn me instead of commanding... That was how I liked it. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly. It was a good thing I decided to listen to him because as soon as he pushed the gas down his bike jerked forward, throwing me into him then backwards, throwing me almost from the bike as he had predicted. I was now completely thankful for his kind warning but still I thought of him as a complete louse. 

**__**

~ Kai ~ The deep chilling wind rustled through my thick mesh of blue hair and the leather fabric of my coat. I was, glad that I wore my trench to sleep in as how angry I was, I would've left without it and then would've frozen to death. My first and only mistake in making a kill had found me today it was this girl. I didn't see her coming until it was too late. The shadow of darkness had taken me once more and didn't allow me to care or think thoroughly. All that went through my mind was how I was going to kill that man, I thought it down to every gory detail but never once thought if any one would possibly be around to witness my onslaught. Truth is I didn't really care at that point in time. 

I could recall all the numbing feelings in my heart and then afterwards, all the sorrow and regret. While in the midst of my assassination, my soul was screaming for me to stop but my heart was asleep and that was when I lost control completely. All feeling of hesitation of murdering an innocent life seemed to evaporate from me. Leaving me with only the thought of killing, the man, and how great life would be after he was gone but that wasn't I, was it? I felt myself after seeing my brother in pain and then while midst of murdering David, slowly losing myself. I had tried so hard to keep myself through all the terrible training and killing but all my hard work was slowly diminishing. Nevertheless, I knew the day would come when my mind would lose all sense of right and wrong. 

I didn't want it to be that way yet how could I stop what has already begun... 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

****

Authors Note: I don't know why I put the story line in the perspective of the **Female Witness **I guess I didn't want to put it in Kai's. Oh and in the next chapter, she'll have a name...HEH! (Hope it wasn't too confusing.)

I have an **Important Question** for you all…There is two paths I would like to take this story one includes the use of Beyblades and the other doesn't. I like both ways but I can't do both so which one would you all rather me do? (**_Please help!_**) 

Anywise, enough about that stuff. I just wanted to tell everyone that the third chapter to this story should be up in a week or so. My chapters are long and take time to write and it's not good to rush it.

Now for some **review **answers:

****

nObOdY: I want to thank you for pointing out my repetitive use of the word 'Emotion' 'cause you were right but I never noticed it before. I went back and fixed it. Anywise this is my first time truly writing in first person and I know I probably made some mistakes but I am learning. I went back, looked for things I said twice and fixed it. As for emphasizing to much on what they feel and think I tried to do that in that chapter 'cause I wanted to introduce everyone to the characters thought and feel train. That way everyone will know my characters better but as the story progresses, the thoughts and feelings on things will lessen but will still be there. If I was repetitive in this chapter or said things twice tell me 'cause I want to know just don't make it a flame 'cause I hate those but yours wasn't a flame to me.

****

Mizu-Tenshi: I am glad you like my story and I hope this chapter wasn't too long for you. I have a hard time writing medium sized chapters. (Sorry) Anywise, I like the relationship with Tala and Kai in my story too… I think it would be cool if they were actual brothers in the show. ^_^

****

Frontier of Darkness: I am happy you liked the story so fare. I hope this chapter was too your liking also. 

****

Kimkizna: Thanks….

****

#1: You can keep dreaming as what I am saying is true…He's mine! Mine! You got that? HEHEHE… But I would be willing to share…Maybe?

blackberrymint: I am glad you love my story. I wasn't sure how people would react to it as to tell you the truth I was scared to find out. I know I have comma issue I have been going to a focus group that specializes in helping people with that sort of problem for a week now and doesn't seem to be working.

See ya. 

~ Hitokiri Anue ~

#Cold-Heritage # 


	4. 3: Refusal!

Disclaimer**:** **I don't own anything. I live under a rock, where I spend my days writing Fan-fiction and plotting evil deeds.... Hehe! **

Only took me one week but I finally beat Final Fantasy X-2 (It had the dumbest ending I have ever seen. I was, so ticked.) But anywise, I don't want to bore you all with that, I am just saying that with playing that game and getting angry I hadn't had much time for updating. 

Note**: This chapter is, dedicated to **Mizu-Tenshi **because she was my first reviewer for the year 2004. **

This chapter is somewhat shorter then the others (Only 6,850 words. My other were between 9,000-11,000, minus the prologue.) I didn't feel like making a big chapter.

Okay now for adding Beyblades in here… People totally misconstrued what I was saying. I meant that I would put Beyblading in for one part only; it wouldn't even have to do with the story really. It would be as if he had to go under cover as a Beyblader to kill somebody who was going to be in the tournament. Alas, I've decided that I am not going to put them in as some people did have a point! However, I do want to thank everybody for his or her help in helping me decide. 

****

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three: Refusal! 

__

The pressure is building I want to break away.  
Motivation is lacking the point starts to fade.  
I look to the bottom still empty still the same  
I'm waiting for something to show me the way. 

****

--Trapt, New beginning, Trapt. 

___________________________________________________________________________

.

.

.

.

**__**

Death, you only commit murder if you're, crazed in the head or just have fun doing it. This little segment I have heard often from psychiatrists and many other interpretive people. They can keep talking that crap but it's just a load of bull that people use in blame tactics so the one who kills would be put into prison. To me I say that's all the police force cares about, which of whom they are going to put in jail next. It's kind of like a game, I think. It's stupid really and very corrupt but then I guess they all are. 

You know I asked Kai when he was four what he wanted to be when he got older. I yeah that's right, I've met him before but you know what, he probably wouldn't recognize me nor remember me if he saw me again. Anyway folks sorry about the reminiscing. Do you want to know what he told me? Heh… He told me that he wanted to be a doctor so that he could help right some of the wrongs in the world. I think it's so ironic how he grew up in the opposite way, taking life instead of saving it. It was kind of like a backward day, you get the opposite of what you say and want. I want a blue shirt.... Okay here's a black turtle neck, get what I am saying? 

I would agree with the people that he probably is crazy psycho but I know why he does what he does and accept it, I have to, even if I wished to change it.

Some of you think that Kai is just an assassin, who is cold and heartless. I just like to say that you don't know anything.... 

And never will with that attitude...

. 

.

. 

~ **_Tala ~ _**I ripped the fabric of my new shirt down the center of the stab wound, until my shirt was completely in half and then steadily pulled my arms from the sleeves, trying so desperately not to upset the nerves around my wound. But, it didn't work out too well. While in the midst of taking the bloody ruined shirt from my torso, I let out a small yelp. Some of the fabric from the right side of my shirt had dug into the wound on accident while I pulled the left side off. The pain didn't last long as soon, the shirt was completely away from my body. 

I starred down at my destroyed shirt with a look of dissatisfaction as I had just bought it. I purchased it after I ruined my other one in the fight with the Highlanders yesterday. I had complete hate for them now. It wasn't that I despised them. I just didn't like the fact that they were messing all my clothes up, forcing me to have to buy new ones, which I didn't like doing. I also was somewhat irate over the fact that they took a cheap shot at me, nearly puncturing my lung and almost craving out my heart. Other then those two things I guess I didn't truly hate the Highlanders. 

I lifted my gaze to the door where my brother had recently walked out through and then bowed my head, looking at the watch on my hand. The time told me that Kai had been gone for two whole hours. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing? It didn't take that long to kill someone. 

My mind started to stumble onto the, what if line as what if something went wrong with his assassination? I didn't care to think about it. My brother was complete idiot; he should've never walked out that door when his head wasn't in the right. What Kai should've done was listen to me when I said I was all right and not have gone berserk and tore out of the house like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. Not only did he run out of the house all crazy like but also when he came home, he did not look so well. At that point, he should've stop for the day and let, me do his mission instead but of course, that would never happen.

I took a wet cloth from the table next to the couch where I resided. The cloth had been drenched in some medication that would disinfect my wound. Therefore, I wouldn't get sick from anything in the air that touched it. I exposed the cloth to the still gushing wound; hopefully putting pressure to the gash on my chest would not only protect my injury but also stop it from bleeding. I writhed somewhat when the cold cloth was, applied. The area around my cut stung like hell, I felt like someone had just dumped a pail of water over my body and then put electrical wires to my torso. Stupid nervous system! 

While in the core of my pain sessions. My ears lay in awareness, picking up the airways as the door opened followed by harsh slamming noises. I knew then it wasn't my brother, the slamming of the door was way off, it held to much feelings that Kai never showed, like greed for instance and petty anger. Nope, it defiantly wasn't my brother. The person or persons that entered the house had to have been the organization of that I was sure and even more so when I heard Johnny speak. " Where is Kai?" He asked. 

I didn't bother to look up at them or Johnny as I found no point in doing so. " Doing what you make him do. What the hell do you think he would be doing?" I waved my hand. " Scratch that...I don't want to know what you people think about." I scoffed while shuttering. That was a scary thought. Most likely could be, answered that they dream of dancing through money piles and eating off peoples pain, kind of like a wild boar. They smell, look disgusting and eat out of your garbage 'causing you the pain of having to clean up after them.

" Kai had a mission to do and my people say that he didn't do it at the designated time.... Why is that Tala?" Johnny asked, almost in a tone of sarcasm. The boy could be very annoying at times. Especially when he follows Kai and me around everywhere, it was pathetic. 

I still didn't look up from my wound but dropped what I was doing, indicating my hands over my injury. " We kind of had something personal to deal with, something you people couldn't possibly understand. However, I am sure that by now the job is done, so quit your wining." I explained in annoyance. These organization people could be really nerve wrecking sometimes. If it wouldn't jeopardize Kai's and mine mission then I would've off them from this world long ago but sadly, I can't do that. However, after are mission is completed, I would great joy in riding them from this world for all the pain they've caused. 

The door opened and was; slammed once more. I smiled. Now that was, a door slamming that could have only been created by the one and only Kai. I looked up from fixing my wound only to find myself in complete and utter shock. " What the...." I said falling ill to a state of speechlessness. The whole two hours I had spent worrying about my brother and he was out with a girl. This just didn't sit right with me, Kai going out with a girl after murdering someone. It didn't make any sense, as Kai would never pull something like this. Still I was becoming, ticked, if Kai was going to go look for girls he could've at least taken me along for the ride. Then I could've gotten a cute girl too. I sighed mentally watching her come closer to the door. 

**__**

~ Female Witness ~ The air around me was still cold, even in Tokyo I hated winter, well not literally. There was, plenty I enjoyed about it and plenty I hated about it, it was half on half for me. The motorcycle slowly pulled up to a beautifully large estate. My eyes and even my mouth went into shock over its sheer beauty, it almost looked like a palace, like the one the emperor held. It was magnificent. My eyes fell from the house upon the man who had seized me. He was glaring up at me subtly. " Get off now." He commanded. 

I sighed. _Great now were back to being bossy!_ I thought becoming angered once more. I pushed myself from his bike. " Whatever." I growled, glowering back at him. 

He ignored my glares as he had with everything else I had done. He walked stealthily in front of me up to the mansion like house. " Come on." he whispered. " And when we get inside...Keep your mouth shut." He informed harshly. 

I glared at his back, hoping that he would just start on fire and I wouldn't have to deal with his ridiculous attitude. Although it would be even better if, he would just melt into a puddle of wax. I grinned at my devious thoughts; leisurely walking towards the door as the louse slowly opened it. 

" Kai where have you been, did you complete the assassination?" The man asked. Assassination… I mused for a moment. My brows furrowed. I didn't get it, not completely anywise. The murder I had witness not long ago was an assassination. Therefore, that would make this boy before me my hero of the night an assassin. This was too much information to fast. I just thought that he killed that man as some kind of grudge or something on the lines of that. He was just doing his job; he killed an innocent man just because it was his duty. I walked carefully into the door, regretting it with every step taken, however, though I regretted walking into the room, I didn't feel so afraid and couldn't help but wonder why.

" I did." he replied callously. The organization agent leader looked over his shoulder at something behind him. 

" What is this Kai? What is she doing here?" He questioned, seeming to be infuriated. 

" She witnessed me assassinate David." He explained dispassionately. 

" What do you mean she saw you kill?" 

He shook his head. " You're such an idiot...It's like it sounds...Do you want me to sound it out for you." He sighed in irritation. " She. Saw. Me. Kill." He grounded out, trying to make sure that the man's puny brain could comprehend what he was saying. As I stood calmly behind him I couldn't help but smile at his display and stifle a laugh. I hadn't seen him so skeptical before. Then again, I hadn't known him for very long, but from what I gathered he wasn't big on being emotional. It was somewhat interesting to see him use another emotive besides being cold and bossy.

The agent scowled at Kai. At least that's what I thought I had heard the agent call the jerk. " You know what you need to do now don't you?" The man asked in a sadistic tone. I didn't particularly like his tone it was just plain creepy. " You have to kill her Kai." He explained. 

Fear somewhat grazed me with its devastating arrow, my eyes opened wide at the man's idea of what Kai should do. I felt myself become frozen to my place. In the beginning of this I wasn't so scared and couldn't really figure out why as I know as truth that anybody who had been through what I had would be in fear of everyone around, them and probably crying. However, that fear I did not have before slowly caught up with me as I heard my life being, threatened by that sadistic man. 

" No!" he shouted monotonously, tossing his hands from their crossed position to his side, clenching them tightly. " You people promised me all I had to kill was the people on the death list anyone else is not my problem." Kai reminded. Startled I was but I did not dare show it. Had he just refused to take my life? That's what it sounded like to me. His words slowly crept through my mind… Death list… I mused over those words for a moment before going back to listening as creepy man spoke.

The man walked over to Kai, he didn't seem happy at all and I knew it for a fact as he put his fist into the side of Kai's cheek sending him back a couple of inches. Though Kai didn't seem at all fazed by his attack." You will kill her, we can't let any witnesses go." He explained. 

Kai shook his head his expressions visually empty. " She is no threat to you, she is weak and can't do anything." He explained as if he was mocking them for being afraid of a mouse to which I most certainly was not. " What are you afraid the she'll scream your heads off?" He asked. 

I was, appalled by his little act. I growled stomping my foot. " Hey I resent that, I am not weak." I explained, fixing him good. I didn't like being, called weak. You call me that, then you were asking for a death wish. I would of giving him one if I wasn't preoccupied with praying that my life wouldn't be ended. I had too much to do still in life and couldn't have it end now. 

" Do you want to die." Kai whispered for only my ears. I shook my head. " Then I suggest you be quiet." 

I nodded. I would be quiet now but if I lived through this, I would have to give him a piece of my mind about his attitude.

Kai glared up at the man. " I refuse to kill anyone whose name is not written in blood on the list." 

" All right Kai we'll keep our promise but if she does anything and I mean _anything _I don't like, I will put her name on the list in blood myself. Do I make myself clear?" He asked for assurance. Kai nodded. I smiled inwardly, I didn't know if I should think this is a good thing or not but at least they quit telling him to murder me. I watched as Kai re-crossed his arms and the agent who bore a sadistic smile spoke once more. I wished I could find a mute button on that man's face. His voice and attitude was just plain annoying. " I am putting her under your watch Hiwatari and if she screws up her death will be on your hands. " He explained. 

I stepped forward from behind Kai, an irritated, angry look across my features. I was about to get up in the creepy man's face when a pair of hands grasped around my mouth dragging me backwards. The hands were rough at medium size judging by the feel and, the look of them I denoted that they belonged to a male. His lips bent over into my ear. " You need to be quiet my brother has saved you so fare but if you make an outburst then you could kiss your life goodbye." The definite male voice explained.

I nodded and he let go of me. I slowly turned to face this brother of Kai's and fell into a stupor by what I saw. He wore flaming red hair that seemed to stick out on each side with two little hairs in the front, he wore no shirt with a pair of baggy blue pants, and he looked nothing like Kai. My eyes fell upon a spot on his chest it looked like blood. He seemed to be aware that I was starring at him as he placed a hand over the bloody injury. " It was an accident not a big deal. However my brother treats it like my life was over." he explained. I turned away from him, looking back towards Kai. His brother had taken me a few feet away from where the action was, but not enough too where I couldn't see or hear anything. 

The agent turned away from Kai heading for the door, waving to him over his shoulder, his crew following behind him. " You better watch out Hiwatari 'cause you're hanging by a small thread." The flaming red headed agent said much like a threat slamming the door behind him.

Kai shook his head. Turning away from the door, his eyes were, shut tightly, he didn't seem all too happy. " Aren't we all." He whispered heading down the hallway. He stopped next to his brother and me. " Tala..." His eyes opened, he looked down at his chest. " You look better.... Take care of her, I am going to bed." He said callously walking off down the hallway. I couldn't believe what I had just seen, not only is he cold to everyone else and me, he is even cold to his own flesh and blood.

Tala just nodded, totally disregarding his coldness as if he had never felt it. I didn't know how he could do that, if I were in his place I would smack him. " Come on...What did you say your name was?" He asked becoming at a loss for words. 

All cogitation within me left; a smile crept to my lips as I looked into his fiery orbs. " I never said... It's Lain Mori but you can call me Lain." I informed.

Nodding, Tala left down the hall where Kai had gone recently through. " Come on, follow me…" he said. 

I nodded slightly, walking after him. I couldn't believe he was, related to Kai. I couldn't see how that was even possible, nothing about them would make any one even consider them to be related. Tala seemed nicer and more inviting while Kai, I already could tell was cold and shut out everyone. To me they were complete opposites. 

Tala stopped about halfway, pointing to a door right next to him. " This is Kai's room, your are not to go in there for any reason at all. Do you understand?" He stated, waiting for me to reassure him. 

I didn't quite understand what would be so bad about going into his room but by the look on Tala's face, it didn't seem like a good idea. I nodded. " All right." I assured. With the glint in his eyes and the twitching of his mouth, I knew he was thankful for my answer. He turned from me once more taking me down the hall further. These halls were so white and narrow I almost felt trapped in them, it was somewhat scary. The agent said that I was under Kai's guard. So that meant I would have to stay here and never go home but I forced the thought to pass easily as I didn't want to think about that now and rather worry about it later. 

Tala stopped again in front of a tall oak door, it wasn't white as the last one, which was great. The color white, I didn't know how much more of that color I could handle. He opened the door, his hand signaling me to follow him to, which I easily obeyed. I was, astonished by this room it was so awesome. The walls seemed to be plastered with anime posters. I loved anime but felt sort of childish about it as I didn't think anyone my age would actually like it though I couldn't see why as it was like the coolest thing ever. " This is my room." He explained. I walked into the middle of the room, studying it carefully. He had a large window, a bed with Cowboy Bebop blankets. Moreover, he had pillows that were of the show 'Inuyasha', one had Kagome and the other Inuyasha, and it was, cool. He had an oak desk at the right of his bed, next to the closet. His closet had an animated drawn painting on the wooden doors. " You can stay in here and I will sleep on the couch." He said walking over to his closet. 

" Did you paint this picture." I asked pointing to the closet doors. 

Quitting what he was doing he looked over to the door of his closet. He grunted and then looked over his shoulder at me, a smile on his lips. " Do you like it?" He asked, not seeming to care what the outcome of my answer was. 

Walking over to the door, I placed a hand over the art. My blue orbs starred at it thoughtfully, I had never seen anything quite like it. It was so uniquely magnificent. It was enchanting. It was of, a boy. He wore a leather trench; blue hair and his eyes was a hardened silvery blue. He had beautiful angel wings but seemed to be crying and his wings seemed to be disintegrating as if he was becoming fallen, along with half of his body that seemed to fade. I couldn't quite figure how to describe it; there was so many ways to look at it. " Yeah it's a beautiful piece of animated art but what anime is the piece from?" I finally asked.

" Hold on a second." He sat backwards away from the closet, holding a piece of clothing that I couldn't quite see yet and then stood from the ground shutting his closet door. Residing next to me, he placed a hand over the work. " It's hard to say what it is, though it's definitely not from an anime but I call it ' Wings not Chosen'. I drew it from something that seems to always inspire me to do better and gives me courage...It's stupid really." He explained. He turned to look at me, handing me the clothes that he took from his closet. " Here wear these- I gave them to my girlfriend years ago but she didn't like them and when I tried to take them back...Well lets just say that some places don't give refunds." I took the clothes but didn't bother to look at them, I couldn't take my eyes away from his work, there was something so familiar about it, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I had seen that face before but just didn't know where to place it. " Is something the matter.... Oh no don't tell me you hate the clothes too." He moaned. 

I shook my head, slowly crashing back to reality. " No that's not it." I turned to look at him with a smile. " It's just that this picture reminds me of someone but I just don't know who." I explained. I shook my head again. " Never mind." I looked down at his clothes. They weren't that bad. The clothes were a black tank top that was, covered in a flame print. It was actually neat. He had good taste. His girlfriend must have been insane. The jeans were black too and very baggy, it was awesome. "These clothes are great but why are you giving them to me?" I asked. 

He smiled at me. "Well you certainly can't wear those clothes, they have blood on them." I looked down at myself in amazement I hadn't noticed it before but some of the blood when Kai made his kill must flown away in the wind landing on my shirt. Now I was, covered in the sticky crimson liquids. In some places it was, obviously my own blood from when the Highlanders beat me up in the alley, though that was just on my legs and arms. " And I don't need them, I am not a girl." He sighed. " You can ware them till we get you some more clothes." He explained. 

I nodded, walking towards and taking a seat on the bed. " Cool..." I said and after a few minutes I spoke up again. " So you really are Kai's brother." I said trying maybe to get into a conversation with him, as I couldn't stand the silence. 

" Yeah that's right." He then leaned against his closet door, his arms crossed against his chest.

A slight darkness clouded my eyes. " Hmm.…but you're nothing like him. You don't even bare the same resemblance to him." 

" Well that's 'cause I am adopted." 

" Well that explains a lot." I said somewhat arrogantly.

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in disgust.

I smiled. " Nothing." 

He shook his head. " Whatever." 

A gaping silence took to the room.

A murky smirk took residence over my lips. I starred down at the bed almost in a trance. While messing with the fabric of the blanket with my right hand. " So-" I began but was cut off by Tala. 

" I am sorry that you had to see that." He apologized. 

Surprised, I quickly looked up from the bed at him. " Sorry for seeing what?" I asked.

He just starred at me almost as if he was trying to reinforce my memory with a glare filled with knowledge. Luckily, It jolted my memory and I realized what he was talking about. " Oh yeah..." I gestured my hands in an uncaring way. " Ah don't worry about it... I know anybody would be scared after witnessing something like that but for some reason I wasn't so don't worry."

He rose an eyebrow in surprise. " _Really!_"

I shook my head. " Yeah I don't know why but I just wasn't scared of seeing it and even afterwards." 

" Interesting." He said shutting his eyes. 

" What is?" 

" That's interesting to me 'cause I expected when if ever Kai had a witness that he or she would be scared and huddle up in a corner crying for us to not hurt them." He paused re-opening his eyes. " But you are so comfortable and relaxed around us-the killers- and you even talk to me like nothing happened. When you first came here, I saw your face; you weren't scared at all and even were about to take on the ser-agents. However, there was, that moment when your eyes did flare from hearing them talk about killing you. "

Both my brows rose and I starred at him as if he was crazy. He had gotten some of that true as I was scared when they mentioned killing me but he was way out of line on everything else. " Where would you come up with something like that! I was, only making friendly conversation with you. If I have to stay in this miserable place for the rest of my life, I would like to know whom I am _staying_ with. As for the other things- of course I wanted to knock that guy out, he was a jerk." I sighed. " And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that I was scared of dying, anybody would be." 

He just all-knowingly ginned at me. " Yeah well I would say for someone who just witnessed a murder and was captured by the killer you sure act strangely clam and comfortable. Now what I can't figure out is, are you just easily not afraid of things-Beside your own death- or is their something else going on." He said his eyes becoming shady. 

I stood from the bed in a rage. " What are saying- you think I am a spy or something?" 

" Is that a confession?" 

I gritted my teeth. " I am hardly a spy...Do I even look like one too you? I am just a high school girl who was caught in something bigger."

" Excuses, excuses. Just what a spy would do-Try to cover there tracks and besides I never accused you of being one, you did that on your own."

My mouth fell. " Oh my gosh are you always this suspicious?"

" Only when I need to be." 

I placed my hands to my temples feeling a headache coming about. " You know you could really give someone head trauma from all of these dumb allegations and questions." I said in irritation. In the beginning, I thought he was a plain all around nice person but now I see that he has his share of issues, as did Kai. From this, I mean that he wasn't a completely nice person as he was cocky and suspicious too. I needed to learn not to quickly judge people as they try so hard to hide things form others. 

" I try." He said almost in conceit. " But I guess you're trustworthy." He said taking a seat next to me.

I looked up at him. " Whatever, where can I change at." 

He pointed to a door next to the one we had just came into the room in. " There's a bathroom right there." He explained. " There's also a shower/bath in there if you want to clean the blood from your skin." He informed me kindly. 

I nodded. I held the clothes in my hand and stood from the bed, walking towards the door. A bath sounded nice, it might make my battered body feel better. I ached all over the place, my legs had a numbing tingling feeling to them, I just wanted to fall to the ground right then and there but was to tough to follow through with that desire. My arms felt like they would detach from my body at any second and I could've sworn that when the bullies had beaten me that they had broken my arms in the process. My ribs even felt broken, yeah, a bath sounded great. " I might just do that...Thanks." I whispered, shutting the door as I entered the bathroom.

~|~

**__**

~ Tala ~ I sat back in my chair at the kitchen table, before me was, dinner, pizza. Kai wasn't, around so I could eat something besides Ramen. I took a bite of the pizza and sat it back down in the plate. I couldn't help but wonder what happened today? What happened with my brother? It was strange to hear that Kai actually had a witness. He was usually so good with seeing things before hand but something must've happened to change it. Now we have to share are living corridors with a girl, I thought you only had to do that when you got married. I shrugged, oh well it looks like that day just came, even if it was sooner then normal.

The Lain girl seemed all right but if she liked anime then she had to be at least somewhat cool. I was suspicious at first of her, I mean it was strange how she was acting about this whole situation but after talking to her I don't think I would have to worry about her. However, she likes to run her mouth, which could be trouble. Kai being her guard didn't sit right with me either. Kai had too much to deal with already he didn't need her to worry about too. He probably wouldn't watch her though, probably just ignore her completely. I sighed, that would mean that I would have to baby-sit, her, Damn. 

" Tala?" A loud feminine voice called out. 

" Oh crap I forgot." I groaned beneath my breath. I had left her in the bathroom unattended, which meant she could get lost; after all, she had never been in this house before. I scooted out from my chair all rearing and ready to go find her in the big house only to encounter her as she waltzed into the kitchen. I stopped right in front of her before I would cause any damage. " I thought you were lost?" 

She looked up at me with latent smile. " I was lost, this place is huge, but I am not anymore." She explained. 

I shook my head and grunted. " Whatever, are you hungry?" He asked.

She nodded and by the look that crossed her face, I gathered that she was starving. Using my hands, I beckoned her to follow me. I lead her to the table where I had been recently eating and sat her down in a seat, being all gentleman like, pulling the chair out for her. Once she was, seated properly, I went back to my seat across from her. " Is pizza okay?" I asked, personally I loved pizza but some people hate it, I just hoped that she wasn't one of those people. 

She brightly grinned at me but in a sarcastic light. " Well duh! You would have to be completely brain dead not to like pizza." she explained.

I laughed. " You got that right but don't say that in front of Kai, unless you have a death wish." I warned.

Her eyes narrowed as she gawked at me suspiciously. " Why not?" She asked.

I sighed scratching the side of my head. " Because he hates pizza." I groaned. I could recall a time when someone at school called him a loser for hating pizza that boy was in the hospital for a week and even when he returned to school, he wasn't the same. I shuttered mentally. My brother really had a temper that could never be, tamed. 

Lain looked at me as if I was insane, she pounded her fist against the table standing from her seat. " You got to be kidding me, you mean to tell me he is not only stuck up he has no food taste!" She yelled in shock.

My eyes opened at her outburst, my heart was pounding a mile a minute, I had not expected for her to do that. I kindly gestured with my hands for her to tone it down. " Shhh, he will hear you." I advised. 

She placed her hands over her mouth sitting back down in her seat. " I am sorry, I just can't believe he can hate pizza." She apologized.

" I know but he doesn't and it's not that big of a deal, he just doesn't eat it..." I explained in irritation. She really angered me when she called Kai stuck up as he was fare from it but for reason, I couldn't get mad at her for it. 

" Oh...Well I guess I can't hold it against him. There are some things I hate that people think I am crazy for and I know it hurts to be called weird." She dejected, relating to Kai. 

I smiled inwardly at her. " Yeah.... By the way I guess this is a good time to tell you that Kai only will eat Ramen." I used my hands once more to signal for her not to say anything yet. " So if you want anything different you will have to ask me and you can only eat it when Kai is not around. If Kai is around you have to eat Ramen." I placed my hand over my heart. " It is considered unholy to not eat it..." I explained with seriousness while being sarcastic at the same time. It was the somewhat the truth; if Kai sees you eating something besides Ramen at dinnertime or any other time, he can become nasty towards you.

Her eyes opened wide, she sighed. " Uhh, all right...I think I can handle that." She assured me, more like she was trying to assure herself. I smirked. I knew first hand that she wouldn't be able to handle eating Ramen everyday as I wasn't able to, which was why every now and then I would sneak into the kitchen to eat something different. I had a refrigerator hidden in the back of the kitchen; Kai never goes back there so he would never know. 

" Good." Now that was taken care of there was still something that had been bugging me ever since Kai had come home with a witness to his kill, I hoped that maybe Lain could shed some light on it. " So...Do you think you might be able to tell me what happened with you and my brother?" I asked hoping that she would be willing to help put my mind at ease.

She bowed her head, taking in a deep breath. " Well... " 

I stood from my seat after a few hours of chatting with Lain about what happened with Kai, I stretched all my mussels out as I felt all cramped up from never once moving during her story. After I got in a good stretch, I looked down at the tired girl with a blank look. " Why don't you go to sleep." I told a hint of concern in my voice. This Lain girl after awhile of being with her seemed all right. I think that she may be the cure to all the hostility and wreckage around this house. I knew the next few weeks with her would be interesting. 

" Are you sure?" She asked. 

I nodded. " Yeah." I walked towards the exit of the kitchen. " I probably go to sleep in a while too." I explained. I was tired too; I could feel the flesh under my eyes becoming heavy, almost sagging down to my mouth. 

"All right but?"

I leaned against the entryway to the living room. " What?" I yawned, curiously awaiting her answer.

" Remember what we talked about… Kai needs an attitude adjustment as from what I told you, you have to admit he's messed up...He's got to smile." 

" Are you volunteering to try to make him smile?" 

" Maybe...but remember I gonna need your help. " 

" That would be a sight to see and if you need anything just ask." He said. " Well see ya tomorrow."

" Wait."

I stopped. " What now." 

" Well it's been bugging me since I few minutes after I met him but I don't why-It's weird- but I have to know _why is_ Kai so cold?" She asked, she seemed so curious but at the same time sort of dole as she felt bad for him. She knew nothing about his life but for some reason seemed sad for him. If she only knew the truth, it would make the devil cry to what he went through in life. It was something no six-year-old needed to go through. 

I looked over my shoulder, with a pure look, an innocent half smile. " I can't tell you as you wouldn't understand." I said walking off into the living room and my new sleeping corridors. She could never understand, no one could ever fathom the pain and torment he was subjected too but then who could ever truly understand him, I didn't and certainly still don't understand everything. 

Therefore how could she...

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

****

Author Note: _Yippee!_ I finished the third chapter. Yep, I hope you all like Lain, I know people are probably saying, " She's a total Mary sue!" Well, I don't care what you people say about it, it's just plain mean to get angry because a writer has the creativity to come up with their own character. Besides, this story is only on it's third chapter (Not counting the prologue.) you will soon find out with time that I already have plans for all the other girls in the show so that leaves me with no more. Lain, I brought her on as a big part of the story. You see I know I said that this story is an angst/suspense but it's not true…as you see in my summary it also will contain; Drama/Romance/Humor… Fan-Fiction.net doesn't allow for, five story genres so I could only put two and I put what would be the most in this fiction. 

Anywise, I should warn you all now this story will later get very bad as I LOVE SAD STORIES. This isn't going to be one of those all the time happy go lucky stories, I don't like those as it think it's too easy nothing in life is easy. However, there will be many happy times in here. 

****

Update Notice: I have more stories besides this one to update so this one won't be update for at least till Friday maybe Monday 'cause I have to update my other ones first. I hope no one gets angry. (I do have a life outside of fiction you know.... I think.) _ 

Answers for Reviews: 

**__**

Mizu_Tenshi: Thanks for the help; you really helped me make my decision. ^_^ 

**__**

LostDeasertWolf: I am glad you like the story…. And thanks for your help. ^_^

**__**

Frontier of Darkness: Thanks you for your help. I am glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one was too your liking as well. Cool, I happy you liked the story that much that you would honor it with a pace on your list. (I am grateful for that ~_^)

**__**

NObOdY: You are a very perceptive person! You are right she should have been screaming but there is a good reason she didn't which will be revealed in time. @_@ You completely read my mind! Tala and Lain making Kai's life a living nightmare… I brought her on for that reason and another one too. As for everything else… I know I put too much detail into things but that's because I want people to know what's going on in a deeper level but I guess I when I look back on what I wrote there was some things the story could do without so when I write from now on I'll try to leave out some details that don't need to be. I hope this chapter was too you liking. 


	5. 4: Curiosity!

****

Disclaimer: I do not whatsoever own Beyblade! * Sighs* the truth hurts doesn't it.... Anywise, I do own Lain however.

I am sorry for the slow update…. I killed my Internet and it took a while to find the right potion to revive it from the depths of… well uh you don't need to know where. Anywise, I hope you enjoy! 

I changed the summary for this story, as I didn't think it quite told everything this story entails. 

Okay I know this chapter is long, approximately 8,000 words. I going to warn you this entire chapter in the beginning is serious (Not bad serious just not anything fun.) but the nearing the middle to the end it will loosen up.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four: Curiosity! 

__

Let me tell you 'bout a girl I know  
I drag her around wherever I go   
This little woman drives me insane  
She's tied to my ankle with a ball and chain

****

---Goo Goo Dolls, Slave Girl, A Boy Named Goo.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

.

.

.

**__**

Fiery little spitfire, I thought. Yeah that she was, Lain Mori, man she could give Kai a run for his money. I think a few days with her would change him a lot. Either that or he would be living in fear. Personally, I would choose the second for myself. She scared me half to death, she was something nightmares where made of. There's a feeling I get though, every time I look through the windows at her sweet yet scary face. She reminded me of someone. So carefree and just... 

You know if I told Kai this what he would say?

He would go 'Damn it you just need to shut up, you don't know nothing' or something like that. I actually don't know what he would say; I was just making an idiotic guess. I haven't seen him for a while so I haven't been in his mindset as Tala is. However, I would have to smack him up side the head if I ever heard him speak to me like that.

. 

. 

. 

__

Tokyo, Japan, January 10 

~ Lain ~ The burning light stung through my eyelids until I wasn't able to hold them shut any longer. I yawned, sitting up in my blankets and then pushed them from me slowly sliding from the bed. The bottoms of my feet grazed the rough carpeted flooring below as I proceeded to stand up. Now on my feet, I rubbed my temples as if to better awaken myself into the new morning day. My body felt like it was on fire from all the heat it had obtained from the blankets and sun. I felt sick inside as if I had just caught a fever. 

This day seemed like the ordinary for me but then again, I hadn't really awakened completely. My dreams had been normal so, shouldn't everything else be? It hadn't occurred to me that the room that these everyday dreams occurred in just happened not to be my bedroom. Though when you're just teenager of the age seventeen you're still consider a child and children never think anything in there life would change or that they would be in danger of getting hurt. Kids have warped minds where they think nothing bad will ever happen to them and so did I. Therefore, when I woke up to the burning sun in my warm sheets, and blankets, I never expected anything to happen. 

My somewhat sleepwalking form walked into the bathroom, too better awaken me into the day. Rubbing my eyes just wouldn't cut it. I needed something more powerful to make them stay open and also, so that I could better see my surrounding environment. Everything was so hazy. I closed the bathroom door behind me though I could've sworn that I didn't have a bathroom in my bedroom but then again I wasn't truly awake. I turned the knob on the sink, letting the cool crystal liquids caress the porcelain bowl with its tender touch. I cupped my hands together creating a mini bowl and placed it under the rushing water. The bowl easily filled with water just as I ripped my hand bowl away, throwing the water in my face to flush the sleepiness away. Going away from the sink, I wiped my face on a hand towel that hung on the silver bar. The towel was red though I could've sworn that mine were blue. At least that's the color the towels were the last time I checked. Then again, maybe my mother just changed them.

My eyes opened wide. My mom couldn't have changed them 'cause she's....I couldn't finish that thought nor did I want to. It would only bring back painful memories. Still if she didn't change, the towels and my father couldn't have because he died years before I could even remember then who did. My sister couldn't have done this either, because firstly she doesn't know how and secondly she's been away at camp. Nothing made any sense. 

Leaving the bathroom into my room, my now awoken eyes expanded greatly along with my mouth. I was in shock. " Okay... This is not my bedroom." I said, coming to a realization. All jarred feelings seemed to leave my countenance as it returned to normal minus the broken smile that donned upon my lips. " I forgot...I am now a prisoner." I shook my head. " Duh!" I sunk to the ground, my back leaning against the closed bathroom door. I hugged my legs, lying my head against the top of my knees. " Stupid Kai this is your fault." I groaned. 

I sighed, stretching out all my body parts. " Oh well I don't really mind, I guess..." I explained to myself. Truth was _I didn't really mind_ my life has been boring and I've been alone. I hated being alone, and although I'm with complete strangers who threaten to take my life if I do something they don't like, I couldn't be any happier right now. I wasn't alone anymore and kind of liked it. 

I stood from the ground and walked weakly out the door into the hallway. I had only seen these halls twice. This would be the third, and every time I moved within these halls I felt trapped, it was terrifying. It made me curious as to how my captors could live in a place like this, never once feeling trapped, but of course, I didn't know how they felt and just realized it. I had never asked nor sought the answer to this question. I never would anywise; they were major, uptight about how they felt at times, which was annoying. I probably wouldn't get an answer.

With staggering movements, I seized in front of a white door. My blue orbs starred at it entrancingly. Kai's bedroom! I could recall being, told by Tala that under no circumstances was I too ever enter this room. Something about being, forbidden from this room sparked my curiosity but then again; I wondered what my consequences would be...Is this one of those things were I do something wrong and then is killed for it? I elaborated thoughtfully on what would happen if I entered in a little further and now found no reason that I would die for it. It is by law...Well in my mind, you cannot kill someone for trespassing only tell them to leave. Besides Tala never said I couldn't go and wake him up. I smiled deviously at my get around plot. 

I placed my hand around the knob of the door and turned it slightly, my stomach filled with butterflies as I slowly entered Kai's room, shutting the door gently behind. I tip toed quietly across his floor towards his bed. My eyes starred him down attentively; my orbs hardening as I slowly kneeled to the ground. Something was wrong. He didn't even seem to be a sleep or awake. When you sleep you, can tell the person's countenance should be warm, filled with thought though his was empty almost dead. However, I definitely knew that he wasn't awake, as he would have surely yelled at me for coming into his room without permission by now. I didn't get it! Why did he look so gone from the world? At least you could see that he was peaceful wherever he was. I did find it weird how that looking at him now you couldn't tell that he was a stuck up, bossy assassin as of this moment to me he just looked like an ordinary kid. Still it was weird how he didn't seem to be truly sleeping; I couldn't help but wonder how this was even possible. I would just ask him about it later and pray that I would get an answer. 

It was time now. I was going to wake him. He had slept long enough and I was getting bored being awake alone. I put my hands over his arm and shook him roughly, trying to make sure he would wake appropriately and not just go back to sleep once he knew it was I. 

Kai's eyes shot open. At a breakneck pace, he threw me roughly to the ground- my back making creaking sounds as it hit the floor- and from there he took his blade in hand. From where he took that blade, I was unsure. He held it poised against my throat while harshly holding me down with his other hand. However, before he could come close to drawing blood and taking my life from me. His eyes expanded apprehensively. He dropped his small blade in trapping fear. His body appeared to be going into a state of shock as he leaned over me in a frozen state. His placid countenance grew dim with an angered glare. " What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked his breathing becoming unstable. 

I guess you can get the death penalty for trespassing. Somewhere along that unwarily devastating journey towards death, I had closed my eyes merely waiting for the inevitable. Feeling the erupting heat and despair releasing from his body, I felt that this experience had come to an closing but then again it had just barely begun as I cracked my eyes open. Deep anger, anguish and something else was what I saw within his features and heard in his voice. Although he tried desperately to sustain himself from me, I could see it there and wondered just what that other hidden feeling was. I cleared my throat of all shock and nervousness. " I am sorry...I-I just w-wanted to wake you up." I stammered in explanation, too bad clearing my throat didn't work too well. I sighed mentally.

I was, warned by Tala not to enter his room, and probably should have taken it, but couldn't because of my curiosity issue. Once I get curious about something I have to get an answer and will do whatever it takes to find it. However, by the hardened look on his face I somewhat now wished that I had followed Tala's advice. " You should know that you never go into a trained assassin's room and expect to leave it alive. Accidents may occur." He whispered his voice deadly calm. 

" What happened here?" A voice asked from behind us, his tone rather curious. 

Kai stood from me slowly. I watched from the ground, as he quickly hid his knife. Still in his hand, but behind his arm straight up the back of his wrist. One couldn't help but wonder what he was doing? Nevertheless, the answer was given upon denoting whom the voice was…Tala. " Nothing." Kai replied in a deep tone. I glared up at him suspiciously. 

What! Why did he just lie to Tala? I wondered. 

Tala nodded attentively. " Oh, okay, well then, what's she doing in here?" He asked. 

" It was nothing...Just leave it at that." Kai ordered but still after witnessing what I had, I could have sworn it sounded more like a plea then an order. 

Tala nodded slightly once more. " Fine...I just came to tell Lain that I found the thing that she was looking for." He then walked over to me and grasped my hand, pulling me forcefully out of the room. " Come on Lain... See ya Kai." He said, shutting the door. 

We walked down the hall for a couple of minutes and then made a turn into his and my temporary room. I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about, what thing had I been looking for that he had now found? From this, I somewhat got the feeling like Tala had just lied to Kai about me to get me from his room, but why? I would find out soon. I'd better! He stopped when we came to the middle of the room and turned to face me. He glared at me suspiciously. " Tell me what happened in that room with my brother? Now!" He demanded.

Falling into surprise at his harsh tone, my eyes abnormally expanded. Never before, well since I have known him, ever has he sounded so hard. Well at least I got my answer at why he lied to Kai. I decided from this and his tone that I had better tell him. " Well...I rather got curious and...." I didn't really want to explain to him what happened as once done I knew he would be angry. 

Elaborating to Tala over what happened wasn't an easy task at all. I found from this that he has some real worry issues about Kai. Every time I mentioned to him that Kai almost killed me and of the after affects of it, his visage seemed to fall into the horror category. I tried to tell him that everything was all right but I could tell that he didn't believe me. Through my whole retelling of what happened Tala never said a word and only sat there in quiet to listen to what I had to say. I wished that he 'd said something because as the result of his silent behavior I was, left to ramble on. 

" I see... Not again..." Tala whispered finally after I finished. 

I was barely able to catch on to what he had just spoken. The curiosity bug bit at me again and I couldn't let what he had said slip away unnoticed. " He has done this before?" I questioned. 

Tala bowed his head and I was about to receive my answer. I could feel it slowly slipping from him but his rejoinder to my question was, cut away by Kai's voice calling to him. " Come on Tala! We have work to do!" Kai yelled coldly.

__

Stupid Kai! 

I sighed, watching Tala stand to leave from the room. The answer to the question would not be, received, well, at least not, today. Tala walked towards the door but seized his movement before fully exiting the room. " Don't let anything that has been said in this room get out...To anyone, do you understand?" He asked hoping for me to assure him. 

" Sure." I quickly responded. 

" You better." He said walking out the door. " I am coming Kai." He groaned. 

Slowly, Tala disappeared from my sight. I could taste the blood slowly seeping from the inside of my lip as I bit down roughly on it in irritation. In the midst of musing over what he meant by, 'Not again' a realization donned upon me as my eyes narrowed. " Oh crap!" I stood from the ground and exited the bedroom with haste. They were leaving. Not without out me! " You guys wait up, I am going with you." I shouted, my eyes catching the sight of Tala, who stopped at the exit from the house. 

I stopped in front of him slowly trying to catch my breath, placing my palms over my knees to restrain me from hitting the ground. I looked up from my knees at Tala who just starred at me vaguely. " You guys are not leaving without me." I demanded.

" Fine...You can hitch a ride with me." He informed, his hands signaling me to follow him, which I easily obeyed. I was glad that he wasn't angry with me to the point he wouldn't allow me to come. I smiled with a slight nod as I walked out the door to the front of him. " It's the red motorcycle over there." He said pointing to his vehicle to let me know where to go. 

After a while of looking around I found, me quite lost as to where to go. With him walking behind that left it up to me to lead. I wished that he would lead instead. I was no good with directions but luckily; I was able to see his motorcycle. Finally! I smiled. The motorcycle that he wore looked besides in color the same as Kai's bike. As Tala and Kai, the bikes were brothers. I would've of never guessed them to be brothers- not even adopted ones- but when you look at the motorcycles and how they care for each other, mostly Tala, you could see them as brothers. I never had a brother but always thought it would be neat to have one, which is why they were lucky to have one another and I hoped they never took it for granted. I would beat them up if they ever did! I only had sister and sometimes I would take her for granted but feel horrible about it later. 

I stopped in front of the bike, a grin owning my lips as I took on my movements once more, hopping securely onto the seat. I loved motorcycles. When you ride a bike, you feel so free in the blissful wind. I hoped to own my own one-day. " Put this on." He commanded, handing me his spare helmet. I glared at him inwardly. I had heard this before, his hard bossy tone, he sounded just like Kai right then, and it was scary.

I took the helmet with no complaints as I had with Kai. After getting to know a little about these people, I had learned too never get them angry because things could get cold. I fixated the helmet over my head. " There." I said as if to tell him that I was ready to go.

He nodded. " Good... Now unless you want to fall off my bike and crack your head open...I suggest you hold onto me." He explained. I wrapped my arms around him just as the bike took off down the road. My eyes were, widened but not to the extent where anyone could tell. I had heard that somewhere also. I was beginning to become frightened. When I first arrived here with them, I thought that Tala was nothing like Kai. Even more so when I found out they weren't truly brothers but as of now, I would completely erase that thought from my mind. Because as of now I couldn't find any differences between them except that Tala is more friendlier at times then Kai. 

" Were are we going anywise?" I asked curiously. It never occurred to me. I just didn't want to be alone for the whole day but I never really knew where we were going? I hoped it wasn't some place freakish. I wouldn't put it past them. 

" We're going to a tech corporation called Seerix, me and Kai own it." He said. " It's a multi-corporation that sales and creates computers, software and many other tech devices." He explained.

I took one of my hands from him, keeping the other around him tightly; I tapped him on the shoulder with my now freed one. " How can you and Kai own a corporation, you both are just teenagers?" I asked skeptically. I knew for fact that it took years to know enough to even know how to run a business let alone have the math skills to create technology or to be able to sell it. 

Tala laughed. " We've been learning to run this business since Kai was six and I...Well I was lucky enough to somewhat get childhood and start learning when I was ten instead of four. This corporation is me and Kai's cover away from assassinations which means if we get background checked or suspected for murder we can have a cover, it's a fake life." He explained somewhat loudly over the rushing air that flew past us as we road on down the road. 

I placed my hand back around him, allowing my head to bow. " Oh." I said sorrowfully. In anyone's eyes they would be just two normal boys that's how I saw them anywise but digging deeper beyond the facade of the life they created you see a bloody war going on. It's like a struggle for life and death. It was strange the more I was with them the more I began to see them in a different light. I hadn't even been with them for a full day and already had learned that there is something dark hidden behind the eyes of the innocent Tala and the hardened eyes of Kai. With the new discoveries I felt my curiosity grab a hold of me. I had now received a new meaning in my life and that was to figure these two suspicious characters out. It would be hard but I would figure them out somehow and in some way get to know the real them without any secrets. 

I didn't know why I had this nagging need to figure them out. All I knew was that I had to know. Who were they really? It was kind of like trying to figure out what people were like before television and showers, like a needle in a haystack. I slowed my thoughts down as I felt the motorcycle suddenly stop completely. " We're here." Tala informed. I snapped my thoughts away from my mind set completely and slid from the bike. I took the helmet from my head. My long brunet hair within its ponytail rustled about the air within the force of the wind I created pulling the helmet from my head. 

I handed him the helmet with a smile. " Thanks." I whispered, turning to look at the so-called major corporation they ran. My eyes flared open vastly at the sight before me. Unwarily at a slow pace, I began to walk towards it. The building as he had said was impressive; it almost looked like a mall. It was wide spread and seemed to have two layers to it just as a mall would. The building seemed to be made of large bricks and there were windows, which marked where each store was located. It seemed like they had split all the technology up into their own places. The roof looked to be made of a thick oak wood. In the middle of the building in what didn't surprise me was the name Seerix in bold blue and red shining letters. I smiled. I couldn't have pictured anything else that was more fitting for the two then this. Obviously, to me that meant that, they probably made the design for this place themselves. " This is awesome." I said aloud to Tala who walked up next to me as we came to the entry door. 

" Yeah I know... its great," he whispered almost in a mock tone.

I smiled at him. " Come on are we going to sit out here all day or are we going in?" I asked while heading on to open the door. I held it open allowing Tala to gain access to his corporation easier before I could. Once he was in I immediately followed after him, the door shutting slowly behind me. 

" Kai where are you?" Tala called out. 

My eyes glanced around the room. Main office of service was my first guess of what this room was as all that was in here was large desk. My eyes narrowed in disgust as my nose took in a new sent, it was a musk-like smell, which invigorated my senses until I could barely breath. I hated the smell! It was too strong but putting that a side the office was nice. It had white walls, which was the only thing that truly bugged me. The room was, shaped like a square box, and each wall held a picture. The wall, which the long desk covered, had a small door behind it and I couldn't help but wonder what was behind it. I took my curiosity away from the door and back to the art. Some, you could tell Tala made and others you could tell were bought off the market. My eyes ignored all picture descriptions except one. This specific picture was a Tala masterpiece, it was one I had seen before, it was 'Wings not Chosen'. He had copied the picture onto canvas; it looked even more magnificent in picture form than it did on his closet door. Coming in closer to the painting you could see a small written description, my eyes quickly read it over. 

**__**

---- Every life has two paths to choose from, each one leads you to a different direction in your own life. Destiny is a lie; no one knows their life's meaning truly until they complete their path. By what good or bad paths you chose in life would determine what your future would hold. If you make a mistake during one path, you can always make it up for it with the next, as there is forgiveness in every mistake. Sometimes all this can be a lie just like destiny. From choice their also come consequences and those can affect everyone you care about and change their life's course of path without their own consent just because you chose the wrong path. Therefore, all the people you care about, lives can be, forced in a direction without giving them their own choice because you made it for them in your own mistakes. So be careful, choice is a dangerous thing and needs to be, considered. However, those who have their lives altered can still change. 

Destiny is a lie but paths are not, 'cause no matter what there is still room for change. **----** By: Tala Hiwatari

This, which describes the picture, to me, was so beautifully filled with meaning it almost made my heart ache. Even one mistake could destroy a life. This picture really got me to ponder if I had made any mistakes. As maybe it was my fault that everything in my life had gone so terribly wrong, maybe I did something, which is why my family isn't together anymore. A meager tear slowly slid down my cheek. I didn't mean to let it escape. I would have to punish me for it later when no one was around. 

" Over here Tala." Kai replied in a cold fashion.

I looked from the picture to see where they were, situated while wiping all sadness from my countenance. Tala now continued to walk towards the desk where Kai had just entered through the door, which had earlier tugged at my curiosity and now seemed to be callously, positioned down on a wooden chair, waiting for customers. Before him was a computer and he seemed to be using it as to what he was doing I was unsure of but he seemed to be really in tuned to whatever it was. Tala came and sat down next to him and began to work on a second computer. 

This day easily was becoming boring to me. I somewhat now regretted coming with them. However, being bored with others was better then being alone. Still things needed to lighten up. I walked over to them, centered myself in the middle of the desk, and kneeled before them. " So what are you guys doing exactly?" I asked curiously. I could recollect when I would go to work with my father at his science laboratory. I would get bored there too and eventually I would fall, asleep. I missed those times completely. Shaking my head of the memories, a suspicious look grasped onto me as I came to a realization… My dad never worked in a laboratory…and I had never been in one…so why did I remember it? I bit down on my lip, musing over it for a moment before putting it off as some subliminal message I had picked up of the television while in my sleep. 

The room sustained its silence. The only noises heard were, the gentle tapping of the keys on the keyboards. Listening to the soothing sounds rather made me more tired though I couldn't completely fall asleep to it as deep in the middle of my stomach I was boiling with anger from not receiving an answer. " Hello!" I shouted. " What. Are you? Guys doing?" I grounded out curiously. 

Tala sighed in annoyance. 

Jerk!

" We are making sure all the systems throughout the stores are running smoothly." He explained. 

I nodded. " Is there anything I can do? Because I am really bored." I groaned.

Tala was going to answer me when a strange bell rang. Turning around I found that the bell was a signal for when a customer would enter the store. Tala smiled happily. " Hey Tyson, Rei, Max...What's up?" He asked. 

Looking up half way, Kai watched them attentively with a vague countenance. I sat between the two computers and leaned backwards until I was face to almost face with Kai. " So who are they?" I asked curiously. I had suspicion that this question would go unheard by him and I was right he just ignored me going back to what he was doing. This irked me! I hated being, ignored when asking a question it just wasn't nice to ignore someone. I wouldn't let him get away with it one more time! I took my right hand into a fist and slammed it harshly down against the desk. The whole store became silent; everyone stared at me in shock. " Damn it Kai answer me for once...Please!" I yelled in plea. He just coldly looked up at me. I couldn't see what he was feeling he just starred at me. " Err...I can't believe you're going to ignore me again, I ask you a simple question and you can't answer me." I growled, pushing myself from the table. " I'll just ask Tala then...He doesn't seem to have a problem with answering my questions." I said walking over to him and the group of people. 

Tala's fiery orbs were, opened vastly; he was clearly, stunned by my outburst which rather caused me to blush in embarrassment. " What did you want to know Lain?" he asked, nervously fearing my answer. I be would too. 

Freezing in my standpoint, I placed my pointer finger to my chin, my eyes entering a train of thought. I couldn't recall what I was going to ask him. I shrugged. A hopeless frown took to my lips. " I don't remember... I got so mad at Kai that I forgot what I was going to ask." I informed, my cheeks, becoming redder from my embarrassment. I would have to make Kai pay for it later! It was his entire fault!

Tala sighed in disbelief while shaking his head. " You forgot." He groaned. 

I giggled, still embarrassed. " Yeah, strange, huh?" 

The boy with the long blue hair and retarded hat walked up to Kai, nudging him in the shoulder with his elbow. " Geez Kai where did you pick this girl up, talk about freaky." He mocked. Kai seemed to ignore him too. I glared inwardly. Kai was such a jerk but so was this kid and to me even more then Kai. Where did he get off talking about people that way! In my books, it just wasn't right. I would've of smacked him if not for me still being embarrassed by my last outburst. 

" So, what do you want Tyson?" Kai asked. 

Tyson became serious for a moment as he spoke." I came here to ask you 'cause Kenny needs a new computer and I told him that I would buy him one and I thought maybe you could tell me what to look for in a computer." Tyson sighed while whispering in Kai's ear. " 'Cause we all know I don't know jack about computers but the little disabled boy thinks I know everything, it's cool." He said cutting loose his serious attitude. 

Kai stood from his chair. "How did you know I worked here?" He asked suspiciously.

The kid with dark somewhat spiky hair stepped in for Tyson who couldn't seem to get an answer out. " Some guy with tall spiky red hair told Tyson that you worked here and could help him. Why, do you know him?" He asked suspiciously. It seemed to me that everyone had just entered a suspicious train and couldn't find their stop. 

Kai's eyes narrowed. I could see it in his eyes and wondered if anyone else could see it. I knew then that Kai did know this red head and that he probably wasn't someone good. I am probably wrong, I was just rather guessing. 

" All right, well, just tell me what Kenny wants to do with his computer and I'll set you up with one." Kai said. He seemed to have spoke up quickly and I knew why. I saw him before he spoke share a dark knowledge filled glance with Tala. I wondered what they were saying to each other.

I watched as Kai lead Tyson to the back of the store through the door that I always became curious about. I wondered what they were doing back there. No doubt, it had to do with getting a computer. Tala sighed. " All right then." He smiled turning to look at the other two teens. " So what have you guys been up to?" He asked curiously. I reverted, my attention away from Kai to the strangers and sat down against the wall near the door to get in on their conversation. 

" I've been busy trying to find an anniversary present for Mariah, are one year anniversary of being together as a couple is coming up soon." He sighed, letting his head fall down. " I guess it's important." He explained. " I don't know what to get her." 

Tala's rejoinder to his problem was boring and unhelpful. " I don't think I can help you with that." He laughed. 

He wouldn't know he is a man and they are brain-dead. I however, did know a solution to his problem, as I am a girl. " I can help you with that." I spoke up in a kind voice. 

He seemed to be startled that I actually talked, not that he hadn't heard me before. I was just enraged then. He looked down at me, meeting me with a smile. He then sat down against the wall right next to me." And how can you help me with my problem?" He asked curiously and somewhat seeming in disbelief. 

I smacked him on the back of the head. He was complete idiot! Couldn't he see what was right in front of him? I knew he was in pain by the way he held his head but I didn't care, he deserved it for being a moron! " What the heck was that for?" He asked. Tala and the other boy seemed to share his thoughts by their jarred faces. 

I shut my eyes, bearing nothing but as scowl. " Because you idiot I'm a girl! Duh!" I explained. Err, men today are such idiots. How better to know what a girl would like then to ask another girl. " Now tell me what's your special girl like?" I asked. 

He sat there for a moment, trying to find the words to describe her. " Well, She's strong, brave and is not a push around. I can trust her completely and know she would never betray me. She's always there to help fix my pains as well as everyone else around her. She is not afraid to cry and show her feelings to me and when I am with her everyone else around me seems to fade." He began to laugh. " She can be pretty scary at times when people do things that aren't right or that she doesn't like. Everybody better run 'cause if she catches you you're in for a lifetime of pain. But she has a good heart and is always, making everyone around her feel wanted and loved." He explained. 

I smiled at him. His speech was corny but I could see he truly did love this woman. As I watched him explain her personality to me, I could see the complete love in his eyes. I patted him on the back and he looked up at me with a smile. " You really love her don't you?" 

He nodded. " Yeah." He whispered. 

" Geez Rei you sound like a sap." Tala scoffed and the other boy just laughed. 

I glared at them in disdain. They really ticked me off! How dare they talk about him like that? I wasn't going to let them go unpunished. I stood from the ground and punched Tala, square in the face. " Tala shut up! You don't what you're talking about!" I growled. I heaved sitting back down next to the Rei, I guess since that's what Tala called him it was his name. Tala held his face in agony. I had really gotten him good. " Don't pay him mind, He's an idiot." I comforted. " Anywise, I see you love her a lot and you guys have been together for a year so...Why don't you marry her?" I blurted out without even thinking. By the widening of everyone's eyes I shouldn't have gone there.

Rei sunk down into himself and began to shutter. "He can't do that he's got a problem with committing." Max explained with a smile. 

A committing problem? That could be trouble. I put my palm over my forehead. " What kind of committing problem?" I asked. My eyes turning to look at the scared still Rei. 

Tala put his hand over his face. " Why every committing problem known to man! When someone mentions a love commitment he freaks and becomes immobilized, so we just quit bringing it up all together." Tala informed me. 

I've heard of committing problems for people who don't want to be tied down to one person for the rest of their life but I have never seen one like Rei's case. He just seemed terrified by it but I could see that he loved his girl. So why wouldn't he want to commit? I smiled catching onto a good idea. " Rei I am going to help you be able to commit." I assured. 

Rei looked up at me. His eyes baring two emotions one were hope and the other sheer fret. " Can you really do that?" He asked. 

I nodded. " Of course I can.... When's you're guys anniversary?" I asked. If I were to help him I needed to know how much time, I had to work with, it was very important.

" In a month from today." He explained.

My mouth fell and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe him; he's been obsessing over nothing. He had plenty of time to figure out what to do for her. The way he sounded, I thought it was tomorrow or something. I wanted to hit him again but reframe myself from doing so as he was already in an enough fearful pain as it was but... " What do mean a few months!"? I shouted. I wasn't going to hit him again but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to get mad at him. 

He starred at me fretfully. I always seem to scare people when I would yell and I knew it as truth. Tala and the blond hair kid where scared by my shouting too. " I know it's a while away but I wanted my gift to be perfect for her." He explained.

He saved himself from my wrath for now with his sweet answer. I put my hand on his shoulder. " All right, I am going to help you ask her to marry you...Okay?" I asked hoping for an agreement. 

" All right I don't see the harm in letting you help me but if it doesn't-" 

" It will work." I urged cutting him off. I knew it would work, as he had nothing to be scared of.

He sighed. " Fine." He groaned.

I nodded. " Good." I looked towards Tala with a needy smile. " Hey Tala get me a pen." I demanded. He nodded taking one from his pocket; he walked over and handed it to me. I accepted the pen and turned to face Rei. " Give me your number and I'll give you a call in a couple week away from the set date okay?" 

Rei nodded. I held the pen to my palm, as I had no paper. " It's 890-3573." He said slowly so that I could keep up with him. Luckily I was able to and jotted the number down with no problems. " Did you get that all?" 

" Yeah...I'll call you then and you better be waiting." I threatened though not seriously, I was kind about it.

He nodded. 

The blond hair boy took a seat next to me with a bright smile and then looked up at Tala with a ticked off glare. " So Tala are you going to introduce us to your friend or not?" He asked.

I blushed. I don't know why but I did. I wanted to wipe it from my face but I couldn't figure how to accomplish it. " I am sorry guys.... This is Lain Mori and yes I consider her a friend but her real friend is Kai." He said suggestively while raising his brows. 

I stood from the ground in a bit of rage. " What the heck is that suppose to mean. So what if he owns my life it doesn't mean anything. I can hate him all I want." I growled. I probably said too much, by the startled looks on their faces. My blush grew, I knew, I said too much. 

" Kai owns you?" Rei asked. 

" I own who?" I felt my heart jump from my chest. I turned to look from where I stood to see Tyson and Kai walking out from the door towards us. 

" Lain says you own her." The blond boy explained, standing from the ground. He sounded like he hoped that I was wrong. I wonder for a brief moment why.

I desperately disguised my blush from Kai as I saw his callous glare donning upon me. He walked up to me until we where shoulders apart. " Why the hell did you tell them that?" He asked.

I regarded him with a cold glare equal to the he gave. Why would I tell them that? Hello moron, maybe because it's the truth. That's what I wanted to say to him but I sustained myself from doing so as I knew if I did that my stay with them would be hell. I could see that Kai really was angry that I said I was his and I couldn't help but wonder why. I mean what was the big deal. So, he owned my life that didn't mean anything. It wasn't as if we were going to be, hitched or anything. I shuttered at the thought. It was something nightmares were, made of. Still I could have some fun with this. I've been bored all day. I smiled at him deviously. " Why whatever do you mean Kai?" False tears slowly fell from my eyes. I placed my hand to his cheek. It was cold so very cold." I thought you said you loved me that I was your one and only." I went on to say. I was, grossed out by this whole display but it had to be, done. Kai needed to know not to mess with me. 

" I thought you said you hated him?" Blond boy asked. 

I turned to look at him. I did say that and it was true but I didn't want him to think that. I turned away from him and put my arm around Kai's back. " I do hate him. All brides hate who there forced to marry in a gunshot wedding." I explained. 

They all gasped. " Oh my goodness Kai, you forcing her with gun to marry you!" Rei stated with revolt. " Dude how could be so cruel." 

I began to cry. " I know it's horrible." I said sorrowfully. Though I couldn't believe, they were all buying my story. It wasn't that great of a lie. A look of terror and remembrance played across my face. " I tried to run away once and he got mad. He slapped a shocker collar on me. You know the ones you use on your dog. Therefore if I tried to run again he would shock me until I couldn't move anymore." I explained. I couldn't believe I was actually saying these things. I felt it wrong and somewhat cruel but then again I didn't like how evil Kai had been to me, he had to pay.

Tyson began to ball in tears as he walked towards Kai and me and placed his hands on Kai's shoulders. " Dude how could you treat her like a dog. I know she is scary but so is Hilary but you don't see me putting a collar on her." He explained. 

" I didn't put a damn collar on her!" Kai growled. He turned to look at me with his dead angry eyes. " Why are you saying these things?" He said, not understanding my ways, and me. Ah, it wasn't the first time. I always did embarrassing stuff to people who ticked me off. 

I looked at him dewy-eyed. " What do you mean? I was only telling them the truth." I put my hands over my face and began to snivel. " Why are you so ashamed of me?" I asked. I looked through the hands over my face in wonderment towards Tala. He hadn't made one peek through this whole thing and I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. His countenance seemed to be having a good laugh. So that was it he thought it was funny what I was doing and didn't want to be the one to stop it. Thank God! He was the only one who could stop me besides Kai but I don't think he realized it yet. 

" Come here Lain." Blond boy said with his arms open. Oohh this would be good, I thought. Needing too further power my story, I ran from Kai to him into his arms, crying up a storm as if I was truly, hurt by that louse. 

" I just wanted him to love me. I mean I don't really want to marry him but if we are then don't you think we should at least try to love each other?" I asked, knowing that this would make for more fun.

Blond boy nodded while glaring at Kai. " I can't believe you could be so mean to her Kai." 

Kai sighed walking over to us both. He pulled me from the kid and looked me deep in my eyes with his icy blue/silver ones. " Quit playing around Lain." He said. " Tell them the truth or else." He threatened. 

All right! That glare in his eyes was creepy not to mention just flat out sadistic. 

I knew what he meant by 'or else' too. He would tell the organization on me and I would die. I didn't want that to happen, which meant that I'd have to cut my charade short. Nevertheless, I refused to show him my fear or anything else that might satisfy him. I glared at him for a while then let loose with a sigh. " Fine whatever." I groaned. I turned to face all the ones I had lied to, with an apologetic smile. " I was just playing around with you all. Every bad thing I said about Kai was a lie and I am sorry." I groaned righting my wrongs.

Their eyes all widened as they gasped at me in disbelief. " So then Kai doesn't own you?" Blond boy asked. 

I shook my head. " No he does but not in the way I said." I explained. 

" Well then how does he own you?" He asked again. 

This boy was just full of questions it was rather annoying. I knew that Kai's life is a secret and that they probably didn't know about it. So, just because he wrecked my life doesn't mean I will do the same to him. I quickly conjured up a lie that wasn't fare from the truth. " I'm staying with Kai for the rest of my life cause now he is my legal guardian. My family has left town for good and I am to stay with him and Tala. Although if it weren't for kindhearted Tala, cold-hearted Kai would've forced me back out on the street. Tala forced his evil brother into letting me stay." I just couldn't help myself in saying that or anything else that followed. 

I placed a hand over my heart, my eyes skyward feigning hurt. I returned my eyes to Kai's funny friends, still couldn't believe they bought all this crap. Maybe I should look into acting. "Later on I found the real reason to be that Kai is attracted to me and therefore could not stand the thought of being related to me even if it were only by a measly little paper." I sighed, turning towards Kai, placing both of my hands on his shoulders. I blushed; maybe I shouldn't do this... leaning toward his right ear. "You shouldn't be so mean to me Kai, it's not nice, you never know how pay-back may end up." I whispered planting a kiss on his cheek; I turned with satisfied smile towards exit were Tala stood grinning like a lunatic. "Oh and Kai I'll be waiting for you at home, I promise we'll do all those things I whispered to you, I wasn't teasing this time." With that I exited, running into Tala's arms laughing my head off, falling with his laughing self to the ground not paying any mind to the passerby's whom seemed to be trying to avoid messing with the crazies.

" I couldn't believe you did that!" Tala said still laughing. 

" But you got to admit it was funny!" I laughed.

" Yeah it was! I had never seen Kai so freaked out before. You got him good." He explained. We stood from the ground. I looked around finally noticing how everyone seemed to be avoiding going near us but I paid the thought no mind. 

I looked up at Tala as we walked towards his motorcycle. " You don't think I went a little to fare?" I asked. Sometimes I thought I was going to fare and then other times I didn't. Kai hadn't been nice to me once since I arrived here and needed to pay for his cruel ways. 

Tala nodded. " No I think it was just what he needed." He informed. He sounded almost happy that I played with Kai as I had, almost as if, he thought it was for Kai's own good. It rather sparked my curiosity but then everything does. However, not so much as many other topics as I had talked with Tala and we both agreed that Kai needed to lighten up. 

I leaned against Tala's shoulder and put arm around his back. " I like you Tala.... You're like the brother I never had." I said. I yawned. I was getting tired. Messing around with Kai can really make you sleepy. " Can we go home Tala I am tired." I didn't know if he liked me calling him my brother and I didn't know if he liked that held him. I rather felt alone again; as he didn't speak I rather got the feeling like he was uncomfortable with me putting my arm around him as we had just met each other only yesterday. It's as I had been saying; within this, one-day he and Kai although he's a jerk became a part of me we were like one big "happy" family. 

All my loneliness faded as he finally held me back. " Yeah...I am tired too." He said and then whispered. " Sis... " 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**__**

Author's Note: Hey I finally finished the fourth chapter to this fiction. Yeah I know it's somewhat early for Tala and Lain to have a brother and sister relationship or any relationship for that matter. However, I wanted it that way for later purposes besides some people do feel instant connections with people. Anywise, I know this chapter might have come of boring but I needed to get this stuff out for other purposes in the story...The next chapter should be more light and funny...I think? 

****

Reviews: 

Mizu_Tenshi: You were very helpful too me! Um…. Hmmm… something's up with Lain? Maybe? I am not going to tell you but I am glad you are noticing things. I am glad. I am sorry for the long chapter (I know you like them medium sized but eh what can ya do.). Um, Yeah the earlier Final Fantasies as in 7,8,9,10 are way better then the newer ones. My favorite is 7 & 8.… How about you? Um… I can't promise that they won't torture him drastically but it should be funny. What happened today is just the beginning. ^_^

**__**

Frontier of Darkness: Thanks, I am glad you like her so much. I have read a lot of awesome stories where people bag on the writer for adding their own characters…. And give mean reviews, I was just simply stating that I would get even if anyone who messes with my Lain. ^_^

**__**

nObOdY: Ooh, your sister sounds mean…Kind of reminds me of my own. I am glad you like Lain. HEHEHE… I hate sitting in the front of the class, I don't share you height problem as I am very tall but I have had to sit in the front before and I know it sucks! Yeah I thought it would be funny if he was picky on things…^_^

**__**

Anonymous: Dude I am glad you like my story but I hope you will be more open-minded with Lain. I know she doesn't belong to the original story but if you notice, this story isn't at all in relation with the real thing. Anywise, thanks for your review! ^_^

**__**

Blackberrymint: Thanks, I am glad you like it…. Hmm… I don't know if I write fast I think it is more like I have a lot of time on my hands (Maybe too much!) ^_^ Thanks I am happy you like Lain, as I said in a previous answer to a review…. I hate when people bag on OC's.


	6. 5: Renovations?

****

Disclaimer: For the last time I will not ever own Beyblade...Quit hounding me.

This chapter is approximately 9,000 words and is a happy-crack chapter in other words this is an all out cut loose, fun chapter. My last chapter wasn't so fun so I decided to make up for in this one but the next chapter won't be so loose and more eh, violent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five: Renovations? 

*

__

The words before me, rip at my soul. I start to laugh, but it's not real.-Inside I am harboring pain, pain and I become numb. You want, I should have some fun. But in then end, It only brings more. Then I am gone. Lost; yet still searching.

****

---Samantha, A.K.A. Cold-Heritage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Has anyone ever heard the term, 'And they, never were the same again?' I always laughed when people said this but then again; I didn't know the extent to it. Some freaky things can happen in only a few hours. Some go in and come out never the same; it's a very terrifying analogy. Rather like something out of the twilight zone. 

Many people I know probably ask this question every night to themselves as they go to sleep and hey I am one of them. ' How did I end up this way...I mean where did I go wrong?' Do you know what I tell people who have this question on the brain? I say, 'Hey, just roll over and there's your problem, sleeping right next to you.' There was also consequences to this answer. I've been, knocked around, and asked for my credentials as an advisor. As you could probably see I didn't have any and that's when the pain really came back to haunt me and I never was the same again. 

I now have complete respect, totally feel for anyone who has a problem and never is the same because of it. It's a scary thing, I know. 

Tokyo, Japan, January 17-18 

~ Kai ~ I climbed out the window of my room wearing my signature blue baggy shirt and a pair of blue black stripped boxers. I stood from the ledge of the window standing up straight I grasped onto the roofing pulling myself upward unto the top of the house. It was windy out and the wind held no hesitations in attacking me. It found it's way through all the cracks and gaps in my out fit, not to mention my bare skin. It burned but not as the heat from a fire but as an ice cube when it is stuck onto your skin, it's painful. However, I paid it no mind. Never letting it have, the satisfaction, it so seemed to desire. 

I lay my back against the smooth roofing, resting my head against it also. It was frigid but the view was nothing short of magnificent. The stars spread across the sky like huge Open Ocean glistening as the sun shunned through it but in this case, they needn't anything to shimmer freely. The moon was there to help give light to them but not much as only half of it resided there tonight but it didn't matter. I didn't like the moon as much as the stars, anywise.

Sleeping in my own room was what I desired about now. I wished to God that could but it would never happen. There was only one person in the whole world that I could blame this dilemma on and for the first time, it wasn't I but rather someone more threatening to my health. This person was, Lain Mori, as she was everywhere. Being alone was something I never got to do anymore and I would never of thought I would miss it so much. I couldn't sleep in my room any longer because every time I did I would almost kill her in the morning when she'd try to wake me. A thousand times, I've told her to not wake me anymore and that if she kept on that I would kill her one-day. I could have sworn that she didn't care that her life was, at stake. Deep down inside I knew it was true, because every time I told her this I would see her the next morning when she'd again wake me up. I hadn't gotten use to her yet so her presence isn't one that I would recognize. It's been a week now and everyday I have been, awoken to this world, with the fear of killing on accident. It would haunt me the rest of the day. I didn't want to end up killing her. I didn't want her blood on my hands; I had enough to deal with without her adding to it. To prevent this from happening I started to sleep up on the roof hoping that by some miracle she was afraid of heights. This would be the second day I have been experimenting with this and she hadn't come up yet. It seemed to work. 

Leaving is, wanted her to do the most. She was getting on my nerves, which I found strange as I have never had someone aggravate me so much like she had been doing. Tala and every one my best of friends- besides Max- however thought she could do no wrong. Since the day she pulled that little stunt at my place of work, trying to get back at me, Tala and Lain seemed UN-separate-able. I don't think there was a time that I saw them apart. Well, maybe once or twice but not many in one day. I couldn't help but wonder if their relationship came to be at my expense. I didn't care though.

I've heard of the law called karma. I think it's a load of bull. People put it as 'As what goes around comes around.' It's supposed to even, the world out. Now I know that my life isn't clean. I've done a lot of horrible things… but if what goes around is suppose to come around, then how did what I do in life cause me to be condemned to be annoyed for life. It just didn't add up. If it was as it says, then I should've been, killed somehow not aggravated. However, I never believed in that stuff. I thought of it as some type of silly hoax.

Slowly my eyes closed. My vision of the stars fading but the memory of it was still marred freshly in my mind. It was nice to see something different besides blood before I went to sleep. It was good change. I cleared all thought from my mind, knowing that tomorrow was going to be as horrendous as the last week had been and I needed a lot of sleep just to make it through okay. 

Within minutes, I fell into a peaceful lull.

~|~

My sleep didn't seem to last long at all and didn't do much for me. My always aware, ears picked up a sudden fearful scream and my eyes sprung open quickly as I heard the sound. It was Tala; he appeared to be in trouble. " Kai get down here quickly." He shouted fretfully yet in shock over something. I didn't dwell on the second sound in his tone. I didn't want to take the chance of my brother getting hurt again. Quickly I rose from the roof and crept towards my window, as it was where I heard his scream the strongest. Going through my window also seemed to be the most sure-fire way I could make it in time if he was in any critical danger. 

I allowed myself to drop from the roof while holding onto the smooth surface so that I wouldn't fall. Starring at my open window I flung my body into the small opening and luckily made it through with ease. I stood from the ground and ran out the door down the long hallway paying no mind to my surroundings as I was in too much of a hurry for sight seeing. I came in apace to the living room. My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I saw my brothers pallid countenance. There was no danger around besides Lain, which made me conclude that she had something to do with my brother's screams. " What's wrong Tala?" I asked sternly. 

The breathing, which Tala gave off, appeared to be, panicked. He turned to look at me; his eyes open vastly in shock. He shook his head, hurling his hands up in the air. " Look around Kai. Our house it's gone." He wined. " She destroyed it!" He groaned. 

Curiously, I looked at him, never moving my eyes from his panicked form. I hadn't looked at my surroundings as I ran to him and couldn't help but wonder what he meant ' Our house is gone?'. I didn't want to waste any more time and looked around our house to see what he meant. I frowned at what I saw but deep down I was in utter shock and disbelief. The house was completely, renovated but not in a good way more like something out of the twilight zone, the thing men seemed to fear most. I never thought this would happen until I was at least married, which I had no plans in doing ever. 

The housing walls were, painted a magenta coloring. All the pictures I had put up myself over the living room walls were gone replaced by a trail of girlie puppies, kittens, and floral paintings. Most of the furniture too was gone replaced by hot pink couches and oak wooden tables. I turned to look at Lain who wore a happy smile. " What the hell did you do?" I asked. My voice bared more feelings then I had planned to give out. None of the feelings good, I sounded in irritation and anger. 

Tala chimed in before Lain even had the chance to answer my question. "I was asleep on my favorite couch...I woke up the next morning to find it gone and me on this freakish pink one!" He cried. He then turned to Lain, placing his hands over her shoulders. " Why Lain, Why?" He moaned. 

I pushed Tala from her. He was in a hysterical wreck and wasn't going to do any good. Tala then knowing that I was going to take of things took a seat on our new pink couches. I starred violently into Lain's blue eyes. I was so angry with her as no one was to mess with my house. I had spent hours with Tala planing up what are house would be like and she took it all away. I couldn't help but wonder what else she had changed in our house, as I hadn't paid attention to my environment on my way here. " First of all I want to know why you did this? And secondly I want to know how you did it as you know you're not allowed to leave this place without me or Tala with you?" I asked dissimulating my curiosity as I spoke to her and allowing my callousness to prevail.

Her eye's narrowed at my tone and she pressed her lips on top of each other thoughtfully. " Well, I was bored and white makes this place look like a mental hospital." She answered simply. " And I didn't leave I sent Cherry off to get the stuff for me." She explained.

" Cherry?" I asked curiously. 

She rolled her eyes while sighing. She looked at me as if I just asked her what the alphabet was. I couldn't help but receive the feeling that I had just said something stupid though I didn't know what? " Your maid! Duh!" She said in irritation. " Don't you even know the names of the people you hire as servants?" She growled in somewhat disgust. 

My eyes widened at her harsh tone although I tried hard to keep them still. I had never heard her sound so loud and vicious. I bowed my head. I guess I didn't. I didn't pay the keep much attention nor did I hire or ever talk, to them. It was as if we lived in two different worlds. " I guess not..." I whispered beneath my breath.

She placed a hand to her ear as if to better hear me. " What was that?" She put on a haughty grin. " Did I just hear what I think I did? Did Lord Conceited actually admit defeat." I glared at her and she gawked back harder at me. " You are so rude Lord Hiwatari! I feel for poor Cherry she has too work with a louse." She grunted. 

I gritted my teeth and was; about to do something I would regret later when I heard a loud dinging sound. It was the doorbell. " Feh whatever." I growled walking off towards the door to see whom it was. 

****

~ _Tala_ ~ About two days before hand, me and Lain had devised a plan that not only would horrify Kai but would make him laugh inside. I don't quiet think we would receive a laugh but the horror was definitely there. I watched as Kai left the room in the most utterly hilarious distraught manner I had ever seen him in. It took my all not to start chuckling during the prank but somehow I luckily stifled it. I stood from the couch and walked to Lain the great proprietor of this charade with a grin. I placed my palm upon her shoulder and she turned to face me while giggling. " Did you see that?" She asked while pointing in the direction he left. 

I nodded staring deep into her overjoyed eyes. " Yep, it was hilarious." I replied. 

" Totally comical did you see his face? It was priceless." She laughed. 

My hand slowly fell from her shoulder and I nodded. " Yeah I think we did good...It was nice to see him act that way instead of being cold." 

She gaped at me with shock while taking a seat on our new couches. " You mean you liked seeing him be conceited and all horrified?" She asked.

I nodded. " Yeah better him being horrified at something funny then callous over killing somebody's innocent life." I answered. It was the truth too I believed that if I work hard enough I can always give him a good laugh to take his mind away from other troubles until the time came when he had to deal with them. I took a seat next to her. " Don't you think?" 

" Yeah I guess but still you never answered my question." 

" What?" I asked not remembering what it was that she asked of me. 

She sighed, her eyes shut slowly and then reopened upon when she asked her question." Why does Lord Hiwatari kill people if he doesn't want too?" She inquired.

I gulped calmly. That was something I could never answer, Kai wouldn't want me too, and I didn't want to explain it. I shook my head. " I told you that's something I can't tell you...If you want to know then you're gonna have to ask Kai 'cause he's the only one with the right to answer that." I explained truthfully. 

She fell back into the soft pink cushion of the couch, took a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly. " I was afraid you would say something like that...Fine." She moaned. 

I laughed. " Sorry." 

She bobbed her head, un-supportively. " It's all right." She was, going to speak further to me, but was suddenly; cut off by Kai's angered voice.

" How did you guys find out were I lived!" He asked, viciously.

I turned my attention to the way of the door only to see Kai walking towards us but not alone as he was accompanied by Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny the little disabled boy. My eyes grew shady that same question that Kai had asked had now found it's way into my mind. We had never told anybody where we lived for safety purposes for them and us but somehow they found us and I couldn't help but wonder how?

As they entered the living room Tyson answered are, question. " Well it's weird it was the same red head who told us where you worked." He said almost with a look of déjà vu. 

I glared inwardly while gritting my teeth. It was Johnny. I wonder why he would do such a thing to us as what would he gain from wrecking are social lives. It had to be something, there had to be a reason that he wanted to ruin us and I would find it by paying him a visit. Glancing over to Kai, I saw the stoic angered look on his visage and knew that he would be too.

" So what are you guys doing here?" I asked standing from the pink couch cutting off anything Kai was about to say for fear of what it might be.

They stepped into the room further; Max smiled, and was about to answer. However, became blown away with the others finally noticing our new house created by the one and only Lain. " What the heck?" Max said, changing his reply. 

Tyson put his palm over his mouth and nudged Kai in his shoulder. " Dude Kai I never knew you were this feminine...Awe how cute." He mocked while trying to stifle his laughter. 

" I know what you mean." Rei agreed. 

If I would've known that _they_ would making an unknown drop by to our house I would have never have helped Lain with this prank for I never wanted to embarrass him just shake him up a bit. Optimistically, if we are lucky enough Kai won't find out that we plotted against him because if he did he would be, ticked, and we probably would live to see tomorrow. However, if we left it as some insane impulse of Lain's then Kai wouldn't become so infuriated. 

Max walked into the center of the room checking the place out and then turned to glance at Kai with a jeering smile. " Geez Kai when I came to your house I expected to find a more tough guy masculine look not feminine kittens and puppies." He mocked.

Holding my hand tightly over my mouth was all I could do to stifle myself from bursting into laughter. My laughter came almost as a reflex when I watched as a slightly sheepish look took to Kai's countenance. Although this display was amusing, I still felt terrible. 

Surprisingly enough, a few seconds from when Max's words entered the room Lain spoke up in Kai's defense though she tried so hard to dissimulate the fact that she was vindicating him. " Yeah right!" She began somewhat in disgust. " That louse doesn't even know what the word feminine means." She grinned. " Actually I am the one who put all the pictures up, painted the walls magenta, and put the pink couches in." She explained and then turned to glance at me with a wink. 

" Really!" Max said in surprise. 

Sternly, she nodded her head. " Yeah so if you got a problem with it take it up with me and leave Lord Hiwatari out of it." She growled defensively. 

" Lord Hiwatari?" Max said in revolt, raising his brows. 

" Yeah **Lord Hiwatari!** Got a problem with me calling him that?" She asked.

" Maybe I do...What are you going to do about it?" He asked, cocky. 

She growled in frustration. " I don't know yet but in time it will come to me so watch out!" She threatened. 

I sighed. " Knock it off you two before someone gets hurt." I said trying to break up the fight.

Lain turned to face me with a childish glare as she stuck her tongue out at me while pulling the bottom layer of skin under her eye downwards. " Oohh look whose turned into a responsible adult all of a sudden." She scoffed. She sighed. " Fine I guess I'll leave Maxi boy alone for now but you know as well as I do that no one messes with me and leaves unpunished." She warned.

'No one leaves unpunished'. Those words I knew she meant literally as I had experienced them first hand when I crossed her a couple days ago. Since the second day they had known each other, Max and Lain hadn't been getting along as result of an early fight. Sometimes their fights would become so out of control I feared that they were going to get hurt or one of them would end up dead. However, their fights were never over anything serious most of the time they are dumb but if you say it to them then you're as good as dead. It's best to let them get out their aggressions first before acting.

" Oohh I am so scared little Lain is gonna get me." He mocked. 

Her eyes narrowed. She gritted her teeth. I could very well tell that she was, ticked. I shook my head; Max needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. " **Little, Lain...Little Lain!**" She growled. I closed my eyes halfway waiting for the inevitable...She was going to blow. " I am going to get you and this time you won't be coming back." 

He stuck his tongue out. " Oohh I am so scared." 

She quickly lunged at him, readying to strangle him but suddenly her onslaught was shut down and this happened surprising because Kai tripped her over with his foot before she do any damage. Drowning in utter shock, I watched the display before me. 

Max wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. " Dude thanks Kai, for a minute there I thought I was cooked." He said thankfully.

Kai shook his head, I could tell that he was getting a headache from all their fighting. I don't think he has yet gotten used to all the noise that had now bombarded his life. Moreover, I don't think he was used to the Lain/Max killer fights.

" What the heck...Why did you do that?" Lain asked looking up from the ground. 

Kai looked down at her with hardened expressions, his arms crossed over his chest. I watched attentively with curiosity of how this one would play out. No doubt, it will be interesting. I waited as everyone else did around me. My heart pounding a mile a minute, my body, shaking in anticipation. Dripping sweat slid down my body as minutes passed and he only starred at her. After a few seconds, "Feh." was his only response as he walked slowly away down the hall. 

Shock grasped a hold of me. I couldn't believe those were his only words, I wanted to see some action. Lain and I had planned to make him smile or at least make him less cold. So fare we had failed. However, as of this moment I don't think that Lain really cared. By the raising flame within her orbs, I could tell she'd rather kill him then make him smile. I gritted my teeth as I watched her stand from the ground in an explosive rage. 

" _Feh! Feh! _" She began, her toleration of him boiling to its breaking point. " _Feh! _Err...You are so irritating."

" Keh."

She put her hands to her head, trying to keep herself sane though it looked like she was losing the battle as she took off after him. " I can't stand it anymore can't you at least say a word that actually has a meaning!" She growled.

" Whatever!"

" Okay that's it...I don't care if you own me or not I am going to kill you." She said taking of after him. 

I placed my hand over my head feeling and acid burning headache coming about. I wanted to see some action though not the kind that delivers massive migraines. 

" Tala?" Tyson said, cutting into my pain.

" Yes?" I moaned. 

" Um, do you think you can help me since Kai is obviously preoccupied at the moment?" He asked curiously. 

" Yeah, preoccupied with the devil." Max chimed in. 

I ignored him and turned to face Tyson and Kenny with a smile. " Sure what do you want?" 

Tyson scratched his head falling into a pondering state and more so a stupor. " Um..." He began and then turned to Kenny with a needy smile. " Why don't you tell him what it is Kenny." I smiled inwardly, knowing that Tyson had, no idea why he was, here, or what this kid could possibly want. However, he didn't want to look like the total moron that he is, which is why he asked Kenny to tell me.

The little disable boy nodded looking up at me with big innocent eyes through ugly gaudy glasses. " Um sure." He agreed. " Well Tyson came here yesterday to talk with Kai about buying a computer but he forgot to tell him everything I need the computer to possess." He explained.

I nodded, taking a seat on the pink couch. " All right then why don't you tell me then what he left out?" I informed, kindly. 

Tyson and Kenny took seat across from me on the other pink couch. " Okay well..." Kenny began to explain. 

__

Boom!

Crash!

Shatter!

The sounds of glass breaking or being, smashed harshly to the floor intoxicated the open areas around us followed a loud alarming scream. " What the hell did you do to my room?" Kai shouted, much to my surprise. He sound almost horrified. 

Quickly after looking towards the direction of the scream, I diverted my attention back to face Rei, Tyson, Kenny, and Max who wore startling frowns as they starred down the hall as I had before them. Sheepishly I smiled at them. " Um, guys I'll be right back...Hold on a second." I said standing from the couch, heading towards and down the hallway.

" What's going on?" I yelled. Coming to Kai's room I easily got a full view of what had occurred to make Kai scream as he had. I had forgotten that Lain and I had also renovated Kai's room as we had everything else. We thought changing his room too would also make for some good fun with Kai. Curiosity did somewhat climb into the depths of my body as I walked to stare in through the doorway for I had never seen what became of it. Lain had personally taken care of the renovations for his corridors herself and I never had the time to check out what the result was as I was to busy with other arrangements. 

The room blew my mind away. It was horrifying. His once blue walls were painted a blood red and in the center of one wall read, ' Gotcha!' in black bold letters. His ordinary bed was, replaced by a whole bunch of cardboard boxes lined up in a straight row with a mattress on top with ugly brown blankets. Beautifully crafted katana's that once wore another wall were no longer existing there. They were, replaced by a poster that said 'blackmail'. His oak desk was no longer there either; instead, the only thing that remained was a box turned upside down. Scary indeed, I could see now why Kai was horrified, as I would be too.

From the doorway, I watched, as Kai stood before Lain in a rage, steam literally poured out from him as a teapot did whiling boiling tea. Lain only, smiled at him meekly but somewhere in her eyes I still saw her flaring anger towards him. They stood staring at the other as if none else were in the room along with them, I felt my own anger peek at being ignored so; but let it pass. Deciding it best to watch and let things play out before intervening, I myself took a seat along the wall with the others, whom decided to follow, to witness one of the many lover spats between my brother and Lain. I shook my head as I watched the two, one of these days they were going to find themselves in a five bedroom house, big back yard with three kids and myself, if things kept going the way they were. I grinned at the thought while I took in the scene before me.

Kai watched Lain with- to anyone but myself- an unreadable expression... to me, well his eyes clearly said '_What the hell did you do to my room?'_ The anger around the edges unmistakable, as well as the annoyance, but it was clearly anger, which won dormancy. I rarely ever see this type of anger in him anymore; it brings me to wonder just what Kai saw when he entered the room for the first time. He hated the color red as it reminded him of blood, the life essence of which he spelt on a daily basis, of his victims. I shudder to think of what his mind concocted when he first entered the crimson colored room. Did he have a flash back of a kill, a vision of rivers and rivers of blood like the one he receives every so often? As I have only seen that type anger for such an occurrence. My muscles twitched with readiness, the readiness that I might need should things get ugly.

I watched as Lain shrunk under Kai's gaze, and I could hardly blame her. This was one of those stares, that sent grown men to tears and begging for mercy of their pitiful lives, while they wet their pants. I, myself, am surprised that that was the only reaction such a stare brought from her. Lifting her chin high Lain went on to answer the question asked in his eyes. Had Kai not been enraged beyond rational thought he too would have been amazed at her ability to read him with only a few weeks in his presence? I'm sure I spent a few moments dragging my jaw from the floor. "I uhh... didn't like the way your room... looked..." She replied her voice sounding unsure of itself. 

A look of shock flashed across his eyes before it was quickly, over ridden with the already barely confinable anger within his very being. His eyes hardened as they changed the message with in. '_And you call this any better, damn, how is this any better?' _I watched, as Lain physically flinched from his hard intent gaze, as I too would have were it directed toward me.

Taking a deep breath, Lain laughed nervously, saying with an unsure tone and unsure eyes. "Why don't we... um... go watch some TV." She offered, taking an unconscious step back when his eyes narrowed upon her. "Or...ere... um.... How bout we make a deal, ne?" She purposed apprehensively. 

A latent smirk formed over Kai's grim yet angered features. ' _I don't think you're in any position to try and even consider making a deal with me._' The words that spelt forth from his callous eyes frightened me. Lain never flinched a second time from his cold-blooded atmosphere but I don't think she saw it. For when I watched this moment before me take place I almost felt as if I was watching him standing over his kill as it were pleading for mercy but he never let up.

Startling, yes I was very startled when I witnessed Lain's next move. She put up a daring front, which contained a smirk and a devilish glint that formed within her blue depths. " Do you remember those beautifully crafted Katana's you had on your wall?' She reminded.

Kai rose a brow and his eyes slightly widened. ' _What are you thinking Lain?_'

She pointed a finger at herself. " That I'll melt them into scrap metal and you never see them again." She began and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, what had gotten into her that she would actually risk her life? " But I will consider giving them back to you if... "

' _If what?'_

" If you watch TV with us all?" The cards were dealt and being placed upon the table. The only thing left was Kai's answer and I knew it wouldn't be good. 

He sighed. " Fine lets go but you better keep your promise." Folding his hand as he walked out of his bedroom Lain following cheerfully behind him. 

" Good and afterwards I'll help you paint and fix up your room, okay?" 

" Feh." Kai replied, fully exiting the room leaving me- with the others - completely at a loss for words. I didn't quite understand what had just occurred before me. Kai actually spoke for once to her. Not in an impervious, heartless manor either, but more like Kai was, scared of her and all that her threat entailed. Personally I expected the outcome of that moment to be more in Kai's favor not in Lain's for I thought for sure that Kai would've blown up at her and of come up with a threat of his own.

Gentle tapping against my shoulder was it took to snap me from my startling trance. I looked over my shoulder only to note Tyson and the others gapping at me with little or no knowledge of what had happened before them a moment ago, just as I had not long before them. " Dude what was that all about?" Tyson finally spoke up in question.

Scratching my head falling into a stupor at what to say next in reply, I easily came up with a sufficient answer that would satisfy even his small childish mind. " Just another lovers spat." However, what I was going to say and what came out were direct opposites but my heart spoke before my mind even had a chance. 

Everyone gasped Rei cocked an eyebrow. " You me those two are actually..." He trailed off, dumbfounded. " I guess crazier things have happened." He said in astonishment. 

" Um... no.… I'm just kidding around." I quickly retorted. " It was joke...eh."

" Geez, I knew you couldn't have been being serious." Rei said almost to the point of relief. 

I bobbed my head in false agreement. I didn't realize until too late what had come from my mouth. Truthful as I was being, I shouldn't have said it. However, if things did keep going this way with the two then surely they would end up together and I would be finding myself having to give up my previous life and become a Godforsaken baby-sitter. This situation somewhat reminded me of an old saying- I don't remember exactly how it went - but I think it was ' those who hate together stay together.' 

I could just picture it now....

__

A big widespread mansion wore the grassy outskirts of Japan, in a secluded area; no one could even fathom its placement on a map. I would drive my car for visits, where sometimes I would baby-sit, all twenty of my nieces and nephews for my brother and sister-in-law so they could enjoy some needy time out to themselves. 

Pulling up to the gates, I easily punched in the four-word password to gain entry to the house. Stopping my car at the very front, I quickly popped out of it and ran hurriedly to the front door, opening it with my key, giving to me by Kai.

You would think that I had just opened the portal to hell as thousands of tiny wailing children greeted me at the door. " Uncle Tala, uncle Tala did you get us anything?"! They cried with sheer joy. " You were gone for along time this time." As scared as I thought I would be, surprisingly I wasn't. I kneeled down to their level; a joyful smirk attached to my visage as I immediately grasped them all in my arms. It was a hard task trying to fit my arms around twenty children, indeed, but I easily met the challenge full force, and effortlessly rose to victory.

" Awe don't worry kiddos I'm never leaving again! Oh wait." I scratched my head with a big goofy grin. "Unless it's to the mall to spoil all my nieces and nephew's rotten!" I cheered.

"Oh uncle Tala you're best."

"You're our favorite uncle!"

As happy as I was that, they loved and worshipped me so much there still was that one small meager factor. "Yeah but I'm your only uncle." I said in dismay.

They looked at me, their small eyes falling into a quick train of thought before replying. "But if we had another one we wouldn't like him because we all love you so much!" They explained. 

"Yeah! No one could be better then you!" They assured.

Nonetheless, that was all it took to satisfy me. I fixated upon myself another dopey grin. "Ah! That calls for a ice-cream for all, let's get in the car kiddos!" I informed giving them a reward for all their high praises of me.

" Uhh...Tala where the hell do you think you're you taking my kids?" A stern voice asked from behind as I ready to take the kids out for some fun. 

Frozen in my place I looked over my shoulder before fully reeling around to face a tired yet irritated Kai and joyful Lain. The little children however, paid them no mind and went on their jubilant way to my car. " Um..." I trailed off not knowing how to explain myself. 

" Oh don't listen to him...Just have fun...You can keep them for as long as you want." Lain explained, interrupting me before I had a chance to really answer while gesturing her hands for me to go on and leave, quickly. 

I smiled attentively to her goal...To much chaos I bet and she wanted me to relieve the pain from her by taking the monsters away for a while." Oh okay cool." I said in agreement.

" Oh and I am pregnant again with twins." She informed me happily while caressing her stomach. 

" Awesome more kiddos." I said in excitement.

" Shut up Tala, you're only encouraging her." Kai groaned angrily. 

" Oohh triplets sound nice." She began, going into a train of thought. 

Kai moaned. " Damn it's going to be a long night." He said, wallowing in his own self pity and torture. 

" But it's worth it in the end." I explained, innocently. 

He shook his head, rising both brows. " No it isn't." He retorted in revolt. 

Breaking from her thought pattern, Lain smacked him on the back of the head. " Oh Kai you don't mean that, just the other day you were giving piggy back rides to Zoë and playing dress-up with her." She reminded. " And you liked it... don't lie!" She growled. 

" Uncle Tala hurry up!" They cried from behind.

Leisurely, my little daydream of what life would be if Kai and Lain were hitched after almost killing each other was rather disturbing but was rudely ended by Tyson's irritating voice. " Dude earth to Tala, come in Tala!" He called out to me.

Shaking my head carefully of the thoughts, I pivoted to face them all, and smiled. " Uhh, yeah, what is it?" I asked, completely out of it.

" Are you coming with us to watch some television or are you going to sit up here all day thinking about God only knows what?" He scoffed.

Grunting, I signaled with my hands for them to go ahead without me. " Ah, I'll catch up in a little bit." I informed, yawning. As tired as I was, I knew that I couldn't go to bed yet. As for one, they were all on my couch and secondly I dare not leave them all unsupervised, someone needed to be a responsible adult for when and if a fight would erupt.

" All right then, see ya around." Tyson said, leaving the room, the others following him.

Leaning back against the red walls, I shut my eye's beginning to contemplate the happenings in my little fantasy. Where this little concoction came from was the real mystery? Never knew my mind could create such a ridiculous illusion out of thin air and with a few days of watching their fights. The vision was so unbalanced that even I appeared mentally ill within its absurd depths not to mention my brother.

I shuttered. If this was, the way the future would be if the two got together then I didn't want it to happen. It scared me too much though it was rather funny to see Kai struggling to keep his kids in check not mention his wife. Although this fantasy was ludicrous, I still think it could happen. As this was, the path those too were heading down and for some reason, though I am scared but now that I met her, I can't wait for them to get together so I could have my little Zoë-chan. I grinned, heading out the door and down the hall. For my safety as well as my carefully planned future, I decided it best not to tell anyone about it. 

**__**

~ Lain ~ Coming out of the hallway, I followed Kai into the living room past the doorway into the kitchen towards another opening into a large room, where I had recently been redecorating, it was the game room. Attentively, I watched him as he starred down the pink couches, reluctantly, but then a few seconds later, he over came, it taking his seat. He then once established comfortably among the couch, looked sternly up at me. His eye's speaking to me once more, ' _What are you doing? Lets get this over with.'_ while shaking his head in aggravation.

I snickered. " Be nice otherwise the deals off." I said crossing my hands dourly over my chest, eye-balling him callously.

He rolled his eyes. " Keh."

" You know you really need to loosen up if you're always this uptight then you're going to die a very lonely man." I informed, sadly, ambulating slowly towards the television set. Shock, overlapped my calm demeanor by the fact that their television hadn't seemed to been used in years by all the dust that had collected itself upon it. I looked over my shoulder at him in dismay, and then back over to the set. Brushing the dust away until I could actually see the wooden finish of the television top, I then proceeded to wipe it away from the DVD player and other accessories.

Backing away from the television set, taking the remote with me. I pointed the remote at the television with great hopes that it would work. It wouldn't surprise me if when I pushed the button nothing happened as from how dusty this thing was I would expect that its life eroded away long ago from loneliness. With meager strength I pushed the button down and startling enough, a blue screen appeared before me. I smiled, taking a seat next to Kai, looking through all the channels for something good to watch. 

" Hey guys, what are we watching?" Rei asked, curiously, a lovely grin on his lips. 

Finding a nice enough channel, I cocked my head to the side, so I could halfway see him. " Um, were going to watch 'A Deafening Silence, it's the only thing I could find on, that was any good." I explained. This I thought might be a good movie for Kai to see. It was about a boy named Joey, who is trying to find his place in a cold world that doesn't want him and soon finds himself in a Gang where he does less then holy things. However, nearing the end, he ends up rebelling against the only one's who took him in, when he finds that they are the cause for his parents leaving him and the world turning away from him. However, the ending to this movie is rather sad, as he doesn't make it out alive. Nevertheless, the journey was more important to him then the start or the finish so in the end it didn't matter if he lived or died for he found his meaning in life after fifteen years of searching. His meaning was...

" Oh I've seen this before...I love this movie." Tyson interrupted, taking a seat next to me, with Kenny at his left. 

Rei nodded. " Yeah me too." He agreed, taking a seat on the couch from the right of us, Max following behind him quietly. I glared at him as he did so and he glared back. I wanted to tell him he was not welcome here but couldn't as I didn't want to be mean to him at the moment for I was just happy I got Kai to listen to me for once. I smiled; there is a God...

After seconds the movie began showing and after a few seconds Tala came waltzing in, his visage full of thought. " Hey Tala, I see you've decided to join us." I scoffed, a big grin plastered to my lips. 

He winked at me. " How could I resist seeing a miracle take place." He explained, taking a seat on the floor, beneath me. By, miracle I would expect he meant that Kai actually was listening to me and was hanging with us all. However, by the suggestive smirk the threatened to devour him, I couldn't help but get the feeling he meant something else. I gave the thought no attention, proceeding with watching the movie. 

Tears swept down the side of my cheeks as the story began to progress and I witnessed as he remembered the killing of his parents. How he took his anger out on the members of the gang. Moreover, he was beaten, bloody because of it. Pulling my concentration away from the movie, I quickly looked up at Kai, who appeared to be, glued to the set. I knew he would like this movie for somehow I got the feeling that this movie could relate in some way to his own life... and I think it did. I found it sad that he could even relate to it but I remained happy that he wasn't angered with me for renovating his house. Tala was going to pay for his anger later, for it was his idea to use the color pink for the couches and the magenta walls. I wanted to use black but then again what fun could we have gotten from it. 

I turned back to the television set only to be, confronted by something startling. A news report and not a very pretty one suddenly interrupted the movie. 

__

// _We will return with the original programming of this station after a brief news report. // _

My eyes narrowed thoughtfully. " What the heck?" 

" Damn it I hate when this happens!" Tyson growled. 

" I know what you mean, irritating." Rei groaned. 

__

// Earlier today officials found new disturbing evidence into the case of 'The Shadow of Death'. // He explained, lifelessly. _// Here to explain in more detail is Morgan Web out in Kyoto where the latest murder took place one week ago. //_

I mused over the name ' Shadow of Death' for a meager second before realizing I heard of it before and then as the pictures of where this starling last murder took place played across the screen. I realized now where I recognized it from and quickly looked up at Kai, who only starred at the screen, vaguely. 

__

// I am standing out here at Maidens peak where the last murder had taken place only a week ago, here with me is Dr. Legato. // He informed. _// Dr. Legato you've been following ' The Shadow of Death for four years now care to elaborate on what you have found? // _He asked. 

Biting down harshly on my tongue, I could feel my teeth slowly puncturing my delicate flesh. All I could do was sit and watch how Kai reacted to this, it was very important that I watched him carefully. 

" Dude not this again." Max cried. " I am sick of hearing about this."

__

\\ Yes, well like in many other cases, people are wondering what makes a murderer do what he does and well that is what I have been studying...What makes this killer tick? \\ He explained. _\\ I've found numerous occasions when he kills, he kills people with family that needs to be, taken care of. So, after he kills, he automatically calls the police and threatens them into making sure the kids that are left behind, are well taking care of. Now the question is why does he care. \\_ He mused.

I shook my head in irritation. I hated Psychiatrists they think they can look at a person, and in a few seconds know what he was, all about. Still even while I shook my head in revolt, never once did I take my eyes away from Kai. He never moved just starred off curiously at the television set. 

__

// Yes, I have often, as many have wondered what type of sick person, would kill someone they knew had a family. Then turn around in some sick sense of good and order the cops to take care of the kid while reporting his wrong doing at the same time? // Morgan interrupted, opinionatedly.

Appalled, I left my never broken stare at Kai and looked over at the television. I wanted to knock that man out. It hasn't been that long since I've been with him-though I feel like I've known him for years - and I didn't know why he does what he does as no one ever would tell me. However, one thing was sure, Kai would never hurt someone for his own gain. That much I was sure of. 

__

\\Well after a while of searching and spending endless hours going over evidence I have come up with this unbreakable theory. As a doctor and following the footsteps of this man, I have gotten to know him on a better level. Now Morgan what you say is what many people think. Though it may be a sick act of good, making sure these kids are, well taken care of after killing their parents, it is not what is on his mind. For he doesn't do this in terms of good but rather out of sheer spite. I think he does this in his own sick image of what his life once was. \\

// So you are saying that kills these people as some sort of sick revenge against his parents for childhood problems? //

\\ Yes, exactly, and returns the kids unharmed to authorities for a better life. He's living in his own world and everything else is obsolete. By destroying the bad memories, he thinks he will gain retribution against his parents for their wrong doings towards him. \\

// Hmm.… Interesting perspective but I have a question. Is he mentally unstable, I mean do we have a killer on our hands that will kill anyone that gets in his way towards gaining his retribution? //

An insatiable laughter broke out amongst us; this laughter wasn't the kind in excitement or joy but rather sheer angst and mental pain. I looked away from the television once more, noticing to whom the laughter was, produced from, Kai. I narrowed my eyes, sadly. For some reason I couldn't help but feel bad for the louse as I knew that whatever his reason for killing right about now must hurt him real bad and even more when someone is trying tare that goal apart.

" Uhh er em.... Oohh." I stuttered falling into a loss as I bowed my head. 

" Kai... " Tala stated from behind. " Maybe we should change the channel now." 

I nodded, taking the controller in my hands but before I could press the button, my action was, stopped when Kai placed his hand upon mine. " No don't.... I-I want to see this." He said, going back to listening in on the brief news report. 

The remote dropped carelessly from my hand, breaking into pieces as it shattered on the hard flooring. No one seemed to mind my accident; however, I did cringe slightly from the sounds, before going back too watching him in his time of pain. 

__

\\I would say he is dangerous 'cause you need to keep in mind that he living in his own world. In his world, everyone is and enemy except children for they represent him when he was in a weak state and his parents wronged him. \\ 

He laughed again. " Yeah right.... You gotta be kidding me." He mocked, dejectedly.

I frowned. " Em... "

From behind me, I heard the inquisitive questions of the others aimed at Tala about what was up with Kai. Switching my attention away from Kai I easily diverted it at them. 

Tala answered quickly, and in that moment, I wondered what his answer would be. I knew he would never tell them the truth unless Kai authorized it so that meant he would have to lie and well Tala wasn't very good at it. " Um he doesn't like to here about this particular case as our parents were killed by him... " He said, gulping. 

Vastly, my eyes opened, I couldn't believe his answer. I knew he wasn't good at lying there were too many holes that needed to be, filled. Tyson was going to speak to Kai on the matter but Tala stopped him by taking his fingers across his own through signaling him to shut up. Tyson easily stopped and looked at Tala suspiciously. " Don't even talk to him about it, he doesn't like discussing it." Tala explained.

__

//Thank you Morgan Web and Dr. Legato. // He said_. // And now we will be returning to your normal programming. // _He informed.

Reverting my observation of Tala's and the others conversation I quickly returned to seeing how Kai was doing. Surprisingly enough, he was no longer in the vicinity. He must've escaped when we were busy explaining him and his ways. Curiosity blindfolded me and I wondered just where he went off too. 

**__**

~ Kai ~ Silently, but lost inside a melancholy state I walked down the hall passed Tala's bedroom and my bedroom. Bowing my head, I didn't pay attention to where I was, headed, as I didn't need too. Where I am, headed I have been in many times and knew how to get there effortlessly. I was aggressing towards the training facilities. They were, hidden beneath the mansion and only could be, accessed by going through the tunnels, which were behind a wall at the end of the hall. On a desk against the end wall wore a statue head of a Japanese princess. Going towards it, I easily lifted it pressing the button beneath that opened the secret door into the passageways.

Sitting the statue carefully down, I walked into the entrance, the door shutting behind me, quietly. I didn't know what had gotten into me, I shouldn't have made that outburst, and I almost blew myself out into the open with the others. It's just what the doctor said... It angered me but more so, it saddened me and I didn't know why? I didn't care too. A week ago, I was having emotional issues, I couldn't take them anymore, and on that day one week ago, I made a decision. So, now that, that long one week has passed, as I had planned I shall resume my training and perhaps rid these inferior emotions from me forever...I just couldn't take them anymore.

They always lead me towards the wrong path in my life....

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**__**

Author's Note: OMG this was such a long chapter but I think it is my favorite so fare. This chapter was my light not so violent, supposed to be happy chapter, and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will begin a long violent sometimes-funny path. I just want to say that my summary does say he kills for his mother and that is what this story is about but not to alarm anyone but there is something deeper to this story then that. My summary only told what a part of the story truly is. 

****

Reviews: 

**__**

Zeroburn00: Heh, I loved reading your review, you have some funny ideas of what might happen. Thanks I am glad you liked the picture…I worked hard on it and it's meaning. I am very happy that you liked the story and can't wait to here from you again. ^_^

**__**

Frontier of Darkness: I know I know I went a little too fare. I had too much sugar, but not the hyperactive type of sugar, the sugar that makes you do violent things for no reason, but I think that this will be the only time she hits anyone…I think? ^_^ Anywise, thanks for your review. 

**__**

Anonymous: Whelp; believe it 'cause it really did happen…. She's insane…. I know 'cause I made her. However, she won't be like that all the time, 'cause she's important to the story and my story isn't an insane story it will get serious soon. Though I am glad you like it nonetheless. 

**__**

Mizu-Tenshi: I love reading your reviews you are so perceptive! Well obviously, her father is dead since she revealed that but what about her mother or sister…. Aren't they worried that they haven't heard from her? Anywise, Yeah I can't wait until the movie comes out either, it seems to be very good and the graphics are awesome. However, I wonder if it goes with the games story line? 


	7. 6: Rendezvous?

__

Disclaimer**:** I don't own Beyblade! 

This chapter is approximately 4,680 words; it is a short chapter but it's just a beginning for a major part of the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six: Rendezvous? 

*

__

Life without meaning, cannot be borne. We find a mission, to which we're sworn

****

--Or answer the call of Death's dark horn. Without a gleaning of purpose in life.

We have no vision, we live in strife,

****

--Or let the blood fall on a suicide knife 

****

--The Book of Counted Sorrows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Drifting slowly to destruction was the path Kai was heading down. My heart began to pound viciously, at any rate; it was about to blow out of my chest it ached so badly. I had to do something; it was time to act. He needed to know that he was making a mistake. His meaning in this world would forever be, altered if he kept on this way and I couldn't risk it. I needed him to stay alive and open to all possibilities for he was the only one who knew where the worlds only hope for salvation was- I have long forgotten its whereabouts - but I don't think he knew it. 

I have been subtle for now, keeping my presence less then known. I had too, if I showed myself they would surely catch me for I am a wanted man. However, it was time to give up my secluded way of life and start putting my plan into action. I wouldn't let what happened one hundred years ago, occur again in this peaceful day and age of 2080 AD.

I won't let him down again... Kai... I couldn't do it to him again, for a third time. 

~ Lain ~ A cold, dim, damp area was the new foundation that I stood upon. Frightened, I began to walk forward through what looked to be a straightway-narrow passageway, making a right turn at the end of it, I found a whole other path. This path wasn't as dark like the last, as along the brick walls-that held this tunnel together - hung a series of brightly-lit torches. I plugged my nose quickly with my fingers. Staring up, I noticed a sewer line along the ceiling of the tunnel, and then towards the ground, noticing too late that I had stepped into sludge, otherwise known as sewer water. Jumping backwards in horror, I scraped the soles of my feet against the cold, gritty, cement flooring. Diverting my attention way from the sludge, I noticed something I should've in the beginning, and would have to beat myself up for it later. Among the stream of the sewer-water, was a cement-path at the right from where I stood, that seemed to me to lead all the way through the tunnel?

Shaking my head in aggravation, I went on as I had been. I didn't know why anyone would ever come down here, much less want too. However, I could swear I saw him come down through here. Kai, I followed him through the wall into this sickening place because I wanted to see if he was all right and, well, I have too. Inquisitively, I wondered why he would even come down here. What was his purpose, what was he doing? I had to know. I wanted too. 

After a few minutes of walking- finally - with a peace of mind, I came indirectly upon a door that sat to my right. Staring it down, warily, for few minutes, I proceeded to push it open, entering it cautiously. This new area was completely dark, I could barely see, the only way to make it out okay would be too stay alert to everything that proceeded me, and so I did. Nothing got by my vigilant eyes, as I would never let it.

Aiming a quick left turn, my eyes expanded greatly as a bright ethereal light invaded my pupils. Graciously, I smiled. Finally, I was free of this rancid, wretched place. I didn't know how much more of it I could handle. Suddenly, I seized all movement of my body, stopping in front of another doorway, as my stomach boiled with utter astonishment.

I couldn't believe my eyes...

**__**

~ Tala ~ The movie ' A Deafening Silence' ended within a few minutes. I shut the television off- shortly after it ended - pushing in the button on the panel attached to the front of the set, and then followed the others from the game room into the living room. 

" Hey where did Lain and Kai go?" Max asked, curiously.

" Yeah... That's weird." Rei said. 

I shifted my eyes to the side in the direction of the hallway. I had watched as Lain followed Kai, down that hall, after the disturbing news report. If my guess is right, I'd bet that Kai went to the secret training facilities under the mansion, Lain probably followed him down there. The news report really screwed with Kai's head, he's probably going in for some immense mental training, and maybe emotive. I just hope that he doesn't do anything very drastic.

" I think they went to bed, it's getting late you know, they usually take naps." I falsified. 

" Oh okay, maybe we should get going then." Max said. 

Tyson walked over to me, a piece of paper folded within his hands. " Yeah but first I need to give you this." He said, handing me the paper. 

I unfolded it, my eyes skimmed over it; it seemed to be names of computer programs. My brows furrowed, my eyes narrowed. " What is this for?" I inquired curiously.

Tyson scratched his head, a dopey grin, replaced his serious features. " Um... It's those extra programs that Kenny forgot to tell Kai about, I had him write them down for you during the movie." He explained. 

A look of understanding played across my features. " Oh okay I will give this to Kai when he gets up." I smiled. " I guess be seeing you guys later." I said, waving them goodbye.

" Yeah see ya." They said in unison, walking out the front door. 

I sighed as the door fully shut leaving me in the room alone.

**__**

~ Kai ~ The training facilities was a rather large stadium, around 3,980 sq. ft. The many walls that kept the room together were, built up of strong stone bricks. The flooring was, constructed, using smooth wooden planks. Every part of this room was, used in some way to train me, we called them, F-X-Domains, and these domains were, separated amongst the dojo. Each domain contained some sort of style in fighting or mental. There were five main types of training, which I have had to endure, over the years of my life. The first was Emotive, I don't remember how Darius executed this training unto me, but after it all, I felt better, unfeeling, callous, and that was all that mattered to me. The second was weaponry, in this training, they would give me a RX-51, a high tech gun, and then put me in a medium sized room -which was located at the very end of the dojo. All the lights in the room would be off, leaving me in the dark, which would make the room, appear larger to me. Then came the real trouble, I would have to use my senses to find the enemy then I would shoot, killing all that I could sense alive. Nothing was alive; what I was forced to kill was only a few robots. The third was swordsman-ship, the fourth, karate, the fifth...Didn't really matter, it rather fit with the other types of training that held no importance to me. 

Slowly, with my sword in hand, I walked to the center of the stadium, the soles of my feet brushing against the cold smooth ground until I finally stopped. My eyes shifted to the left and then the right, suspiciously, and then I closed them. One week had passed, now I shall pick up were I, left off, already a master of all, I still felt so naive to it all as if I had never learned it.

I held the sword erect over my shoulder and then swept the blade to the right. Taking a step backwards, I pivoted left drawing the sword to the right bringing it to the front and then I drew back thrusting forward. I tapped a button that wore the bottom of the ground with the tip of my big toe. Twenty-five cardboard shaped people came out of open shafts in the ground, directly in front of me. Extending my arm outward, sword in hand, I disappeared from sight using my immense speed, to quickly detach the heads of all the people away from the cardboard boxes. However, destroying these fake images of people still hurt me as when I would kill someone alive, as I would imagine them so. I didn't want to hurt anymore, I didn't want to feel anymore, and I wanted to find away to rid these vexing emotions from me forever. All I wanted to do was shut down inside me, and never hurt anyone again. 

****

~ Lain ~ A smooth draft brushed up against my upper-back, as I struggled to conceal myself amongst the right side, wall of the open doorway. Deviating, my eyes to the left, I was able to get a side view of what was occurring inside the room, the doorway lead into. A few minutes before I concealed myself, utter awe had devoured me as I watched Kai disappear, and then reappear, leaving behind destruction in his wake. I couldn't believe that there was actually something else in these tunnels besides slime-no wonder he had come down here, this must be were he goes to pacify himself, and also, obviously to train.

Attentively, my eyes fixated upon him, as I watched him train. What the news reporters had said earlier must have really bothered him. Although he tried to hide his feelings from everyone by leaving, he would never be able to hide it from me. I never could get why I knew him so well after only knowing him for week but it happened, and from then I have always be able to figure him out not completely but more then others. There still was, so much I didn't know about him and his operation, but soon if I had it my way, I would.

My eyes widened as he dropped his sword to the ground, something seemed to have aroused his curiosity as he walked towards a door and a strange looking chair. I gasped as I realized what he was looking at, it was a man, and I had seen him before a few times. " Hello Kai, it's nice to see you again." My mouth fell, as I also recognized his voice. It was Darius…. Nevertheless, what was, he doing with Kai? I wondered as I watched them carefully. 

Kai smirked. " It's nice to see you too...I think?" He scoffed. 

Darius sighed. " Same old Kai, all talk and no bite, sweet as a kitten." He retorted, mockingly. His eyes narrowed. " I didn't beat you enough." He said, quietly. 

" Yeah I agree." He choked. 

" What!" He said in shock. 

" You're right okay!" he admitted. " Even though you've trained me not to feel, I still do at times and I can't take it." Kai explained seriously. 

Darius looked at him curiously, his brows furrowing slightly. " What are you saying, boy?" 

Crossing his arms against his chest, Kai went on to answer him. " Whatever you did to me before, you know that made me cold and able to kill people blindly without thinking? Whatever it was that made me that way, I need you to do it to me again. Do you understand? I can't stand feeling anymore, make me dead inside." Kai pleaded, full-hearted. 

Reforming to a saddened state, my eyes fell. I can't believe he was asking Darius to steal his emotions from him, steal away everything that makes him himself. More importantly, I wondered just what Darius was doing with Kai. How long had they known each other? What had they been doing with each other, as it seemed to me as I listened to him that he had been training Kai but how when…? All cogitation that once filled me fled without a trace as Darius replied to Kai. 

" You want me to destroy you. Make you into a unfeeling killing machine?" He said, struggling with the facts almost as if he didn't want to do it. 

" What's the matter you didn't have a problem with it before when you almost killed me trying to make me as you described?" He wondered aloud. " Why can't you do it for me now? It won't be hard this time 'cause I won't struggle with you," he explained. 

" That's not it Kai." He sighed. " Listen to me, I didn't come here to chat, I came here to right my sins with you. To tell you a secret that has been kept from you all your life." He explained. 

" What is it?" Kai asked slowly yet anxiously to hear him out. 

" You don't remember your emotive training do you? You don't remember what I did to you, all you remember is not caring about anything afterwards and the feeling of being dead, am I right?" He asked, knowing the outcome of Kai's answer would meet with his expectations.

" Yeah that's right," He began, succumbing to his curiosity. " So, what are you not telling me?" He questioned, harshly.

Laughing for a moment at Kai's tone, Darius quickly went into a serious state. " None of it was real." He informed.

" What do you mean?" 

" I never did anything to shut your emotions away, you did that on your own. I may have beaten you up for showing emotion when you were training with a sword or when I forced you to kill the spy but I never stopped you from feeling completely." He explained.

" What are you saying?" 

He grunted. " I mean that..." However, before he could finish, his body, more so, his chest was transfixed with about twenty bullets, from an automatic 55. I gasped, placing a hand to my mouth, witnessing for a second time as someone I cared about was being, killed before me. Besides, the one I saw with Kai, these were the only times I really ever saw blood, and it scared me. I watched, as a thick amount crimson blood glided through the air out from Darius's chest as he fell to the ground, almost dead. A slight tear slid down my face. I looked to the left of Kai, as a man came out from behind what seemed to be a target practice cardboard man, one that Kai had not finished off. 

I growled viciously, once I got a good look at whom it was that had shot him. " Damn it Johnny why did you kill him." I wondered, monotonously, and luckily enough, no one heard me. 

Kai looked to the right down at the ground, as Darius slowly heaved for air, gripping his hand against his heart. " Kai...I-I am sorry... " He said as he died away from the world. 

Clenching his fist, he looked at Darius, with so many emotions; I could hardly define them all. " God rest your soul." He whispered. He then looked away from him at Johnny, his eyes flickering with rage. " What the hell did you do that for Johnny?" He growled, insatiably. 

Sadistically, Johnny laughed, closing in on Kai's position, as he walked to stand by him. " Darius, talks to much, his voice was beginning to annoy me, and I couldn't take it anymore so, I killed him." He explained. " Besides, the organization has no more uses for people like him." 

" What are you doing here Johnny?" He asked, seeming too not be able to look at him anymore, as he gawked at the ground.

" You got a new mission, Jason Tailvar is your next target." He informed. 

Kai's blue orbs hardened. " No he's not he's my next after Kimi." He explained. 

Johnny smiled. " Yeah, well, they want you to kill him first, sorry but that's how it is."

Kai shook his head in revolt, he grunted. " Yeah right, like you're ever sorry about anything." 

Bobbing his head Johnny smiled, and I wanted to punch him for it, the jerk! " Heh, That's right." He said, agreeing with Kai. 

Turning quickly away from him, Kai ripped his blade from the floor, swung it around, and pointed it at Johnny's face. Johnny only starred at the sharp tip of the blade, vaguely. " If that's all you have to tell me then get out of my sight." He informed. He gritted his teeth. " Before I kill you for killing Darius." He threatened. 

Looking up at Kai with a smirk, he placed his palm over the middle of the blade and pushed it slowly away. " You would love that wouldn't you." He then spit in Kai's face. " You blood seeking hound." He scoffed. 

Dropping his sword to the ground, Kai lifted Johnny up in the air, and held his other hand erect over his face, readying to punch him. Johnny, still baring his hideous smirk, spoke once more. " Come on do it I dare ya." He coaxed. 

Drawing his fist a few inches more towards his face, Kai suddenly stopped before his punch made contact and threw him to the ground, harshly. " Get. Out. Of my. Sight!" He grounded out angrily. 

Laughing barbarically as he stood from the ground, he replied to Kai. " It's like old Darius said, 'you're all talk and no bite'."

" Actually it's the other way around and I don't bite people who aren't worth it." Kai jeered. 

" Whatever." He began still laughing. " Here." He said handing what looked to be a manila envelope. 

Accepting the envelope from him, he opened it taking out the papers within, his eyes scanned over it quickly, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. He looked up at Johnny. " What the hell is this?" He asked in a hostile manner. 

" It's information on Jason. The organization informed me to give it to you." He explained as he turned and walked away from Kai. 

" I already have information on him, I don't need this. Besides I don't trust the source." 

" You don't have information like that and I don't care if you trust its source or not. It's your loss." He informed, walking out another door at the right of Kai, one that I have never seen before.

Kai sighed, reading over the information. My curiosity peaked, its limit, as I wondered what was on the paper that was so important that not even Kai would know about it. " You can come out now Lain." Kai informed me, attentively. 

Scooping my jaw from the ground, and forcing my eyes back to their normal state, I wondered how he knew I was there. In addition, if he knew I was there the whole time, why didn't he say anything? These inquisitions I would find answer to soon, as I slowly drifted into the room knowing I was in for another fight with him. " If you knew I was here the whole time then why didn't you say anything?" I inquired curiously. 

" I wish I did." He mumbled and then faced me as waltzed closer to him. 

" I knew him." I muttered, staring down at the lifeless corpse. 

" Who?"

" Darius... " 

" Where did you know him, and how?" 

Sighing, I leaned forward, picking up Kai's sword, and stared at the blade for a second before answering him. " He was friends with my father, he used to take me out for ice-cream." I explained, half-hearted. 

Scratching the back of his head, he whispered. " Really, then I am sorry you had to see that." 

Pressing my lips together, I glanced up at him, before thrusting the sword to the left. " You're pretty good with a sword.... I saw you training."

Before I could swing it once more, he clutched his hand around my wrist. " Yeah, well, you're pitiful at it." He grunted, quickly sliding his hand up my wrist and assuming the sword from my clutches. 

Placing my hands quickly against my hips, I smirked. " You know what think."

" No and I don't even what to. **Ever!**" He informed, harshly.

Simply ignoring him, I went on, " I think you didn't say anything 'cause you wanted to show off to me." I jeered.

His brows furrowed, his nose scrunched upwards, and he frowned in revolt. I was laughing inside though I never allowed it to surface. " The day I show off to you, will be the day I die." He grimaced, ambulating past me, and down the hall from, which I had recently come. 

Sighing, I diverged in my standpoint, and followed him. Residing next to him silently, I ponder what had just occurred and remembered something important. " Are you going to do your mission?" 

He flat out ignored me proceeding his way towards the exit. 

" Oh come on don't go back to ignoring me, it ticks me off!" I smiled. " Can I come with you on your mission."

Those words seemed to have sat down hard in his mind as he seized in his place, his eyes shifting to the right, glaring at me subtly. " No way, you will never come with me." He informed, stoically. 

Clenching my fist to my sides, I bobbed my body, with a dewy-eyed countenance. " Oh come, it will be really fun and I won't get in your way." 

" No." 

" Please." 

" Shut up, and no."

" But you own me, you have to take me with you." 

" Tala can take care of you." 

" But he's not my guardian, you are." 

" I don't care the answer is still no." He growled as he walked out the exit to the tunnels, leaving me in the putrid halls all alone.

Clasping my hands together, I smirked devilishly, an idea stealing away at my thoughts. " I going with you whether you like it or not, Lord Hiwatari." I informed, chuckling mirthlessly. 

~|~

A few hours had passed since my encounter with Kai in the training room, and since then, I have done nothing but louse around on top of my bed in Tala's room. My new bed as we now share a room, and watched him type on his computer. 

Flipping myself on my stomach, I lied across the bedspread in a diagonal fashion and glanced up at Tala. " So what are you doing?" I inquired curiously, dying from boredom and the silence of the room. 

" I am checking out the company's shipment database." He explained as he began typing again. 

Rolling onto my back once more, I starred up at the ceiling, my eyes focusing on it until they were almost entranced. Every thought I had ever wanted to keep to myself slowly poured free as if I was talking to my psychiatrist and he was asking my thoughts on certain topics. " I have wondered why Kai kills people but you know what the real question that needs to be asked?" 

" What?" He retorted not really paying attention. 

" Who is it he is working for and why do they want him to kill these people?" I arched my head backwards staring up at Tala. " Do you know the answers to these questions Tala?" 

The soothing sounds of his fingers hitting the keys on the keyboard seemed to immediately die away with my questions, which forced me to the conclusion that my questions were questions he didn't have answers for. " Well... " I murmured. 

" Well uuh...Kai works for, um, I guess he never told us his real name but as for why they want these people killed is because their threats to the organization isn't it obvious?" He informed seemingly unsure of himself. 

" See there you go with that again, 'the organization', don't you even know what it's really called?" I huffed. 

" Um...Well-" 

I cut him off, leisurely, not being able to stop my thoughts. " And are you sure they want them dead because their threats or is it something bigger I mean how could a 19 year old with a child be a threat to some organization that supposedly deals in sales." I wondered. 

" Good point." 

" I am just saying that maybe you should look into this stuff instead of turning away, it's important to know all the facts, you know." I explained. 

" I guess." He whispered. 

" And Johnny too... There is definitely something up with him." I informed quickly. 

" Hn…"

I don't particularly know why I just shared this information with him, it could lead to more trouble but I had to say something it had been bugging me for a long time. I just hoped that Tala didn't take it to heart because if he goes poking around, I could be in trouble. Quickly I sat up in the bed, and turned to face him fully. " Well I am tired I guess I should go to sleep now." I informed as I was becoming as each second passed unbearably sleepy.

Smiling, " Goodnight." he said empathetically. " And remember you're coming to school with me tomorrow." He reminded. " And I have some explaining to do about me and Kai being out of school for a week." He mumbled but I easily understood. 

" I am sure it will be great." I said, yawning, and quickly dozing into slumber, knowing that tomorrow would be long and strenuous. 

It would be for what I have planned…

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**__**

Author Note: This chapter was shorter then normal but that's because it just a beginning into something greater. I am sorry to disappoint you all but the updates on this won't be as fast as normal because I have to study for the S.A.Ts', the P.S.A.Ts' and a few others. However, don't worry I am not abandoning this fic I just won't be updating it every four days like I have been. I LOVE my story and would never abandon it. 

Reviews: 

****

NObOdY: Thanks for your kind review… I hope you liked this chapter as well, I know it wasn't as funny as the last but every chapter won't be because this story isn't based upon humor but it will be a lot of the time to take away from the violence.

****

Mizu-Tenshi: Yeah but now I like this chapter (Don't know why though?) Um yeah, I loved writing his fantasy! And the Movie does look awesome and I can't wait for it to come out! 

****

Zeroburn00: HeH, I loved reading your reviews they are so funny! Yeah swords do take forever to create, which is why she won't be wrecking 'em but also 'cause she was kidding around. Anywise, thanks for reading and reviewing. ^_^

****

Frontier of Darkness: Yeah I know I was a bit hard on Kai but it has to be done for where I am going with this story. Yeah I thought the daydream would be cute. Rei will have a pretty big part in this story but not as big as Kai, Tala, Lain, and Tyson. Although I hate Tyson, he has to have a big part for the end of the story.

****

KaiKoi: Thanks. ^_^

****

Anonymous: I know it was mean but it had to be done for where I am going with this story. Yeah he should get her back within like 7-8 chapters. 


	8. 7: Down in Flames!

Disclaimer: **I own this story line, Lain, Darius who died in the last chapter, and Ditch who makes an appearance in this chapter. I don't own any of the character names from Beyblade they are all property of their respected owners. **

Author note: I am sorry for the slow update I would've update a couple days ago but my computer was sick as it caught a virus. Anywise, between trying to fix it and preparing for the S.A.Ts and P.S.A.Ts I haven't much time for writing this chapter much less time for updating it. 

Important Note:When you see this ~/~ It means that it is in no ones point of view. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven: Down in Flames!

Embracing all myself, I reel, through the storm, that is shaking me. I don't know where, I don't know why, I know I'm not going to fall. 

--And butterflies are flying right beside me, as I ascend to the clouds.

--No, I won't delay, no, I won't delay. Time is like a knife for me now, I just won't delay. 

****

--- Lacuna Coil, My Wings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let us all take a moment of silence in remembering Darius who started, off evil but in then end righted his wrongs at last. Let us say a prayer that though he has sinned he will be, forgiven so, that he may enter the gates of heaven. People make mistakes all the time, it takes a big person to come forward to admit he is wrong and I think that Darius was one of those big people. 

Kai, I've been watching you and I fear for you even more now. My heartaches for the pain you have been, suffocated with, and I pray that your heart will go on although it has been heavily damaged. I hope that I will be able to save you and if not me hopefully someone else. You cannot become frozen; you cannot turn yourself away from emotions for if you do all is lost.

Someone hear, my call and answer, please...

Tokyo Express, Japan, January 19

__

~ Kai's ~ It was heading late into the morning around 7:30 A.M., school for Tala should be just about starting, I thought as I starred up into the sky at the burning sun. It was a new day one that would began a bloody bath of death for it was time for me to leave this country for Moscow in Russia to complete yet another assassination. Around 5:00 in the A.M. I had already said my goodbye to Tala and left for the Tokyo airport. 

Within that airport are two types of aircraft, the ones for commoners and the ones reserved for the organization. All I would have to do to gain access to one would be to prove that I was with the organization and that was an easy task as all I had to do was give them my red clearance card. From there, it was smooth sailing through the skies. 

I sighed, I could still remember what Tala said too me when I informed him I would be gone for a week or so...

__

The cool breeze whisked up the backside of my trench coat until it hit my back and I was, made almost an ice cub. I couldn't risk Lain seeing me for she would cause so much trouble as I could recollect her bugging me to go on my assassination. What unnerved me about this was why she would want to watch me kill somebody again, I just didn't understand it...Why did she want to come and watch me kill? This question would irritate me for awhile. 

Not wanting to be seen by her, I climbed the walls of the mansion to reach the high up windows, and once at his window, I clanked my knuckles against it lightly, just enough for him to hear me. Of course, he did hear me and ambulated to the window to see what the entire racket was. His eyes gaped, open wide as he denoted that I was hanging about his window. Quickly he opened the window, and I could see all the questions lounging around in his fiery orbs. " What are you doing?" He yelled in shock. 

Climbing through the window, I placed a finger to the center of my mouth, and used my other one to point at the bed next to his. " Shh…. I don't want to wake her." I informed.

He gritted his teeth, sheepishly. " Um, sorry, but what are you doing?" 

Standing up fully in his room, I leaned up against the now closed window. " I came to tell you that I won't be here for a week or two, I have another mission in Moscow." I explained indifferently. I didn't want to dispense any amount of emotions towards him although he was my brother. As I had made a decision since the death of Darius to destroy every last emotion left inside of me and I would start by shutting them away until I can't remember the way they feel. 

" What, already I thought Moscow wasn't for another month." 

" They moved it up...it happens all the time." 

He clenched his fists against his sides. " They did it on purpose." He sighed, releasing the tension throughout his hands. " But I guess it's like you always say 'What's done is done'." He groaned. 

I swayed my head in agreement. " Right." I took a deep breath and then released it gradually before finishing what I came to say. " Listen, I just wanted to tell you goodbye and to take care of yourself, I don't want to come home to find you dead. I don't know if I could take that and…." I trailed off, looking of his shoulder at the other bed, with the sleeping maiden covered in her blankets. " And watch over her for me okay, make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble." I explained diverging away from him opening the window, as I slowly made my way through the window whence I had come. 

I glanced over the edge of the window up at him once more. " Promise me those things Tala." 

He bobbed his head. " All right Kai and you be careful too, I don't think I could live without you." he whispered. 

" Goodbye." I said as I allowed myself to from his window, landing agilely to the ground. 

It was about two hours later from there when I arrived at the airport. I hadn't been able to leave yet as for some reason the reserved flights were really booked up, which meant that a lot of the organization, people have been fleeting Japan and that somewhat garbed at my curiosity. 

Thousands of people milled about the airport either waiting for their flight to board or too receive one. Their excessive pacing about the port grounds were beginning to annoy me, as my ears are very sensitive and able to pick up sounds that a regular human could only dream about. 

I have been standing in line for an hour since I had last seen the desk clerk. Since there wasn't a direct flight to Moscow, I was hoping to receive one nearby and then take a bus the rest of the way. 

The line slowly dwindled away and I felt like I would end up having to wait a year before it would be my turn again. What really irked me was the fact that they only had one line open, and a few thousand people within it. 

After a few more hours of waiting my turn finally came. Causally, I stepped passed the white separation line towards the desk. " How may I help you?" She, the ticket clerk asked.

Leaning forward over the counter, I glanced at her name, tag, which read Emily, and then looked up at her. " I know the flight to Moscow is booked, so I was wondering if there are any flights opened for anywhere close to Moscow. " I questioned; pulling from my pocket a red card that proclaimed my involvement with the organization and handed it to her. 

She accepted the card no questions asked and entered the pin number shown on the back of the card into her computer database, and then handed it back to me with a meek smile. " Okay Mr. Yamagata, I will see if there is anything open." She informed in a formal lifeless fashion, which somewhat sent chills up my spine. Mr. James Yamagata was an alias of mine; therefore, no one can trace this flight order back to me. 

I nodded letting her know that I understood what she was doing. The lids above my eyes shut firmly over them, as I listened to the soothing sounds of the keys being, forcibly pushed inward. " Um... I am sorry but there aren't any seats left." She explained apologetically.

My mouth fell slightly. Hours of waiting only to find it was a waste of time, this caused the blood within me too boil over. My eyes jostled open. All control that I once had seemed to fade as I leaned over the desk, grasping the women's shirt, pulling her forward into me. Her eyes expanded greatly as she trembled within my clutches. " I need a ticket to Moscow or somewhere close to it otherwise they will kill my mother. So if you would be so kind." I growled quietly, then shoved her backwards. " Check again!" I exclaimed, viciously.

I could see but moreover, feel the fear and pain within Emily's countenance. Her breathing was choppy as she tried to compose herself before me. " Al-all right s-sir." She stammered.

I was as scared as she was for I did not mean to create such an outburst. It rather happened by impulse, and now I could add assault to my long bloody record. Slowly, I diverged, my eyes to the right for a moment then to the left, trying to see the reaction of the crowds of people around me. What I saw was not pleasing, families held each other, staring at me in shock and fear at my threatening tone of voice. I could see that I had really startled them with my outburst.

My eyes as I starred at the people around me slowly were, drawn towards something seemingly suspicious. The very tips of the clerk's fingers began to gradually glide underneath the counter as if they were drifting towards something and knowing the other side of that counter inside and out, I knew what she was doing. " What do you think you are doing?" I huffed, angrily. 

Panic devoured the somewhat equanimity air that escaped the young women's mouth. " I'm a-I'm a-checking the flights." She explained quickly, a little too quickly for my tastes. 

I sighed. " Look I am sorry I've just been under a lot of stress lately." I apologized. It was true though because if I don't make it in time to Moscow to kill this man they will automatically kill my mother. Therefore, I could not help getting angry at the slow service and useless help I was receiving. This woman had to be crazy if she thought I wouldn't see what she was doing as I knew full, well what it was. Just underneath, the backing to the top of the counter was a panic button that once pushed in would send a silent call to security. Although, I don't think what I did would call for such measures but obviously she did. 

" It's okay sir, we'll get you some help." She informed and her tone rather bugged me. She sounded as if she thought I was some mental escapee, telling me that she was going to help me by giving me back to the mental hospital so could be treated. 

It was too late; she had indeed called the police as I denoted them coming up behind me, surrounding me with their ire presence. Quickly I diverged, my sight away from her and redirected it at the security police. " Put you're hands up!" They shouted. Everyone around me scattered away from this area in fear of the police or maybe it was I, I don't know but they seemed to run for dear life.

Smirking, I looked over my shoulder at the trembling woman. " Thanks a lot." I scoffed, and then gawked back at the armed police whom were slowly coming at me. There were about five of them, two holding Sr-89s, and three holding regular old-style G-12s. What really bugged me was the ones holding the Sr-89s as I knew as a fact that those are only reserved for government militarist and officials to wield not everyday police officers. So where did they get them? I wondered. 

Quickly, I erased those annoying thoughts from my head and concentrated on the task at hand. I would not let them capture me as I had more, important things to do, for example, getting to Moscow. I dare not take on the one with the Sr-89s, as I would like to make it out of this in one piece. The only thing I could think to do was to use my speed and try to knock them all out and then look for a way of this country. 

I nodded sharply, agreeing to my plan. Smirking deviously, I walked forward to them. " What's the matter sirs, I didn't do anything wrong." I explained, innocently. 

A tall dark masculine male, which seemed to me to be the ringleader of this little group, gestured for his men to surround me and they easily obeyed. He then gaped at me with a devilish smirk. " Oh yeah, you call assault innocent?" 

I bobbed my head uncontrollably. " Well, I wouldn't actually call it assault. I was only trying to get the best service I could out of her." I informed with a tone of a small child.

" Is that right?"

My smirk deepened. It was time now. " Right... " I said deeply. I then lunged at the leader who bore that hideous weapon, as he pulled the trigger repeatedly but I effortlessly dodged them all except one that skidded across my side. Easily after the bullet stopped, I forced him backward into the ground but I don't think I stopped him completely. 

His men surrounding me began to plunge at me, readying to take me down. Agilely I jumped over them, using one of their heads as a crutch to propel me over them. Landing feet first on the ground, I took off running down a hall that lead out onto the flight line and decks. I hoped that I would find a not already in use aircraft that I could fly in to Moscow by myself. 

Hustling down the halls, my arm was, suddenly yanked to the side, drawing me into some sort of shaft in the wall, and I watched from within it as the security guards ran past me never noticing my presence. Suspiciously, at what pulled me here, I pivoted only to face Johnny, who bore a smile. " Get yourself into trouble again Hiwatari?" He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. " Shut up, you're irritating me." I groaned.

He shook his head. " Always with the vile language, and such bad-manners. Is this anyway, to act towards the person, who has just saved you, I mean really come on." 

" So what do you want?"

" What ever do you mean?" He questioned, innocently. 

" Johnny you're a very avarice person and I know there something you want from me for this 'Little heroic deed' in saving my life as you so make it out." I mocked, yet still very serious. Johnny is a jerk. He is always out for himself. What he wants. Therefore, I knew he wouldn't help me unless there was something to gain.

" Oh Hiwatari you always think the worst of me." 

" Uhh, maybe because there is never anything good."

" Whatever, then I guess you don't want the secret getaway plane to Moscow I have set up for you." He said slowly walking away. 

Reaching my hand out as if to grasp the unattainable I yelled to him, " Wait." I didn't trust him, and never would but I needed to get to Moscow before my time was up. If that meant making a deal with the devil, I would do it for my mother is all I have left in this world besides Tala and I would not lose her. 

He stopped, and turned to face me. " Yes?" He questioned, in a snake-like fashion. 

" What do you want for the plane?" I asked, my stomach knotting up at the fact that I was actually bending to the pigs will. 

He smirked. " Kai I want nothing more then to see you leave the organization with your mother and never come back." He explained.

My eyes narrowed, I could see he was being truthful, his eyes weren't dilated and his breathing was steady. The only thing I couldn't figure out was why he sounded like he wanted me gone more then anything in this world. Putting that aside, I nodded. " Fine then, I will be gone as soon as I finish this death list and you can better help me by giving me that aircraft." I informed, still untrusting him not to pull something at the last minute.

" All right, follow me. I gonna take you through a secret passage that leads onto the flight deck." He explained and I only nodded, keeping my guard up as I followed him. 

~|~

**__**

~ Tala ~ It was coming into the early morning and school would began soon. The rays of the sun blurred by the window shutters that hovered over my room. It was beautiful morning. It was too bad though, that Kai couldn't be here to see it, he was probably already across the Japanese boarder well on his way to Russia. I couldn't help but wonder what he was seeing, as he starred off into the blue skies, sitting peacefully on his seat in the airplane. 

Only a few minutes did I muse over it as I returned to concentrating on the task at hand. Today I was to return to school. A school I had ditched for a week due to the fact that, I had now become a baby-sitter towards, Lain. However, I could no longer stay a way from school, people might get suspicious and start poking their noses in places they shouldn't. Therefore, I made a decision to take Lain with me. We had talked about it for a couple of days now and she agreed to go with me saying it would be fun. 

I had completely gotten myself ready, leaving Lain to sleep in a little as I felt she might need it. Now I was to wake her up, I walked over to her bed. My eyes locking onto the blankets that covered her fully, so I couldn't see an inch of her. Residing at her bedside, I yanked the blankets from her sleeping form only to be, devoured by shock. " She's not here... " I trailed off in bewilderment as I starred at the empty bed. What I thought to be her body underneath the sheets and blanket was nothing more then a few pillows lined up one after another, symbolizing her body. 

My eyes slowly drifted towards something suspicious. It was a piece of paper, which lay at the edge of the bottom pillow. Picking up the paper curiously, I allowed my eyes to skim over it.

**__**

Dear Tala, 

I know I said I would be going to school with you today but theres been a change of plan. 

Yesterday I found out that Kai was going on an assassination mission, and I decided to go with

him to keep him company. I decided that I would watch him for you and make sure he didn't

get hurt. Possibly, I could make it more fun for him and less of a sad experience. 

I know you're, probably ticked at me right now, I can, picture your nose crinkling 

up in anger, ^_^ but I didn't want you to worry so I wrote you this letter. Have 

fun at school, maybe I can join you after this is over and we can have some fun. 

However, as of now I gonna help Kai, K? I've been in the boxing league and 

know martial arts so I can take care of myself so don't worry about me. 

See you later, 

Love, 

Lain Mori.

Gritting my teeth excessively, I crumpled the paper within my hand in a rage. " Damn it Lain." I growled. I couldn't believe she pulled this little stunt. Since I have known her she has pulled a lot of idiotic pranks and stunts, some funny, some not but this one topped them all. This one unlike the others could result in her life. 

Somewhere deep within me I wanted to go after her but then the other part wanted me to just forget about it and go to school to secure our image. I didn't know which choice to go with but then settled on a compromise. I would go to school, talk to the principle about enrolling her there. From there I would pray every second I got that Kai would take care of her and that the martial arts training she talked about was for real. 

With that decided, I took my coat from the coat rack against the wall near the exit and departed my room, heading for the door that led out of the house. My eyes grew as big as saucers at what I saw before me. " What are you guys doing here?" I questioned, gaping jarringly at the Highlanders who a week ago tried to kill me; I couldn't believe my eyes.

They starred and smiled at me sheepishly. " Um... We were told by some guy named Johnny that you lived here and just stopped by wondering if we could walk you to school Tala-kou." The leader questioned, as he bowed his head. 

I raised my chin in utter awe; my sight blurring as result to the long amount of time I used keeping my eyes open wide. I am not fluent to the Japanese language, as I am not originally from here but rather from Russia -which funny 'cause that's where Kai is going- but I am sure that "kou" means Lord.

That was just freaky. My heart was about to break from my chest; the leader of the fiercest gang in Tokyo just called me his Lord. " Uhh-huh so why are we doing this now? I mean don't, you want to attack me…or something. I mean anything like stab me or punch me, don't you want to hurt me or _something_?" I rambled in question, seemingly still in disbelief by this whole display.

He scratched his head, not particularly, understanding what I had just asked. " Um... Well-uhh-Kai-I mean we just decided that we liked you and-uhh- want to make sure no one else beats you up because-uhh- you are under are protection-uhh yeah." He stammered in his explanation.

I smiled. " Yeah okay...Sure." It was obvious what was really going down here. Kai must've done something that night when he went after them, that scared the heck out of them and it's my guess that he said something to them, which is why their here now. My question is… what did you do big brother. 

" Cool." He smiled. " So lets go." 

I nodded. " All right."

" By the way my name is Ditch." He explained. 

I wonder if that was a given name. 

~|~

**__**

~ Kai ~ There was about ten aircraft's out on the flight deck preparing to take off and approximately one hundred people scurrying about the deck grounds doing their acquired duties so the aircraft's can take off. It was heading towards noon, about three hours away and the heat the sun emitted was beginning to take its toll amongst the people. As half of them began to leave the sweltering, deck towards the entrance into the cool abode that is the airport. 

On the East Side of the airport, away from the human eye, behind the flight deck, opened a thin sliver-like door, from it revealed the faces of Johnny and me, " Here we are." Johnny explained. 

Ambulating out from the shaft, my eyes looked around. " And where exactly is that?" From what I could see, we had traveled to a wasteland. There was a big cement square object in the center of this unknown place, it reminded me of a martial arts tournament ring, but I have no idea what it really was used for or what to call it. Garbage lay waste all over it, it seemed to me that someone had a party out here and wasn't willing to clean it up. I shook my head... disgusting!

" We are at the back of the deck."

" Oh... " I replied monotonously. " So where's this plane you supposedly have setup for me?"

His eyes shifted to the right of me, and using his hand, he pointed. " Over there." 

Following the direction of his extend finger, my eyes donned upon a medium sized X-2 jet. I looked over my shoulders, smirking at Johnny. " Thanks I, think?" I scoffed. 

He shrugged. " Eh, your welcome I guess." He mocked. " Well you better get going before those security guards find you." He warned. 

I nodded. " Yeah or before you feed me to them." I mocked, running agilely towards the aircraft. I still don't trust Johnny, I know he's up to something and when I figure out what it is I will stop him. However, I do need this aircraft because at this point, I am very desperate. However, I will keep in mind who the person was that I got the aircraft from. 

" Heh, heh, Hiwatari very funny." Johnny scoffed, and I waved to him over my shoulder as I proceeded to the jet.

The doors to the airplane were, already opened for me all I had to do was climb in, and so I did. The inside of the craft was rather larger then, I expected. There were a few seats, a Television set above, and a music radio to the right of each one. I went to the front of the airplane expecting to have to fly the craft myself but was, devoured in shock as I came upon a pilot. " What are you doing." I immediately asked.

He glanced over his shoulder at me. " Hi Mr. Hiwatari! I will be you pilot to Moscow for today." He explained. Not only had Johnny prepared a flight for me when he didn't know if I would be needing it but he also found me a pilot...Something was up, and I would soon find out what that was. 

I nodded. " Feh, whatever." I growled as I stalked away from him to one of the empty seats. 

**__**

~/~ His lips curved upwards into a maniacal smile. " Heh, Hiwatari I always said your life was hanging by a thread." He said turning around, heading back to the door from whence he had come. 

" So." A voice said from out of nowhere. 

He stopped in his place and turned to face the cold voice. " Emily, I am glad you are here. Now I can thank you in person for your little charade in playing the innocent assaulted desk clerk." He laughed. " And tell the boys that their security work was perfect."

She bowed. " Yes master Johnny." 

~|~

**__**

~ Tala ~ It was turning out to be a strange day. First I find that Lain had abandoned me to go be with Kai, and now I have to spend my lunch period hanging out with the people who tried to kill me, who now treat me like their king. Yes, this was an odd day!

Lunch had begun not long ago about five minutes. As I went to sit at my regular table, I was, stopped by the Highlanders and they dragged me off to some remote table that no one knew about at the back of the school, which was their hang out. I refused to go at first but they forced me saying that they needed me near them at all times, so they could better watch over me. Whatever, Kai said to them, landed hard results. When he got home, I would have to inquire him on what he had said to them. 

I sat at the very end of the table trying to keep my distance, as I didn't know what they would do next. They probably would start feeding me saying that they needed to make sure I didn't choke. I shuttered at that thought. 

" Hey Tala, how are you doing, everything all right." 

I gritted my teeth, slowly turning to face them with a meek smile. " I-am-good." I informed, giving thumbs up. 

They smiled. " Cool."

My eyes widened as something clinched my curiosity. " What are you guys doing?" I wondered aloud. Before them was a computer and they were, all gathered around it, so entranced in whatever they were doing. I never knew that bullies were such computer freaks.

" We are hacking into the governments systems." Ditch explained.

I rose a brow. " Can't you get in trouble for that?" 

He shook his head. " En, we do it all the time, no big deal."

I scooted myself over until I was sitting right next to them and could see the computer screen fully. " Really that's cool, what else can you hack into?" I inquired.

" Just about anything... Why?" He informed and then hit me with a question of his own. 

Bowing my head thought began to bombard my mind and I recalled something that had been, said to me yesterday night by Lain. She had said some things that had really gotten to me about the organization like; _whom are we working for really? Why do they want people dead who can't possibly be threats to anything? And what's with Johnny he's done a few things lately that have been bugging me?_ These questions I really wanted to find answers for and since the Highlanders will seem to do anything for me maybe I can ask them to help me hack into the organizations database and files. 

" Well?"

I shook my head of my musings and looked up at Ditch who gawked at me eagerly awaiting my reply. " Um, I was just wondering if maybe you can hack into an organization's database, is that possible." 

His eyes narrowed. " It depends really on the security the organization has, why? Do want me to hack into somewhere for you?"

I smirked. " Will you?" 

His lips curled up. " Why not sounds like fun." 

" Cool." 

He turned away from me. " This here is Ozuma he is my best friend and the all time greatest hacker. He has hacked into over 7,000 databases, governmental files, and much more." He informed. 

" Hn." I grunted.

Ozuma turned his head to the side and looked over to me. " Just tell the name of the organization and I will get to work." 

I gritted my teeth; a sheepish look embedded itself on my visage. " Um, you see that's the thing I don't know its name." I informed. " But I do know their website, will that work." 

He blinked twice. " But if you know their website- isn't its name on it?" He questioned in bewilderment. 

I shook my head. " No, they have a front, a fake name but do you think you can hack in by just knowing the website?"

He rolled his eyes. " Well duh! It just makes it easier knowing the name of the organization." He explained. 

" Oh, sorry." 

Ditch placed his palm upon my shoulder. " Ozuma is like a walking-talking-breathing computer if he knows the name of any corporation or organization he automatically get into their mindset without out knowing them personally and get into there systems within less then five minutes. " 

" How?" 

" Because when he gets into someone's head he can know their codes without having to use a code-hacking device. It's very creepy I know and if I hadn't witnessed it as many times as I have I wouldn't believe it but it's true, you'll see." He replied. 

In astonishment, I nodded. " Neat." 

" Yeah it was a gift he was born with, he can get into anyone's head and know what they're thinking. All he has to do is concentrate hard enough and move through a channel in the airwaves. Within these airwaves, he can listen for things like the organization's name. Then he can find that person's mind, search it and find what he looking for." 

" Wow." I said, as I watched the kid in amazement, pondering everything that Ditch had said. 

~|~

**__**

~ Kai ~ It seemed like hours had passed, and as I starred out the window, it looked like we hadn't gotten anywhere. This was irritating as by calculation, we should already be seeing land but all I could see was an endless body of water. Knowing that fact, I wondered if something went wrong with the flight path and we had to take a longer route. With that thought in mind and the desire to quench it with an answer, I stood from my seat and headed for the cockpit to pay a visit to the pilot. 

Opening the door and entering the room, shock fell upon me as I encountered an empty pilot's seat, which meant that no one was flying this plane. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him, did he leave the plane voluntarily or did something terrible happen to him? If so, what and if not, why did he leave? These questions I would never get answers too, and I didn't plan on it, all I knew was that I had to stop this plane before it crashed, as no one was controlling it.

Stealthily, I jumped into the seat, grabbed a hold of the joystick, and pulled it backwards preventing the jet to hit the water as it was well on its way of doing so. All that late night flight training actually paid off this time.

Now that the aircraft was steady within the air, I put it on autopilot so that I wouldn't have to fly it myself, as there was some things I needed to check into. For starters, I wanted to find out why the pilot abandoned the ship without saying anything or if something happened and I couldn't find these answers staying here, flying the plane.

I ambulated slowly towards the door at the side of the pilot seat, kneeled down next to it, glancing it over studiously, looking for anything that would say a struggle occurred or maybe if the door had recently opened. 

__

Nothing!

I found nothing, any new scratches, markings, or dents, the door looked perfectly intact. Still that didn't mean nothing happened. I was preparing to open the flight door, when I heard a scream. This scream sounded almost petrified with fear but somehow I ignored that factor, allowing a question to take hold of me instead this question was, who else was here? The pilot was gone and I was the only one who boarded this ship besides him or was I? 

Angry that someone would dare try to steal away on a ship bringing death, I stalked off out of the cockpit towards the cargo hold where I could tell the sound originated from. 

As I went to open the door, I was, automatically thrown to the ground. Somewhere in that time factor I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, they encountered something mind blowing. " What the heck are you doing here?" I growled, staring up at the placid sheepish looking countenance of Lain. 

She smiled. " Um, I am here because-uhh-because- uhh- I am here to help you, yeah!" She informed sounding most pleased with her quickly not thought out answer. 

I shook my head. " I told you- " 

She placed her hand over my mouth. " Yeah, Yeah I know, 'No way, you will never come with me.' I have already heard the whole shebang and I don't care." She sat up from me crossing her arms, turning her head to the side away from me. " I made my decision, you can punish me all you want but it's too late to turn back now so you might as well deal with." She looked at me with a smile. " Besides I can make things more fun for you while you stay here for a week." She explained. 

" Whatever." I growled, my mind stumbling back to the fact that she had just thrown a daunting scream a moment ago. " Why were you screaming?" I asked monotonously. 

She blinked her eyes a few times at a fast rate seemingly to be pondering her answer. After a few moments of thinking she gasped, terror filled her visage, as her eyes widened while she gaped at me. " A-a-a-" She stammered. 

" A what?" I shouted angrily. 

" A bomb." She finally got out. 

Standing form the ground, my eyes expanded greatly. " Quick." I shouted, grasping her hand pulling her into me, as forced her along with me to run towards the cockpit. If we were lucky there would be a few parachutes up there and we could make a quick-safe escape.

However, it was too late, the bomb had reached zero and the fires of Hades were released upon the plane, destroying everything swiftly in it's path until it reach the cockpit and then it exploded. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**__**

Author's Note: Wow, my very first cliffy! Did they live or die?

Now what kind of question is that, of course you all know their dead, I mean when the bomb went off they couldn't possibly have had enough time to escape, right? Right? I mean I am right…. Or am I?

Hahahaha, think about it. ^_^

**__**

Reviews: 

**__**

nObOdY: Yeah I know, she does have a sadistic mind but I think it makes things funny. Ooh I love that song too it is so beautiful! I haven't decided on that yet but there might be romance between the two. You know what the first thing I thought of when you said, that a car hit them? I thought of this movie called, 'Meet Joe Black' Have you seen it? Well, in that movie the two lovers are parting each other, each looking back at the other at different times until one is completely gone and then a car hits the other. It was freaky because he flew in the air, it was sad too. 

**__**

Zeroburn00: Hehehe, I think I might have over done it on the bullets, I think it should have been five not twenty. ^_^

**__**

Mizu_Tenshi: Yeah I agree they do suck, royally! Um who is that talking in the beginning well… it's a secret and you will find out nearing the end of the story, unless of course you figure it out first and you are right I am not going to tell you the big thing…It's a secret! ^_^

**__**

Frontier of Darkness: Hmm… It is weird huh…Now think WHY would she want too 'cause there is a reason and you will find out soon, unless you can guess it. Oh and I know I said Tyson would get a big part I am not so sure about that yet 'cause I really don't want to give him one but a major part of the story might call for it…so here's hoping it wont! ^_^

**__**

Anonymous: Yeah I was wondering that too? Hmm… ^_^


	9. 8: Fruitful Lies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

****

Author's Note: Here's another update! I left it on a cliffy the last time so I won't bore you all with chatter. Go on now and find out what happens! ^_^

**__**

*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Chapter Eight: Fruitful Lies!

Nowhere can a secret keep, always secret, dark and deep, half so well as in the past buried deep to last, to last. Keep it in your own dark heart, otherwise the rumors start. After many years have buried, secrets over which you were worried. No confidant can then betray, all the words you didn't say. Only you can then exhume, secrets safe within the tomb, of memory, of memory,

within the tomb of memory. 

****

--- THE BOOK OF COUNTED SORROWS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*

It happened, I almost saw your life taken from you again, and it scared me. I am just happy to know that you're alive. Did you see the blood I wonder? I don't think you did, but from where I stand, I can see it clearly, though I don't think you do. Too much blood loss can result in fainting or worse death. Lain save him... He's bleeding. I want to heal your wounds like I always did but I can't… not, right now. You can't see me until the darkness settles over the sun and my eyes find you alone at that point, I will save you. Although, I can't promise that you will be any happier, maybe in more pain then in beginning but once it settles you will be free. Free from the world that has wrapped it's claws around you squeezing the life from you until you couldn't breathe. However, soon you will breathe... I will make you breathe again.

Just wait for me when the moon steals the bright light from the sun...

In the middle of nowhere. January, 20.

__

~ Kai ~ Darkness, an everlasting darkness, it's evil knowledge piercing my heart with its devastation. I could feel the evil tentacles pricking and probing at my body and mind until I couldn't breathe, and then finally my eyes awoken to something locked deep inside. 

They came like a bat out of hell, all we did was play around, and yet they still came, surrounding us with their venomous presence. Their demonic blood red eyes donning amongst us, sending relentless shivers up our spines. Our innocent eyes, slowly moving up their bulky shaped bodies, which were dressed in a strong metal armor. Our eyes locked onto one anothers and I felt like I was staring down the devil but he was fare worse. 

" Wh-what do you scum want now?" I asked. 

His sharp teeth extended out from his mouth, as his horrendous mug contorted into a malicious smile while he punched me with his fist, propelling my body within the air until my back clashed against a hard metal wall. I screamed in agony as the pain spread throughout my body like a cancer. 

" Stop why the hell did you go and do that? There was no need!" He said. 

-**That voice I know that voice but where**… -

The man chuckled insanely. " Why, you ask, why huh?" His maniacal laughter grew louder and more excessive. " The brat needed to learn his place in this world."

That unmistakable voice spoke once more. " You had no right...so...what do you pigs want now?" He questioned monotonously.

Crossing his arms roughly against his chest then replied simply, " We've come for you of course." He stated softly as if to say he should've known that answer right as they came. 

Against the wall where I laid unconscious, I fought to free from the haze of the darkness; slowly opening my eyes with a desiring need to know what had occurred. Keeping the eyes open halfway, I was able to get a small grasp of what was happening. 

****

-I can't see him; I know his voice and yet just want him to go way. Won't this all just fade away where it once was? - 

" What do you mean and who wants me?" 

A large clawed hand swung up, grasping his face tightly, and he heaved in agony. " That's none of your concern you will do right coming with us otherwise the kid over there will die." The boar explained. 

Within his grasp, he took one of his hanging hands, cuffing it into a fist a forcing it into the jaw line of the man who restrained him. Once free, he said simply. " I will go nowhere with you and you will not kill him either for I won't let you." He growled, viciously. 

I don't think he saw it but I did, I could see it all from where I lay. The large man was heavily armed, but you couldn't see it. The weapon that he had, possessed a trick ghost, which meant it, had a button, once pushed forces it to become invisible.

" Watch out!" I cried seemingly still whipped of breath. 

He turned around to look at me, his eyes widened as he turned to face the demon as he raised his arm, firing his weapon. The bullets were each aimed at a different part of his body, two transfixed the center of his arms, and two impaled his knee calves. This caused him to collapse to the ground, enabling him also to move any further.

I screamed, screamed louder, then I ever had in my life. " No!" I yelled. " No!" I said it repeatedly, and it got louder as time passed. 

I could hear him gasping in agony. Rage… an unspeakable rage formed within me, as I forced my broken body from the cement flooring.

****

I shook my head…- I don't want this, I don't want to see this, anymore- I cried. - Just, go away go please go! - I said, placing my hands over my head, as I floated in that immense darkness.

I don't think the demon saw me, neither did his men, as they were too busy looking at my best friend's bloody broken body. Within that anger, I pulled from my back a sword that I had kept tucked away, just in case if something like this happened. 

Blindly I ran towards him, swinging the blade across his arm, releasing it from his body. The hellish boar screamed in agony as he held his intact arm over the bloody gone one. " Damn you, you brat!" He hissed. 

" Leave him alone." He growled, still lying bloody on the floor, as he eagerly forced his chin off the ground. " Back away." He shouted, as the demon shot his gun at me though only scrapping my side somewhat. I didn't see him coming, too devoured within the deadly rage I had no sense of what was happening. I was blinded by indignation only having one thing on my mind…Revenge. " What did I tell you, leave him alone!" He growled louder. 

Sadistic laughter filled the area around us. " Why should I the brat deserves what's coming to him."

" Your deal is with me not the kid so leave him out of this." 

The demon cocked a brow, glaring at me sarcastically. " He hacks off my arm and you expect me to leave him be?" 

He took a deep breath and released it quickly. " Precisely."

" I don't be thinking so." He said, taking his weapon up once more, aiming, and firing it at my head. 

Realizing to late what had occurred, I shut my eyes waiting the inevitable but fell into a stupor by the sounds I heard… none of them equaling to my death. Slowly, I cracked my eyes opened, only to have them go wider by what I saw.

****

-No…No… I don't want to see this again…no…no! - I cried, a single tear slipping down the side of my cheek. - Please just make, it go away…lock it away I don't want to see it again. - 

Blood, flew from him, my best friend in this whole cold world, his blood flew, landing all over me. My eyes expanded larger then they had ever gone before; they filled with terror, and horror. He had sacrificed himself for me, my best friend had died because of me, or so I thought. I wept for him, falling to my knees, taking his battered body into my arms. " Now why'd you have to go and do that? Huh? Why?" I questioned, relentlessly. 

He coughed his eyes, opened slightly, and looked up at me. " Heheh, you know I couldn't let you die and live with myself -Spoofer."

" Quit calling me that." 

" Spoofer."

I shook my head. " I could've taken care of myself, why'd you have to hurt yourself more by sacrificing your body for me?"

" It's part of being a guardian you idiot, you live the job." He explained, gulping. " Now, listen to me?"

" What?'

" I want you to run and leave me here. Just save yourself."

" Now who's the moron! I can take you with me okay?"

" No! I will weigh you down, I don't want them to hurt." He gulped again. " Their deal is with me, if you leave now they won't hurt, but if you take me with you they will surely hurt you." He explained.

Swaying my head, I sniveled. " No…I won't leave you to die…I love you… you're like a brother to me and brothers never leave each other."

He laughed. " Grow up you're such a baby. Now I know you wouldn't be acting this way if tender-foot was around."

My eyes widened and then I smiled. " I guess you're right… promise me you won't tell her about this?"

He bobbed his head, and although his arm was badly injured, he forced it to his chest pounding it against his heart. " On my word as your blood brother… now will you leave me?"

My eyes narrowed, and I bowed my head. " If I do will you promise to return to me?"

" Yeah, I would never leave you alone as who else will protect you from tender-foot's wrath." 

I stood from him, starring him down with a smile. " All right then." I said, diverging away from him. " You better keep your word." I said beginning to pick up my pace.

Boom!

Bang!

Bang!

The gun shot sound, stopped me in my tracks, I pivoted to see what had occurred only to hear him screaming at me. " Go Kai don't look back just run."

I shook my head. " Zin no I can't do it, I know I said I would but I can't."

Bang! They transfixed another bullet into him. However, it didn't stop him from speaking to me. " Just run Kai, do it for tender-foot, she still needs you and I need you to protect her for me!" He yelled. " And don't forget about that Gaki, (Brat) he needs you too, take care of him for me also!" 

In a desperate situation, I made a decision, and I ran, shutting my eyes tightly, never looking back.

****

-No what are you doing! Turn back, you can't just leave him…No! It's a mistake, turn back! - I shouted, watching the scene play out within the theater of darkness and sorrow. -I can't take this anymore…I don't want to see this anymore… I don't want to be here! Just make it go away please! -

The darkness slowly faded, the small shadowy figures disappeared within the light as my eyes gradually opened…

It was sunny out, I could see the sun, and more so, feel it against my flesh. What happened, where was I and how did I get I _here_? I seemed to be lying down on something very hard and rocky. I rolled over on my back, starring up at the sun, and finally feeling the water from the ocean depth caressing the bottoms of my feet. 

My eyes widened as recollection of the bomb going off stood within my doorway, when I tried to grasp it, it seemed to fade leaving me with a massive headache. Groaning loudly from the pain, I forced myself weakly from the ground, only to find I could barely stand up. Something was missing, I could feel it, something wasn't in the right, and then finally it hit me like a ton of bricks. " Lain where are you!" I shouted, my breathing growing louder and swifter in pace. I could only recall half of what occurred and then finally the rest came to me like lighting strikes a metal pole, when I felt that missing something.

I didn't receive an answer allowing panic to further within me. She couldn't be dead...Oh God please don't let her be dead. It was my duty to watch over her, if she was dead that meant I failed her and I didn't know if I could take that again. I didn't know if I could take letting someone down again. " Lain, are you okay! Where are you, Lain!" I shouted. " Can you hear me?" I questioned, trudging on through the sand and mud from the water colliding with the dirt. 

" Err... " I moaned in disgust, feeling the mud swishing against my now bare feet and couldn't help but wonder what happened to my boots? 

" Awe you're worried about me that's so sweet." A voice said from out of nowhere. 

The skin around my eyes tightened, as I cocked my head to the right, starring up at a huge rock and on top of it sat Lain. She was smiling at me sweetly. I growled. " Why didn't you say anything the first time I called you?"

She shook her head, laughing. " 'Cause it was cute watching you worry, you know you look sweeter when you're not trying to be a jerk." She informed. 

I bowed my head. " Jamakisuei!" (Kiss my butt * Actually butt is something else*) I said expecting her not to understand me and I would get away with mouthing off. I had learned Japanese in my training and never thought it would come in handy until now.

She gasped, standing up fully on the rock, placing her hands over her hips. " Baka!" (Stupid or idiot)

Handy broke, I lifted my head, cocking a brow, and my mouth slightly fell. I had not expected this to occur, weird. " You speak Japanese?" I said in surprise. 

She bobbed her head. " Of course! I only was born in Japan, just cause I'm fluent in English doesn't mean I don't know Japanese, since it _is_ my native language!" She shook her head. " Pi-natsu no nou. " (Peanut brain!) 

" Whatever, at least I am not a ushi!" (Cow!)

She stomped her foot. " Ja-ku, I can't believe you said that!" (Jerk!)

I smirked. " Well it's true you are getting a little, chubbier around the edges since you've been staying with us." 

Something beyond irate gleamed within her eyes and from that I knew I was in trouble. I probably should've chosen my words carefully, after all, I was just kidding with her, but I don't think she knew. Steam literally poured from her, I think she was preparing to act and I just hoped that action didn't result in my death. I know how personal a woman's weight is, even too her but thought I would pull her chains on it anywise. 

" Hiwatari you're such a kaibutsu!" (Monster) She growled, as she jumped down from the rock, sprinted towards me with an evil glint in her eyes and then whacked me across the face but not as hard as I thought she would. It was more like a light thump then a heavy blow. " If you ever want to get anywhere with a girl I suggest you never bring that up otherwise you're gonna wake up in a dumpster butt naked, and believe me I've seen it happen." She assured. 

" Yeah and probably you who came up with that idea." I scoffed. 

" Don't get too cocky Hiwatari-kou!" (Lord Hiwatari)

I shook my head. " Shut up my Baka Dorei." (Stupid Slave)

She rose a brow, I could see and feel the shock radiating from her body. " Did you just call me your stupid slave?"

Smiling, I replied. " Yeah, if you want to call me your Lord then it's only fitting if I get to call you slave, and the stupid part I added to spice things up a bit."

" You really are a ja-ku!" (Jerk)

" Yeah well at least I am not a yagi seppun!" (Goat kisser)

Her eyes grew as big as saucers and 'You're in for it now was written all over her face.' " I can't stand you! I will make you pay for that one." She said, as she pounded me with her mighty fist over the side of my head and I, think after it my massive migraine seemed to grow. Then the damnedest thing happened, I fell to the ground and couldn't stop me even when I tried, but started to groan in agony. However, the source of this pain was not the bump on my head but something I had forgotten about from before.

I still could recall it. It was that time when I was trying to escape the security guards and their leader with the Sr-89, he shot at me and I could recall dodging them all, but then I forgot that one actually skimmed my side. It must've landed on me harder then I thought. 

" Kai what's wrong, I didn't hurt you did I... Oh my err I am so sorry." She informed in a panic as she fell to my side. 

I rolled over onto my stomach, starring up at her. " No it's-it-ah--it's not-ah-your fault...err." I stammered in pain.

" What's wrong then?" Seeing all concern for me in her face, and falling into disbelief, I couldn't help myself not to start breaking out into laughter. The kind of laughter you receive after hearing a funny joke. She didn't take my laughter too well, but at least she didn't hit me again. " What! What's so funny you ja-ku? What did I do now?"

From my laughter, brought terrible consequences and I started to writhe in pain but that didn't stop me from replying to her. " It's nothing, I just didn't know you cared."

She crossed her arms, gaining a scowl. " I don't care! I just don't want to be on this... " She paused looking around. " Wherever we are alone...even if it means I am staying with the devil himself."

" Oohh harsh." I said, then began to cough viciously. 

" Oh my, are you okay?" She questioned once more in concern. Her eyes slowly traveled from my head down my body until they froze and then widened slightly. " Oh...you're...you're bleeding." She said, stammering with the facts. 

I grunted, pulling myself from the ground halfway, and placing both hands over the wound. " It's nothing...come on we need to figure out where we are and where the plane landed." 

She placed her hands over my shoulder blades. " No, you're hurt." She said, sliding her hands, down the sides of my chest until they both reached my hands that were, clinched around my wound. " Let me see it?" 

" No, I am okay. We need to find out where we are and where the jet landed." I informed, repeating my statement of what we need to do next. 

" First we need to make sure you are all right." 

I jerked away from her, standing from the ground. " I _said_ I am fine. Come on we need to figure out _where_ the jet landed and _where_ we are." I explained once more.

She rolled her eyes. " Fine, whatever." She growled. " Lets go." She said, and walked in front of me.

Walking behind her, I took my hands away from my wound to look at it. It was bad, worse then I thought. The bullet didn't skim my side as I thought… it actually went inside. What I couldn't figure out is- why I didn't notice it in the beginning? I guess a valid answer could be that I was too concerned with getting to Moscow in time to kill James before my time was up and they killed my mother to worry about me. Therefore, on a subconscious level I ignored my own pain to better concentrate on my mission. 

It came like a sudden stroke; I began to collapse a few feet behind Lain. Sweat bled throughout my skin, burning my eyes as I forced them to stay open, but it only caused the pain to further and so I let them fall. From there, I entered the darkness. 

~|~

**__**

~ Tala ~ Launch had long since ended; yet still we stayed. Half the gang left off to their next classes but Ditch, Ozuma, and me who stayed at the table. Ditch wouldn't let me leave until Ozuma finished and that was taking time since he couldn't use his mind probing technique. 

I watched from behind, behind Ozuma as he hacked through the systems but jumped as he shouted. " Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, after calming down.

He winced, though not from pain but aggravation. " Their site is air tight! They have up a strange wall blocking me access its formula is weird. I have never seen anything like it. It is almost futuristic looking." He explained. 

" Really!" I said in shock. " Well is there anything else we can do?" 

" Yeah we can't give up now Ozuma." Ditched, chimed in. 

He shook his head. " Nope that is all I can do sorry. Without knowing the name of the organization there isn't much I can do." He informed. 

I nodded. " All right, well at least we tried." I sighed. " Thanks anywise Ozuma."

He closed his laptop, standing from the bench at the table; he turned to look at me with dark eyes. " Your welcome." He said. " I am going to go to my next class now." He waved to Ditch. " See you after school." He said walking off. 

I nodded sharply. " I think I should be heading out to my next class too." I explained. 

Ditch placed his hand on my shoulder, and I about jumped out of my skin. " All right then... Tell Kai when you see him that I said hi." He said, ambulating past me towards the school building entry doors.

Okay that was weird, 'Tell Kai when you see him that I said hi.' I just didn't get why he would want me to tell the person who almost took his life that he said hi. From this, I knew that Kai and him had something going on, which is why Ditch is being so nice to me. I shook my head of the blasted thoughts and headed towards the door to go to chemistry.

Well I was on my way towards my class within the school building; I was suddenly, yanked to the side. Once I gained composure, I looked the person in the face who had grabbed me. " Ozuma?" I said in shock. 

He shushed me before speaking. " I didn't want to say it in front of Ditch." He said. " It's best if he doesn't know about this."

" No about what?" I asked curiously. 

" I know another way to get into the system." 

My brows narrowed. " How?" 

" Well... meet me at the abandoned amusement-park around ten at night and I will tell you."

I bowed my head. " Okay... " I said trailing off into thought but when I looked back up to address him on a matter, I found an empty hall before me. I looked around, suspiciously. " Where did he go?" 

~|~

**__**

~ Lain ~ Silenced was the sky and the air that adorned this world around me. This silence was one that I did not understand. Where did the anger go, that cocky voice that delighted in torturing me? This silence caused me to stop in my place. " You know Kai, you are being oddly quiet for someone who is still engaged in a fight with me." 

A panicked scream tainted the airways, as I saw his body collapsed amongst the sandy floor, and then I ran, ran towards his body, falling down next to him and taking him into my arms, quickly. " Kai?" I shook him a bit. " Kai?" 

No answer spilled forth from his mouth, this caused me to believe that he had fainted. Desperately after coming to this conclusion, I did my best to place him on my back. Too heavy of a body he possessed, and I could barely pick him up but still I tried my best. 

The only thing I could think of to help him now was to get him into town…if there was a town to go to. I have had some medical training and hopefully I could put it to good use now. He couldn't die now, not when I was so close to getting what I desire. 

I looked over my shoulder at his unconscious face. " You hold on, I won't let you die. Even if you are the biggest jerk I have ever met."

After traveling through endless forests of trees and bushes, I finally came out on top, finding a small town but still unknowing of where to place it on a map. This town was, filled with people all milling about the streets, going about their lives. 

My eyes caught sight of a small hotel, I smiled. " Hold on Kai, everything is going to be all right." 

****

~/~ Somewhere deep within the trees he watched them from a fare. He wasn't happy, how could he be…they survived. " So…you survived this one Kai but next time you won't be so lucky or perhaps that bullet in the side will be your downfall." He laughed. " If not I have other ways of getting rid of you." He gritted his teeth. " You will pay for stealing things you shouldn't from me."

Bitter, he turned away, walking off into the forest deep. 

~|~

****

~ Tala ~ There was so much to decide on, so much riding on my decision yet I know not what to choose. Do I trust Ozuma and find out what the organization is hiding or do I trust him not and find out nothing? All I know is that Ozuma must have a hidden motive towards helping me. Why would he go through all the trouble of meeting me at a fare away abandoned music park and helping me hack into somewhere that he doesn't even know if it is that important to me. Something was rotten here but I can't put my finger on what.

School had gotten out a few hours ago and I had just returned home yet I felt like I had been lying on my bed for hours pondering the answers to my questions. I rolled on my back. " What should I do Kai? ' Cause I don't have a clue where to go from here." 

Of course, it can't be that easy for me since you are not here to guide me. I sighed. " I think I am going to go with my gut on this one Kai." I stood from my bed, taking my black over coat from the coat rack. " And that is, I think I am going to listen to Ozuma but if I find out he has some hidden motive…I'll…I'll…Heh, I don't even want to think about it." I said as I stalked out the door. 

~|~

**__**

~ Lain ~ So heavy, I felt like I too would collapse soon, he was so heavy. " And then you have the nerve to call me cow." I said aloud, walking up to the front desk of the hotel. 

Carefully, I ringed the bell, and the service came quick, quicker then, I had expected. " How may I help you?" The young maiden with golden locks asked, kindly. 

I smiled at her meekly. " Well it is kind of embarrassing but sweet none the less." I explained gesturing to her that Kai was, passed out on my back and then I went on. " Well we just got married…We eloped actually, which is why we're not in the right clothes. "

She smiled brightly. " Congratulations." but soon she fell into a stupor. " What's wrong with him?" She questioned, seemingly in concern. 

I chewed my lip. " Well that's the thing…it was our wedding day and we were in the middle of saying our vows, in the chapel down the street and then…" I began to cry. " He collapsed, I think it happened because he is so shy and when he was in the midst of saying his vows he became embarrassingly shy, because of his friends, picking on him. I knew we shouldn't have brought them with us." I wiped my tears. " We are suppose to be on are honeymoon right now." I explained. 

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. " Oh you poor dear, how sad, and on your wedding day too…well is there anything I could do?"

" Well, we kind of have no place to stay, and I am scared for him because he's claustrophobic. We came here from Japan to have our wedding and well my silly husband left our money back home. If you could just give us a place to stay for the night until I know he is better…I will do everything I can too pay you back." I explained.

My sob story seemed to do the charm as I had her crying not balling but crying. She smiled. " Well of course dear…I'll have Benison take you to a room and don't worry about the money." She informed. " Just take care of your new husband and hopefully you will have better days."

I smiled, bowing my head to her. " Oh thank you, thank you so much for your kindness."

She nodded. " Of course…you are welcome." She turned her head to the side. " Benison!" She yelled. 

From around the corner out of the hall beside the desk that she sat in, he came out slowly. " Yes Erica?"

" Please escort this young lady and her new husband to room B-6." She winked at him. "It's their honeymoon." She explained.

His eyes widened in what I am not sure. " Oohh… " He began and then turned to face me. " Right this way young lady." 

I nodded, " Works all the time." I whispered, following him attentively…something didn't sound right with that 'Oohh… ' He spoke. It sent shivers up my spine, and if Kai were awake, I think he would've been too. 

This hotel building wasn't that large so the walk to our room was quite short. Our room was at the very end of the hall. He took a key out from his pocket, and unlocked the door for me, allowing me, as a gentleman would too enter the room first. I was, blown away by the sight before me. This was room was, bigger than I had imagined it seemed to me as that that women, Erica, had given us the largest room in the house. Now what I couldn't figure out was why?

" Here you are ma'am." Benison said. 

" Thanks…that will be all." I said, bowing to him. 

He nodded. " Just give a call if you need anything, my room is right next store to you." He explained. 

" All right." I said turning my back to him; I could hear the door shut as he exited. Once I knew for sure that he was gone, I threw Kai viciously on the bed and sighed from the relief that soon followed. 

" Oh man, I am glad that's over." I said, sitting down besides him on the bed. " Now, lets remove that bullet before it causes you any damage." I mumbled. 

Like lighting, I rolled myself onto of him, and I blushed at the thought of what I had to do next, though I don't know why. I took my hands into the center of his chest, beginning to unbutton his black trench coat. 

A slight giggling laughter. 

I paused, hearing the sounds, and quickly looked around the room but there was nothing. No sign of anyone but I could swear I heard laughter. Putting that aside, I went back to undressing him. Kai was going to kill me after he finds out about all I am doing but he's just going to have to understand it is for his own good. I thought, as I tore the trench from his body. Underneath it was a black tank top…figures…he is all about the black and the blue. 

Now that his clothes were completely off him, I tilted my head to the side, inspecting the gun wound cautiously. It wasn't too deep in, yet, if I hurry I could get it out before it caused him any pain. 

The laughter occurred once more.

I froze…now I know I heard that one. " Is someone there?" 

No answer but I know what I heard. " Okay whatever." I said, going back to the task at hand.

I needed something sharp yet long, a lot of towels for the blood, and a bandage for the afterwards. However, I had no clue where to find this stuff, looking around my hotel room, I couldn't find a thing but then an idea came to me. The towels I could get from the bathroom as I am sure there will be some in there. Maybe order room service to get a knife to take out the bullet and the bandage…well, I would think that one up later. 

I moved off him, lying to the side of the bed by the dresser, taking the telephone in hand. I read the directions for telephone use on the sticker on the side of the telephone then dialed ten for room service. " Hello, this is room service how may I help you?"

" Erica is that you?"

" Oh hi! You must be that young lady with the unconscious husband…what can I do for you?" She asked, merrily. 

" Well, I was wondering if maybe you could give me a little food for when my husband wakes up because I fear that his immune system will be low after his dangerous incident."

" Oh sure…I'll see what I can do."

" If you can do it, would you mind bringing along a knife and fork, so I can cut up the food for him?"

" Yeah, like I said, I will see what I can do." She explained. "If I can do anything the food should arrive within 30 minutes." 

" All right thanks."

" Goodbye."

" Goodbye." I said hanging up the telephone. I placed my hands to my forehead. " Damn it, that might be too late." I growled. 

I sat up, beside Kai, and then looked over at him, blankly. " I am sorry…but I might have to do this by hand if they don't hurry." 

  
I think I waited over thirty minutes before they actually came. I was about ready to go in by hand if that was at all possible. Through the wait every now and then he did move and writhe from the pain. This made me want to do it even more until they finally came, pounding endlessly on the door.

Quickly I put Kai's trench over his wounds and ran to the door, cracking it open slightly. " Hello?" I said, waiting for a reply. 

Greeted with a soft smile from Benison, allowed me to feel more secure as if he had what I wanted. " Hi, we brought you room service." He informed.

" Oh thanks…what about a fork and knife 'cause-."

Before I could finish, he replied. " Right here ma'am." He said, moving to the side allowing me to see the food cart.

I smiled. " Oh good, thank you very much." 

Then I opened the door, allowing him access to push the cart in. Once he was done, he immediately turned away heading for the door but before he had gone, he left me with a few words. " I hope you two have fun." He said, shutting the behind him. 

I didn't get what he meant, it was very strange, but easily I ignored that going back to the task at hand. I observed the table cart cautiously, looking for the knife and fork and easily found them both. Grabbing them from the table and some paper towels, I walked and sat myself over Kai once more. Taking the trench off him and throwing it to the ground, I starred at him for a second before getting started. "This may hurt Kai but it has to be done." I warned. 

Using the sharp knife, I made an incision around the bullet, pulling the cut skin a side. I cringed at the sight of all the blood, but easily put that thought aside, as I didn't want to faint as Kai had. Taking the fork in hand, I dug into his side, through all the loose blood until I hit something hard. Smiling, I easily scooped the bullet up in the fork, releasing it from his body. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I smiled at my success. After this, Kai should be fine. 

Still there was that factor of where to get a bandage then suddenly an idea popped into my mind. I looked down at my new shirt, that Tala had bought me. It was as long sleeved black shirt, the perfect bandage for Kai. I then took the knife in hand and slowly cut the sleeve of my shirt completely off, then the other so they would match. Swiping up some extra towels, I wiped away some of the blood around the wound. Then pulled him up into a sitting position, leaning his chest against my body, as I wrapped the sleeve around him only to find it didn't fit all the way. I grunted. " Figures…wait minute… " I mused for a moment, an idea once more coming to me. 

I laid him back down then tied the two cut-off sleeves together, wishing to make it longer. Now hopefully it will fit him. Pulling him up to me once more, I wrapped the new and improved sleeve around him, thankfully this time it fit and I tied tightly so wouldn't fall off. 

I sighed in relief that it was over, throwing him down on the bed, lying down next to him, then I fell asleep as I gotten very tired. Between carrying him here and being, stressed out as I tired to keep him alive, I think I had lost twelve years off my life. 

**__**

~/~ Within the darkness that now shrouded the small city, he walked within the shadows, his dark eyes glistening in the ethereal moonlight. " Wait for me tomorrow night…when the moon steals the light from the sun."

As he would be waiting… 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**__**

Author's Note: Okay I am sorry about the slow update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will see you all around. Oh yeah, my Japanese isn't perfect so if I made mistakes in structure I apologize. 

****

Reviews:

__

Frontier of Darkness: Heheeh, Thanks for the review! I enjoyed reading it! ^_^

**__**

Anonymous: A sick joke? Hmm…that's a nice guess but hmm…well you will just have to wait and see. 

**__**

Mizu_Tenshi: You are absolutely right, if they are dead, no more story, which is why they are not. Use your imagination to think of how she did it…come up with something funny. Thanks for your review! ^_^

**__**

NObOdY: Yep, I could never kill them off otherwise the story would end, and it would be a very crappy story. Hn…I looked it up and you are right Sama doesn't mean lord so I looked for the real word, which is kou…so I changed it. Thanks for informing me of that! ^_^


	10. 9: The Eyes of Darkness!

****

Disclaimer: _I claim…disclaim…laim…er…disclaim… Beyblade. (Enough said!) _

Because of the horrible spacing Fan-fiction.Net provides now, I have revamped my story layout somewhat to make it easier on you people. Tell me if it looks better! 

Also I changed this fiction to an R rated story because in upcoming chapters it's going to get very violent and bloody. If it bothers you, I am very sorry.

Ooh and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter as much as I did! ^_^ I think it is my favorite now. (I now I change my tune quickly ^_^) But I think the reason I like this chapter is, that it is the beginning of the showing of the stories major plot.

****

*blah* - is a song, which goes along with the story. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine: The Eyes of Darkness!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Has anyone ever heard of a double life? It's where you think you are living one life but when the time comes, you realize that you don't even know if that life existed in the first place.

One hundred years ago, something happened something big. However, the only one who remembers it in the least is me-but I don't recall it all- as once after it took place the government sought to hide it from everyone else. Although this happened after I was asleep. However, soon…you will reveal all to me...Kai. 

The moon as stolen the suns light…and I will find you. 

*

January 21, 2080.

__

~ Kai ~ The smoldering rays of the afternoon sun traveled through the shutters, brushing up against my face, and my eyelids, burning the thin amount of flesh almost into wax. 

As much as I wanted to sleep in for eternity it just could never be for, the burning sensation caused by the ethereal light from sun wouldn't allow it. 

Springing my eyes open quickly in annoyance, I tried to sit up upon whatever foundation I seemed to be lying upon only to find it was futile. Then a feeling came over me: It was like I was, chained down by many shackles and as if someone had sat a large bolder on my chest, cutting at my breathing. 

I didn't enjoy the feeling. Rising my head in the most possible upright position, I sought to find what brought about this claustrophobic feeling. Utter shock, ensued me as I saw the cause of my entrapment. Lain, her head was right on top of my stomach, and she was peacefully sound asleep.

__

She is lying on me!

My body began to go numb, and then I cringed slightly in horror. "What the hell is this?" I questioned not knowing what else to say in response to this jarring awakening. 

The real questions that I wanted to ask was; why, when, and how did this happen? Also, how did I get here? The last thing I could recall was fighting with Lain, everything else afterwards forms into a blur in the back of my mind. 

Overwhelming confusion descended down upon me like a hawk as it rips its prey from the ground. 

Slowly, I slid away from her unnoticed, making sure her head landed securely upon the bed- not to disturb her. 

A wrenching pain attacked me from the side, forcing me too automatically look down. I frowned at what I saw as the Raven of recognition swooped down clutching me within its claws and I recalled everything. After the fight, I felt the bullet eating at my innards, and then the unstoppable burning stinging sensation I felt as I doused into an unwanted unconsciousness. 

I slid my hands down me still within the realm of recognition, trying to feel for the bullet and the blood that should now stain my side. Breaking from the entrancing world, my eyes widened in loss, as I felt nothing- well not nothing, just not what I was looking for. All that was there and I felt stupid for not seeing it in the first place- was just a black layer of cloth. It seemed to cover the wound. I guess I didn't see it since it blended so well with my black tank top or maybe I am just making excuses for being an idiot.

Still none of this explained how I ended up in this dreadful place and why Lain was using me for her personal pillow. I shuttered at that thought. I wanted to wake her and force these answers from her but couldn't find the strength for it; I just didn't want to have to deal with her irritating self if I didn't have to. 

__

Clank, clank! The door rumble from behind and I quickly turned to face it while moaning at the same time. This just wasn't my day, I was so confused at the moment and now I had to deal with whoever was at the door. Err…. I was _so_ annoyed. 

"Hello!" A masculine voice called out from behind the door. 

I shook my head, as I cracked the door open. " What do you want?"

He smiled at me. "Awe so you are awake now…I was hoping to speak with your wife but I guess you will do." He informed. 

I think my face faulted in ten different ways and changed color in five. I wanted to go back to sleep the world I had awoken to had gone completely insane…Lain, my wife…yeah right, only in hell. I blinked twice. "I am sorry but what did you say?" I questioned in disbelief. 

Then ironically he blinked twice. "I guess… you will… do."

Placing my hand to my forehead, I shook it in irritation. "No before that." I groaned. 

"Um…I was hoping to speak with your wife."

I nodded. "Yeah _that!_"

"Um…what's wrong?" He questioned seemly concerned but quickly contorted into a knowing smile. "Oohh you must not remember the ceremony yesterday when you fainted during your vows. Your wife was so worried about you…you're a lucky man."

__

What Marriage! My heart began to race a mile a minute within the cage of my chest. This had to be a dream-no a nightmare- there was no way around it, this nightmare had to of come from the horror depths of my mind unless… 

I nodded. "Yeah uh-huh…I have to-uh-go now." I said shutting the door but the man would not allow it, as he placed his foot in the way. 

"Uh, sir wait…me and the owner of this hotel wanted to give you a honeymoon present." He said, taking the gift out from behind his back and handing it to me, which I accepted the gift no questions asked. I just wanted him to leave. 

"Thanks…bye." I said, closing the door in his face. 

"Bye." He managed to get out before the door had shut completely. 

Once the door was, shut and I was, sure that man had gone that, there would be no witnesses; I walked towards the bed where Lain was sleeping. I could feel a rage burning within me, one that no amount of cooling could contain.

Bouncing roughly unto the bed, I immediately fell over her, placing my hands around her throat. "Lain get up." I growled, gritting my teeth. "_Now!_"

She yawned, and her eyes slowly cracked open. They grew wider when she saw me leaning over her, and that my hands were preparing to rid her of air. "What the heck, are you doing…ewe!" She cried as she shoved me away from her. 

Quickly getting off my back, I glared at her angrily in the eyes. "What the heck did you do?" I growled in question, completely disregarding hers. 

She blinked a few times. "What?" 

I took a deep breath trying to rid myself of the annoyance and ire slowly yanking at my heart then looked her square in eyes, and replied. "Let's start from the beginning all right…" My words were slow, edged with a deadly calm that I did not feel. "I was shot and I passed out and then I wake and we're married." I took another calming breath trying to force out the dread coiling itself up in my stomach at the sight of her eyes adverting from my own, her hand gripping her shredded shirt nervously. Silently I rolled my eyes upward, _God what did she do? Please don't let it be what I think!_ My eyes searched hers desperately seeking the answers that bombarded my head, pleading with her. "So help me God Lain if you drugged me into marrying you I swear I'll-"

She sat up, placing her hand roughly against my chest, pushing me away from her. "Just calm down, we're not married!" She shuttered. "Like I'd ever want to marry you…. that's just disgusting!" 

I sighed in relief that my worst nightmare hadn't occurred but still there was that one little factor of why everyone in this place thought we are. "Thank God but…" I trailed off.

*_ Sensation washes over me I can't describe it. Pain I felt so long ago I don't remember. *_

It came like a wind from the center of hell, a strong ringing sensation within my temples._ Shssssh,_ like fingernails scraped across a chalkboard. My heart slowly sank in my chest as a flash of light passed through me. Colors translucent within a bright light until it began to form something like a picture painted with words. 

A female voice spoke softly, '_Kai it's a Japanese proverb when you save someone's life that life belongs to you, it's yours too protect. Ha-ha, so I guess that means I am yours.' _

Another voice appeared in compliance to the females this one was a males and one that I recognized. '_What! You are so strange!' _It was my voice but when did this occur? I don't understand!

__

'But it's true Kai…I am yours.'

'I guess so…'

The words sprang to life within me and I felt like I was there wherever there was. Placing my hands to my face, I burrowed my head within the bedspread trying to rid the ringing sound and the words from my mind. It hurt and tortured me, I felt like I had entered hell but this was fare worse.

"Kai what's wrong?" Lain questioned in what I thought was concern as she sought to turn me over but I forced her away. 

"Leave me alone."

*_ Tear a hole so I can see my devastation. Feelings from so long ago, I don't remember. *_

Another scrap across the board and I screamed out in pain. "No!" I moaned. "Uuh-err." I groaned feeling the tingling pain completely incapacitating my head. Then I was, blinded by more words.

__

'Hah-hah Kai you are so funny… 'The woman voice's words slowly died away into almost silence._ 'Their shipping us out tomorrow, we're going to have to fight.' _Her voice almost sounded in dejection. '_Can I tell you a secret?'_

'What?'

'I am scared.' 

I rolled over within the bed, clutching tightly in my hands some of the bedding, writhing and wincing from the mind-blowing pain. "Make- go away."

"Kai tell me what's the matter!?" Lain cried in worry.

__

'Heh, don't worry 'cause remember you're mine always and I will always protect you!'

'You mean it?'

I stood from the bed, flimsily walking weakly to the wall, hoping that beating my head against the wall would rid me of the numbing pain. But before I could make it to the wall, Lain had already pull me backwards and within that pull I lost all footing falling into her as she hit the bed. "Kai what is wrong, is it the bullet wound?" She cried in question. 

It couldn't have been the bullet wound, the pain only subsisted within my head; the only thing my body felt was a slight tingling sensation. "No…na-not that."

"Then what! You are really scaring me."

I opened my eyes slightly, staring up into her pools of blue and then it came again another weird stinging feeling that I could not quite describe right.

__

'Tenderfoot…No!!!!' 

'K-ka-Kai, look out!!!'

The insatiable shrieking forced me to put my hands to my temples to rub the pain away but it failed.

__

'Even if I die right now…I… I just want you to know that-that I lo-'

'What! You what…don't die! Please….'

*_Holding on, to let them know, what's given to me. To hide behind a mask this time and try to believe. *_

A weird pain I never felt before clinched my heart, I felt betrayed or I like I betrayed and then tears came in my eyes. Tears I had never giving way to before. As I looked up at Lain, I grew what felt like resentment as I stood from her with an angered glare. "What's your problem? How could you come up with a lie that is so horrible! I would never marry you I would never do that to her…I can't stand you, you disgust me." I shrieked, as I tore out of the hotel room confused and very irate over what, I really didn't know but I left Lain in a very shocked yet upset disposition. 

"Kai…I…" She trailed off falling to her knees off the bed. "I just said it to save you... " 

Hardly aware of what I was doing, or where I was going, I slammed the door to the hotel front shut harshly, leaving everyone behind in the hotel in utter shock and curiosity. 

The pain within me drugged me along the outskirts of wherever we were. My feet were taking steps that my mind had no part in, until finally my blurry gaze donned upon a saloon. It was a place though did not particularly go to but maybe could wash this pain away. 

Throwing the doors open, I moved weakly to the bar taking a seat, still wincing from the pain.

"What can I get you?" The bartender questioned. I had no idea what you were supposed to say or what to buy but luckily, I didn't have to say anything. "Let me guess…some ale. You look like you've had a terrible day. The moon has stolen the light from the sun, so you should be careful." He warned.

I nodded, not really paying attention to the last part of his sentence. "Thanks and yeah get me some ale."

*_Blind your eyes to what you see, you can't embrace it. Leave it well enough alone and don't remember. *_

Those words that strummed the back of mind, I somehow feel like I've been there before as if those were my memories but how could that be…when I have no idea what they are about or how and when they occurred. 

I shook my head. It didn't matter, and I didn't want to think about it anymore. I was probably just having a massive-daydreaming-migraine from the shock that relayed upon me in finding out what Lain had done.

"Here buddy." The bartender said as he slid the mug over to me.

I gestured my thanks, taking the glass in hand. I starred at it awhile debating on whether to dive right in to the drink and let it tare me apart away from the pain and the simultaneous voices in my head. I grinned, as I took a quick swig and about choked as it went down. It was disgusting!

After a few more glasses the drinks mud water taste seemed to fade along with the voices and my head pain. I was normal again besides my still groggy vision from all the drinks along with my sluggish movements.

I stood from the bar, feeling all but better as I began to feel slightly sick. It was time that I returned to the hotel before I did something stupid. 

Walking away from the bar coming to pass by a pool table, I felt myself lodge into something rather heavily flabby. Shaking my head of the larger migraine but to no prevail, I glanced up denoting before me an angry boar. His nostrils flared as he growled at me barbarically. "What the!" He shouted, causing the bar to silence.

"Sorry." I apologized in a drone fashion.

He didn't like my apology. "You son of a-" He said as he viciously drove his fist into me. But before it come into contact and he could finish his rather vulgar sentence, I caught his fist in mid air and swung him over my shoulder, breaking the pool table as I landed him upon it. 

I glared at him. "Just because I am drunk doesn't mean my reflexes are shot…and you need to learn to be more polite, I apologize and you attack me for it? Now what is that about?" 

Of course he could not answer as he was to busy lying amongst the rubble that once was an oak pool table moaning like a lunatic in pain.

I shook my head, walking off towards the exit. "Whatever."

*Cut your pride and watch it bleed. You can't deny it. Pain you know you can't ignore, I don't remember. * 

"Hey man how dare you hurt Gil, I'll get you for that!" One of the pitiful now broken man's friends spoke up in his defense as he took off after me with a knife in hand. 

The man had to be an idiot if he thought for one moment he would get away with it unnoticed. I am drunk and only did it rid those painful words from my mind along with the ringing sensation but that didn't mean I would become weak and defenseless as well. Alcohol held no effect on me, my movements did become somewhat sluggish and my vision blurry but it held nothing over my hearing, feeling, and sensing of movement.

Right as the man was a few inches to my back, I plunged my elbow passed his knife into his stomach, rendering him unconscious amongst the ground. "Don't even try it."

Once my act was done and two people were now unconscious the people of the bar called out for war. "Bar fight!" A few shouted and then the bar turned into a war zone. 

People broke chairs and tables for no reason except for the fun of it. Others chose to brawl with each other, knocking themselves unconscious in the processes. Some people were propelled into the air until their backs either, hit a wall, or a table, or somebody else. If the people weren't unconscious from having a body collide with them, they would take their anger out on the nearest person. This bar was turning into a zoo.

*_Holding on, to let them know, what's given to me. To hide behind a mask this time and try to believe. *_

I shook my head as I had enough of this and headed for the door, finishing what I had begun before the man had attacked me. The vexing ringing picked up again and my defenses fell sharply as I held my hands to my head. This pain, this agonizing pain seemed to grow worse with every thought and every movement I created. Every time I forced the voices and the pain back to wherever they came from, they would just protrude out even more. 

Lost within in the pain, a chair was suddenly broken over my back. "Got you, you loser!"

Heavy growling compressed with anger arose from me as I turned around within the mind-boggling pain that still threatened to eat me alive practicality scaring the hell out of the man who dared attack me, with a black look. "You pay now!" I said in a deadpanned tone. 

Somehow, that pain had gotten to me possessing me within its infinite meaning. I had no control anymore; it had vanished into thin air. The wires that were keeping me sane were cut one by one with each ring. Sweat trickled down my brow, an aching coldness seeping into my bones as I twitched at the pain from my forehead and within my temples. The sounds grew stronger the voices more riveting and I couldn't keep them steady anymore.

My eyes fell silent, a smirk sealing up whatever sanity was left. No one was safe from my wrath and neither was I, for I lost myself and I don't think there was going to be a coming back. I laughed sadistically for the longest time before I went on. 

*_Blind your eyes to what you see, you can't embrace it. Leave it well enough alone and don't remember. *_

The bar silenced, the fights seized and everyone looked at me. The one who had broken the chair amongst my back, began to retreat. "Where do you think you are going?" I questioned, tilting my head to the right to look at him.

He shuttered in his place, starring me in the eyes in eternal fear. "Um-ah-, n-nowhere." He stuttered quickly.

I smiled darkly, bowing my head, allowing my bags to shadow my eyes from them. "Good answer." I retorted and then as quick as the smile donned his lips brought my knee up into his stomach and then allowed him to fall to the ground as he gasped in pain. "But you were lying."

I had gone to a dark place, a place where the pain held the control and I none whatsoever. The Shadow of Death had well begun to grow within me contriving from my pain and the voices. The voices, what was with the voices a part of me wondered but quickly let the question slip away into the murk abbess of infinite loss? 

Looking up with no reasoning left, I glared at all who were in the bar, most of them had gathered up at one end. "Whose next?" I questioned, nonchalantly.

I didn't care who rose to my challenge, as I wasn't posting one. I just got lost, lost into the ethereal darkness and faded away from the voices and this world I could never understand. 

"Do you actually think they're just going to line up for you to punch them?" I voice wondered, at the right of me. "Are you really that moronic." He snarled.

I turned to see the bartender, the one who had spoken. "Are you obliging to take me on?"

He cackled. "Why not but don't expect me to lay down dead for you and don't expect to leave this bar alive." He warned. 

"Ooh I am scared." I mocked. "Now get up and let's go." 

He slid from his seat at the bar; walking sluggishly up to me though I knew he wasn't drunk, his movements were caused by his conceited attitude. I smiled and he smiled in return. "All right…go!" He shouted sounding the alarm that the threat was real and the battle was to begin. 

__

*Cut your pride and watch it bleed. You can't deny it. Pain you know you can't ignore, I don't remember. * 

"Now listen carefully 'cause I am only going to say this once." I ordered harshly. "Keep your eyes open 'cause the moment you blink I'll cut your throat." I warned.

The bystanders gasped subtly to themselves at my words. Quiet as they were, I still could hear them for I had evolved and in this darkened time in my life, I could hear every murmur and every soft coo, nothing escaped me. 

But he only laughed. "With what your finger, you are unarmed with a weapon." He informed. 

I smirked. "For the moment."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever…the fight has begun and so now shall I." He said, as he charged at me with a fist aimed for my face and just as stealthily, as he executed it, I ducked moving to face his back as I lodged my elbow into it.

He groaned in mild pain but quickly recovered, facing me with a smirk. "Good defensive-offense but you won't be so lucky next time."

"Yeah, well, you talk too much." I said as drove at him landing my fist right into his gut or so I thought for he had caught my fist and squeezed tightly almost breaking the tiny bones that held it together. I winced slightly but agilely spun myself into him, grabbing his wrist and swinging him over my shoulder and onto the ground.

"Oomph." He moaned and cracked his eyes open just in time to see me, place a foot onto his stomach. 

I glared down at him sadistically. "Say mercy and maybe, just maybe I'll let you live."

He grunted. "Yeah right, I am not loser nor a wimp."

I sighed. "I am offering you a chance to save yourself. Why don't you take it?"

He rolled his eyes. "When I look at the person who is offering, I can't help but laugh. You are an empty shell, I can see it in your eyes this whole '_I am going to beat everyone up_' routine it is just a front. You sir, are hurting from what I do not know but when I look into your eyes I see an innocent little boy searching for answers and that is why I won't heed. If taking your anger out on me will help you find that answer then I'll let it be as it is better to have you hurt me then take it out on all these people." He explained. 

Slowly, I shook my head falling ill to confusion. "Why do you care?" I breathed softly. 

"About you or about the people?" He questioned. 

"Both."

"Because I once was you or at least I know what you are going through and as for the people, they don't deserve to be caught up in your problems."

"And you do?"

"Why not."

The ringing sensation sped up within me, growing ever so stronger. The picture painted words came rushing back to me. 

'_Kai-look out…he's behind you!'_ I placed my hands to my head, feeling my sanity leave me further. 

The man using his hands pulled my foot out from under me, causing me fall unto the ground.

__

'He is going to stab you…Kai no…Zin stop!' The sensation was driving me insane. 

He, once I was on the ground in pain lunged at me, pinning me to the ground with his hands. 

'_Zin why…I thought…I thought…ah…'_

'_You thought wrong…little blood brother.'_

*If I can, remember. To know this will conquer me. If I can just walk alone and try to escape, into me. *

Immediately pulling a knife from out of his shoe- it seemed to be covered in plastic as he quickly pulled it off. It glistened slightly as if it was slicked with some sort of chemical. Taking my hand in his as he sat on top of me, he turned it over eyeing my wrist. 

"What are you doing!?" I shouted still within the ringing pain.

The nails scraped across the board and I screamed as more words formed within the temples of my mind.

'_He wants us dead…and they are using him to accomplish it.'_

"I am bringing you back to life, Kai."

I gasped as well as I could, it was faint but still could be heard. "How'd ya know my name?"

He didn't answer just smiled as he took the sleek blade across my wrist. Blood slowly seeped out of the paper-thin line as he dropped my hand to the ground and moved to my side, taking me into my arms. 

My heart rate sped up expediently, as did my breathing increase. It came in a fast choppy motion as I heaved within each breath taken. The lenses of my eyes that helped me see became shrouded in a blur and I could see nothing but shapes and shadowed movements. 

He knelt over me, placing his curled lips to my ear. "I won't answer your question, not now anyway but I will let you in on a secret… In the real world, as in dreams, Kai, nothing is quite what it seems." After those words filtered through my pained mind my world went black.

**__**

~/~ He was done unconscious and now the world was safe. He stood from Kai, and brought his face to glance at the six people who had not been knocked out by Kai or during the bar fight with a smile. 

They only heaved slightly trembling in fear after his and Kai's display. He smirked. "You know what…"

"W-what?" Someone within the crowd replied, stuttering as he spoke.

He extended his hand out, showing within his palm a small marble and they all looked at it curiously yet still with fear. He grinned deeply. "I think you've seen to much." He then took the knife that still stood within his clutches across the marble, letting out a small toxin. Then so he would not be affected pulled out a mask from his jacket and placed it over his mouth. "So now you will forget everything." His words were muffled but they understood every word as they passed out unto the floor.

He turned away from them. "And so it begins."

~|~

**__**

~Lain ~ Leaning against the wall atop my bed where I sat, I held my knees close in comfort. _What did I do wrong Kai? Why were you so cold?_ I wondered as I laid my head amongst my knee calves. He was acting so weird, so out of it as if he was in another world. As if he was living another life not with me in this room. 

I shook my head. "Why should I care if he thinks I am disgusting, why should I care if he said he hated me and why should I care if something was wrong with him." I smiled weakly. "I don't care…" I trailed off, looking out the window by the bed. "Why'd you have to be such a Ja-ku Hiwatari-kou?" I snickered in hurt as I lay down on the bed, covering myself within the sheets.

It was time to rest and hopefully the morning will be better…

~|~

**__**

~Tala ~ The nightly wind brushed my thick red hair all over around my face. The moon hung high in the sky in the shape of a thin dagger. The nocturnal creatures of the birds and insects all sung their night song around me as I walked along the sidewalk towards the abandoned amusement park. 

As I walked, I couldn't help but look at the daggered moon and think about Kai. How was he? Where was he? Had Lain forced him to death yet? I smiled at that last thought. She could be too much at times but deep down she's just a scared innocent little girl but still…she was crazy and not mention weird at times but then again aren't we all. 

For instance, Ozuma…there was something off about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He was so mysterious and somewhat off with what he wants and I could never once tell what he was thinking but that was not the scary thing, the scary thing was that he could read mine. 

He tells me to meet him, says he has another plan to help me hack into the organization that no one not even his own leader could know about. 

I was here now. At the park. 

It was dark, all I could see was shapes and shadows of games, rides, and food stands. The strong wind pushed the dirt around loosely along with all sorts of trash. 

"You're here now, right on time…good." A dark voice said from behind. 

Almost jumping out of my skin but not letting it show I turned to face the voice. My eyes widened at the sight before me. "Ozuma…" I cooed in surprise.

He nodded. "That's right, I was waiting just as I said I would." He informed. He was carrying with him a large duffle bag and I couldn't help but wonder what it contained. 

"So…what is it that you have to tell me that is so important we couldn't meet in a populated place? What do have to tell me about hacking into-"

He cut me off bluntly. "I already know what you are going to say and well I didn't want Ditch to know about this for yours and Kai's safety." He explained. 

I gaped at him curiously. "-Why not? And how does this protect me and my brother?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" He snarled. 

I glared at him darkly. "You know I don't even know why I have bothered to come, it was a waste of time as I thought." I huffed, turning away from him heading for the exit. 

"I didn't say anything because I know." He informed as if I should know what he is talking about. I stopped in my place, starring at the ground and he continued. "You know how you couldn't tell me the name of your organization and then I asked well what about the Website didn't it say the name? And you replied '_It was just a name-front.'"_ He reminded. 

I turned. "Yeah and what of it?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what my powers are all I have to know is a name and I can find everyone who knows of it and probe into their mind looking for whatever I want." He reminded once more. 

My eyes widened as I came to a realization. "You could've found it by the front-name."

He bobbed his head with a smirk. "Exactly."

I squinted my eyes considering. "Well then why didn't you do it?"

"I didn't think you would want me to. I don't think you'd want Ditch to see the contents on the files." 

I crossed my arms, biting my lips. "Why?"

"Because…I know that Kai and you are assassins, I've known since the day you were beaten up by Ditch and his friends."

I gasped weightlessly in a still silence… but how?

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**__**

Author's Note: It is kind of a cliffhanger wouldn't you say. That song the intertwined within the story was by Disturbed the song was Remember (It's a good song ^_^). Because of slight complaints of me updating too quick, I've waited awhile before posting this. I will post every seven days because of complaints that my chapters are too long and they can't keep up with me…I am sorry to those people. I just wanted to finish this story quickly before I reached a writers block. 

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I loved writing it! I think it is my favorite chapter so fare because it's the start of the main point in this story. Well that's all I have to say…see you all next time. 

Oh and I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story! I love and cherish you all!!!!! ^_^

****

Some review answers:

Distance From Here: Thanks for reviewing more than on chapter! I am glad you like my story!

****

Frontier Of Darkness: Hmm…. I wonder that too but there is a reason why she always comes up with those stories. I know poor Kai…it hurt me to hurt him but it had to be done! Thanks for your review! 

Black X: Hey thanks for the review! I am glad you think my story is awesome.


	11. 10: Between truth and lies!

__

Disclaimer: Laughable…disclamable…. I am disclaiming…. I am…oh forget it! 

Okay this chapter is 10,000 words…. Very long, I know but it should be two chapters. It was supposed to be but I won't be updating for awhile because I will be taking a whole bunch of practice test to get ready for my P.S.A.T tests and S.A.T ones'. So you can read this at whatever pace suits you and don't have too worry about falling behind on chapters…besides I want people read this story slowly…it will be easier to understand that way. 

**__**

Important! When reading this chapter, pay attention too much of what they say as most of it is symbolic and almost prophetic to things that will come in the future. Maybe if you are a very perceptive person you'll be able to guess what's going to happen. ^_^ 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten: Between truth and lies!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Slowly they will drive you insane but as slow as that you will start to remember everything…you have to and hopefully you will do it before we run out of time. I need to know where I hid it as I forgot but you know somewhere within your mind you know where I put it and you will tell me.

I didn't mean to, be so rough on you the other day in the bar but my goodness Kai, you have grown so old and very strong. Believe me you almost had me so I had to go into drastic measures. 

Sorry…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoto. January, 22.

****

~ Tala ~ "What do you mean you know me and Kai are assassins, where'd you get a dumb idea like that?" I questioned, remaining false on some of my words.

He smirked. "Nice cover but no dice… Sometimes my gifts are a curse as sometimes I can't control it and my mind starts to journey into others." He began and I cut him off before he could finish. 

"So, what are you saying?"

He put his had up in a stopping gesture, stopping me from questioning further. "I was so upset when Ditch began to pick fights with you and your brother that I kind of lost myself… I heard Kai thinking about his life and you, it was muffled by everyone else's thoughts but I know what I heard."

I bit my lip..._ Damn his powers of the mind…_ "I guess I can't deny what is already known." He nodded and I spoke further. "So if you knew why didn't you say anything…aren't you loyal to Ditch?" I wondered. 

He cackled. "There's a fine line between loyalty and doing what's right." He explained. "Though I do feel awful about lying to him, it's like betraying a brother."

I narrowed my eyes glancing down at the dirt as I began to kick it around moderately. "That bad huh, so why do it for someone you hardly know?" 

He smiled weakly. "I don't know, I think it was because of what I saw and felt as I traveled through Kai's mind." He said, his eyes riveting within his thoughts. 

I kicked the dirt harder this time. What he saw must have been great and that peaked, my curiosity. "What did you see?"

He shook his head while shrugging. "I can't explain it nor can I even began to understand it." He informed. "But that's besides the point, now, I brought you here to talk about another way to hack into their system."

I nodded. "I am listening." 

He leaned up against a rundown, hoops game-stand with a smile. "If we can sneak into this _Organization_'smain room, we can hack into the original computer. And you would be able to find out what you want a whole lot easier and probably a lot more then you could from another computer but…" He trailed off. 

"But what?"

"-But the main center is hidden within the governments' main building."

"How could they have their main office within a medium sized building, it's not big enough?" I wondered. 

"It's not inside the building, it's underneath." He informed much to my surprise.

"How'd they get under there? Is the government helping them?"

Ozuma shook his head. "No I probed the mind of a simple lackey man and I found that the government is oblivious to it all." He informed. "They built this main station before the government even grazed over the land."

My stomach at that point felt like an empty pit. I gave him a look surprise topped off with suspicion. "How is that possible? They would've had to been around for centuries!" I spat. 

He scratched the tip of his nose before replying with a frown. "Exactly."

I glanced at the ground once more. _How was this all possible, it was as Lain had suspected there is more to this organization then me and Kai had thought!_ I looked up at Ozuma completely prepared. "All right then lets get started."

Ozuma smirked. "Good, I am glad you are ready." He tossed his duffel bag out in front of me. "Open it!"

I narrowed my eyes curiously as I knelt down to the ground, pulling the bag by its strap closer to me. "What is it?" I said aloud not caring for a reply as I unzipped it, dipping my hand carefully into it. My eyes widened at what I saw and felt. "What is this?" I said wording my question a little differently as I pulled out a stretch tight black shirt with stretch tight black pants. There were other items within the bag as well but I only took the clothes. 

"Put those on, they will make it easier to sneak in?" He explained. "In that bag contains some of the items we'll need to bypass security and some hacking tools as well. Security is going to be tight so if you get captured your own your own." He warned. 

I glanced up at him with a dry look as I walked behind an abandoned haunted ride as I stepped inside the shaft it led into to change out of my clothes. "Gee that's refreshing!" I commented, as I took off my trench coat and other garments. 

He grinned. "It's how I work."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well then the same goes for you." 

Once I was completely naked besides the important items, I put over my head and over my chest the black spandex shirt. Then the spandex pants…I looked down at myself once complete with a sour look, I did not like these clothes. They were _dumb, horrifying_ really! 

He laughed. "That's fine."

Coming out of the shaft, I scoffed. "Good."

He looked at me perceptively and nodded. "You hate them don't you?" He cackled. 

Bobbing my head sourly, I replied. "What was your first clue?"

"That sour look on your face." He shook his head still laughing slightly. "I hate them too." He explained. 

I looked at him skeptically. "Yeah well at least you don't have to wear them."

He opened his long black overcoat that I hadn't noticed him wearing before, revealing that he too was wearing the hideous outfit. "They are the most horrible outfits and definitely something I wouldn't be caught dead in but they are important for our mission." 

I put my hand over my mouth stifling my laughter as I looked at him while he quickly closed his trench. He looked more ridiculous then me so I felt a little better. "That's a good idea." I agreed as I took up my trench in my other hand and put it over my body. "I would never be caught dead in one of these. So please don't tell Kai about this."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, unless you tell Ditch about me."

I considered before answering him. "Fine." 

After a brief understanding in silence, I sighed. "Okay now that we have come to an agreement why don't you tell me how we're going to get there?"

Using his thumb, he pointed to something over his shoulder with a jubilant smirk. "Our rides are over there!" He directed. 

Curiosity brushed across me, as I inclined forward trying to see past him and then finally I saw it and my eyes expanded slightly. "Holy-" I muttered as I stalked past him towards the objects that had caught my eye. There were two Harley Motorcycles behind him; one was a shiny blue and the other a silky black. Residing next to them, I placed a hand to the blue one it was so beautiful. These bikes were classics and probably very expensive. Looking over my shoulder, I asked, "Where'd you get these?"

He winked at me deviously. "Borrowed them from Ditch." He explained, tossing me a pair of keys. 

Catching the keys gracefully and clenching them against my heart, I gaped at him in somewhat fear. "Um…is…is he going to be okay with this." I questioned but moreover, just wanted to know that if Ditch catches me, I won't receive another beating, as I did not want to play a weakling again. 

Hopping onto the blue motorcycle, he smiled knowingly. "I can see where you are going with this and just let me tell you that you are safe as I take these bikes all the time. He doesn't mind."

I sighed in major relief as I glimpsed quickly at the murky sky before getting onto the black bike. "Good, I don't feel like losing anymore blood to him." I scoffed. 

He started up his engine, shaking his head at me. "I am sorry for what Ditch did to you as is he." He apologized.

In somewhat a startled fashion, I started up the ignition. I didn't get what he meant as why would he have to apologize for something he took no part in. "You don't need to apologize...you didn't do anything wrong?"

A reaction took place on Ozuma's face as those words left my lips. It was a reaction, I had not expected, he looked almost hurt by what I said. His grip of the handles on his bike tightened as he starred as if in a trance at the ground. "He was very upset afterwards, after what he did to you and even the girl in alleyway, you know. He just couldn't help it, it was the only way he could find to deal with his pain." He explained. 

His words sparked my interest as I questioned him. "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" I wondered.

Completely disregarding my question, he changed the subject quickly to matters that were more important. "We need to leave now, it will take us two days to reach Kanto where the main governmental office is located. We need to make it there by nightfall of the second day after everyone has gone home for the day as it will make it much easier to bypass security and other stuff." He paused taking a deep breath before going on. "There will most-likely be a few security guards about the place but we should have no problems getting passed them." He explained.

I really wanted to know what was up with Ditch but my question seemed to be an area where Ozuma didn't want to go so, I let it slide. I nodded my understanding before replying. "All right, well then we should hurry and-." I paused, gripping my handles.

Ozuma tilted his head to the right, gaping at me curiously. "What?"

"Thanks for keeping my brothers secret and for helping me now... " Then I went on as if entranced letting my curious musings loose. " Still I wonder why you would help a complete stranger?" I shook my head of the thought and then sighed. "Well let's go."

"I have my reasons." He murmured and then we took off out of the abandoned amusement park, down the paved road, heading towards Kanto and the secrets that have been, locked away from me and Kai.

Minutes down the road I fell into a dead silence, my vision and everything living about me sucked into my body as my mind mused over what would be awaiting me within the organizations files and databases. I knew what I find would change everything; it would be like entering to another world. One more destructive and painful then the one we're in now. 

I didn't get far in my thoughts as quickly enough Ozuma, who rode at the right of me, began to speak on the matters I thought had faded long ago at the park. "His sister is dying…" He muttered.

Shifting my head to the right a little jarred, I replied. "You mean Ditch's sister?"

Taking in the fresh wispy air around, he bowed his head. "A week before Ditch beat you up, his sister was diagnosed with breast cancer. He totally flipped: he destroyed is bedroom, burned down a whole field, and even hurt himself by stealing a car, crashing it and himself into a wall…he was lucky to survive."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't believe that guy actually cared for someone else besides himself but still no one should hurt themselves at the expense of another. He needed to think how his sister would feel if she knew he was hurting himself because she was hurting. "Is she going to survive?" I questioned, but after a while of silence I was beginning to think that maybe the rushing wind passed us had disoriented my voice and he didn't hear me or didn't understand.

None of those was the case; he just was having a hard time with the answer, so I learned after a few minutes. "She doesn't like doctors…ever since their mom was killed by one. So she wouldn't go there for the longest time, even when she was receiving symptoms that she needed to visit one. Finally after a while Ditch got her to agree to go to one and they ran a few tests and found that she was a carrier of it for months. If she would of came earlier probably would have been able to survive using new treatments but because it has had a while to grow and develop...they aren't so sure anymore." He informed sadly.

I bit my lip, _I never knew it…but even bullies must have their reasons for things just as me and Kai for our mother…except his actions are more destructive._ "Oh man…that's horrible."

"There is one treatment that could save her life…it's new to this world, newer then the ones I was talking about before and has proven good results. The doctor said it would most-likely be a surefire way to save her but-." He paused abruptly. 

"But what?"

"-But Ditch doesn't have enough money to pay for it."

Still biting my lip, I questioned him, "How much does it cost?" 

He replied. "200,000 yen."

My tooth went through my lip in shock. "That's outrageous!" I barked. 

He smirked, cackling slightly. "Life is priceless but when it comes to saving one it costs eternity." He shook his head. "That's why Ditch has been so upset lately, it's why he beat you up and everyone else around him."

Wiping the small amount of blood onto my hand away from my lip, I looked up at the sky. "Ain't that the truth…and…I understand why he beat me up so you can tell him that I forgive him." I paused, admiring the deep blue abyss that is the sky. "In his place I would do the same thing." I explained._ It's true, if Kai were going to die I would probably go on a destructive streak, destroying everything in my wake and then later probably join the Russian Mafia._

"Yours and Kai's situation is a hard one but the basic plot is the same with Ditch. You and Kai do what you do for your mother and he does what he does for his sister. The only difference is that what you do actually keeps your mom alive and his…well, his only causes further pain."

It was weird hearing someone else voice our problems and even talking to someone else about them besides Kai; but then again, it was rather nice. Before speaking in compliance to him, I made a sharp right turn on the bike into the middle of nowhere. There were fields on either side of us; they were, littered with trash and the grass, which made it up, was all dried and dead. I nodded. "Exactly." and then a little bit after the right turn was executed we made a left into more fields.

"He made a bad name for the Highlanders awhile after that day of finding out. It wasn't just you. He beat up a lot of people and destroyed a lot of things." He explained. "Do you know what the Highlanders were renowned for?"

I had only met them on that dreadful day when I was tortured by choice as I didn't fight back, so of course I didn't know the first thing about them. Until today at this moment, I didn't even know they had a heart. Today at school, I was beginning to learn a little bit about them and they seemed nicer but I thought their only reason for that was because Kai threatened them. Ozuma's story of Ditch's reasoning for the things he did to me and I guess everybody around did shed some insight into him. Now I know that he wasn't just some sick twisted kid who enjoys the art of infliction. He was just a troubled kid trying to rid himself of the pain in knowing he couldn't save one of the only people that mattered to him…I could relate to that. "What…?"

The smile that ensued, Ozuma's lips was one the said to me he was drowning in a blissful memory. He glimpsed at me quickly, before going back to watching the road. "We're a gang and gangs are bad so of course we did steal from people a threatened to beat them up if they didn't give us there money. But what's funny is we didn't really beat people up-maybe sometimes but rarely ever. Ditch would make himself look scarily tough when he threatened people and so they would believe he would actually hurt them. After that they'd cough their money right up but Ditch didn't keep that money for himself…he used it for helping others."

I cocked a brow, _interesting._ "Really…like what?"

He mused for a moment before replying. "Well, Ditch didn't have a good childhood, his mom died by a doctor, who had a freakish obsession with her. He killed her because he couldn't have her. After that Ditch's father went insane and he would beat him and his sister badly. I won't tell you everything 'cause Ditch will kill me if he finds out I told what I have already but something bad happened and his dad died. His sister and him were, taken to an orphanage but they didn't want to separate so they escaped and formed this gang. But they never did anything illegal like selling drugs, they have a honor code." He paused. "But the point is whenever Ditch sees someone in need, he has to help them because they remind him of what he went through. So he gives money to the poor or if someone needs it for something serious he'd give it to them or is just in need of plain help…like me." He said smiling meekly in remembrance.

"What did he do for you?" I questioned, curiously. 

He shook his head. "Nothing…I've said too much already…just know that he is sorry for what he did to you." He whispered.

I think I gawked at him with a black look for a whole two hours. I did watch the road at the same time, I didn't want to crash, but I just couldn't help but look at him in wonderment. He was so loyal to Ditch and after hearing his story, I had a feeling I knew why…my guess was that Ditch did something for him long ago and I wondered what it was. Also I could see what he meant by helping me would be like betraying a brother...and I knew that he was sticking his neck out for me. But the way he talked about Ditch, it was like he was saying he was a saint but somehow I still had my doubts, even so, I do see him in somewhat a new light. 

After a few more minutes of lousing around in thought, Ozuma snapped me out of it when he began to talk. "Okay make a right into this hotel, we are going to spend the night and leave at early dawn. We should make it nearing nightfall to the main office." He explained. 

I shook my head, as the information slowly spread through my brain. "All right." Looking around at my surrounding environment, I danced into shock at what I saw. Endless dried fields no longer surrounded us; we had made it into a small town.

Pulling up to the small hotel, I took up parking at the right of Ozuma as I immediately jumped off the bike. The hotel was a small fixer upper. The ceiling looked, even from where stood as if it would cave in at any moment. The walls were, whitewashed with many small holes adorning it. I cocked a brow. "This is where we are staying…why don't we just sleep outside, and put a sign on us saying, _I am an easy target, come get me_." I said. This hotel was so rundown it probably was the mainstream for all crimes, staying here would just be like saying we are their next clients of attack.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You city boys don't know the first thing about a good hotel." He explained. "We'll be safe here."

"Is that a guarantee?" 

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

~ Kai ~ _A cold breeze, a heavy silence. It didn't last long. Footsteps, fast paced footsteps danced the silence away along with a merry laughter. The birds chirped their jubilant song as the animals pranced around the grass, playing tag. Their game was, suddenly interrupted as the footsteps threatened to pounce, them into oblivion. The laughter then grew stronger-. _

"You won't get me Tala!" I shouted.

"Yeah you just wait Kai, I'll get you…give me back my Game-Boy SP!" Tala shouted, running quickly up the hill after me, his brother, who had stolen his video game to get him, riled up so I could have some fun. I hadn't any in such a long time.

I swayed my head within the breeze that blanketed me as I ran swiftly. "You can't get me…I am Shippo no Zin the fastest and strongest person alive." I warned. 

"Yeah well then I'll just turn into father and force you into the ground."

"Father isn't as good as Zin, Zin could whip his butt anytime." I squealed.

He snorted. "Father has the power of the belt, the power of groundation and the power to take those he helped bring into this world out. That can destroy even the mightiest of men." He warned. 

I laughed at the creativity in his words. "Good one!" 

I could feel the replying words slipping from my brother's mouth; they were on the tip of his tongue on the verge of escaping his lips. It would never be, I would never hear them for the words designated as the birds scampered away from the trees within the current of the shrilling scream. It was a scream the informed me its owner was terrified and possibly in trouble. I stopped in my place looking over to Tala, who pulled the video game from my clutches with an alarming frown. 

Tala kissed his game boy repeatedly. "Your home again…it's okay I won't let mean Kai take you away again." He promised. 

Ignoring his childish words, I went on in my curiosity. "Did you hear that Tala?"

He looked at me, his looks growing suspicious. "What…you mean that scream?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged. "Probably someone playing around with their annoying older brother as I am." He explained. 

I shook my head. "No, this wasn't a playful or annoyed scream it was shrill wrapped in terror…I think someone is in trouble." I explained. 

He narrowed his eyes. I could see he was carefully considering my words. "But…are you sure…I mean how would you know?"

How would I know? I had no idea how to answer that. It was a feeling I had. A tingling sensation… a calling telling me that someone needed my help, I could feel their fear boiling within my stomach and when the second scream sounded, I knew someone was in need of me. I turned away from Tala and began running further up the mountains aiming for the top. "It came from this way, come on Tala we need to help this person, we are Machiavellian warriors, it is our job to protect the people of our village." I reminded.

Tala nodded his agreement. "-But I am only six and you're only eight, why don't we get an adult like Zin."

I shook my head at his ignorance. "Zin is only 15 years old, he's strong for his age so everyone treats him a lot older then he is but so are we. And this person in trouble can't wait for us to go find someone." I explained. 

He sighed. "You got a point…let's hurry then." He groaned. 

Smiling, I replied. "Thanks."

About halfway up the mountain, I caught sight of a young girl around Tala's age, playing around Mount Stinky's volcano -we named it ourselves- in her hands were about five small dried volcano rocks. Behind her, the volcano began to shake measurably and she was losing her footing. Loud obnoxious rumbling and squealing sounds sprung from its mouth and she screamed once more in fear then went her footing as she slid towards, falling backwards into the eye of the volcano. 

The sounds around us faded into a mute disposition as intensity coursed through my veins, weighing my stomach down. My eyes widened while I lunged at her, grabbing the digits of her hand. As I starred her down trying to pull her away from the casting of death's door to oblivion, my breathing rose to heights I had never felt before…I thought I was going to faint. Squinting, my eyes straining myself to save her, I sought using words to quell her fears. "Don't worry I got you, you will be safe…I am a Machiavellian warrior…your life is in good hands."

She nodded, fretful tears dribbling in the corners of her eyes.

I managed to allay her fears but it did nothing for my own. Tala was right, we probably should've called someone older but then again, I know they wouldn't have made it to her in time and she would've became wax. I know I was doing the right thing, I just wish, I was stronger. With that in mind, I said a little prayer within my head… 

'Oh Lord please don't let, this young girls life slip through my fingers. I am only eight I can't bare to live with that for the rest of my years, her eyes are so filled with fear and yet with trust and hope that she will be safe now that I am here. I can't tell her I am as scared as she is please fill me with the strength and courage to pull her to safety. Please answer my prayer, I ask not for myself but for this scared child- in Jesus name I pray this prayer…Amen' 

This small little prayer was taught to me through Zin, who taught me all about God for he said that God had saved his life in these troubled times of war. Saved him from death during battle and death when he was suicidal as result of living a war-life and now I hoped he would save hers.

The rumbling vibrations grew more immense, the squealing sounds grew louder and my strength had been, sapped, her fingers were slipping through mine…had the prayer not worked, did I not pray right? I wondered. 

"Kai I am coming!" Tala shouted as he ran towards me. I had thought he was right behind me during this whole thing but he must've fallen behind as I went too fast. My prayer for more strength was, answered as Tala wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up along with her, until we were completely away from the eye of the volcano.

By the time we were all away from the volcano, at the end of the mountain, our breathing had doubled its out and intake by five, as we couldn't even control ourselves enough too barely calm down. The little girl's ankle had sprained so I was, forced to carry her down the mountain. 

On the ground where we lay, I turned to look at the girl with a suspicious questioning glare. "What were you doing up there? You could've died you know…you should know once the volcano signals its eruption time that it is no longer safe up there and that you need to leave."

She sighed, tilting her head, smiling at me. "I was collecting cold volcano rocks for my father's research…he's a scientist for the Machiavellian society." She sniveled still smiling as she showed me some of the rocks that hadn't left her into the volcano. "And I wasn't in any real danger because you were there…what's your name?"

From her words, I began to fill with ridiculous jarring emotions. "Kai…Kai Hiwatari." I stammered. 

"You know Kai, it's a Japanese proverb when you save someone's life that life belongs to you, it's yours too protect. Ha-ha, so I guess that means I am yours." She explained. 

My eyes narrowly widened in horror as I backed away from her. "What! You are so weird." I groaned. 

She frowned, scooting closer to me. Tala watched from afar near a tree in as much horror as I. I thought I was getting away from her until my hands slid on something rough and I fell onto my back. She sat herself over me, looking me over then knowing I was okay took up seating beside me. "But it's true…my mommy told me so." She wined. 

I sat up shaking my head of an oncoming migraine. Placing a hand to my head, I shifted my eyes to look at her first with a frown but it easily contorted into a bright smile once I saw the sincere innocence in her eyes. "I guess so…I guess… I'll protect you forever then." She laughed joyfully and I went on. "But first…what's your name?"

A bright light tore through this strange otherworldly place before she could reply. It was filled with brightly formed colors, it was almost origami and then they combusted. Everything then went dark…silent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Unknown Land.

Thin glistening rays of light slid through the cracks of my eyes. My body felt like it had self-combusted five times in a row and still was on fire, this was all I needed too finally awake. My eyes slowly cracked open, I moaned slightly within the pain and after that was when confusion grasped its poisonous claws around my neck. 

Where was I? How did I get here? What happened? Those were just some of the questions that had bombarded my mind. Leisurely as I lay amongst wherever I was, bits in pieces came back to me until after a few more minutes I had a good understanding of what had occurred. 

I shot up in my place. My eyes dead like a robots. "What did you do to me!" I shouted in pain, my breathing expanding as I brought my wrist to my face recalling the events in the bar. He had cut my arm with a wicked blade…_there was something on that blade_. My eyes strained in their widened position as I saw nothing. _But how could that be? I know he cut along my wrist…maybe..._ I brought my other wrist into view thinking maybe that I had the wrong one but…nothing. _I know what I saw; maybe it had already healed…no that would be too fast. _

I shook my head. "Was I dreaming this up…no…because then the other dream would be real, the one with the girl." I smiled. "What a silly dream…I don't even understand half the things in it but I know it was just a dream…" I trailed off into another thought. "What is real anyway?" I muttered. 

With these thoughts out in the open and my questions halfway answered, I sought to find an answer to a question that had been in the back of my mind since I started to awake…. Where was I? Looking around at my environment -something, I hadn't done yet- I frowned at what I saw. I was in a Dumpster…_that stupid bartender must've done this after I was out cold…the jerk_. I sighed…_Karma couldn't be real could it?_ "Lain was right…if I kept being a jerk to everyone I was going to end up in a Dumpster…" I looked down at myself curiously. "Well at least I am not naked."

Standing up in the Dumpster, I jumped immediately out onto the other side. It was beginning too really stink in there and I didn't want to have that smell as my personal cologne. Looking around this small city another item of attention came to me. Something I needed to be working on…my assassination but first I needed to find out where I landed when the plane went down and where the plane is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~ Lain ~ He had been gone all night, he had never, come back. I waited up for him all night and almost all morning as it was now ten o'clock in the morning but he hadn't come back yet. Was he so mad at me he could even stand to look at or be near me anymore? Was he just going to leave me and never return? It wouldn't really bug me if he hated me or didn't want be around me but for other purposes I just can't have that…otherwise it's all over. 

I switched my position of leaning against the window atop my bed to lying within the covers, falling fast asleep easily…hopefully when I awoke things would be better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

~ Tala ~ We had left at dawn as planned and as Ozuma had guaranteed the hotel was safe. It was actually one of the best sleeps of my life. Ozuma had a longtime friendship with the owner of the rundown hotel. So we were allowed to stay for, free, which was great because I could never imagine paying to stay in that crummy place even if it was the best sleep of my life.

The ride since we left and even now had been very silent. Ozuma didn't seem to feel like talking as much as yesterday and I wondered what happened as I really couldn't stand it. I preferred loudness instead of the sheer silence. Silence was great but loudness felt more at home too me. 

"Ozuma how much longer until we reach Kanto?" I questioned looking for anything to bring about a conversation. 

It was silent again for about a minute and I thought he was just going to ignore me until finally he replied. "About six more hours." he whispered.

__

Six more hours…I thought we would make it there by nightfall, I mused as I brought my watch around my wrist to my face denoting the time was eleven o'clock in the morning. "But that would mean we'd make it there by five o'clock in the afternoon…you said it would be nightfall when we got there?" I reminded in confusion. 

"We'll be going in at nightfall…it's going to take awhile to get ready you know."

I nodded. "Oh… "

He laughed but not because of something funny, more like a warning of what's ahead. "You know this won't be easy…there is going to be a high chance of us getting caught?" He explained. 

"Yeah I know, I've mused over every possible grim outcome and I know I must do this for Kai and for myself but…still I wonder why you would risk your safety for me and my brother?" I didn't get it, what would he gain by doing this seemingly selfless act and for someone he barely even knew? It just never made any sense to me. 

"Do you trust me?" He questioned.

The question he brought forth to me brought me to a halt in my mind. If I didn't trust him I know I would've never taken him up on his offer of help but then again I don't think I do. I think I went with him because I was curious, curious about his offer to help me and what I would find but I don't think it was a matter of trust…_I just don't know…_ I shook my head. "I don't know. Trust is a hard thing to earn. There are some things you do that implicate I shouldn't trust you that you're hiding something. Other times you seem trustworthy like when you promised to keep our secret…I just don't know if I should trust you." I explained. 

He grunted a smirk that I couldn't quite depict adorning his lips. "I understand…. And to answer your question of why I would risk myself…well it is as I have said there is a reason and it in no way will hurt you…. I won't betray you if that is what you are thinking…I just saw…oh never mind, if you don't trust me that's fine." Ozuma informed. 

There was something in his voice. Something that said he did have a reason for helping me. Whether it was a good one or not is still a mystery. But I wonder what he was going to tell me before he never mind it? I swayed the thoughts away. "Maybe when this is over but for now I am open to all possibilities you have to be aware to everything not everyone is a friend in my line of work." I explained and then I went on to change the subject. " So, if we get caught…are we as good as dead?"

"Probably…but no one will know for sure the government is quite good at covering things up." He warned. 

"The government hid the bodies of aliens in Roswell, Mexico in area-51...where do you think they'll hide are bodies?" I questioned, somewhat jokingly. 

He grunted. "Probably in some isolation chamber at the bottom of Russia's major ocean…" He trailed off, seemingly entranced in what looked to be a memory. 

I could see it in his eyes; he was in another world. "Is something wrong Ozuma?"

He sniveled, clutching a hand to his forehead. "Just a headache…I am fine." He sighed heavily. "Pull into that field on the right to us…the government office is up ahead but we'll prepare right here and walk to it, so they won't spot us." He explained. 

"Okay." I agreed, as I swerved my bike into the field. 

~|~

We got ready quickly. Ozuma came up with a game plan to sneak through the ventilation shafts and then on into the computer room below the governmental office on the first floor. The shaft leads down into the organizations' unknown base and main computer. From there we would began to hack into it and find out the secrets that have been, kept from us.

It was dark now; the moon hung high in the sky in the shape of a blood tinted red dagger. The night was young; young enough to endure the strains that would take place when we would sneak in, into the oncoming deathtrap that would undoubtedly beset for any breaking and enterers. 

There was a high voltage fence around the building and while, I got ready, Ozuma busied himself on crawling through a small whole, he'd dug under the fence to get to the other side. On the other side he found a box, he hooked up his hacking system to it, allowing for it to shut down the system, so I could get through. 

The building was larger then I thought it would be: It was about thirty feet tall, glass windows built up the front but you couldn't seen in as they were dark tinted. I would believe that there could be another building underneath it now as I saw that this office was, built upon a hill, or thought to be hill. 

"So this is it." I said dryly. 

Ozuma nodded, walking ahead of me with the duffel bag around his shoulder. "Yep, now quit admiring and let's get this show on the road…we need to hurry time in limited." He explained.

"All right…so where's the ventilation shaft?" I wondered as I followed behind him.

He pointed around the back of the building. "On the other side, there is a small opening…we'll have to do a lot of climbing upwards until we reach the first floor shaft. We go through it until we reach the end and then we jump down." He explained.

It made sense. I nodded. "Okay, I understand."

The back of the building was a rather dry place. It wasn't as nice as the front. Within the bottom, crevasses of the building were lodged garbage particles. Trash also floated loosely among the grounds. It smelled horrible back here too…like a dirty sweaty pig or moldy cheese mixed with rotten eggs.

At the right edge of the building was a 3-foot-tall square-shaped opening and I guessed it to be our way in as Ozuma kneeled next to it. "This is it, no turning back…are you ready?" He warned. 

I nodded, kneeling next him. "I am ready." However, as soon as those words escaped my lips as I saw through the small-darkened hole a feeling came over me. As I looked forward, I could see no end, my eyes traveled through the same area repeatedly, but it would never stop. My head became light, my breathing extenuating as time passed. A tingling shaky feeling wrapped around my body while tarring through it at a vicious rate and at that moment, I fell backwards on my butt, putting my hands over my face rather losing myself. 

I could recall a time when I was, locked in a white room. It was small with a 3-foot width and a 3-foot height. It was confined…I could recall being taken from the room to be tortured and right after I was beaten I was put right back into the room…this process, it happened repeatedly, it would never stop. 

The memory faded almost instantly. I shook my head, how was this possible, how could I remember something that never happened yet when I looked into that hole I felt it all over again. Claustrophobia: An abnormal dread of being in closed or narrow spaces. That was how I felt and I knew I couldn't go in yet I had to. Slowly I began to back away, I just couldn't. "No…no…" I mumbled. 

Ozuma gaped at me in confusion as he moved closer to me. "Tala? Tala what's wrong? Are you all right? Tala?" He questioned repetitively.

I shook my head forming myself into a ball, rocking back and forth. "I don't want to go in, you can't make me…I am sorry, I didn't mean too, just don't put me back in there." I whined as I child would before it, was punished yet deep in the back of my mind and heart I wondered what I was doing.

Ozuma's eyes narrowed conspicuously in concern as he placed a hand to my shoulder. "Dude…are you okay…are you even awake." He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh and it made me a little uneasy as I jerk away from him moaning for him to leave me alone. But he didn't heed as he opened his eyes he spoke to me. "Tala, it's okay…it's not real…you are just dreaming…dreams aren't a reality just a doorway, all you have to do is shut it." He explained. 

I could hear his voice and yet I couldn't but I slowly followed it. I shook my head looking up at him and this time that reality, that feeling it was gone and I didn't remember it as I stood from the ground. I gawked at him questioningly. "Dude what are you doing are we going in are not…quit procrastinating, not like it will get any easier if we wait." I explained. 

He smirked. "All right, you go in first."

I nodded, taking from him two Tee-studs: a crescent shaped leather tool with four sharp nails protruding from the outside. It is, worn around the hand; it has a strap that binds it in place. It is, used to climb up thick hard and thin surfaces and it would be very helpful when we'd climb up the shaft to the first floor.

Tightening the tools around my palms, I glanced up at Ozuma vaguely before moving on into the shafts. When faced with the unknown demon, I began to feel trapped and slowly backed away, shaking my head in bewilderment. "I don't know why but when I look at and even when I go in I feel trapped." I laughed. "I think you'd call that claustrophobia."

"If you want I'll talk to you through it all…I'll have to be quiet but maybe if I talk to you, you will forget about the feeling." He offered.

I looked over my shoulder. "I am not a child, I don't need you to be my mother." I explained. "Besides, I was just making an observation." I informed brashly, not really thinking as this fear still lay with me. 

Ozuma shook his head. "That didn't make one damn bit of sense but if you don't want my help that's fine." He said. "Just, let's hurry then." 

Excepting the confined feeling, I began to stick the nails into the metal one at a time, moving slowly up the shaft, my body dangling behind me. Once I was three feet up, Ozuma followed. The more I moved up the more the sensation possessed me and the more I began to feel closed in. I tried to tame my breathing but I couldn't, I sounded like a lunatic cave dweller huffing at the man trying to take my meat, only mine was less barbaric and more fearful. Wanting to escape the pain, I took up Ozuma's offer without saying an acceptation. "Why would you care anyway…why do you care so much about my brother and me. I know I asked you this before but I don't like your answer." I questioned in a drained whisper.

"I wanted to help you because I know how you feel." He explained. "I know the feeling."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, feeling the dread leave me slowly.

"I know what it's like to feel that panic attack, to live in breath within a claustrophobic moment." He explained, dodging the part of my question once more of why he badly wants to help us. 

I let it slide, as I was very much intrigued in his answer. _Maybe if I learn more about him, I can figure out why he helps us… I know he is up to something._ "How can you relate?" I wondered. 

"When I was six, my mom and dad were already dead and I was alone…I drifted along the outskirts of Russia, which is strange 'cause now I live in Kyoto. Anyway, I don't really remember everything, sometimes I remember bits in pieces, but still it's hazy. I was walking, I was hungry, it was so hot out and I was unclothed as if I had just been born. Around late afternoon, I collapsed at the edge of the city into Kyoto and when I awoke, I was clothed lying in a bed. I became scared not knowing what was going on so, I left and began to journey further trying to find something…"

Still climbing, I interrupted him as I saw the shaft up ahead. "We're close to the first ventilation opening." I explained and once he told me he understood I urged him to move on in his story. "So… "

"Well…I was so weak from the heat that I collapsed…actually I tripped over a few pieces of scrap items and fell into a small confined hole not far from the house I had escaped from. Inside that hole sensations began to engulf my body and they weren't pleasant ones. I felt trapped as if the whole world was sitting on top of me…I could barely breath and then I lost it."

Moving up into the first floor shaft, Ozuma following behind me, I questioned. "What happened?" I wondered as I watched ahead of me…seeing only darkness. 

"Well, it turns out the one who had found me before was Ditch…he searched for me after I ran away and found me quickly. He saved my life…brought me back from that dreadful place and I have always been eternally grateful to him…we became blood brothers shortly after it too, always saving one another. Getting each other out of tight jams was our specialty." He said laughing at the memory. 

__

Blood brothers? Why did that sound so familiar? It didn't understand but it felt nice, happy almost but it wasn't my memory but for some reason, I felt I could relate. "That's sounds nice…I mean you two becoming blood brothers…it sounds nice. Everything else is sad." I gulped, remembering something said so long ago. "You know someone important once told me that God makes people endure horrible things just so they can reach and appreciate something as special as a blood brother. His words were_ God works in mysterious ways. He saved my life, my war-life by making me endure it to the point I wanted suicide but then at that, moment a feeling came over me and then my sister was born…God sent me a savior._ He said." I explained…but I don't recollect where exactly I heard that.

"That's cool…so who is he?"

"Who?"

"Your friend?"

"Oh… I don't remember." I grunted. "And don't even probe my mind for your answer." I warned. 

He immediately answered. "Wouldn't dream of it...besides it's my code not to barge into others minds without permission, unless it is dire to a cause."

I could see it through the darkness, the shaft we were to go down, it was inches ahead of us and so I stopped abruptly in my place. "We are here at the shaft that leads into the underground…so what do we do now?" I questioned. 

"That's easy, fall down the shaft." He explained. "You go down the shaft and find the computer."

"What about you aren't you coming too?" I wondered. 

"Two is bound to be more trouble then one." He informed. 

"I don't know how to hack…I need your help." 

He cackled. "Never thought you'd actually beg me for help." He jeered. 

I rose a brow and huffed. "I wasn't begging…this is your idea and you say you are backing out on me right as we are actually in the middle of the plan." I scoffed. 

He laughed. "You really are a moron…I am not leaving, I am going to slip you a walky-talky and when you get there at the computer I am going to instruct you on what to do…okay?"

"Well why don't you just come with me?" I questioned… _It didn't make any sense._

"I can't go with you for other reasons…just leave it there…. just trust me okay?" 

__

He asks a lot for someone who isn't being honest about his true intentions with me, but…I need his help as much as I think he needs mine so… "Fine, I trust you…but don't you dare betray me otherwise, I will slit your throat." I threatened. 

"Agreed…I'll even position my neck for you so it won't be too messy." He offered.

__

Strange dude… I laughed. "I'll hold you to that." I said as I slid myself over the edge of the shaft but immediately turning myself around in mid air, grabbing the edge of the shaft to stop me from falling completely. 

I could see Ozuma's face; he was serious as he moved closer to me. "Here…" He said as he pulled his hanging arm around his body, to reveal the black duffel bag. I quickly took it from him with my left hand, shifting it over the side allowing it to hang around my hand. "In there is a walky-talky and a few other objects I'll explain to you about later." He then pulled out from his trench his walky-talky. "I'll communicate to you on this…don't move or do anything without me telling you it's safe."

I nodded. "Okay…see ya when this is over." I said as I allowed myself to fall. 

It wasn't as deep as I thought it would be only a few feet, I lost my breath for awhile, but it came back as my feet touched the ground. Kneeling down to the metal flooring, I pulled the walky-talky from the bag and clipped it to my stretch shirt within my trench, turning it on in the process. Then lying on the ground, I began to crawl, army-style into and through it, holding behind me the duffel bag. "Ozuma…are you there?" I questioned quietly. 

__

I am here… His voice muffled through the box. 

"Good…I am crawling through the vent into the underground base." I informed. 

__

You're still crawling! He questioned seemingly in amazement. 

I snorted in disgust. "What…I am sorry I am not going fast enough for you _master_!" I scoffed. 

I could hear brief laughing over the speaker before he replied_, I wasn't meaning it in that way dummy…I was just going to say that soon there will be another drop, leading through the ceiling into the base. _He explained.

I huffed, still moving forward. "Good, I hoped you weren't getting cocky with me." As those words left my mouth, I suddenly realized what he had told me that the shaft opening would be up ahead and I was still crawling. Lowering my head to the ground, looking where I was at, I then noticed that it was too late, as I slipped on the edged falling into the shaft. 

__

Tala, are you still there? I heard a loud noise…are you okay? Ozuma wondered his voice a little static. 

My back had crash roughly into the metal bottom of the shaft and my head banged harshly into the wall. Groaning slightly in pain, I moved to a kneeling position and then replied. "I am fine, just a small accident." I explained. 

__

You fell didn't you?

I grunted as if I was, disgusted by his insinuation, but quickly began to laugh. "Yes…" I moaned. 

I could hear Ozuma laughing over the box._ Thought so…now what you're going to do next is crawl through that duct and push out the vent. _

I nodded. "Okay." 

The vent wasn't that far. I only had to crawl for a few seconds before I saw it and with meager strength, I pushed it open keeping one finger through the blade in the vent, holding it from hitting the ground. I turned it at an angle pulling it inward and throwing it behind me. Popping my head outside, I studied the outer surroundings for any possible security measure. When it was clear, I carefully allowed myself to fall, landing on all fours. "I am out." I informed. 

__

Good, now you should see a long hall…moved down it until you reach the third door and then stop, unless you want to go up in flames. He explained. 

"What about the first two doors, wouldn't it do the same?"

__

No, those are just broom closets.

I nodded. "Okay."

The hall was a straightway-narrow passage- it reminded me of the one we had at home. It was very white, with six doors exactly five inches away from each other. I walked down the hall attentively watching every square inch around me. Slight fear boiled in my stomach as I wondered if Ozuma was right about the third door because I did not plan to die engulfed in flames. 

I passed the first door; a tingling sensation ate at my stomach as I shut my eyes awaiting the inevitable. After a second, I realized that I was still a whole and sighed, moving forward to the second door where I did the same awaiting to burn but it never happened. I stopped deadbolt at the third door, as I trusted moving forward passed it would be my end. "I am at the third door…what now?" I questioned into the box on my shirt.

__

Take off your trench coat, this is where that hideous outfit of yours will come in handy. 

I rose a brow, and whined. "Oh man." as I pulled my lovely safety precaution, which guarded against the ugly stretch outfit away from my body. I took a deep breath preparing for the next phase. "What now?"

__

That outfit is so skin-tight it practically is your skin. Open the duffel bag, take out a small spray can, and spray it all around the area of the door. It should reveal red energy beams, which is the security. Years ago those would just sound the security that someone has broken in but now they make it so it will automatically burn whatever goes through…so be, careful. He warned. 

As I listened to him speak I had already begun to spray the can and as explained red beams did appear. "Now what?" I questioned not seeing how I was too get through this. 

__

Around the door, you will see the beams are weak and don't all the way connect. The outfit you are wearing, I made out of a special cloth and chemical. It is, made to withstand a high level of heat if you quickly slid yourself against the door through to the other side between the next security lines. There's a box against the wall, which will shut off all security in the level. He explained. 

__

No wonder I had to wear this retarded outfit, I thought as pressed myself against the wall moving slowly through it. I still didn't trust Ozuma completely so as I went through I awaited myself to start on fire but so far all I felt was a slight heating sensation as if from the sun, and then I made it out. On the other side, I looked around slowly not to hit the other security system looking for the box and then found it to be behind me…_I am an idiot not to see this sooner._ I smiled. "Found the box…now what?"

__

Okay now open it up…you will see a series of buttons but that's just for morons…just punch the whole thing inward. He informed. 

My eyes widened…_what the heck, are you thinking,_ I wondered. It didn't make any sense it wanted a code, not a fist. "What do you mean…I'll get electrocuted…why don't you just give me a code?" 

I could hear a heavy sigh over the speaker. _That's just what they want you to think and right as you push a button they'll come. Just trust me and punch it. When you do it will hit a button on the other side that automatically shuts off all security in this level. _He explained. 

With that said, I decided to trust him and then I punched it, shutting my eyes at the same time waiting for the shock of a lifetime…but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the red beams were gone. I smirked, moving back to where I started to grab my trench and duffel bag. "Done…now what?"

__

Go into the fourth room, and then you've made it to the main computer. He explained sounding happy that I made it without too much trouble. 

The fourth room was rather large and very dark. The only light that existed here was the faint blur that was, created from the main computer's screen saver, which sat at the front of the room on a large desk. Quickly not paying attention to anything around me - I was lucky I didn't ram into anything, I ran to the seat at the computer. Then moved the mouse forcing the computer to reveal a locked screen access menu, which asked for, a code to enter the computer desktop. 

"I need an access code?" I said into the walky-talky. 

__

To enter the computer…the code is…weird…it's Seraph. He said, in a rather awe inspired tone. 

"Didn't you already know the code…I don't understand what the surprise it all about?" I wondered as I typed in the code. On the screen popped up a smiling devil face…_How fitting for them_…It was, holding a sign that said access granted.

__

I didn't know the code until now when I went into that simple lackey man's mind again.

"So you probed him…I have a question for you?" I said as I waited for the computer to boot up its settings.

__

What? 

"How did you acquire this gift to get into someone's mind?" I questioned. This question was something I had wondered for a while, as I couldn't understand how this was even possible. 

The computer finished booting up. "But before you say…I need to know what to do next."

It took awhile to break through the walls the organization had put up but with Ozuma's help and his hacking tools, which were in the bag, we got it done and I was into their databases and important files. While I looked and searched for anything relating to Kai's situation and mine Ozuma began to explain the coming of his powers. 

__

I thought I told you I was born with it. He reminded. 

As I read some files, I replied. "Yeah but what caused it?" My eyes narrowed at a certain word…a file name…_Project Seraph,_ what was this? It was the same name as their password so I knew it had to be important and then I quickly clicked on it. 

__

Oh…well, you know what…you ask too much questions…I have already told you basically my whole life's story and Ditch's isn't that enough?

"You saw me and Kai's whole life without permission so, I think it is only fair if I know everything about you…don't you?" I reminded. This file was, filled with a strange blue print; it looked almost like an angel…a cyber angle…_What are they making?_ I wondered, another thing that had caught my eye was the name of the people who were creating this…Sceadu…ancient Hebrew for the keeper of Death. _Strange._

You got a point well, let's see…. When I was in my mother's womb, she had an accident, which forced her to go into early labor. The idiot doctor gave her this drug called Siferex it was suppose to help make the delivery less painful and easier but it didn't. The drug took some strange effects on my brain wave pattern…It completely disoriented it and it completely incapacitated my mothers body…her heart gave out and she died during the birth but I was lucky enough to survive. A brief silence played out after his story and he whispered. _Are you happy now?_

I was, too in tuned to what I was reading on here…everything on here was completely freaky and I began to understand somewhat of what the organization was making us do and what they were keeping us from. I don't know the exact answers to these questions but when I am done with this, I was sure I would. Still I did hear Ozuma's story and I bowed my head in silence because of it. "I am sor-" But I could not finish my sentence as I felt a large sharp needle transfix the center of my shoulder blade and after a few seconds…I slumped over in my chair. 

__

Tala? Tala is something wrong…. Did you find something? Tala you acting strange…are you even there?

A dark gloved hand, slid the walky-talky from my shirt, taking it to his lips. "He won't be coming back." The masculine voice explained in a dark lifeless tone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's note: Yep that was a long chapter… And like I said, it is actually supposed to be two chapters…I have test to do…practice **_S.A.T. _**Tests to study and prepare for so I will be ready for the real ones. I am trying to get into a good college.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was to your guy's liking. Oh and I hope you all keep everything that was said in this chapter in mind because it all has to do with the end of the story and other parts that will come up in later chapters. 

I won't update until seven or nine days pass…because it's my studying time.

I am not writing any review replies today, but still I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate you all. 


	12. 11: Misunderstandings!

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. 

*

______________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Chapter Eleven: Misunderstandings!

______________________________________________________________________________

**__**

.

.

.

In this journal I have kept since I've started watching you, I have wrote a number of things I wish for you to see Kai. Something's that explain occurrences that he have happened in your life. Ones that I am sure have hurt you deeply and when this is over I will show it to you, I promise. 

I am working on something, something that could make this all better but I can't work it until you remember. Remember the past that has tormented you all these years, the past that allowed you to slay human life blindly. Remember it all and I promise the pain will fade. 

.

.

.

Kanto, Japan. Organization's secret base. January 22, 2080.

.

.

.

**__**

~ Ozuma ~ The voice on the other end of the speaker had faded at the drop of the hatch, the only sounds heard was a slight ringing, but where it was originating from I had no idea. Something happened, and I couldn't help but feel that this plan had gone down the drain. _Why did this have to happen, damn it! We were so close…now…_ I sighed. Everything was going completely wrong. I should have kept my mind open but I kept a tight lock on it as I focused on helping Tala, now he was in trouble. 

Looking up at the ceiling of the ventilation shaft, I moaned slightly recalling my promise to Tala that if he were to get captured he would be on his own. _I know I said that but that was before I got to know him a little better and…we shared secrets also if I leave him…my vision will happen a lot easier and it will be worse._ With this realization, I came to a conclusion as I quickly slid down the shaft towards the air duct. "I am coming Tala."

-*-

****

Magadan, Russia. 

**__**

~ Kai ~ Hours on end since I had awoken in that dumpster, I had been searching the streets of this place for answers. Answer of where we were and if anyone had seen an aircraft fall from the sky or maybe if they had seen sparkling lights in it. So fare I found nothing about the aircraft but as to where we had fallen, I found easily that we had landed amongst the shores of Magadan, Russia, nowhere near Moscow. Time was not on our side, so, I needed to find the aircraft quickly and began my journey to Moscow, make the kill and then return home to Tokyo in time to check on Tala.

Down the streets where I had been walking everything seemed so peaceful, many people seem to always keep to themselves. Therefore, I doubt anyone would tell me if they saw something strange as it might disrupt their solitaire existences. 

Things had been getting strange lately, the bomb on the plane just added to them. I wonder just how did that bomb get onto the plane, who tried to kill me, and why? What had I done to this person that would make them want me dead? I quickly dispatched those thoughts from my mind as I paused in the middle of the paved-dirt road, starring up into the sky. "What could it be…"

"Hey you?" 

This soft mysterious voice caused me to slightly jump, as I looked over to him. He was under a roof residing within the shadows. I could only see an outline of a heavily built man, who was very tall. Intrigued, I made my way over to him. "Did you say something to me?" I questioned, entering under the roof.

"Are you the one who has been bothering the towns people looking to see if anyone saw a plane go down?" He questioned, never leaving the darkness, so I could never see him. I think he preferred it that way or so it seemed. 

"Yes…" I replied.

I could see the shadows around his head move in bobbing motions. "All right well, I might have some information for you…on one condition…"

Suspicious of his offer my eyes narrowed. "What type of condition?" 

"Tell me your name?" He said somewhat desperately. 

His request was an odd one, even somewhat scary. I didn't get why my name had anything to do with the situation, I mean what was the big deal? Still, I really needed the information he held, so I heeded to his conditions. "Kai Hiwatari." I mumbled. "Now tell me what you know." I demanded. 

From that shadows he emerged, baring a solace smile, which somewhat distressed me. "Do you know the bartender at the saloon down the street?" He questioned. 

The word bartender was enough to make me want to scream as I gripped my fist. Although I was beginning to feel my rage take a hold of me I kept a clear head through it all letting my curiosity take me away from the anger drowning in my heart. I nodded. "Sadly we met once." I scoffed. 

He clasped his hands as he took a seat in his chair he had been standing from- I hadn't seen it before, as it was covered in darkness. "I knew you looked familiar…I was curious if you were related to him…now I know you are." He explained happily.

All my faults in my face began to show, as confusion, surprise, and utter shock froze my eyes in an expanded state. "W-What…you gotta be kidding me; where'd you get an idea like that?" I wondered in disgust at his insinuation.

He tilted his head sheepishly. "Oh you mean you are not related…he sure talks about you a lot and you sure look like him…well, maybe it was just the way the sun was hitting your face."

None of this made sense, from what I gathered from this man's words this so called bartender has known about me for a while but I know nothing of him. This was beginning to become so confusing and even my head was beginning to hurt from the mind numbing pain. "Yeah it has to be the sun because…I don't know him at all we've only met once…yesterday night actually." I mumbled. 

He seemed surprised by my retort but I just couldn't grasp why- he acted like I should know this man more than I know my own brother. "Really! Wow that's strange because he's talked about you for years now" He shook his head. "Well, sorry about the misunderstanding…" He explained and then quenched my thirst for knowledge of where my aircraft had fallen. "It fell near Magadan around the sea of Okhotsk…. it's south of here…that way." He said pointing into the forest. 

Not wanting to speak further to the man I nodded. "Thanks and…uh it's okay." I informed taking off into the dirt road once more.

What that man had informed me of had really plunged deep into my stomach- I felt all light headed and nauseated. Something was going on right underneath my eyes, something I had no grasp of, something completely unbelievable and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. This bartender knows everything about me…he knew I'd be at that bar and more so, he knew that my plane would go under landing amongst Magadan, Russia. But how could he have known? Unless…he was the one who put the bomb on the plane. I shook my head. No that couldn't be right as how could he have know I would've survived or not and I think he'd want me to live judging by what took place last night. The person who put that bomb on the jet was somebody who wanted me dead. Quickly expediting my way to the hotel, I had planed to get Lain, as we were to find that ship together so we could get out of here. 

*

**__**

~ Bartender ~ I watched slowly as Kai left across the street and once I knew he was fully gone, I slipped from the shadows joining my friend Bane out in the open. Quickly I placed a one hundred dollar bill into his hands as he stood from his chair. "I told him everything you wanted me to…about you…" Bane explained. 

I nodded. "Yes and you did a good job my friend, this should make him question a lot." As this is what I had planed. I wanted Kai to question everything he once believed in. 

Bane gawked at me with a high level of curiosity. "Yeah but why do you care…you don't really know him do you?"

I turned away from him, walking back into the shadows. "Wouldn't you like to know…" 

~+~+~+~+~

**__**

~ Lain ~ It was bright out now, the sun could particularly set this whole country on fire with the radiation it was sending out and Kai still was nowhere in sight. I've thought about looking for him on numerous occasions as I wasn't allowed to lose him but I was just too tired to deal with him. 

Ever since he left me in confusion I've done nothing but curl up underneath the covers of my bed. The hotel people had been simultaneously knocking on the door to see if I was okay but I never replied nor answered the door, as I didn't want to speak with anyone right now.

__

Br-ding. Br-ding! 

A loud ringing sound formed out of nowhere, stinging the drums in my ears, and I cringed slightly. My mind was so cluttered that I could barely figure out where it was coming from but once I did, I pulled a small cellular-phone from a drawer next to my bed- how it got in there, I had no idea. Curiously, I flipped it open to answer it and held it to my ear. "Hello?" 

When I heard the voice comply, I let out an annoyed grunt. "What do _you_ want?" I questioned snidely, and then went on to say, "Did you come into my room when I was sleeping and put this cell-phone in my drawer…you pervert!"

The voice calmed me down and informed on more important matters. These matters caused me to scowl darkly. "I don't know yet okay…he is very touchy on those matters, but-"

He cut me off with a threat, causing my heart to shutdown mid-beat. "No! You leave her out of this! We had a deal and I am working on it…if you touch her I will not only destroy your plans…I'll tell the world about them." 

That seemed to shut him up. The doorknob to my room began to show signs of movement and from that I got the feeling someone was coming in. "I have to go…I am not alone." I informed. "Bye." I said, clasping the cellular-phone shut, and throwing it back into the drawer while closing it.

Shortly after that the door did opening revealing a messed up looking Kai- much to my surprise. "Your back." I muttered as he entered the room. 

He nodded. "I paid the hotel for this room…so we can stay longer." He explained in a tense kindness. "I didn't think you'd want to sleep outside." 

I didn't reply. All I did was stare blindly at him- it was all I could bring myself to do. He was acting stranger than he was yesterday; he was being civil to me! This caused me to gulp. When he came back I was expecting more yelling or the silent treatment but instead I get him being amicable. 

A short termed curiosity did limp through me at why he looked as he did. "What happened to you?" I questioned, gawking at his not only burnt from the crash but shredded- in some areas- trench-coat, scuffed up face, and- I about choked on the alcohol-cologne he was wearing. "You smell horrible…are you drunk?"

He smirked. "I was…I am sober now." His smirk was something I had not expected- it sent chills up my spine. I don't think the alcohol had quite made it all the way out of his system. 

"Did you get into a fight?" 

"That's none of your business." He explained stoically, taking a seat in a chair by the television. 

I smiled. _Now that's the Kai I remember- cold and short on details._ "Whatever…so…did you find out where we are by any chance?" 

"Magadan, Russia…" He muttered distantly. His tune sure changed easily- he went from being a civil nice guy to a completely indifferent jerk on a drop of the dime but at least we know where we are now. Still I wondered what I said to bring about this sudden change in him. 

He gawked at the television screen; like he was starring through to another world- it was creepy. "I found where the jet landed when we crashed…we should go and find it. I need my bags." He explained. 

"I have some stuff in there too you know? But don't you think we should get some new clothes…people might find it strange that we are walking in burnt rags…I am surprised this hotel didn't find it odd."

He leant his head backwards over the rim of his seat until he was starring me upside down in the face from there he began to scowl at me. "Is appearance all that matters to you? I need to find that plane quickly and then I need to leave to Moscow." He grimaced.

Hands around my hips, I starred him down with a vicious frown. "No…I don't care about my appearance…all I care about is what's on the inside, and you are pretty dense there Kai. What I mean is that there are people who might suspect something and check it out…and you know what will happen if they catch you in a smoked plane…" I informed in slight disgust of his thoughts of me as a person.

His lips twitched as if he were going to say something but he didn't instead he stood from his seat and left through the door leaving me in shock as I sat back on the bed. He had ditched me again, and it was beginning to tick me off. I wasn't going to let him treat me like this, like something he could throw away, stomp and spit on all at the same time. If he didn't want to follow my advice then I would just go off on my own without him- I didn't even want to come to Moscow as I could barely stand him. 

With this newfound crutch I stood from the bed and headed for the door only to come to a dead halt. "Where did he say it landed again?" I pondered sheepishly but quickly shrugged it off. "Awe I'll find it…its not that hard to figure out. I'll just return to where we woke up." I decided out loud.

But as I opened the door and slowly made my way through the short hall, while starring at the ground thoughtfully, I suddenly rammed into something hard- like a body? Fretfully I glanced up from the ground only to have my heart stop. "What are you doing?" I muttered jarringly as my eyes met with Kai's and then slowly slid down his body to see him holding some clothes. 

"When I came back here Erica offered these clothes- she made herself- as a _wedding_ present to us but I refused to accept them." He explained.

"So why'd you accept them now?" I wondered starring him deep in the eyes.

Reverting his eyes from mine as if it pained him to look at me, he replied. "Why don't you just take them and don't ask questions…you'll live longer that way…when you are dressed we leave." He explained, heading back in the direction of whence he came only to stop halfway whispering to me some last words. "Oh and don't look into this as a kind gesture cause it's not- I _still_ don't like you. It's just you remind…" He shook his head. "Never mind." He then finished his exit. 

"Well I don't like you either!" I shouted monotonously as I was trying to hold back my screams, I didn't want the hotel people to think we were having marital fights already. 

He ignored my retort and just kept walking.

Lowering my head, I pondered his words as I went to my room to get dressed totally trashing my other plans to go in alone. 

~+~+~+~+~

I got dressed quickly. Faster than Kai had expected anyway. We left immediately afterwards towards the ocean, one of Russia's major ones to search for our lost equipment and whatever else it was that Kai was interested in.

A slight updraft blazed its way passed us, whipping my long ponytail in all directions, and it irritated me more than I was willing to admit- I kept a straight face the whole time. 

Kai walked ahead of me, seemingly eager to make it to the crash site. I wonder what is in the jet that is so important? I shook my head, _who cares! I don't. I just want to leave._ Walking to his side, I briefed him with a question. "So where exactly did the jet land anyway?" 

No answer- he remained as silent as ever. I cleared my throat. "Hello, where. Is the. Ship?" I grounded out questioningly- hopefully I said it slow enough to where he would understand me.

"I heard you to the first time- I am not hearing-impaired." He explained, still walking forward through the trail into the forest. 

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just answer then?" 

"The jet landed a few miles away from where we first woke up." He informed, disregarding my question. 

I smiled at his answer, _that's where I thought it might have been. _"Okay, thanks." I replied.

Hours seemed to pass as minutes as we strolled through the forest out to the edge where the ocean resided- from there we followed the beginning of the ocean, leading right. Silence was the only conversation exchanged between us; in other words we didn't speak to each other. Although, the lack of talking paid off, as it seemed to force things along quicker, which is strange because it's usually, said that when you're having _fun,_ time speeds up.

We had made it to a small clearing, and in the center of that clearing was our aircraft. Flames still seemed to consume it. I found this strange since it had been three days almost since the crash. It seemed to me like someone had relit it on fire and with that note I watched Kai stealthily take off after it. "Lain come on we have to hurry before it burns my bags…it's very important that I have them." He explained. He sounded like he was saying that getting these bags was a life and death situation. 

I sighed. "Whatever." I huffed, following slowly behind him. 

Fiery smoke was still very much alive on the inside of the craft. I pulled my new shirt over my mouth and nose to block the smoke from passing through to my lungs. Cautiously I walked through the center of the columns of seats, heading for the back cockpit: where I hid when I snuck aboard the craft. My bags were back there, my bags were filled with items I didn't feel like giving up yet and would sacrifice myself to save them- as sad as it that sounds. 

Opening the door to the cockpit, I quickly entered searching the grounds for my bags and easily found them against the back wall. Relief wrapped its cool blanket around me as I stealthily ran towards the exit of the cockpit- bags in tow- but as I came from the door, I froze in place. The fire had spread around the walls of where I stood- I looked up, just in time to see the whole top of the plane collapse down upon me. I wanted to move out of the way like any sane person would but my dumb body had stiffened- all I could do is scream. But even my screams didn't last long as I just shut my eyes, awaiting the inevitable. 

Kai heard my short-lived screams as he rummaged through the column of seats where he had been sitting before I told him about the bomb. I could hear him yell my name but I dare not look at him. "Lain, move!" 

I felt the wind being knocked out of me, as my body flew backwards; my head crashed steadily against a pipe. "Suzuki…" With a slight frown, my head twisted to the side as my body went numb in a tingling fashion, while I drifted away from the world in a somber unconsciousness.

~+~+~+~+~+~

Sucked back to the world, I opened my eyes, but the expectations I met with weren't the ones I had expected. When I awoke- if ever again- I thought it'd be right as I entered the gates of heaven or hell wherever I would be sent. But what I awoke to was a warm bed, a cast around my ankle, and a bandage around the top of my head. The only body parts I could seem to move without a lick of pain was my arms, everything else felt inflames. "What happened?" I closed my eyes again, feeling a bit dizzy in panic. "Where am I?" 

"Back at the hotel." A monotone voice replied. 

I opened my eyes; I shifted them to the right without moving my head. "Kai…is that you?"

"Yeah."

I looked up at ceiling upon receiving a quick answer. "What are you doing here…did you get your bags from the plane?"

"Not all of them…the plane was too far gone, if I stayed any longer, we'd of been dead." He explained. 

Entranced, I began to reminisce about the happenings before I awoke to the warmth of this bed. "The flames were everywhere, I thought I was going to die…what happened?" I questioned- I was so confused. 

Kai stood from the seat; he had placed at my bedside, and went to face the wall near the television in front of me. "Well, you sprained your ankle, and bruised you head.... I saved you- though I don't know why- but I did…" He explained- he sounded as though he regretted it. 

Pressing my lips on top of one another, I gulped slightly. "You are jerk you know that." 

He looked over his shoulder at me in dismay. "I don't think that is anyway to speak to the person who has just saved your life twice now…you've screwed everything up you know." He informed bitterly. 

"What! How s-so?!" I shouted, though I pulled back at the end, feeling the pain sear up my back.

"Because of you, I had to leave my bag with my information on my next mission behind. _Now_ I have to try and remember what was on it!" 

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if I caused your dumb mission to collapse- you are still the biggest jerk I have ever met."

He turned to stared at me fully with a look of disgust. "You don't know how much is riding on this…so I am going to pretend I didn't here that." He whispered. 

The silent disgust in his eyes caused me to rethink my retort to him, and I wondered what was riding on this all. I've heard Tala and him talk about killing people as if it were life and death- what was life and death to them? "So why don't you tell me what's riding on this?" 

"That's none of your business, and you'd do yourself right by staying out of it." His sounded so dark, and uninviting, it scared me somewhat. 

"Fine…lets just go to sleep before I do something drastic for your irritating behavior." I explained, pulling the blankets from the edge of the bed over me and then shut my eyes. 

"My thoughts exactly." He agreed as he began to take his trench coat off. 

Something donned upon right then, something so terribly terrifying I couldn't even bare to think about. My eyes sprung open just as I prepared to enter the world of sleep, which I had previously awoken from. "Lord Kai?" I mocked yet with a serious questioning. 

"What?"

"Did you notice that there is only one bed in this room?" I said, almost choking with the facts. 

Kai glanced around the room before meeting my eyes. He didn't seem as bothered by it as I was. "No… but I can see that now…and so what's your point?"

I breathed slowly in and out, trying to calm myself. "You are okay with this…" I began but after those word left me I broke. "How can you be okay with this!? I don't want to share a bed with you…gross…its bad enough having to pretend to be your wife…we don't need to make it seem any realer than it is." I huffed.

*

**__**

~Kai ~ I shook my head rolling my eyes. _I would've let you have the bed Lain all to yourself but if you want to make such a big deal out of it.... I think I'll make you suffer._ I thought, and then replied."You are really dumb did you know that…that bed is a king size bed…it's big. You can sleep on one edge and I'll take the other and if any touching goes on in the middle of the night, I'll push you off okay? Then you won't have to worry." 

*

**__**

~Lain ~His idea of how to solve our problem didn't appeal to me in the slightest. I slid my hand over the other half of the bed. "No way, you can have the floor…" I explained. 

"Eh…I am willing to compromise but if you are not than you can take the floor." He didn't sound very sarcastic in that moment and that worried me.

"No way…I am hurt and hurt people have to be treated with a certain care or they wont heal at all… and unless you want me to concoct some wayward story to the staff as to why I can't leave this bed, or the floor you seem so intent on me taking for the night, then I suggest you let me have my way."

He raised a brow. "Oh, and what pray tell could you possibly say that would tempt me to give in to your outrageous demands?"

An evil smile graced my lips. "Something like this: 'my dear I'm sorry but I can't answer the door for you, you'll have to enter yourself. The activities my husband and I partook in the other night were so strenuous that I find myself too tired to move from my spot upon the floor.'" I ended with dramatic bravado. 

His eyes bugged out, mouth agape. "You wouldn't! That's just…. That just disgusting!" He scoffed. 

__

Tell me about it…but if you leave me with no choice…I smiled deviously. "Try me!"

A smile grazed his lips- one that said he knew something I didn't and that grab at my curiosity. I curled my lip up in suspicion. "What's that look Lord Hiwatari- I don't think I like it much." 

"It won't work." He stated bluntly- the all-knowing look was still plain as day on his lips. I had to practically keep my hands fisted in the bedding to keep myself from whacking that smile off his face. 

"What won't work?" I questioned grimly. 

"Your plan," He stated simply and the went on to elaborate, "Erica and everyone in the hotel helped me bandage you up when you got hurt…so the hanky panky line isn't going to work." 

__

The hanky panky line? I mouthed incredulously giving him an odd look. My shoulders slumped over in defeat. "Fine how about we share the bed then?"

He crossed his arms. "Nope."

"Oh come on I'll stay on my side of the bed and everything. I won't even move an inch passed the line." I whined.

"Nope." 

That was that, he was prepared to stand firm with his answer and under no circumstances was he going to change his mind. I glared at him disbelieving. "But…but…when you were shot I took care of you _and_ shared the bed with you…. You owe me _mister_!"

He sighed reluctantly. "Fine whatever, but if you move even an inch- I'll toss you off the bed despite your injuries."

I smiled. It looked like even the simplest of minds could be changed after all. "Thanks…" I whispered, shutting my eyes, for a well-deserved rest.

"Whatever." He said grazing his side of the bed with his presences. 

Outside our bedroom door or perhaps right next to our room a door was violently slammed. 

~+~+~+~+~+~

**__**

~Kai ~ "Lain…" He whispered. 

No reply, I sighed. "You're sleeping…" I stated in aspiration. Sleep wasn't on my side today as I found it to be too far out of my reach, so, I figured why not fight with Lain to make time evaporate faster- no such luck since she was already gone. 

Something about needing her to pass the time was rather disturbing but I let that feeling pass quickly, as I rolled onto my side. I needed sleep, I had a big day tomorrow and could bare no error and with that thought I drifted in a clean sweep. 

.

.

.

__

Snow crystals fell dancingly around us, as we stood not looking at each other in the center of the mountain where we first met, where I had saved her life. Seven years later we had return to this spot to say are final goodbyes before we entered the war- who knew if we'd come out alive. "So…this is it, huh?" I explained and then smirked. "I got an idea lets promise each other something."

"What?" She replied, still not looking at me. 

"If I find out that you've died during this war then I'll kill you again, and if I die then you will kill me again. Okay?"

"And how does this work if we're already dead?"

I shrugged. "Well I'll just have to ask the nice angels to let me live a bit longer, or at least long enough for you to do me in a second time." I smirked.

She shoved me aside lightly, giving me an odd look. "Hah-hah Kai your such an idiot sometimes."

I sighed dramatically. "Yes, and you love me despite it, right?"

"I don't know I'm still debating that." She wore a thoughtful look spinning on her heals so that her back was facing me. "Yeah I guess." She remained that way for a few moments before her voice sounded once again a bit more subdued. "Their shipping us out tomorrow, we're going to have to fight."

"Yeah, I know…that's why were here duh!" She didn't budge an inch from me mocking her and that bothered me, something was wrong with her, and I became somewhat concerned. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" She wondered. 

"What?" I retorted, hoping that she'd tell me what was bothering her. 

A faint smile rose to her lips, as she held her heart as if it were going to break at any moment. "I am scared." She whispered. 

My mouth fell slightly in learning what was wrong with her and that it was something anyone would feel in our places- she didn't need to keep it a secret. I smiled. "Keh, don't worry 'cause remember you're mine always and I will always protect you!"

She looked up at me with touched look in her eyes, "You mean it?" She said with deep hope. 

I nodded. "Well, duh you think you'd know that by now since you only spent half your life chasing me around." I jeered. 

I was expecting a major beating from a comment like that but instead for the first time it landed me some nice results- she walked up to and hugged me tightly as if she didn't want to let go. "And I'd do it again to see your face after this war." She whispered. 

Her words brought me to smile a smile I hadn't shown for a couple of days now; it was one of pure joy. "Yeah and I wouldn't mind letting you." I said. "See you tomorrow at the shipping station." 

She nodded against me chest. "Yeah."

.

. 

Dreaming for me was like a doorway into another world more real than the one I reside in now. This dream became my reality as I rolled over to Lain's side, grasping her tightly in my sleep. "See you tomorrow." I mumbled, falling into a deep darker realm of sleep. 

~+~+~+~+~+~

**__**

~Lain ~ _So warm, so inviting…what is that?_ I wondered quickly cracking my eyes open to half-point but that would never last as I quickly rose from the bed feeling all my wounds spring alive amongst my body; the pain was almost unbearable. "Oh my gosh what are you doing?" I squealed uncontrollably. "You made me promise not to cross the line and there you go doing it!" I exclaimed. 

"Huh, what?" Kai mumbled groggily in his sleep. Nestled in my side, Kai slowly opened his eyes. But when he got the gist of what occurred, he immediately lifted himself from the bed -using his arms as a crutch- in a whirl of horror and comical expressions. "What the- what are you doing on my side of the bed…remember the rules? You are breaking them with every second." 

Rolling my eyes at his ignorance, I sighed dramatically while pointing for him to look around. "Look behind you…you're the one with problems." I murmured.

He twisted his head slowly to the side. I couldn't tell if he was procrastinating over the horror he'd eventually come upon or the fact that he'd done something wrong for once. But when he saw how far he'd come to my side of the bed I could see him becoming quite pale. "Uh-" He was coming up with a well thought out excuse I could feel it slipping but it all stopped at an obnoxious sound. 

Cooing giggles.

We froze our beginning of an argument to listen for the sound and when I saw that Kai was listening to, I questioned him. "Did you hear that?" I whispered. 

He nodded. "Yeah." He replied equally low. 

I let out a sigh of relief that I wasn't dreaming as I recalled hearing these exact sounds at the beginning of our stay when I was saving his life. "It's like there coming from inside this room or one next to it." I explained lowly in tone.

Kai was about say something in response when his crutch -his arms- caved in forcing him to collapse into the bed next to me, creating a whirl of immeasurable squeaking and shaking within the mattress. 

The giggles arose once more and this time they sounded more excited.

Instead of pushing Kai away from me I came to a realization, a scary one, _I know what those sounds are! _Painfully, I tilted my head to the right, near the nightstand next to me and that was when I saw it, _oh my- ewe gross,_ I moaned in disgust. It was a small circular hole; it was my guess that it was used for peeping, and listening on conversations. This hotel was full of perverse people -not the people renting a room but the people running it for I was sure I saw Benison's face. However, just to make sure, I had to test it.

As quickly as he fell he rolled himself over as if being near me would attract him a virus. Well, he was about to get rather ill. "Hey Kai dear come over here a second." 

"What did you just call me?" He retorted in an incredulous tone. 

I slid my hand over his hand patting it a couple of times. "I _said_ come here dear, I need to tell you something?"

Curiously he leant in over me. "What do you want now, can't you see I am trying to go back to sleep." He groaned. 

I smiled, grappling his black tank top, pulling his towards me as I pressed my lips against his and in that moment I felt death beseech me for surely he'd kill me after this little stunt and I wouldn't mind letting him. It would take mountains of toothpaste to get his taste out of my mouth…_Gross._ But it had to be done; I had to know if someone was peeping in on us as it could mean trouble for both our missions. 

Slowly I let go with a smile, "I just wanted to say how happy I am that we are finally married." I falsified. Kai could see this as he shot me a look that questioned what I was pulling. Quickly I mouthed to him, '_I think we are being watched.'_

__

'How would you know?' He questioned. 

It was back to reading facial expressions again. Sometimes I wondered why I could read him only when it was most dire because when other things happen- for example yesterday night- and I wonder what he is thinking, I just never know. 

Sheer laughter was produced again from the same area I had found just minutes ago, and I tilted my head a little only to see that my suspicions were correct. Benison was a perverted peeping tom. He had been watching us since the day we had come to stay here. I frowned mentally. _No wonder they didn't mind letting us stay for free…I thought it was kind of odd that they bought such a poorly done story._ Benison was so young too. 

Shifting my head to look at Kai, I whispered as subtle as the wind could be. "Did you here that? Look over, my shoulder and tell me what you see quietly." I instructed. 

I wasn't sure if he'd listen to me this time because of the stunt I had recently pulled. I probably wouldn't of listen to me either but this time it was of grave importance. Luckily he was willing as he quickly scooted to the edge of my side of the bed, leant over me and took a peek. 

As he pulled back to his side of the bed I could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Did you see it?"

He nodded. "Yeah so, this rundown hotel." He muttered.

Pushing him to the edge of the bed, I immediately yet carefully because of my leg sprain took up the edge of his side of the bed. I shook my head. "Can't you put two and two together."

Pressing his back gently against the wall above the bed, he replied. "Yeah, I can see where you are going with this but what do you want me to do about it?"

"You know you really are a louse!" I huffed but quickly calmed myself. "Don't you know what this could mean?"

"What that we've satisfied his grotesque needs." He jeered. 

I pushed him lightly with the gentle force of my hand. "That's disgusting…no, but if he's been watching us wouldn't that mean he's seen a lot…he's probably heard our conversations about your mission and other things that he shouldn't of seen." I explained in a soft voice of agitation.

He put his hands behind his head, using them as a makeshift pillow and nonchalantly retorted, "So, what do you want me to do about it? What's done is done." He informed, and then tilted his head to gape at me. "But we do need to leave right away just in case."

I nodded. "Jeez I wish I would've found that hole sooner, I mean it wasn't like there weren't any signs…I have heard that laughter many times." 

"It just goes to show you how unperceptive you really are."

I flicked his nose. "You are a big louse." I denounced.

Squinting his eyes, he quickly winced from the pain. "Hey what was that for?" He demanded. 

I slid from the bed, shifting all my weight onto my uninjured leg not to irritate the other. "It's what you deserve, lets get out of here now before he calls the police on us…that is if he figured you out?" 

He sighed. "Keh, I could take the police besides I paid for one whole day and I don't want to waste that money…we'll leave tomorrow." 

Suspiciously I narrowed my eyes. "You know what, the Kai I knew wouldn't be so nonchalant at a time like this…I think he'd be getting his hide out of here. Now what I think you are doing is being rebellious with me because you don't want to say you ever listened to me." I perceived. 

He rolled his eyes standing from the bed. "Fine whatever, will go if you'll just shut up." He grunted. "Come one." He said, swiping his leftover bags, heading for the door. 

"I'll come out with you in a minute…I have to take care of something first." I said deviously.

But he appeared to be none the wiser to my contriving tone as he exited. "Fine I'll be waiting." He explained.

I nodded. I probably should have told him to come back and get me because it's going to be hard to walk on one leg but I was trained for it. "Okay." I whispered as I bowed my head -feeling little pain from my head injury- shifting my eyes towards the hole, _but first I have to fix something that shouldn't have happened, I have to fix he who has seen too much. _I thought, as I pulled the knife I used to save Kai from under the bed. I didn't really want to do this but if I didn't than they would and it'd be worse than anything I could ever do. _He was too young…but he shouldn't have peeped._

_____________________________________________________

****

Author Note: I am sorry for not updating in a while. Fanfiction.Net has been acting freaky for a couple days, I just found out two days ago that I could sign in…so here's my update. I know Lain seems so weird; she's always coming up with stories about her and Kai and then she just kisses him…. There is something strange with this and you will find out what it is soon. But that last kiss she did was just a test and nothing more. This chapter wasn't that intense but the next three chapters will be dark -as in violent- and very intense. 

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ 


	13. 12: Falling from Setup!

****

Chapter Twelve: _Falling from Setup! _

**__**

I've counted the days as they fly by; I've counted the years that have passed since the past mistakes have occurred. Every time I think about everything that has happened since 1990, I want to cry, and erase it from my memory but that is something that could never be forgotten. And I won't let him forget it either. 

Lain, I watch her, and I can see the shadows in her heart, but why is everything she does so confusing? She, herself, just boggles my mind, but then again, she doesn't. Everything she is, and everything she isn't has been tangled into one huge mess of fabrications, lies, and truths. 

One day the puzzle of her life will be piece together, fragment by fragment. 

Moscow, Russia,**January 24**

**__**

~ Kai ~ Strange, Lain has been so quiet since we left Magadan, Russia. It was beginning to worry me slightly. Usually she is so full of life, but now she seemed so dead and out of it. She couldn't walk very well since we left so; I stopped on the way and bought her some crutches**_. _**Maybe that was it. Maybe she was concentrating on not falling, and using the crutches properly. Somehow, I doubted that reasoning.

Light sparkled around the large widespread restaurant called _Capricorn_, we had stopped here for some lunch and so I could formulate a plan, using all I could remember from the files given to me by Johnny and my own. "So, are you going to order anything, 'cause this is it, I won't make a stop again?" I informed. 

Slumped over the bar counter, propping herself up with her elbows, Lain starred off into nothingness, with a dissatisfied glint in her eyes. What was her problem, I just can't understand it? She was becoming even more aggravating than usual.

No answer was, given. She remained silent. "Do you want something or not?" I hissed.

Shifting her dull eyes to look at me, she shook her head flimsily. "No thank you." She groaned.

After that answer was, given I found I could only stare at her with an immense amount of pent up emotions that I could hardly describe. I think I was concerned, but I am not sure. "Is something the matter, you seem so un-Lain like?"

She smiled weakly. "I am fine, just thinking."

"About what?" 

She leaned backwards in her chair, yawning as if from boredom. "So, do you know what you are going to do? I mean how are you going to go about your mission?" Lain, questioned. 

I glanced at her, and she smiled slyly back at me, knowing full well she had dodged my question. I wasn't about to be, put off that easily. "Why are you so out of it? Have you been racking your mind trying to perceive how I am going to kill this person?" I questioned jokingly, whispering the last part about the kill. I couldn't risk anyone overhearing. 

She sat forward, sucking on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Yeah that's exactly what I was doing, are you some type of mind reader." She retorted, yet again dodging my question with slyness. 

"Are you going to keep dodging my questions, I am just curious to know, you've slept more than me, and yet you seem so tired and lifeless?"

Sighing deeply, Lain rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll have some coffee," She said. "Will you back off now?" She hissed. 

Lain was a little spitfire all right, one of the most annoying. You try to be civil and she bites your head off. I sighed. "Whatever," I turned to look for a waiter and easily found one waiting for an up by the main counter. "Hey miss, can we get some coffee!" I asked kindly. 

The waitress smiled cheerfully and then nodded. "Coming right up!" She called back. 

"So what _are _you going to do?" Lain questioned, seeming a little more interested and less dodging of questions than before. 

"Here you go." The waitress said while she bent over the table, placing a cup of coffee in front of me, and then one in front Lain. I nodded my thanks and she smiled again before leaving. 

Once she was gone from sight and everything was safe, I glanced at Lain taking in all the curiosity within her expressions with a boyish smile. "You burned my plans, so what _I am_ going to do is try to salvage what I can remember." 

Sticking her pointer finger within the warm brown liquids of her coffee glass, Lain began to circle it in a clockwise motion. She glared at me with what looked to me as a form of suspicious skepticism. "So what can you remember? If I heard right, awhile back you told Johnny that you didn't need his information in the files he had acquired." She reminded. "Supposedly you have your own." Her tone sounded almost mocking, forcing me only to glare back. 

True I didn't want his information, as I did not trust it, but when I read it over, I realized its value. For it expressed things I had overlooked, therefore I kept it. Tilting my head to the side, I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Well I do have my own…but you see that was in my bag, which was burned because of you." 

By the indigent look in Lain's eyes and the steamy red blanketing her countenance. I think was safe to say I had ticked her of with my last comment. Lain pounded her fist viciously onto the table. "Why don't you just shut up? If they were so important and I am so not than why didn't you let me burn, and save your bags, huh, tell me that mister?" She shouted with immense rage.

I beckoned her to calm down and realize what she was doing, what a big commotion she was causing. After a few minutes I think she got the point as she slumped downwards in her chair, covering her flushed face from all the people starring her way.

Sipping my coffee nonchalantly, I spared her a little advice. "You really need to learn to think before you speak, less embarrassing happenings occur that way." 

Basically ignoring my advice as if she hadn't heard it, Lain slid her hands away from her face, with questioning eyes. "Are they still looking?" She wondered. 

I shook my head. "No, they went back to there daily lives. I guess you're not that interesting." I scoffed. 

Puckering her lip, Lain sat up in her seat seeming very annoyed. Uncaring, I sipped my coffee again waiting for her to let me have it for the arrogant comment I made. "You know you could learn to be a little bit more meek when you talk, its not very nice to treat a lady like she's some slut who thinks everything revolves around her. You see as I have told you before, I am very surprised you haven't ended up waking in a Dumpster butt naked, yet." 

At the mentioning of waking in a Dumpster caused me to clench my fist tightly in anger. I could recall what had only occurred a few days ago with that bartender and one day ago with the man on the streets saying the bartender had spoken of me for years. Something wasn't right with that, and I will soon find out what is going on around here. I feel as though I am being setup for a major fall. The plane explosion was no accident either; somebody wants me dead for I know for sure when I found our plane that it should not have been on fire still after three days. Someone had re-lit it on fire, and eventually I will find out whom.

"Jeez why you are acting so uptight all of a sudden," Lain said with a dramatic pause. "_Oh_ wait _don't tell me_…you _have_ woken up like that before and have just been keeping it a _secret_." She laughed.

Wherever I was heading in my thoughts had suddenly faded when Lain spoke mockingly about me. I looked up at her only catching the gist of what she had said with a frown of disgust. "What the…now way you've got to be kidding me, never happened and never will." I said masking the dryness in my voice.

She glimpsed at me with a high level of suspicion before letting my answer slide. I sighed mentally in relief that she didn't bug me on the subject anymore. 

"Did you hear about Jason Tailvar, you no that rich dude who runs a software company?"

"No what?"

"They say he left to the airport suddenly without an explanation, and is leaving Moscow for good."

__

Jason Tailvar? My eyes widened at the name, _my next target. _I frowned; he was running, but why? I didn't care to think about that right now, all I knew was that if he escaped me my mother was finished. I stood abruptly from my seat, allowing it to crash to the floor behind me. 

"What are you doing now?" Lain, wondered. 

I gestured for her to be quiet. "Planning." 

Her face took on a jarring expression. "What!" She huffed. 

"Ssh. Just watch, and be quiet." 

With that conversation coming to a close, I went back to the task at hand. The ones who were speaking of the matters dealing with my victim sat conversely at a table near ours. Stalking up to them, I took a seat at their table. They gawked at me suspiciously. "What do you want?"

I smiled sadistically. "I want to know all you know about where Jason went? Or else!" I hissed threateningly. 

They cackled hysterically as if I was a small child asking to drive a car, or fly a plane. Their mannerisms were barbaric and that slightly got on my nerves. My last nerve snapped in two, as they patted me on the head like some sort of puppy. "Why should we tell you?" One of them huffed.

"Yeah maybe we don't wanna?" A second one barked, with less than perfect grammar.

"Pretty boy what could you possibly do to us?" The first one said in a demeaning voice. 

That was the last straw. I couldn't take their attitudes for one more, second. They needed an adjustment. Grasping both of their hands, I yanked them forward over the table, bending their arms around their backs. 

Sharp gasps filled the bar as people turned in their seats to witness my assault on the two men. I ignored them completely. Bending forward between both of them, I whispered. "I am not your puppy. If you touch me like that again, I will tear your arms off from you body, is that clear?"

They bobbed their heads against the wood of the table. "Ye-Ye-s." They both moaned in unison, I could feel the fear in there voice rattle through my heart.

I smiled. "Good. Now. Tell me all you know about Jason. I want to know when he left and what airport he went to?" 

"Okay. Well, I heard from a friend who worked with him that he packed this morning saying in a panic that he couldn't stay here anymore and is leaving this afternoon. I think my friend said it the Moscow express…that…that's…all I know…" He explained in a panic, clearly fearing for his life.

Taking in the information slowly, I let go of their arms. "No was that so hard," I scoffed. "Now get out of my sight." I said, glaring at them as they stood and then turned around to face Lain. I beckoned her to grab her crutches and follow me out the door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She nodded with a shocked glint in her eyes. Setting up her crutches in the correct positioning, she then followed slowly behind me. "All right." She said, and we left the people of the bar in a jarring array of emotions. 

~+~+~+~

**__**

~/~ Just as Kai and Lain drifted out the door, a dark cloaked figure, as smooth as a shadow, passed them. His face was covered, and he was very tall. All you could see of him, was a spike of red hair protruding from the left side of his cloak. Kai and him shared a look, before their paths had completely crossed, and they both made their way to their destinations. 

The cloaked figure took a seat at the table where Kai had just interrogated two men as to the whereabouts of his next target. The figure smiled at the men who fretfully smiled back. "Did you tell him all the information?" 

They nodded. "Yeah we did it like you said." 

"_Good._" He said in a deep, dark, singsong fashion. Slipping his hand into the side pocket of his cloak, he pulled out a thick envelope, and passed it over to the men underneath the table. "Here is your reward, ten thousand as agreed."

They laughed. "Thank you, any time you need a favor, you can always count on us." 

"Good." He replied, standing from the table. "I'll hold you to that."

****

~+~+~+~

~ Tala ~ The room was quite dark, like a cellar, but structured like a cage. The walls were made up of a metal that was worn and almost rustic looking. The only door that led out of the room was, tightly locked, with a small narrow slit at the top for a window. The window had bars breathing inside of it; this room was definitely a cage for something, which no doubt was I since I woke up here.

I couldn't quiet recollect everything that happened, but I seemed to have slept for a few days due to tranquilizer being, lodged up my shoulder blade. I was so close to unlocking, the secrets kept from Kai and me but before I could open the file up more, I was, rendered unconscious. I woke up in a panic in a room that smell of rotting flesh. I tried to figure out what happened but came up empty that was until a man visited me. It, was the man that had shot me. 

"So you are awake now." He stated. 

"Where am I?" I asked curiously. 

He cackled inhumanly. "Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head, and his laughter deepened. "You are being held in a prison cell. For breaking into a restricted area." **_--_**His laughter died in the middle of the sentence reforming into a serious tone as he elegantly stated my crime**_--_** "You will be held here until we receive a call from the boss. And then we will decide what to do with you." He informed, leaving no room for questions. I nodded it seemed to be the only thing I could think to do in response. With that said he left the room.

Huddled up in a corner of the room, I sat in silence formulating a plot to escape before that man came back to behead me. If I had my bag, I am sure there would be something I could use to communicate to Kai, and ask him for help but then again that wouldn't be such a good idea for he was too busy. I would have to do this on my own. 

A slight beam of light brushed in through a window at the very top of the cell; carrying with it, white glowing dust particles. I had never noticed that window before, and that bothered me lightly. "Tala? Tala are you down there?" A whispering voice wondered. 

Abruptly discarding my thoughts, I stood fully, glaring upwards at the window curiously. "Who's there?" I muttered. 

"It's me Ozuma, I am glad you are okay, I wasn't sure if they killed you already." His voice carried a sheer feel of relief. 

I smirked. "I thought you said if I was, captured, I was on my own, so, what are you doing here?" I wondered recalling the agreement we had come to at the beginning of this whole scenario. 

"What can I say," He laughed. "I guess it's like the old saying goes, can't leave a man down behind."

"Yeah well I don't think you can save this soldier, their coming back soon to do who knows what to me and there is no way out of this room." I explained despairingly. 

"You shouldn't act like your going to die because your not, I've got a plan." 

"What?" I questioned with deep hope, as I did not feel like dying yet. The timing just didn't seem right. 

"Does your brother have a cell phone on him?" Ozuma questioned. 

I nodded. "Yeah all the time why?" I could feel a deep curiosity brewing in the center of my stomach as I awaited an answer. 

"Because I've got a cellular phone." He said awaiting some praise from me. 

I raised a brow. "This is your grand plan, to call my brother?" I said dryly, feeling all hope dampen as I slid down the wall under the window until I was sitting, hugging my knees. I didn't want my brother involved in this I didn't even want him to know I did this for he would be very angry, and not only that he was busy with more important matters. 

"What you don't like it? Your brother is perfect…he is an assassin and could bypass them with out a lick of trouble." Ozuma explained.

Bending my head backwards, I starred up at the window. "I can't ask him for help, because he can't know I did this, and besides he is out assuring our mothers safety." I informed. 

Ozuma sighed. "Look Tala either we get your brother to help or your as good as dead…these people aren't going to let you leave with the slightest chance that you could've seen something you shouldn't have." He warned.

He brought up a good point. Nobody in his or her right mind would let me leave with the knowledge I have obtained. Kai would never forgive me if I got myself killed. I buried my head into my hands. "Fine, but I'll call him…it will be better that way." I said with slight groan as once Kai found out what I did, things are going to get messy. 

"I can see where you are going with this but there _is_ one problem."

"What?"

"I am all the way up here and you are all the way down there. I could easily slip the phone through the bars on the window but if there is the slightest chance you don't catch it then this plan will die with that shattered cell phone." He forewarned, "Are you sure you want to take such a gamble?" Ozuma wondered.

Standing from the ground, I replied. "Just throw the phone!" I hissed in assurance with a great deal of confidence.

"All right, it's your life hanging in the balance." He said. "Here you go!" Ozuma shouted throwing the cellular-phone through the middle bar.

It fell like a bird that had lost its balance in midair, sputtering downwards towards the ground. Locking my eyes onto the small black figure, I waited until it was halfway through the air. Before I agilely walked up the wall doing a back flip off, grasping the phone in the process, and then landing safely on all fours to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do something like that?" Ozuma groaned. "We could've done this sooner… " He said quieting himself, realizing that he had gotten to loud.

On the ground, I leaned back up against the wall. The cellular phone was a nice flip open one, it was colored black, and when you flipped it open the buttons glowed with a blue aura. It was a nice one. Taking my eyes away from it, I replied to Ozuma. "I told you that I could catch…. In my own words." I laughed slightly at the last part of my retort. 

"Okay now what you are going to do is call him, and tell him everything. Tell him to meet me down by the ventilation shafts where you and me entered, all right?" 

I nodded. "Got it."

**__**

~+~+~+~

~ Kai ~ "Lain when we get in here, hide." I ordered, looking over my shoulder at her for reassurance that she will follow my order.

She nodded. "All right, whatever you say."

"Good."

The sun was just now setting in the deep blue sky. The rays of the sun surged with the blue sky creating an array of colors. We came upon thin glass doors**_--_**one touch from a bullet and they would explode into thousands of bladed shards. I didn't know why I just thought about that, I guess it was because I had to be ready for all possibilities. Those men at the club said Jason was becoming intimidated, and so he might be armed. A loud explosion could lead to unwanted attention. "Follow directly behind me, and when we are in, hide behind something…don't let anyone see you." 

"All right." 

Pushing the left door open, I walked in casually, as if I had nothing to concern. Walking in I was suddenly, engulfed in darkness, it was thick like a bear's skin, and it made me feel breathless. I was going to choke, but quickly I calmed myself. As I entered the airport, I quickly glanced over my shoulder at Lain who was gently hopping with the steady pace of the crutches. The clicking sound that formed when the crutches connected with the ground could bring about some trouble for both of us. For it could signal to them that we are coming, also when she goes to hide they could hear her and come after her. I couldn't risk it. 

Stopping midway in the hall, I turned to Lain. "Listen, give me your crutches." I demanded. 

She gawked at me incredulously. "What! Why?" 

I placed a hand over her mouth. "Ssh, you are going to give us away. Your crutches are making to much noise. Something is not right about this whole scenario, and your constant clicking noise is going to give us away to them." I explained. "Give me your crutches, I am going to carry you to a safe place, where I want you to stay until I return, got that?" 

She nodded, and I ran my hand down her mouth, until it fell upon the top of her left crutch. "Okay, but…if you aren't back soon, I will come looking for you." 

Taking her left crutch into possession, I lowered my head, shaking it meagerly. "No, if I don't come back soon**_--_**which won't be likely**_--_**I want you to return home without me." I explained, taking her right crutch. 

Swaying her head objectively, she replied. "No way, I can't leave you behind…what would I tell Tala: that I left his brother for the ravens…I don't think so, he'd never forgive me."

Turning my back to her, I crouched low to the ground, beckoning her to get on. "Climb up," and then went to reply to her. "No, your wrong, Tala won't hate you, he will understand." I assured, as she leisurely with care shifted herself onto my back.

Once everything was, situated correctly, I stood fully from the ground. "Now, take your crutches from me." I said, handing them up to her, and she immediately grasped them from me. If anything where to happen right now I know I couldn't fight holding Lain and her crutches. 

The silence of the airport bothered me slightly. If this were the main airport of Moscow, I'd think it would be crowded with people by now. Unnerved, I moved my hand around the mesh of cloth that was on my coat, placing a hand onto the hilt of my dagger. Luckily, I managed to salvage it from the plane, and now it was the only weapon I had.

My cautious eyes donned upon a large 3-foot brick planter, with an array of different flowers protruding out of the top. The planter was, situated near a back wall, creating a small shaft. I smiled. It was perfect.

Quickly, I made a beeline towards the planter, and once there, took my hand away from the hilt of my dagger for a brief moment, holding my hand up to help her get off. "All right, I am going keep you here…do not leave for any reason…you should be safe." I explained, as I gasped her hands guiding her gracefully to the ground. 

On the ground, Lain slid herself slowly into the shaft guiding her leg to make sure it remained safe. Once inside she looked up at me. Her blue orbs were darker than usual, as she spoke, "If you don't come back for me I will never forgive you and…I will get even…I always do."

I sniffed the air, stifling a small laugh that threatened to exit my lips. "I am a trained assassin, I am sure this time won't be any different from the last dozen." There was only one problem with this time, this time I think I was caught but I cannot go back now, not empty handed. Turning away from Lain, I headed for the stairs, as I was going to make a surprise entrance. "See you." 

She nodded. "…. Yeah … 

~+~+~+~

Beating the staircase before it whipped me of breath was an easy feat as I threw open the exit doors, leading into the flight deck. If my suspicions were right, then the most likely place for Mister Tailvar would be on the deck, readying to leave in a private aircraft.

Smoke filled wind blew at me like tiny blades being, thrown expediently by a master knives thrower, cutting at my right cheek slightly. Tightening my vision, I caught sight of a jet preparing for takeoff, and quickly tore through the currents, making my way towards my prey before it escaped. 

At the chance that someone might catch me, I skillfully crept my way along the edge of the deck and weaved my way around parked cargo trucks. Halting behind a stack of cargo bags nearby the plane, I watched to see a pilot prepare the aircraft but no one else was in sight. Something wasn't right, and I've known it all along. _They know I am here._ I turned to look in the direction I came in, _I hope Lain is doing okay…what's that smell._ A sharp tangy smell forced it's way up my nose. I turned back to the car, and that was when I heard it. 

Sharp beeping sounds arose from the cargo van I was hiding, behind. The beeping noises I could easily recognize from a XL-360 timed bomb. Quickly in a panic, I turned away from the Van and ran, taking cover underneath a staircase, covering my ears.

A loud boom was, produced from the van**_--_**I could hear it through my covered ears**_--_**fizzling throughout the flight deck. Flames ruptured the van burning it to a crisp and everything in a ten-foot radius. Once the action was completely through, I uncovered my ears and stepped out from under the stairs. The cargo was gone; everything was, except for the plane. 

A loud clapping noise formed. "I had a feeling you might survive but that's okay, I have other ideas to get rid of you." 

I spun around, and smiled as I saw my prey. "Jason _Tailvar_…" I stated spryly. He was standing near the stairs and padlock doors into the airport. "You plant the bomb?" I wondered pointing at the meager flames wrapping around the debris of luggage, and car parts.

"Surprised you didn't _I_?" 

"Ne, I figured it out way before you're small brain could even conceive it." I jeered. 

He nodded. "Figured as much. I know why you are here, you know." He informed. 

"Really, enlighten me."

He walked closer to me with a dry smile. "I was "informed" by one of your colleagues that you wish to kill me…why though? Is it because of my work on the project?" He wondered.

Tilting my head to the side, I exercised my neck while smirking. "Really wow, so, who is this mystery colleague of mine?" I asked with mock curiosity. I was playing a cool façade but deep down I wonder who has squealed on me, who has betrayed me. I had a small feeling of which it was but I am not sure and rather hear it from Jason.

"I am not at liberty to mention his name." He said stopping about five feet away from me.

I raised a brow. "Oh so it's a he, now that narrows it down _a lot_." I said toying with him.

Jason smiled. "Now how can you be so sure, for I only said "he" to refer that it was a living person verses "it" who makes him sound nonexistent."

I chuckled. "You could've said she, yet you said he, but then again, you could've said: I am not at liberty to mention the person's name. Does that not make this "colleague" of mine sound existent? And yet out of all these other options you chose _he_." I said messing with his head; I could tell he was becoming, bemused. "Now, either you made one heck of a slip, or you take pleasure in calling all forms of life in terms of the male species." I scoffed.

"What?" He said confused. "You are really confusing me, and I don't like it!" Jason hissed.

My eyes twinkled as I winked. "I _try_."

An omniscient cloud blurred Jason's appearance in a splurge of darkness. His smile grew devious. Backing two steps, he snapped his fingers. Two buff, heavily armed men moved from the shadows, shifting on either side of Jason.

Placing my palm atop of my dagger's, hilt, I smiled childishly at Jason, who still bore a ridiculous smirk. "I've been waiting to meet your friends, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about them with all the fun we've been indulging in at the moment." I said still playing around, although that would soon change when I'd have to fight. I couldn't drop my guard for a moment during a fight, and even now, I hadn't dropped it. One could have fun while being completely aware of his surroundings. I just prefer a sense of seriousness while in battle. 

"Now mister assassin, you will die, while I live in freedom on my island, as I will not be killed for helping that abomination of a project." Jason explained. "Get him boys." With those words, Jason took off in the direction of his plane.

I rolled my eyes; his words were, wasted on someone who couldn't care less. Sure killing him wasn't something I'd enjoy doing but at the cost of my mother's life, I couldn't care less about him and his life. I sparred, a quick glance at his bodyguards, bowing jovially with a smirk, before taking off in the direction of my prey. "I'll deal with you two later, but right now, I have business to attend." I sneered over my shoulder. 

I thought my new "friendly" relationship with the bodyguards had ended with those words but glimpsing slightly over my shoulder, I could see them trailing behind me. I swear I am going to kill whoever squealed on me! Quickly turning right into a trail of unmanned aircraft's, and then ducking left inside of one, I sought to escape them.

Luckily enough, I think it worked. 

~+~+~+~

**__**

~ Lain ~ Time ticked away like a subtle current passing through a crevasse in a mountain terrain. In this moment I could clearly say, time just wasn't on my side. I felt myself suffering from boredom with each wind that passed through the crack in the window; near the shaft, Kai had forced me to hide in. Sweating like a lost soul in a sweltering desert, I found that the tiny speck of wind that drew in through the crack was a godsend to save me from dying of heatstroke. But then again, I might be over exaggerating.

Tiny little brown watermarks adorned the ceiling above where I sat, I think I've counted them ten times already and have concluded there are six hundred and ninety eight of them. Kai had been gone too long, and this just proves it. He promised he'd come for me and I have waited patiently but now I find it ridiculous he hasn't returned, yet. He said it wouldn't be that long and I wonder if something went wrong with his mission.

Studying the beveled angle of my crutches lying against the wall near me, I debated whether to snatch them up and go look for him. Inclining forward, I brushed my hand over their metal smooth surface**_--_**they were cold to the touch**_--_**and then clutched the bottom of the crutch tightly. There just was no getting around it, either I idly sit here waiting as an idiot for Kai who probably won't return or is in trouble or I go look for him myself and do something about it. Sharply, I nodded at my decision. I was going to look for him. 

Pulling one crutch towards me, I used it as a tool to help me stand part way. Once up I grabbed the other one, situating me onto both of them. Taking a seat on a waiting chair I pulled up my unwounded leg, pulling my jeans part way up revealing a small pistol bounded to my ankle by two sets of jet-black straps. Un-strapping it I held it up in the air**_--_**to my face**_--_**for a closer inspection. All six chamber of the pistol were loaded, and I wasn't completely comfortable with that. Popping open the chamber, I agilely slid one bullet loose, allowing it to tumble towards the ground. 

I knew I might need the pistol sometime, which is why I took it. Benison, I had him to thank for this weapon. I stole it from him yesterday night before I left with Kai. My heart throbbed just thinking about that night, and mouth tasted bitter, so, I shifted my thoughts onto more important matters. Flipping the chamber closed, I sat it beside me, and struggled to stand with the help of the crutches. Standing, I bent over slightly possessing the pistol from the seat, and then headed towards the stairs where Kai had gone. I would not wait all day for him. 

**__**

~+~+~+~

~ Kai ~ Pulling my dagger from it's holster I stabbed it into the gas tank, allowing the putrid glossy green liquid to spill forth like water from a hose. I slipped my dagger back into its holster once I was done. 

The contents spelt all over the ground around the plane, and cupping some of it in a paper cup**_--_**I had found inside the plane**_--_**I dropped some gas on the inside of the craft.

Inside the aircraft, I had found the pilot was an idiot. He had left his keys in the ignition. But then again, I guess I could say I was lucky for his foolishness. Turning the key, I only had to wait two seconds until the engine began to hum its song of life. "Nice." I murmured. 

Looking into the side mirror, I could see that the guards had found me out. They were heading towards the airplane. A rivulet of sweat dripped down the center of my brow, tickling my face. I shivered. I needed to work quickly before they screwed my plans over. Grabbing hold of the joystick, I forwarded the plane towards Jason's craft.

Halfway there I could see his men coming up behind me with a cargo van. Cursing lightly beneath my breath as they came up by the side of my plane, I watched as they began to ram it sideways into the aircraft. 

My body jerked right within the force produced from contact with the van. Hanging on, I turned the airplane into them swerving them of balance as their car flipped up almost rolling sideways. If I had pushed the plane into them any harder, I am sure that they'd been completely on their backs. In this case, they managed to hang on. 

It didn't matter if they cached up with me now. I was only moments away from disposing of my victim. Coming at him using this plane, I am sure that he'd see me nearing him, and would abandon getting on his.

Before I could make sure, my craft wouldn't encounter Jason's jet; his guards had come at me again, catching me off guard for the first time in my life**_--_**during a battle anyway. Looking down at my watch, I could see my deadline coming to its end, if I didn't make the call of Jason's demise soon, my mother would be dead within the hour. That on thought, I hadn't seen it coming, as the van rammed into my bottom, forcing the pace of my aircraft to expedite. The nose of the plane, pierced through the other plane, about the same time as Jason entered it. 

The vehement force of the crash caused me to hurdle forwards, crashing through the glass window, landing on the nose of the craft. Fragmented shards of glass, lied in dozens around me, although some of them still fell from the window**_--_**some stayed attached. 

I could feel the wetness of warm blood, trickle down my brow, like the rivulet of sweat had moments before, and I shivered once more. As I tried to incline forward, I knew where I stood on mortal injuries. My arms appeared to be dislocated from their sockets, though slightly still workable. Blood beaded up in small cuts all over my legs and arms. One large gash adorned my left leg, expelling a heavy amount blood by the second, and if I didn't hurry, I knew I'd bleed to death. 

Denoting this, I tossed my battered body forward like a rag doll towards the other plane. Jason, was he dead, I wondered? It would make my job a lot easier if he was. That would mean I didn't have to kill him, which would be one less death upon my shoulders'**_--_**for his men would be is grave makers. 

Coming through the side window into the second plane, I felt a small case of nausea swell up in my stomach, twisting and knotting it up from the inside. A cold draft of wind blew over my cuts causing them to sting slightly, but I gladly welcomed it over the feeling I bore a moment ago, and slightly still do. The pilot had been, impaled against the wall by the nose of my craft. 

It appeared to me that he was trying to save Jason, by the taut look of his hands, and the look in his eyes. He looked like he had gone down trying to save a dear friend. Another clue was how Jason's body had sprawled against the floor, a few inches away from him. Although, he could be just like that from force of impact, but I highly doubted it. I shut my eyes not being able to look at the mess of the pilot.

"Ah-uhh…m-mister…ass-ass-in…I…I…" 

I spun around the moment the agonized voice began to murmur it's pained gentle words. Jason was still alive. Standing up, pulling myself through the shattered glass window, I jumped from the nose of my plane, landing in a heap on the ground. I barely had the strength to move, but I forced myself to keep going, anyway.

Crawling over to him, I looked him over cautiously. He was bleeding internally. His skin was pale, sweaty, and flaky. His cheeks held no warmth of color. It was my guess; he'd only live for a few more minutes, before his innards died. Honorably**_--_**although, I didn't care for it**_--_**I decided to listen to his last words. Someone should, and if it had to be me, then I'd let it be, and remember them always. 

"Yeah?" I said, leaning myself against a wall next to his body, tilting my head to the left, I got a full image of his head. 

He coughed; blood trickled down the crack of his lip. "I-I know why they…they want…m-me dead." He explained, having a hard time forming words, as his cough kept forcing him to choke. His words appealed to me slightly. That was something I often wondered. Why did they want these people dead? Eagerly, I urged him on. He spoke once more. "Y-You got to know…I didn't w-want to do it…the p-project…I didn't…didn't want to do it. They m-made me." His cough became harsher this time, and blood sloshed, down his lip in heavier amount. His life was ending. "The project…was created to destroy, it's a-an abomination, I t-told them that-t…but they wouldn't listen…said it was to be done…the world-d had survived enough. They-y want me dead because…because I created it…err helped."

His words interested me, so much, I felt myself becoming a little rash as I yelled. "Who made you create this? Whom did you work, for? What was his name?" I shouted badgering what was left of his living soul. 

Whatever I had said seemed to have sparked a terrible memory or picture in Jason's head. I could see the terror swirling in his ox brown eyes, and could feel it emitting from his very body. "His name…his face-e. He is not like us…he is not a-alive, how could he be…living a-as long as he has-s…but beware his…his-s mechanical…" He stopped mid-sentence; his body began to shake as if he was heading into a seizure.

In a bit of panic and curiosity, I lost my control, and myself. I jerked sideways towards him, grabbing the side of his shirt, shaking him slightly. "Tell me his name, and what are you talking about?" I spat in a fit of rage and impatience. 

The pained twinkle of life that existed in the man's eyes turned cold, and dry. His eyeballs rolled towards the back of his head. His breath seized with the last guttural noise the squeaked in the back center of his throat. I could feel his body in my hands. He was already becoming cold. The blood in the corners of his lips and down his neck was gradually beginning to dry. 

Disappointed, but still amazed nonetheless that he lived this long, I let his body, drop to the ground. Placing a hand over his eyes, I slid them shut. I wasn't one for nobility, or honorability, but I would never leave a dead man's eyes, open**_. _**It was, their dignity I was, protecting, and there was nothing honorable about that. 

In all this chaos, and in this moment with Jason, I had forgotten about his bodyguards. Turning my head, as good as, I could, I caught a glimpse of the guards pointing their guns at me, from just outside the airplanes**_--_**fingers ready against their triggers. 

I tried to stand. Tried, but failed. The gash on my leg had worsened. The blood loss became more severe. 

Trying to stand again, I collapsed forward. I tried to stop myself from slamming against the floor, with the help of my hands. Unfortunately they were partially dislocated, and could not hold my weight. I may have been able to use them to grab Jason, but that was a loss of control. All rational thought, and sense of pain, had vanished. I wish I felt that way now.

Death was coming for me; there was no way around it. I knew I would die one of these times, but I didn't know it would come so soon. It was better this way I guess. This way, my suffering would end, and not at my hand, but by a different force. The organization couldn't harm my mom anymore, because they had no one to use against her. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe everyone would be better off. 

No. I was just fooling myself to think they'd just let her go. What _they _would do was kill her. No more, use equals death. This meant there would be no gains from my death, only heartache, torture and pain. 

I couldn't die now; I was so close to finishing everything. So close to freeing everyone from their shackles. I couldn't die now, when everything was waiting for me on the outside of this world I've created for myself. I wouldn't die. I had promises to keep. I promised Tala I would stay safe, I promised Lain I would come back for her, but most of all I promised my mother, I would save her. And I couldn't save her from a grave. 

Strength welled up inside me, a newfound will was, formed in my heart, and I stood from the ground. Feeling the pain burn from the inside out with every movement formed. I didn't care about the pain anymore, only my survival. 

Moving in pain slowly out from the shambles of the aircraft's, I faced them off, placing my hand upon my dagger's hilt. I smiled. "Do you think you can get rid of me with 45?" I question skeptically, in a sheer innocent voice. "Those guns can't penetrate me, so you shouldn't bother, because in a few seconds you'll be dead." I explained as if being polite. 

__

Bang! A sound ruptured from the back of the men, and it was apparent what the sound was. Two bullets had been set free from their chamber. They flew right through the chests of the men. They choked, gasping rigidly for air, but unable to claim it, as they fell forward into the floor. 

Stunned, I was. I had not expected that. When I said they'd be dead in a few seconds, I had meant by my hand, not someone else's. What was more shocking was who had let the bullets escape. Behind the bodies, I saw the innocent or thought to be innocent face of Lain, holding herself up on her left crutch, with a pistol in the other hand.

I had not planned to kill those men, just knock them out, and make them forget what they had seen. I don't like death. Yes, I issued them a death threat, but it was one, I didn't plan on following through with, but obviously, Lain thought it was necessary. 

Lain's skin, had become flushed with fear, and horror at what she had done. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth agape, until she bit her lip. "I-I didn't me to…I thought…thought they were going to kill you." A tear made its way from the corner of her eye, streaking down her face, landing upon the shivering skin of her arm, holding the gun. 

She was trembling. I couldn't blame her. She had never seen death up front before**_--_**besides Darius; but then again, she was still far from the scene. Another thing that was different was, she killed him. She, herself, had shutdown someone else's life, which was a hard thing, and I would know that fact more than anyone would. 

Her legs**_--_**even the broken one**_--_**buckled beneath her as she collapsed to the ground upon her knees, placing her hands outward to hold herself from hitting face first into the floor. Her crutches collapsed away from her, falling backwards, crashing hard into the cement ground. Her leg pain seemed outdated compared to the pain she indulged in now. "I-I…" She mumbled, shock aligning her body in a deep blue aura of sorrow, horror, and bemusement. She still hadn't accepted what had occurred.

Limping over to her, I held a weak palm to my leg wound, trying to stop the bleeding. A foolish attempt, but I couldn't help it. The pain was aggravating. I hated pain, as much as I hated blood. I despised both of them; wished I had never come to face such feelings.

Residing beside her now, I kneeled downward to her. "Lain…about what you did…thanks." I said, sympathy coating the gentle tone of my voice, and although I tried to mask, I just couldn't bring myself to.

Pressing her face into her hands, she shrieked hysterically. "I don't want your sympathy! I don't want to hear, and don't want you to think, or feel it. This was my mistake. How could you understand, what I feel? How?" Her voice was deep, deep like the sorrowful night. Her tone was rather dryly harsh, but filled with a saddening fear laced with horror and regret. 

I shook my head at her ignorance. Lifting my halfway-dislocated arm into the air, I brushed it up against her back. The pain in my arm seared like a cow being, branded. "How can you say that? Have you learned nothing since you've been with me?" I questioned with a subdued pause. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I have killed and watched people be killed thousands of times, and I know what you are feeling, what you are going through. This is your first time ending a life that is hard, and will burden your soul for the rest of your life**_--_**I won't lie to you. Still if you didn't kill them, they'd have killed me, so you saved me. Granted I could've taken care of myself but still you saved me…I am thankful." 

That was the hardest thing for me to say. I about choked on the last part, but it had to be, said. I had to do something to make her feel better. As person who knows what she was going through, I had to lend a helping hand. I know what I said wasn't that big but it was for me. I don't easily give my thanks.

Lifting her head up from her hands, Lain sparred me a quick indifferent glance, before starring at the cement ground. "I don't need your sympathy. I realize**_--_**and I am sorry**_--_**you have been through this, but my situation is different. You don't realize what I have done; it is not that I killed him, but something else. A promise, if you will, but you wouldn't understand. I did this to save you and I am not sorry for it, but I won't accept your thanks. I saved you because, I had too and nothing else, so please…leave me be, and just get us out of here. I want to go home." She explained, leaving no room for questions. She made sure to set me straight. But, I wonder, why she _had _to save me, no has to do anything they don't want to but the way she said it sounded as though she was talking of a job. 

The thought of getting out of here jogged my memory on something I'd forgotten. Something very important. Looking over to the mangled aircraft's, my eyes drifted upon a stream of wet, leading from the bottom of the plane outwards. The gas! This whole place was about to be blown into smithereens. That was how I set it up, well not really. 

I had planned to scare Jason from getting onto his airplane by swerving the medium plane I acquired towards his. Once he was off the plane, I planned to throw mine backward towards the guards, lighting a match_--_I found in the center-console inside the plane**_--_**on fire and throwing it upon the gas. It was suppose to deter the guards from finding me for a moment while I killed their boss. 

When the guards had slammed a cargo van into me, they caused more gas to flee the tank. Some of it had fallen onto, and in the engine. I could smell it sizzling atop of the steaming hot engine. From the overwhelming acrid scent, I guessed we only had a few minutes before it went up in flames, taking everything around with it. 

"Lain come on, get up." I ordered, my voice gentle yet demanding. "This place is about to go up in flames." I warned. Luck was something I didn't believed in but we were lucky the airport had closed for the day due to some technical difficulties**_--_**so I learned from a flyer floating among the ground. 

Lain, stood from the ground, holding her sprained leg limp, placing all her weight on the other workable one. In this process, she never once looked up from the floor. "All right…I see, lets go." She mumbled, nonchalantly. She didn't seem all too interested that her life was on the line. Her thoughts seemed to lie elsewhere. 

__

Ring, a sharp sound sprung forth. Alarmed, I searched it out. Getting my thoughts together, I realized that my cellular-phone was ringing. Curious, and a bit worried of who was calling, I shifted it out from my pocket, and flipped it open. "Hello, what is it?" I questioned, getting down to the point. 

Lain inconspicuously shifted her eyes halfway up at me. She seemed very interested of who was on the cell-phone. If she didn't think I would notice her gaze, she was mistaken. 

A soft panicked voice sifted through the sound box of the cellular-phone. "Kai, It's me Tala, I need your help…I've been arrested." 

At Tala's words, I coughed, about choking on my saliva. "What! How'd that happen?" **_--_**my voice was a smooth shriek**_--_** "Are you okay?" I questioned eager for a reply. 

Lain's gaze had turned to me fully, her eyes were drowning in curiosity, and her mouth was agape. "What's wrong is that Tala?" She wondered in worry. 

Beckoning her to hush, I placed my full attention on Tala's reply. "It's a long story. I went with Ozuma**_--_**a friend**_--_**to the government's main building, and broke in. Ozuma told me that the organization had a main base underneath the building. Lain had said to me some things that brought me to wonder what the organization is really about. So, I had Ozuma try to hack into the organizations system through his computer but it failed. Therefore, we decided to go to the main source for the information I sought**_--_**the main computer of the organization. 

"I found some interesting things about the organization that you need to hear but for now I need you to help me. As I was looking over their files, someone came up to me and shot me with a tranquilizer." He paused, but quickly picked up again. "Meet Ozuma in Kanto, near our countries main government station, behind the building. He'll be waiting. I can't speak for long; they'll be back soon. But Kai, we need to have a talk about the people we are working for, they're up to something. Something bad." He paused; I could hear him breathing loudly, as if he was, panicked by something. 

Anger did surged meagerly through my veins because Tala had taken such a risk. He could've been, killed. They could've not only captured him, they could've shot him, or tortured him until he gave up on life. My hand, which hung at my side, balled into a fist. I was mad, but dare not let the anger take control of my actions. Breathing slowly in and out, I prepared a reply. "I see…um…all right, I'll come for you but if you _ever _do anything this reckless again, then I will leave you…" I explained harshly, my tone quite bitter. 

Loosening my griped fist, I could feel the passing breeze, chilled the sweat that had gathered up amongst my palm due to excessive tension. It was like a sweet release, as the breeze swept over me. 

I could see the bright curiosity, and dim astonishment in Lain's sliver blue eyes. A dark shell overlaid her features as she bit her lip. She eased herself forward towards the ground, lifting her crutches from the floor, and then situated herself carefully upon them. I prepared myself for a snide remark or something, but nothing came, and so, I returned to Tala. 

Something about this worried me. Ozuma. Who was he? Why did he help Tala? Just how much did he know of the situation? These questions were ones I _would_ receive answer for. "Tala, who is Ozuma? You did not tell him of us did you?" 

"I didn't have to," Came Tala's reply with a slight chuckle. "He already knew of us, he had figured it out on his own. But Kai, this isn't the time for that; I will fill you in on that later. But, the organization is doing something horrendous, I searched their files and found one entitled…Seraph…" His voice cut off after that, and the cellular phone went silent. 

My stomach knotted up inside, my breathing became unstable, and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of my head. Biting my lip, I sent the tooth straight through the skin. I could taste the bitterness of my own blood, as I released the tooth from the flesh, and yelled. "Tala! Are you there, what happened?"

A few seconds of silence, and a pulsing heart ready to rip from it's cage, and I finally received an answer from him. "They're coming back…I have to go before they find out I called you." He said, panicked. "Goodbye…" As those words left Tala's lips; the cellular-phone line suddenly went dead. 

"Tala, wait!" I shouted, but I knew it was too late. 

Dropping the cellular-phone to the ground, I turned to Lain with a deadpanned expression, pressing my lips into a fine line. I could feel my body trembling in fear for my brother's safety, and that made me all the more eager to leave this place for home. "Tala has been captured, we need to hurry and get home to help him, and what's worse, this place could blow any moment now." I explained. 

She nodded. "All right well, let's get out of here, and save him." 

"Yeah."

Lain seemed calmer now than she had before, which unnerved me since we could die at any moment. Her unstable breathing had now steadied. The tears that once welled in her eyes had dried into a thin sheet of crust along her cheeks. Overall, she didn't seem so upset anymore, but still looking deep in her eyes, I could see her pain.

Our surroundings appeared to be blunt, as far as any object too getaway in. We could just run off the flight deck far away from danger, but I'd rather take my chances staying a bit looking for a workable aircraft. We could get home sooner in a plane, than we could walking, home. 

Lain seemed to have caught onto my idea, as she said, "There's one over there, it's small but it'll work." She motioned, pointing to something. 

At the near south side of us, beneath the shadow away from the moonlight that had begun replacing the dim sun resided a small beat up jet. There were tiny bullet holes adorning the body of the aircraft as if it had recently been, used in a war. The right door seemed to have been, smashed in as if by an ax. I raised a brow. "You actually believe we'll be able to fly that? I don't think it will even be able to leave the ground." I said with a sneer.

Immediately, Lain shook her head. "Oh I am sorry your "_highness_" but I looks like they are all out of the gold ones," She mocked, heading towards the piece of junk jet. "My goodness you are so picky. This place is going to blow, we have to take whatever we can get." 

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but I'd prefer not to die, trying to escape another death." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's Note: I am so sorry about my bad updating, my life and the life of my family has been very hectic this month. Next month, which is actually starting days ago, should be better.


End file.
